Found
by crystalynn2006
Summary: Santana Lopez the world's biggest pop star at the moment decides to message a fan from the internet that comments on a photo of hers, as it becames a daily routine she quickly falls for Brittany Pierce from Utah, one question remains still; why is the woman sooo mysterious?
1. Chapter 1

**Attn: Hi, I Had this idea in my head about this story and couldn't get it out of my head until I actually wrote it down and then decided to share it. Please let me know what you think and hope you can read it I have no clue how to write people writing on a computer in a story on here, lol**.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Kurt Hummel asked his best friend and employer as he stood in her doorway. Santana Lopez shook her head already feeling exhaustion take over her body." I am just going to go to bed." Kurt nodded then said his goodbyes before he left to go to his own apartment across town.

Santana kicked off her boots, socks and then took off her pants before fallen face first on her bed. Lying on her stomach she found herself not being able to sleep. Sitting up irritated." Well damn." Santana complained not able to sleep. Her laptop sat closed beside her on her bed the only thing she saw that could possibly entertain her until she actually fell asleep. She usually didn't get on her twitter or Facebook letting her assistant post updates for her but she felt like reading some messages from her fans on her latest photo shoot she knew Kurt posted on her Facebook earlier. She was very pleased how the pictures came out and smiled as she saw most of her fans felt the same way as well. Looking through the comments she came upon one that for some reason caught her eye well more the profile picture did but the comment to a photo of her posing with a horse was very nice as well.

'**Both the horse and you are beautiful.'**

Santana wanted to thank her so she pushed reply but then for some reason she wanted to message her somehow. Pushing on the woman's profile picture she was memorized with how beautiful the blonde was in the picture. Amazingly the profile was not private and although she felt like she was invading the blonde's privacy even though her profile wasn't private she was able to look through the pictures of the girl's life. She seemed to have an oversize cat that appeared in more than half the pictures. There were pictures of about five young kids but right away she learned their names and that Brittany was their older sister from the captions and comments. Santana was wide awake now as she started a message to the stranger.

**Thank you for the nice comment you left on my picture. The horse was very nice to shoot with, they called him Hammy. You're very beautiful as well. Santana Lopez **

Pushing send she hoped the girl didn't think this was someone playing a trick on her. Requesting to be a friend she looked at the 'info' page to find out the girl lived in Utah and wasn't in any relationship that she cared to share on Facebook. The girls name was Brittany S. Pierce and she didn't seem to have a lot of friends but the ones she did have commented on her page daily especially these two people Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry.

Santana was shocked when a notification popped up and Brittany had accepted her friend request then shortly after a message popped up from Brittany in the chat window.

**B-** '**Thank you for the message back you didn't have to write back but I am glad you did.' **

Santana perked up.

**S-" So what are you doing up at this time at night?" **

She didn't know what time it was in Utah but she knew here in New York was almost one in the morning.

**B-"This is the only time I get to be online." **

Santana didn't know what that meant but she was willing to find out.

**B-"Why aren't you asleep?" **

Santana didn't know the answer but she wasn't going to let Brittany think she wasn't online still.

**S-"I was so exhausted earlier by the time I got to lay down my body decided it wasn't time to go to sleep." 0_o **

**B-"Well I have to go I hope you can get some sleep." **

Santana was surprised but more disappointed that she couldn't talk to the woman any longer.

**S-"Ok, hope to talk to you again soon! Thank you I hope you have a good night too." **

**B-:) **

Santana closed her laptop after looking through their conversation one more time amazed she had never had such a easy conversation with someone in her whole life. There was no talk about her career or fame it was just simple. Smiling maybe she could get use to just simple even though her life was anything but that in reality.

So it began their one am Facebook messages to one another. Brittany was a mystery she would talk about everything around her but stayed away from too personal questions which confused Santana. She would answer anything Brittany would ask if she would only ask those kinds of questions. Brittany's questions were typically about the day and nothing more. She had asked Santana the farthest place she been from home? Santana had said Asia and Brittany was very impressed. Brittany had gone to Florida once but nothing since then she had answered when Santana turned the question on to her. They had been talking on Facebook for almost a month now and Santana wanted nothing more to meet Brittany in person.

**S-"Can I get your phone number so we can text?" **

She knew as soon as she pressed sent that this could go two ways; one being Brittany abides and gives Santana her number or two Brittany gets mad and doesn't talk to her anymore. Santana bit her fingernail as she waited for a response.

**B-"you sure you want my number? You don't even know me. I mean we haven't even met in real life." **

Santana giggled a little how innocent Brittany really was.

**S-"once I get your number I will call you and you will see I am indeed who I say I am." **

The response came a little longer than what Santana was anticipating but once it came Santana shrieked out loud excited. Brittany had given her, her phone number. Quickly grabbing her cell from her bed stand beside the bed she text Brittany hers. Not even a minute later Brittany text back with a smiling face.

**B-"I have only one request you call me at this time and not during the day. You can text but I really don't know how to explain to you what it is I do during the day but I will one day." **

Santana frowned at the weird request but of course she was going to respect the request.

**S-"Anything you need B, could I ask you a request?" **

**B-"yes?"**

**S-"Please send me a couple pictures of you?" **

**B-"sure.**"

Santana's smile widened larger as she looked through her phone for some good pictures she had that she wanted to send the blonde as she did that Brittany had wrote back that she had to go but that she would send the pictures shortly. Santana couldn't wait and she impatiently waited for three minutes until her screen lit up with a notification the number she hadn't saved yet had sent her a couple picture messages.

**B-"Not good ones but the last one is from just now." **

"Wow" Santana thought out loud as she looked at all three pictures. The first picture was of the blonde standing by a horse smiling widely. Santana was awed with the scene but the woman's blue eyes were gorgeous. Brittany was beautiful. She looked at the second one of the blonde sitting beside a brown haired man leaning her head on his shoulder. They looked like they were in a bedroom. Santana didn't like this guy already and she had never met him in her life. This feeling was new and it poked at her stomach as she looked at the two that seemed comfortable with one another. She knew what the emotion was but didn't even know why she was jealous over a picture? She had never even met Brittany in real life. The third picture was defiantly her favorite out of the three it was from tonight and the girl was beside her black laptop holding the phone up over her head and she was looking up at the camera smiling. She wore a black shirt that said 'cheerleader's rock' and a pair of short black shorts. She looked like she was in a barn by the hay lying on the ground in the picture. She was sitting in a white lawn chair and the computer was placed on a white patio table.

**S- "You are beautiful Brittany." **

Santana text Brittany back and right away the blonde text her back;

**B-"Thank you now your turn" **

Santana was happy the blonde wanted pictures of her too. As she selected the two pictures she had selected and sent them. Taken a picture of herself in her bed she also sent that one so they both have a very recent photo. Right away she got a text from Brittany complimenting her on her looks and thanking her for the pictures. After a goodnight text Santana lay back in bed and stared at the blonde's picture hoping somewhere in Utah the blonde was looking at her pictures as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Attn: thank you for the review and likes :-) this is a short chapter but more to come soon just on vacation so do not have my computer with me. All mistakes are mine! I don't own Glee or characters only this story :-) **

Our first real conversation happened out of the blue and Santana was surprised it happened at this time of day being use to their one am conversations on Facebook and couple text messages throughout the day.

**B-"Can I call you?"**

**S-" sure"**

Santana didn't have to wait too long for her phone to start to beep." Hello." Santana greeted right away excited to be finally talking to the blonde over the phone.

"Hi Santana? " Brittany greeted back sounding nervous." So what's up?" Santana continued the conversation trying to get the blonde to relax." Just making some Apple pies for the Westfield fair this weekend." Brittany announced happily." Ooh a cooking woman." Santana exclaimed." I try." Brittany confessed." I bet they're tasty." Brittany shook her head even though she knew the woman couldn't see her." My brother in law ruined two of them." Santana could hear the sadness in the woman's voice." Well tell him to stop eating them." Santana said trying to cheer the blonde up." He didn't like them." Brittany confessed in a soft voice." Well he's crazy then. I would love to have one of your pies." Brittany smiled hearing that the Latina would even want to try a pie she made but then she still couldn't believe Santana wanted to talk to her out of all people.

"Thanks San I will make you one." Brittany smiled feeling better.  
" What are you doing today?" Brittany asked curious to know. She loved hearing about Santana's exciting chaotic life." A lot of scheduling so a meeting that will last half the evening but I do want pictures of those pies and your sexy self." Brittany covered her mouth blushing red as a tomato at the moment. She was use to people saying she was beautiful but she never liked when men or even women would say anything like that to her, but hearing Santana say something like that really sounded right." Will I be getting any new ones from you? "Brittany asked more confident than she had been earlier into the conversation." If you want beautiful "Brittany blushed." Yes I do but I have to go now." Brittany said in a rush." Oh ok well call me later." Santana said disappointed they didn't get to talk longer." I will. Bye Santana. As she started to press end she heard a man start to shout on the other end of the phone. Brittany hadn't hung the phone up and Santana knew that she shouldn't be listening to this but she couldn't put the phone down or end the call.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" An angry man shouted." Making pies for the fair." Brittany answered quietly." You have been in this damn kitchen all day. Stephanie and I want to go out." Santana wanted nothing more than to go over there and drop kick that jerk talking to Brittany like that. Before she could hear what Brittany said back the call ended Brittany must have seen she hadn't end the call.

"Santana pay attention to us instead of that damn phone now before I take it." Kurt demanded irritated the Latina seemed to be very distracted today." You want dinner tonight? I know I do." Quinn added rolling her eyes at her friend." We need to get this schedule down pact. So we will start in Manhattan then go to Cleveland after that Houston and then we can either go to Utah or Arizona? Before going to California and end our US tour." The only thing Santana heard was Utah." I pick Utah." Kurt narrowed his eyes at his friend." Why?" He asked shocked she would volunteer to go to Utah over Arizona where her father lived now." Because I have fans there to Lady Lips" Santana answered on a whim she hadn't told anybody about Brittany yet. Kurt was becoming suspicious though as he came to her and drilled her on changing her Facebook password without telling him.

She explained she wanted to take it over and he still could have her other social outlets as his own personal playground." Ok Utah it is looks like a small farm place called Westfield." Making a disagreeing expression "Yippee." He sarcastically said looking over at Quinn who shrugged." She is the big pop star we are just mere little people who work their butts off to make sure she gets what she wants and needs." Now it was Santana's turn to roll her eyes." You both get paid really good for what you do and half the time both are on my couch complaining about your own personal lives so don't start drama queens." Kurt gasps like he was dearly offended by what Santana had just said. Santana laughed a little then looked down to see she had three missed messages." Santana?" Quinn asked but the Latina was to busy looking at the picture of about six pies that looked delicious sitting on a kitchen table. She smiled then the next picture was of a pie with a little flag sticker in the middle of the pie that in different color markers read 'Brittany'.

Finally the last picture was of the blonde covered in flour and milk wearing a white apron that said across the chest ' kiss the cook' in pink which made Santana's inside tingle she defiantly wanted to kiss the cook. Brittany's blonde hair was up in a bun that sat on top of her head and she looked exhausted but happy and as always beautiful. Santana was smiling like a fool and her friends surely noticed. Quinn had snuck around Santana's chair to see what she was looking at when she saw the pies she was confused but when the next picture came into focus Quinn knew exactly what had been up with Santana lately." What's her name?" Quinn asked making Santana jump almost out of her seat." Quinn I am going to kill you." Santana yelled at the blonde who was standing with her arms across her chest now not frightened one bit." Santana, who is the blonde? "Kurt perked up taken a peak at the mysterious woman he defiantly approved." Spill" He said standing beside Quinn now curious to know what their friend had been up to. Santana looked back and forth from Quinn to Kurt knowing they would never let this down until she spilled." Ok, ok." She threw her arms in the air in defeat." I met someone over the Internet a month back and we have been talking and texting ever since. Her name is Brittany and she is amazing." Santana informed excited." Where does she Work?" Kurt asked excitingly." Where does she live?" Quinn asked wanting to know more." Santana didn't know which question to answer first and her friends were becoming very inpatient." when do we get to meet her?" Quinn asked again.

"The thing is..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Attn: Thank you so much for the reviews and following this story! Next chapter will be in Brittany's POV so you guys will understand her lifeJ I do not own Facebook or Glee just this story idea!**

Kurt tilted his head dumbfounded about what his friend had just told them about her new friend." Come again?"

Santana rolled her eyes knowing she should have expected this from these two but knew she usually didn't do anything like this, ever. She wasn't one to meet someone on line and start telling strangers her personal business without meeting them in real life but with Brittany it was completely different. The woman had her going against all her rules in life.

"It's true I haven't met her face to face yet, but I have to tell you both I have talked to her over the phone and have received pictures by text almost daily." Santana made those important factors known.

Quinn didn't look like she was taken this as bad as Kurt who was showing many emotions on his face at the moment but in a way that scared Santana more." Thoughts Quinn?" Santana narrowed her eyes at her friend who had an unreadable expression on her face." I heard this story before it's called Catfish." Quinn practically yelled the last part making Kurt raise his finger "I bet you she isn't who she says she is." He added receiving an evil glare from the Latina." This is not in any way a 'catfish' Quinn she actually has friends that talk to her daily on her Facebook and she isn't lying." Santana defended annoyed with her friends." If Mercedes were here she would totally be on my side she met Sam through the internet and now look at the power couple, married two kids and happily in love."

Kurt couldn't deny all that was true because it really was." So where does she live?" He asked ready to plan a trip to this girl's house stat to make sure she was not playing one of his best friends." Utah, Westfield actually" Kurt's eyes almost popped off his head." She is from the middle of nowhere land." Kurt wasn't too thrilled with hearing that. "So that was why you chose Utah instead of Arizona sneaky bitch." Quinn exclaimed looking through Santana's phone now with Kurt looking over her shoulder." She is defiantly beautiful." Quinn commented as she looked at the blondes picture." So why don't we go down there this weekend and meet this mysterious blonde?" Quinn asked up for a road trip with her two besties. Santana bit her bottom lip in thinking mode she would defiantly want to meet and hang out with Brittany in real life instead of over the phone or Facebook." I don't know if that is what she wants though." Santana confessed sadly." Come on, who wouldn't want to meet Santana Lopez?" Santana shook her head." It's not like that with Brittany; we don't talk about my fame or money we talk about everyday stuff." Quinn smiled liking the sound that Santana might have really met someone special." Just ask her for us ok?" Kurt said hoping the blonde agreed." Can I ask you guy's opinion on something?"

Both Quinn and Kurt gave Santana their undivided attention as she explained about the phone call and how it started off good until the end when Brittany had to go in a hurry." I heard a man shout so I kept the phone up to my ear. He seemed really aggravated and the thing is Brittany seemed really scared of this man. She sent me these pictures and we have text a couple times back and forth since then but should I bring up what I heard or not to her?" neither Kurt or Quinn had ever had to deal with this kind of situation." Are you sure she is not in a relationship of some sort?" Kurt asked thinking the angry man could be an abusive boyfriend or spouse." I am a hundred percent positive. We have always talked from the start on Facebook around one in the morning and never any other time during the day until she gave me her number and then she said she would explain why she never called or Facebook me during the day but hasn't yet." Santana knew what she had just openly admitted sounding like something wasn't right. Both Kurt and Quinn looked at each other knowing what the other one was thinking, they would defiantly be in contact with this 'Brittany" and see what the deal was with her life. Kurt tilted his head to the cell phone Quinn still held in her hand right away Quinn knew exactly what Kurt wanted; a phone number.

"So we are defiantly calling this girl right?" Kurt said trying to get on the same page as Quinn." Exactly what we are doing right now." Quinn explained as they left their friend who wanted a moment of privacy. Quinn escorted Kurt into the restroom then locked the door before turning around in business mode." This Brittany has a secret and I am going to crack it with your help. She has never experienced a wrath like she will if she is playing Santana." Kurt nodded in full agreement." I'll call her and put the phone on speakerphone so you can listen in." Kurt liked the plan even though neither of them knew what they were doing. Quinn dialed the number she got out of Santana's phone and listened as the phone rang three times before someone picked up." Hello." A little girl answered in a high squeak voice." Hello there, is Brittany there?" there was silence on the other end for a moment before a boy's voice came through." She is busy." The boy informed.

" What is she doing?" Quinn confidently asked wanting to get as much information as possible." Changing the twins." The boy answered he sounded like he was close to a TV now." Are you Brittany's son? Nephew?" Quinn continued." I am her sister's step son my name is Rogan." He answered before Quinn could hear Brittany's voice." Rogan who is on the phone?" the phone shuffled for a second before a woman's voice filled the restroom. "Hello." Brittany greeted not recognizing the number but she hoped that it wasn't the Latina." Hello Brittany you don't know me but my name is Quinn Fabray, I am Santana's manager and best friend." Quinn waited for a response from the blonde." Yes, can I help you?" Brittany asked not sure what she could do for this woman." I was just calling to see what your intentions are with my best friend and to ask some questions. I hope you understand this is just to make sure you are not stringing my friend along." Brittany was taken back and very much offended hearing this stranger assume things she had no intentions of ever doing to the woman she had fallen fast and hard for." Excuse me?" Brittany asked in a louder harsher tone than she was used to." Ok please don't get mad I am sorry for just calling out of the blue like this but she really does like you and I want to know what your feelings are for her?" Kurt was rethinking this whole phone conversation idea now knowing this was bound to end bad now that he truly thought about this for a moment.

"I like Santana a lot and I think my feelings for her and whatever or relationship is, is between the two of us." Kurt nodded a couple times agreeing with the stranger who sounded really nice." I just want to know that you aren't playing around and you are who you say you are?" Quinn asked calmly." I have never lied to Santana about who I am or anything else." Brittany answered genuinely. Although Quinn or Kurt had never met the woman for whatever reason they felt like they could trust her." What do you do for a living Brittany?" Quinn continued her interrogation not forgetting what the reason was she had stolen the girl's number from her best friend and called the blonde behind her back. "I guess you can call me a nanny kind of." Quinn was confused as was Kurt. Sensing this Brittany continued." My sister and her husband Richie they have seven kids, well he does my sister only has the twins with the man but since I live here and not yet twenty one I have to watch them and do everything that needs to be done for the kids while my sister and brother in law are out. We kind of have an agreement with each other. I also teach dance at my brother in laws studio here in Westfield. I didn't tell Santana because my living arrangements are complicated and he doesn't like me on the phone at all during the day hence why I am usually online after one in the morning." It was all starting to make sense now." Is your Brother in law a jerk?" Quinn knew she was going beyond her limitations but she felt bad for the girl." He can be." Brittany confessed wondering how the stranger knew about her brother in law." You do know Santana is twenty six, right?"

" Yes I do." She answered. "Do you think I am too young for your friend?" Brittany asked worried." No, not at all." Kurt snickered a little knowing how Quinn was a secretive cougar herself she loved men and women much younger than her." Good I am just trying to make this work and I hope you know I do also have Santana's best intentions in mind as well." Suddenly a knocking came on the restroom door making both Kurt and Quinn jump a little." Let me in guys." Santana yelled from the other side of the door the janitor had told her he seen the pair come into the restroom about twenty minutes ago." Hold on." Quinn yelled back." I have to go but know you have my blessing in seeing my friend and I hope we get to meet you real soon." Without giving the blonde a chance to say goodbye Quinn hung up the phone. She fixed her hair and fanned her face with her hand as she walked over to the door and unlocked it. Santana's eyes widened seeing how flushed the blonde looked." What are you two doing in there?" Santana asked knowing the two had been up to something.

" Oh nothing just having a friend meeting." Quinn said before she internally slapped herself in the back of the head." Well I am in this friend group." Santana reminded the blonde." Yes you are and trust me it was all about Quinn's cougar ways." Kurt whispered the last part to her as he took the Latina's hand and led her back to her office she was still confused but went along with her friend." We are going to head out but I want you to ask Brittany and text or call us." Quinn announced cringing a little knowing she should have asked Brittany to not say anything about their little chat but the cat will be out of the bag sooner or later she would just wait until Santana came to her with it." Ok well I'll see you two on Friday then." Santana hugged and kissed both on the cheek before she gathered her own belongings up to head home. Her phone beeped and as she looked at the message her smile grew it was from Brittany asking if she had any free time to chat. Santana answered but told her she was heading home then she would call the blonde. Santana was glad her night was going to end with a phone call from her new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Attn: Thank you for the Favorites and Follows:) and this chapter is in Brittany's POV letting you see what Brittany's life is like... After this chapter the cat will be half way out of the bag!**

"Brittany where are you?" Brittany heard her sister call for her from downstairs and she sighed frustrated they wouldn't let her finish her outfit for Saturday she really wanted to get it done today because she knew the next two days she would be busy." I am coming." Brittany yelled back before locking her bedroom door and placing the key in her jeans pocket before walking down the stairs. Her sister stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips blowing a piece of stranded hair out of her face." What are you doing?" Stephanie asked her younger sister." I was working on my outfit for the festival on Saturday what do you need?" Brittany could tell something was bothering her sister she just didn't know what was." Are you ok Steph?" Stephanie nodded but looked down at the floor to avoid looking at her sister. Brittany walked closer to her sister putting her hand on her sister's arm.

" Hey talk to me?" Brittany knew this had to something with Richie but she wasn't going to force whatever it was out of her sister she just wanted her to know she was here to listen." Richie I think he is cheating on me." Brittany's eyes widened." Leave him then." Brittany said without having to think about it at all. Her sister looked pissed now and Brittany didn't understand why." I can't just leave him Brittany." Stephanie shot back." Why not? He is a cheater, liar and a man beater." Brittany said annoyed with her sister." He is none of those things but a cheater." Stephanie tried to defend her husband but knew her younger sister was telling the truth." You don't know anything about love Brittany." Stephanie said knowing her sister had never been in a real relationship." I might not know what it's like to be married to someone yet but I do know what it is to fall for the wrong person and Richie is defiantly the wrong man for you." Brittany shot back not going to let her sister turn this into her problem." When are you going to realize that you and those kids can do so much better and that will be without him. I can't wait to get out of here." Brittany yelled as she turned to storm off. She could just run away but then she would lose everything she had here. Her family, her job even her car would go back to her sister and brother in law they owned everything she had.

" See how far that gets you Brittany. We all know what happened last time and were still cleaning up that mess of yours." Brittany turned around red face she wanted to attack her sister but knew if she did, it wouldn't solve anything and Richie would surely not take any mercy on her later when he got home." Go back up to your room." Stephanie said before walking out of the living room. Running to her room she unlocked her door just to get into her room then locked the door again once in the safety of the four walls. Taken her suitcase out of her closet she had already half packed she started throwing different items in it with the mindset of finally leaving this place. A picture fall off her desk as she tried to pack all of her make up that sat all over the dresser. Looking down at it Brittany bent over and picked up the picture she had had since she was real little it was of her parents. Running her finger over her mother's face she felt the tears start to fall." Why did you guys have to go?" she asked out loud. Letting her self cry she sat on the edge of her bed thinking of the two through her five year old eyes. They had died in a car accident a week after she turned five and that is when her life went down the drain. Her seventeen year old sister took her with her to Utah with the promise they would have a better life seemed like that life included Brittany being her sisters servant when she wasn't in school. Stephanie was wild back then and didn't care who she exposed her sister to. Brittany placed the picture back on her dresser as she continued to pack her belongings. Suddenly her phone started to beep indicating she had a message. Walking over to her purse she grabbed her phone and took it back to her bed before looking down at the message she instantly started smiling.

**S- Hey beautiful, how are you today?" **

Brittany had no clue how Santana knew exactly when she needed to hear from her but she did each and every time.

**B- How do you always know when I need to hear from you?**

Brittany texted back hoping she wasn't bugging the super star but she knew Santana always texted her when she had free time so she didn't worry too much.

**S- What's wrong? Tell me babe**.

Although they still hadn't met face to face Santana had started calling her babe recently and there was something about seeing that every time that made her heart jump. When things started getting bad around home she would always envision Santana coming to her rescue helping her out of this hellhole but she would never tell the Latina that. Santana didn't need to know about her messed up life.

**B- Just the same old same here. Had just a small argument with my sister: / nothing you have to worry about how are you today?**

**S- No I am worried. You can tell me these things Britt; I want to hear about your life. **

**B- If you knew the truth you wouldn't think I am this amazing person you have in your head.**

**S- Yes I will because I know the awesome part of you. Let me call you.**

Brittany did want to hear Santana's voice and she knew she had a little time before her sister would come back to annoy her so she replied yes back. Not too long after her phone started ringing. She answered as she continued to pack her stuff.

"Hey you." Santana exclaimed happily on the other end to be talking to the blonde once again in the middle of the day." Hey to you too." Brittany smiled not able to help it when she is talking to Santana her body does the weirdest things." So tell me what is bothering you baby? Let me listen for once Britt." Santana pleaded hoping to help the blonde in some way." Ok but don't say I didn't warn you it's complicated." Brittany teased trying to keep the subject away from the real problem." Britt." Santana warned knowing exactly what she was doing." Ok my sister's husband is the biggest jerk in the world and she told me he was cheating. So I told her to leave him and then we said some things back and forth see nothing really to news worthy trust me." Brittany explained just wishing her sister's ridiculous pride wouldn't get in their way of having a real sister relationship. She knew she shouldn't forgive her sister for what the woman put her through all her life but she couldn't hate her it wasn't in her to." See I want to know how you are feeling it's important so I can make you feel better." Santana knew there was more but the blonde wasn't ready though she did have to ask this.

" Brittany I need to ask you about your brother in law he sounds like a really messed up man has he ever hurt you?" Santana asked hoping Brittany would be truthful with her. Brittany was clearly shocked with the question she knew if she said no she was lying and if she told the truth what would the Latina think of her? Brittany knew what she had to do so closing her eyes she took a deep breath in and out before she answered the Latina." Yes." As soon as the word slipped through her mouth she heard her sister start to scream for her." I will explain everything to you Santana I swear but I can't over the phone." Brittany added hoping she actually got a shot to do so." Brittany what has he done to you? Let me in." Santana started to panic she really wanted to go to Utah and show this man what the side of the concrete taste like." I can't I am sorry I have to go." Brittany felt bad but she could also hear Richie downstairs as well.

Brittany walked down the stairs knowing by the sound of the commotion going on both were in a heated argument she really didn't want to step in the middle of but knowing her sister had called her to help her out she was able to walk down the rest of the stairs." I bet you had something to do with this." Richie yelled in front of her face with both hands up in the air." With what?" Brittany asked confused." You told your sister I was cheating on her. You have always hated me Brittany you ungrateful bitch." Richie screamed back irritated with the blonde." I didn't tell her anything like that jerk I don't care what you do on your own time." Brittany shouted back feeling more confident now. Richie looked challenged and he surely didn't like Brittany having a voice." What gives you a right to scream at me in my own house?" Richie demanded angry." This isn't your house Stupid it's my sisters you just came in and have contaminated it with your ignorance." Before Brittany could say another thing she felt a sting on her right cheek she grabbed it with her hand looking straight at the man that hasn't done anything but made her life a living hell then to her sister" Yes perfect choice Stephanie." Richie was confused with what she meant about that but Stephanie knew exactly what her sister was saying and looked down in shame." Where are you going?" he demanded." You're gong to pay for doing that." Brittany ran upstairs and didn't stop until she was in her room she slammed and locked her door knowing she couldn't live like this forever. Starting to desperately pack her stuff she found herself on her bedroom floor crying in her hands. How the hell did she live this way for this long? Taken her phone she dialed puck her best friend's number.

"I need you." Was all she said in the receiver Puck said he was on his way that is all she needed to know. Deciding to make less a scene she opened her bedroom window and climbed down her tree jumping the rest of the way when she was sure she wouldn't get hurt. She could still hear her sister and Richie arguing as she ran down the driveway and climbed into Puck's old truck." Hey girl "He greeted putting the car in drive before seeing the red mark on her cheek. Grabbing his bat from the back seat he started to get out of the truck but quickly Brittany grabbed his arm." Don't puck it will just make it worse for me in the end." Puck was seeing red as he tried not to stare at the red hand mark on his friend's cheek." Brittany let me kill him." Puck angrily spat." No, you'll get put away. He is not worth it I swear this will be the last time I am leaving soon." Puck's eyes widened hearing that." Come stay with me." He offered right away." I can't puck your my best friend and I need to get away from here." I will run away with you we can go to Cali I have some cousins down in San Diego that would totally help us out." Puck explained really worried about his friend. Brittany kissed Puck on the cheek." I don't know what I would do without you or Rachel." Brittany said thanking god for those two." By the way we are on our way over there right now." Puck said giving her an apologetic smile." She was with me when you called, I dropped her off at her house so she could get the snacks and movies ready." Brittany smiled thankful." Thanks Puck I couldn't think of a better evening myself around here." Puck laughed." Yeah not much around here." He agreed.

"Oh my god Britt" Rachel dramatically exclaimed holding her hand over her opened mouth at the angry red mark on her friends cheek." It'll go away with some ice and a night of sleeping." Brittany stressed trying not to make it a big deal. Rachel quickly snapped a picture." What are you doing?" Brittany asked not thinking this was a time for a picture. Rachel was the one confused now." I'm taken a picture for evidence like I do every time." Brittany tilted her head." Brittany you need evidence to put that jerk where he belongs and these pictures will help when you are ready to do so." Puck shrugged when the blonde looked over at him for input." I think he should have been in jail a long time ago that sicko." Rachel nodded agreeing." I know what he has done is awful more than awful he is sick but there is seven kids involved what would happen to five of them? Foster care? I couldn't stand the thought of that for those kids they're like my brothers and sisters." Brittany was torn and she didn't know what to do or where to go." For you Brittany you need to get away and let the police decide his fate and your sisters both of them are not worth the dirt I walk on." Brittany frowned thinking of her sister in that way was bad." I know she is your sister Britt but she deserves the worst sister award and you know I am telling the truth on that one." Rachel said grabbing a bowl of chips and handing them to Puck." Here the rest or in the living room ready for our movie night. Ice is right there." Brittany turned to see a plastic bag of ice ready for her with a paper towel beside it." Thank you guys." Brittany started to cry." I mean it when I say you both are the best friends anyone can have." Rachel wrapped her arms around the taller girl's body." You deserve the best Brittany."

Not much of movie watching took place after Santana texted her and Rachel closest to Brittany's phone glanced to see who the message was from and Brittany came clean on Santana and her online relationship." You mean the Santana Lopez." Rachel was in complete shock at the moment as Brittany nodded. Puck whistled seeing the pictures Santana had sent Brittany well most of them Brittany past by a few that were more private and only for her eyes." How long has this been going on?" Brittany was blushing "Almost two and a half months now." So have you guys met face to face yet?" Rachel demanded to know can't believe her best friend was talking to a celebrity without her knowing it." Not yet but soon. She really wants to and I feel so bad every time I almost said yes i think about Richie and my sister and back out. I told her the truth well half of it today she asked if Richie has ever hurt me and I said yes and she lost it." Rachel's eyes were wide." Like how?" Brittany remembered the Latina started to speak in Spanish and English at the same time." Real bad like I really thought she was going to get the next plane out here I want to explain everything to her in face though." Both Puck and Rachel agreed. Her phone started to ring which made Rachel and Brittany jump not expecting it at that moment to." Hello." Puck answered to excited." Yes she is." He practically sung. Brittany rolled her eyes as she took the phone from puck and smacked him in the arm.

" Hi Santana" Brittany greeted in a lot more calmer fashion than her friend had." Who was that?" Santana asked never hearing his voice before in her life." That would be Puck one of my best friends." Brittany answered as Puck started making kissy faces at her before planting one on Rachel's forehead which made her shriek and start beating him over the head with her pillow." Hey now kids take that outside." Brittany joked earning a glare from the short brunette and a snicker from her immature Mohawk friend. "So what are the three of you up to tonight?" Santana asked liking this Brittany she seemed more carefree and happy." Needed a night away so we're having a movie night how about you?" Brittany asked pushing Puck off of her to stand and go into the next room." My friends Quinn and Kurt or over we are just having a bottle of wine and sharing our troubles with one another. There might be a movie after this I am not sure." Brittany liked they both were doing the same thing even though they weren't together." So we need to talk about earlier." Santana was the first to say something about their earlier conversation." I know Santana and if you ask me I will tell you anything you want, but I rather do it in person." Brittany explained. Puck not hearing any of the conversation and thought Brittany was talking about what happened earlier opened his mouth." Tell her I almost killed that loser tonight he should thank his lucky stars he isn't six feet under for hurting you." Brittany gasps and that is when puck knew he had just let the cat out of the bag." You didn't tell her?" Brittany shook her head." What is he talking about?" Santana demanded serious now." Richie came home and he was angry because he thought I was telling my sister he was cheating on her and I got the nerve to stand up for myself as soon as he got the twitch in his hand to smack me." Santana was the one fuming now." I should come there." Santana said not thinking before she spoke." No really Santana I am fine and I am leaving soon so he won't have a chance to hurt me." Brittany knew she hadn't talked to the Latina at all about this but she trusted her more than almost everyone in her life besides her two best friends and that scared her a lot." Santana I do not have a perfect life and I know you don't either but I am guessing mine is a lot more complicated than yours and I really want to give you a chance to back out and find someone that is not damaged so you can have a normal relationship." Brittany bit her bottom lip waiting for the Latina to say something, anything at the moment would be better than this silence.

" Brittany I am in all the way I told you earlier I want to know everything. Brittany I have already fall face first into this relationship." Brittany felt the tears roll down her cheeks she had never in her life had someone to stay around other than her two best friends but they knew her life and one other person but that was a long time ago." Thank you Santana you don't know how much you have just helped me by saying that. So do you still want to see each other?" Rachel beside her was giving Puck a high five which made the blonde roll her eyes at how dorky her friends were." How about this, I come this weekend for the fair for Saturday and Sunday before my three month tour." Santana had Quinn desperately looking at her schedule on her phone Quinn nodded then pointed to Kurt and her. Santana shook her head but that meant whatever to Quinn and Kurt who smiled widely they were going on a road trip." My friends Kurt and Quinn want to tag along will that be ok?" Santana asked not wanting to impose." Yes that would be great I have two friends here who desperately want to meet you too." Santana's heart was almost pumping out of her chest this is what she had been waiting for.

" We are actually doing this." Brittany commented out loud." Yes and I can't wait."


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Easter everyone hope you had a great day :) Thank you for the follows, likes, and reviews :) **

**Friday night**

"I can't believe tomorrow we will be able to hug each other." Brittany said into the receiver and then blushed redder than a tomato even though no one was around her. "Me too Britt you don't have to be embarrassed saying those things." Santana reassured the blonde. Kurt and Quinn had been nonstop calling her asking if they would need a long list of crazy things." We are staying in a hotel." Santana said making both of them leave her alone for the rest of the day." So you will be at the airport at 5:45 right tomorrow morning?" Santana asked hoping Brittany didn't forget." Of course Rachel is driving so we all can fit in her humongous SUV she never uses." Brittany laughed thinking about how small Rachel looked driving the humongous black expedition that was a present from her two dads for graduating school in Ohio before she came to Utah." Good we won't have to go far just to the car rental place and then I am taken you all out to food." Santana knew she would be starving by the time they arrived. Brittany laughed a little." You already know you're going to be starving?" Brittany asked." Yes I do because I am always very hungry when I get off a flight no matter how much I have ate before or on the plane." Santana said in a matter of fact tone." you will be too." Santana added. "You're probably right." Brittany laughed.

**Saturday **

"Are you getting nervous?" Rachel asked Brittany who was visibly white now." Of course what if she doesn't like me?" Rachel narrowed her eyes." That is insane Brittany everyone loves you." Brittany arched an eyebrow." Nobody loves me around here." Rachel patted her friend on her arm." She is way into you I know it if she can handle your secret and still want to continue whatever it is relationship the two of you have. Brittany think positive here." Rachel lectured before she looked up to see one of her all-time favorite singers walking down through the airport. Santana was amazing on a record and breath taken in real world." I look ok?" Brittany asked her friend who shrugged." Rachel?" Brittany asked annoyed she had yet to see the star yet." Your future wife is here." Brittany's eyes widened before turning quickly to see Santana and two other people that had to be Quinn and Kurt walking their way." Oh geez." Brittany whispered to herself before taken a couple of deep breathes trying to collect herself.

"Brittany?" Santana asked stepping right behind the blonde and her friend that must be Rachel who the blonde mentioned on the phone. The tall blonde turned around and Santana's breath was knocked out of her. Her photos really didn't do the blonde any justice; she was fucking gorgeous in person. Brittany smiled as she leaned half way over as did the Latina and hugged one another. For strangers this embrace should have felt awkward or uncomfortable but it felt like they have always been in each other's arms to both of their surprises." Oh my god Brittany you are gorgeous." Santana whispered to the blonde who instantly blushed." You are too Santana, I can't believe your actually here." Brittany pulled away to get another glance of the woman in front of her." Ok the rest of us would like introductions as well." Quinn snapped behind them. Santana rolled her eyes but only Brittany could see and the blonde's smile widened." Brittany this is Kurt and Quinn." Brittany waved but felt weird that she had already spoken to Quinn over the phone she knew exactly what kind of woman Quinn was. Kurt seemed very nice to her as he stepped forward to shake her hand." Wow your beautiful Brittany." Kurt complimented looking directly at her." Thank you." Brittany said not liking how much attention was on her at the moment so she turned to look at Rachel who was standing behind her waiting to be introduced." Everyone this is one of my best friends Rachel and my other best friend couldn't make it because of his duty to the festival today but we will see him later." Brittany announced as Rachel shook Kurt's hand excited to meet them all. Santana realized how quiet Quinn was which wasn't like that complimentary queen then she saw the way she looked at the petite brunette and smiled widely knowing that look very well though she hadn't seen it in a long time." Do you want to follow me I will show you where I parked?" Rachel announced trying to look away from the blonde but with the blonde's eyes baring back at her it was really distracting her train of thought.

They didn't have to drive next door to the rental place since it literally being right next door but Rachel insisted and no one wanted to argue about the decision. Brittany sat in the back of the SUV in the middle of Kurt and Santana as Quinn had hopped in the Passenger's side seat once they reached the Suv." She really wanted that seat." Brittany had commented seeing the blonde scream out" passenger seat about three times before actually climbing in the seat looking around at anyone daring to try to take the seat from her. Santana had laughed as Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend." So this festival we are going to today, any good?" Kurt asked trying to make conversation with the blonde or whoever was listening." The best." Brittany smiled at the guy who she thought really smelled really well. His cologne had something mixed with Lavender she was pretty sure about that scent." Good I can't wait." He smiled before looking back out the window at the fields. Santana for some reason had gone speechless and everything she wanted to say to the blonde was forgotten in her now blank mind." How was your plane ride over here?" Brittany asked wanting to hear the Latina talk again.

Santana nodded." It was good I can't really complain I am just glad we are here." Santana was more confident with her speech now." you hungry?" Santana asked the blonde who was staring at her." Yes I am I haven't ate yet." She confessed wanting to make sure she would be able to eat with her guests." What do you recommend around here?" Brittany knew that answer at the top of her head and all she had to do was look at Rachel who also knew exactly where Brittany wanted to go." Maxine's café is amazing and she makes the best blueberry pancakes." Brittany explained with a bright smile that Santana couldn't stop staring at. She could have died right there and it wouldn't matter she had seen the world's prettiest smile and it belong to Brittany." I love blueberry pancakes." Santana admitted receiving another big smile from the blonde." Well then this is the place for you." When the three had rented their rental car Brittany had rode with Kurt and Santana explaining she should be with them in case they happen to get lost from Rachel. Rachel didn't care as Quinn was riding with her to the café." so how are things?" Santana asked the blonde hoping things were better than they had been when she talked to her the other day." Still everything is the same I haven't been home lately or talked to my sister or him." Brittany announced shyly." Good." Santana patted the blonde's knee." You are staying with me at the hotel while I am here." Santana said making the blonde look up at her." No, you don't have to do that." Brittany was quick to say hoping the Latina didn't think she was trying to use her.

" Brittany, please I really want you to stay with me so we can get to know each other better." Santana said genuinely asking for them to get to know one another since she only had two nights here before they went back." Ok." Brittany said deciding she really wanted to stay with the Brunette too." Good I wasn't going to take no anyway." Brittany could see the smirk on the end of Santana's lips.

"You were right on about these being the best pancakes in the world Brittany." Santana said before taken her last bite of her stack of four blueberry pancakes." I told you." Brittany happily exclaimed liking that Santana had liked them. Kurt and Quinn who sat at a circle table with Rachel across from them seem to like their breakfast as well." So are we going straight to the festival after this?" Santana asked not sure what the plan was." I thought you guys would like to go to your hotel first and get everything straightened out there. I know Rachel wants to change and I just thank god I gave Mary my pies so I don't have to go to my sisters." Brittany explained grateful she hadn't waited with her pies." I can't wait to try one." Santana said excited as Brittany shook her head." I hope you do like it." Santana looked down at the blonde's hands that sat on the table then back up at her face." Can I hold your hand?" Brittany didn't mind at all she had dreamt what it would be like to touch the Latina in the pictures she had on her cell." Yes you can." Brittany whispered holding out her hand to help the Latina who wrapped her tan fingers around pale ones it felt as she had wished it would; perfect. Both women looked up at the other smiling." How can this be?" Brittany asked. Santana tilted her head" what do you mean?" the blonde looked at their intertwined fingers for a few seconds before looking up in the most beautiful dark eyes she had ever seen in her life." Everything feels so right with you. Holding your hand, hugging, talking to you over the phone." Santana instantly knew the feeling." I feel it too Brittany it's like we were meant to be." Brittany's heart did a dance hearing the Latina say that and actually getting to see her lips move while saying those words.

"Ok you two lovers lets go, you Santana are drawing a humongous crowd out doors." Santana looked up at all the people starring back at her in the window and pointing she had not noticed them before but now a chill ran up her spine and down her arms seeing the crowd. Looking over at Quinn" Is there another way out of here?" Quinn looked around and shook her head." I am sorry I didn't notice either." Santana shrugged her shoulders." We are in a small town we are going to have to deal." Brittany looked around at the crowd amazed but also frightened she knew this town knew her very well and what would they say about her to Santana if given the chance? Would they tell her what she used to do in her past? Brittany would have to explain it all to Santana and she knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Attn: should say a lot of heavy issues at the end of this chapter soo just a warning for you who have triggers. Brittany finally opens up to Santana and I know it seems like really soon to do so but they do feel very comfortable with each other and for the first time Brittany does feel like she can trust Santana with her past and she wants her to be the one to tell the Latina and not any random person in the town. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and likes :) **

Brittany was a totally different person when it came to showing Santana her favorite part about the festival she was like a kid in the candy store as she pulled Santana around by her hand neither of them wanted to let the other go. People stopped, stared, and some went nuts seeing Santana at their town festival. Santana only had one blonde in mind though that she cared to talk to and have a good time with. Brittany had played a shooting game and won Santana a unicorn. Santana played a toss game and won Brittany a duck which she shrieked seeing how big it was and without thinking gave the Latina a peck on the lips which took Santana by surprise but in a good way." Sorry." Brittany shyly said but Santana shook her head." Don't be sorry Brittany I liked it." Brittany's cheeks were bright red but she was so relieved the Latina was ok with the outburst of affection.

"So what do you want to do now Ferris wheel?" Santana asked noticing how the blonde loved the rides much more than the games. They had lost the other three a while ago but from the million text she got about how Rachel was too freaking cute from Quinn and how annoying both Rachel and Quinn are from Kurt they were all still alive at least." Sure." Standing in line Brittany tensed up seeing who stood a few people in front of her now. Santana noticed this and looked at the woman Brittany was trying hard not to stare at. The woman was a replica of Brittany but in ways looked like an older version of Brittany." Is that your sister?" Santana whispered to the blonde who looked over with fearful eyes." Yep." She whispered." And the man on her right is Richie." Brittany said quietly causing the Latina's neck to turn to see who she was talking about. He just looked like a piece of work to Santana making her feel disgusted.

"Hey do you want to leave? I'll text the others and we can go do something else." Santana suggested worried about the woman beside her. Brittany shook her head but with a smile on her face. Santana kept surprising her and it was a good surprise." Brittany Pierce wow I haven't seen you since well I don't know when." A tall dark haired dark eyed man said grabbing both of the women's attention at once." Who?" Brittany asked really not remembering this man that stood in front of her." Really, you don't remember me. Your sister and I dated you had to be around fifteen." Brittany had tried to wipe her past out of her head and plus her sister had to many boyfriends to speak of so yeah she totally didn't know this man." I'm sorry I don't remember." Brittany said half turned to move with the line." You danced for me on a rooftop in Columbus." Santana's eyes widened as did Brittany's. She instantly remembered him and his obsession with her on top of his patio table at midnight with silver heels he had bought her the most expensive heels the store had. He paid her good but that was one of the worst weeks of her life. Not wanting to indicate she did remember she turned around and took Santana's hand and held it tightly. Santana stepped closer to the blonde sensing she needed some comfort." It's ok." Santana said rubbing the blonde's arm with her free hand. Before Brittany could say something they started filling carts good thing her sister's cart went up before they had to get on a cart. The annoying man to their horror was stuck with them as with two girls Brittany knew from high school both had said hi and introduced themselves with the pop star.

" I can't believe the Santana Lopez is here in Utah especially with her." Brittany looked down feeling so small. Santana's bitchy side was about to face and these girls were going to feel her warth, she couldn't stand these girls in front of her she knew exactly who these girls were because once upon a time she was one of them. Taken Brittany's hand in hers she held it up." If you have something to say about my girlfriend say it I would love to bitch slap someone and make five o'clock news around here." Both girls mouth hung open and Santana wished there had been fly's around at that moment. Brittany couldn't believe Santana would say something like that." Look." Brittany pointed to a building with a pound right in front." That is where I teach dance." Santana took a note and smiled widely." I would love to see you dance." Brittany shrugged." I am ok." The man that sat across from them next to the two girls who hadn't said another word since threatened cleared his throat for a second lost in thought for a moment." She is a really amazing dancer." He complimented making Brittany looked down embarrassed. "I am just saying." He said with both hands in the air. One of the girls named Amanda felt more confident at that moment. "yeah our little town whore sure has talent." Santana lost it not even thinking the fact she was on a ride far up in the air she threw herself on the woman. Brittany tried to pull the small brunette off the woman but she was surprising stronger than she had imagined.

All five sitting down in the festival's police headquarters giving statements was not how they plan but Santana was very proud of herself for at least getting a few punches in until she was pulled back in her seat by the blonde and creepy man until the ride stopped and a police officer had pulled them all to the side to hear what had happened on the ride." Santana you shouldn't have attacked her for me I am use to the names." Brittany explained not wanting the woman to get in trouble but Santana had seen the smile the blonde had on her face." Your welcome." Santana said before the police officer came back in." All four of you can go he pointed to everyone but the blonde. "I want to talk to you." He said firmly. Brittany sighed she hadn't done anything lately so she knew whatever this was had to do with her sister or Richie." Then I am staying." Santana said crossing her arms across her chest prepared to give up a fight if the police officer disagreed.

" Ok I guess." He still didn't know what a super star was doing hanging around Brittany." Couple calls about seeing you with a red hand mark across your face you causing problems Pierce?" Santana was taken back how the officer was talking to the blonde and then bluntly flirting with her." Officer I plan on having your badge." Santana said harshly. He narrowed his eyes at the Latina." You cannot assume Brittany was the reason behind the slap." Santana practically screamed as she stood now." What do you know?" the officer challenged." I know her jerk of a brother in law likes to leave his handy work on her when he gets angry." Santana started to explain. The officer giggles a little as he shook his head." That's her word against his." The officer spat back, up for this challenge." I have proof." Brittany said in a small voice." What is your proof?" He said like he didn't believe the blonde." I have pictures a few other things you guys already know." Brittany said the last part quietly." Give me what you have." He said." I think we will go to another officer." Santana thought out loud not liking this man at all or how he was treating this situation." Excuse me?" the officer asked." You are not the man for the job." Santana left it at that as she took the blonde's hand in hers and they walked out of the building." I am texting Quinn and telling them we are taken a walk out of this festival we have some talking to do." Brittany nodded agreeing.

"Tell me Brittany who was that man? What is with this town?" Santana asked as they started to circle the pond in front of the building Brittany had said she taught dance in." ok I'll tell you but know one thing I am not the person I use to be." Santana nodded taken the blonde's hand." Tell me." Brittany took a deep breath." My sister and I came to Westfield after my mother and father were killed in car accident that much I have told you already." Santana nodded remembering the blonde mentioning the tragic event in one of their earlier conversations." My sister promised we would have a better life but she lied and the man she came here with was a bad guy. He was into every drug known to man and he dealt on the side. Stephanie swore he was her soul mate so when he started hitting her and me she didn't say anything. I was too young to understand and when she was on drugs I tried to stay away because they changed her for the worse."

Brittany's eyes started watering thinking of her life." When I got a little older my sister started to notice how the men that came in to buy their dope liked to see me dance and at first she made it into a game but after a while the game, Santana turned into hell. I hated dancing and those Men and Stephanie didn't care. I met kitty when I was twelve and she was just as wild as I was. We had good times she made the bad times worth living through because I knew she was on my side but that's when she introduced me to another world not one that was nice at all. While other kids were playing sports and being lazy around their homes I was sleeping with men for money to survive." Santana wrapped her arm around the blonde and pulled her into her as the blonde's body shook." I didn't want to do any of that stuff and no one around this town understood that Santana they just thought that was who I was." Brittany explained ashamed of her past and she hadn't told Santana everything. "Richie met me before he met Stephanie he was one of the men that had wanted me to sleep with him." Santana's heart started to skip beats knowing this story was going downhill fast." I said no and Kitty started talking to him but he wasn't interested in her. He waited until I got out of the club one night and followed me into a nearby alley that is when he." Brittany couldn't finish but she didn't need to Santana knew." I am so sorry Brittany oh my god." Santana exclaimed putting a hand over her mouth.

" I went to the police and they basically said I was a prostitute and that they couldn't help." Santana couldn't believe her ears." You were twelve." Brittany nodded." I know but they knew my sisters reputation and I wasn't exactly the greatest student or kid around so they didn't care. He got me pregnant and I went back after I gave birth and demanded a blood test. They decided to cooperate thinking I was going to get a lawyer and it came back my child was indeed Richie's." Santana felt disgusted and pissed off at this whole damn town and most of all, that loser that should be six feet in the ground." I am sorry San, this is too much to tell you I know." Santana shook her head." Where's the baby?" Brittany's facial expression changed a little." Away from here with a good family and she'll never know her messed up mother and father thank god." Santana squeezed the blonde's hand tightly in hers." You're not messed up just life hasn't been good to you and you know what it's going to change." Santana cried." How do you know?" Brittany asked in a small voice." Because I am not going anywhere and I know you are an amazing person Brittany you just have to get out of this place. Fuck everyone Brittany here they don't deserve to know you." Santana stressed but Brittany knew she was giving her too much credit." You still want to be with me after I told you I slept with people for money?" she asked in complete shock." That was your past, it doesn't sound like you had a choice and I am sorry your parents died and you had to live with your sister and her many men but Brittany you're a good person." Santana could see the blonde didn't really believe it." Even if it takes me a longtime I will show you you're an amazing person and first off; deserve to be around people who love you and won't judge you." Santana bopped Brittany in the nose receiving a small laugh she was happy to see." Right now right here I promise you Brittany your past here will not hinder your future." Brittany took the Latina's pinky and Santana shook their joined pinkies.

" I can't go anywhere until I pay off my debt to Richie." Brittany confessed. Santana narrowed her eyes as she tilted her head." Kitty and I one night had gotten drunk it was six months after I had the baby and we were by Richie's barn for some reason that use to sit right here." Brittany pointed to the dance studio." She had a lighter and I had one to and hating him so much at that moment we decided to burn his barn to the ground and leave town. What we didn't' know was his car was in this barn as well a lot of other things he owned. He knew exactly who did it and threatened to kill us but I hadn't hired a lawyer yet to press charges on him so we made each other a deal, he wouldn't call the cops on me if I didn't press rape charges on him. That was a big mistake and he came back a month later and beat me until I ended up in ICU. Kitty's parents sent her away to live with her aunt and uncle in Florida fearing for her safety as well. After I got out I found out that Stephanie and he were together and they were getting married. He moved in and took over and came up this outrageous idea that I owed him for burning his barn down. So basically I have been taken care of the kids and house plus anything else he needs me to plus teach dance at his studio which isn't that bad until he wants to make it a horrible time." Brittany said in one breath before she went quiet.

" How much do you still owe him?" Brittany shrugged." I don't know." Santana knew she was going to change this." I am sorry we're talking about this depressing crap when we're supposed to be having a goodtime." Santana shook her head" I am learning about you now what do you want to know about me?" Brittany perked up as they went around the pond as she asked Santana about her family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the likes, favorites and reviews:) Sorry i meant to get this out earlier but had some things that just came up out of nowhere;/ anyways hope you guys like this chapter! **

An hour of Santana talking about her childhood and everything she could think that Brittany would want to hear about her life, they decided to find the others and go try one of Brittany's 'famous' pies Santana started calling them making the blonde shake her head. Everyone complimented the blonde and Santana bought the last two that were left for later she explained wiggling her eyes at the blonde. They met Puck for dinner before going back to the hotel. Dinner was a nice occasion, all six of them really got along though Puck could be quite obnoxious a few times when it came to seeing the girls make out. Santana wanted to smack that dead rat on the top of his head off but since he was one of the blonde's best friends she did her best to restrain and kept her attention on the blonde beside her putting her hand all over her knee.

"I can't believe him tonight." Brittany shook her head as they both sat on the edge of Santana's hotel bed taken their shoes off." He was really annoying." Santana agreed holding back the rant she had in her head about the Mohawk freak." Your friends seemed like they had a good time though especially Quinn and Rachel." Brittany steered the conversation in a different direction very embarrassed about her friend's behavior. "Yes especially them." Santana wiggled her eyebrows up and down making Brittany laugh out loud as they scooted further up the bed." Your amazing Santana." Santana started to laugh." That is what they all say." Brittany swatted at the Latina who pretend to be afraid as she pulled a pillow over her face blocking her from the blonde's flying hands. Brittany saw her chance taken her hands she started tickling Santana's stomach who threw the pillow up in the air as she started to squirm under the blonde's touch." Ok, ok." Santana yelped as she started to kick." Brittany laughed so hard that she was about to choke on air so she pulled her hands back but kept them in front of her just in case the Latina found enough energy for revenge." It's been an amazing day." Santana said once she could breathe normal again." Yes it has." Brittany looked over at Santana and both just took in the moment just looking at each other's face." You're so beautiful Brittany." Santana said taken her hand she placed it on the side of the blonde's cheek." You are too Santana I can't believe your actually here and I am right here in this hotel with you even after what I told you." Santana shook her head." I would never leave you for something you had no control over Brittany. Some of us didn't get the nice house and white picket fence as children I certainly had a nice house but even my family wasn't perfect, no one's is so let's move on from that Brittany and make tonight about you and I." Brittany could feel her heart start to race as she nodded she knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it now. Leaning forward she connected their lips. Santana didn't object as her hand moved from the blonde's cheek to her long golden locks." Are you sure?" Brittany asked looking down at the Latina who was now lying down on the bed as she straddled her on top. Brittany bit her lip as she looked up at the sexiest woman she had ever seen in her life." Yes I am." She said as she placed her hands on both sides of Santana's hips.

" I trust you Santana." Santana smiled widely hearing that she leaned down and took the blonde's head up in between her hands as she placed a couple of kisses on Brittany's lips. Looking into the blonde's blue orbs she knew exactly what she was thinking and used that to her advantage. Sitting up straight Brittany watched as Santana took her shirt over her head and pulled it off next was her bra and the blonde's eyes widened as she saw the perfect set of perky twins staring back at her as the pool of warmth started spreading in her underwear. Santana licked her lips slowly which really sent the blonde's body into a frenzy and she knew she had to do something. Sitting up straighter on the bed causing Santana to slide down her body, with slight difficulty she took her shirt off and her bra as well. Brittany launched at Santana's nipple. Santana moaned as the blonde's tongue did its magic to her chest. Taken her hands she ran them through long blonde locks just loving how smooth Brittany's hair was." Oh Britt" Santana moaned as the blonde made a trail of sloppy kisses down the Latina's body until coming back up in between her breast. Brittany stretched her neck as far as she could and gave the Latina a few kisses before she pushed the Latina backwards. Once Santana was laying back she climbed up the Latina's body cat like." That is so sexy Brittany." Santana whispered trying to control her body at the moment but she wasn't having any luck." Brittany I need you." Santana pleaded causing the blonde to nod before scooting backwards." Is there something in there for me?" Brittany teased looking down at Santana's pants." Maybe." Santana played innocent making Brittany giggle." Can I?" Brittany asked already bringing her hands up prepared. Santana nodded and that is all it took for Brittany to take off Santana's pants and underwear. Brittany blew Santana a kiss in the air before taken her tongue where the Latina needed her the most.

Santana's juices were defiantly the blonde's favorite taste in the world now as she lapped the Latina clean after experiencing the most amazing sight in the world the Latina climax. Brittany herself almost came watching the Latina come her lower regions were throbbing needing attention at the moment and Santana sensed this." Your turn to scream my name." Santana smirked making Brittany gasps.

"Wake up Bitches I know your lazy asses are still in bed." Quinn yelled through the hotel door. Brittany was instantly wakened by the yelling and was awake enough to hear Kurt." Quinn can you keep it quiet we are going to get kicked out of here." Quinn said a few whispering words that made the man mad enough to stomp off. Brittany rolled her eyes as she tapped the Latina's shoulder a couple times receiving a few grunts from the Sleeping beauty but she didn't wake up." Santana wake up." Brittany said then again in a louder voice. Thinking what to do, she quickly put her hand down in the front of the Latina cupping her center this surely would have woke her up. Santana moaned as she moved closer to the blonde's hand." Santana wake up." Brittany practically yelled this time." No continue." Santana pleaded in a sleepy voice." Quinn is outside the door in the hall yelling." Brittany informed hoping they won't be in trouble for not answering." She is a very annoying wake up call. Just ignore her I do." Santana said with no sign of getting up anytime soon." Today is your last day here we should get up and do things before you have to leave." Brittany said sadly realizing after tonight the Latina was going on tour and she wouldn't be able to see her anytime soon." Santana opened her eyes to see the blonde's pout. Taken her finger she placed it on the blonde's lips shaken her head." No pouting beautiful." Risen from the bed Santana started to stretch while the blonde appreciated the view." You creep?" Santana teased." Hey It's a nice view." Brittany shrugged.

After they took a shower that led into Brittany accidently dropping the soap which gave Santana a very nice view which led to Santana attacking Brittany against the shower wall and led to another shower before they got dressed and were ready for the day. Quinn had a lot to say to the two of them when Santana finally did call her friend but Santana really didn't care which made Brittany feel bad for Quinn who really seemed irritated at the Latina." We have plans." Quinn yelled as she walked up to the two outside of the hotel." Ok and?" Santana said holding up both hands." We are never going to see anything if we stay in the hotel room having endless sex all day Santana, Brittany." Brittany was shocked she had said her name but it was true she was as much to blame as Santana was in this so she shrugged." Keep your big granny panties on Q, we will see it all let's go." Santana pushed the fuming blonde forwards as she winked at Brittany.

"So this is the entire town?" Kurt said sounding not impressed at all." Yep sir this is it." Puck announced looking around him at barely anything at all." How do you live here?" Puck laughed as he shrugged." Have always been a country boy I guess plus in the country everyone has a pool and needs a pool cleaner." Puck nodded and smiled as Kurt looked at him disturbed as he slowly backed away from the man and once he spotted Brittany and Santana looking at some wild flowers he rushed to their side." What has you all flustered Kurt?" Santana asked almost in a laugh." That puck guy is weird and this place is absolutely boring." Then he noticed the blonde staring at him." I am sorry Brittany." Brittany shook her head" Don't be we all know this is literally the middle of nowhere." Kurt held up his hands" see I told you it wasn't just me." Santana shook her head as she looked back at the flowers." Brittany phone." Rachel exclaimed walking up to the group with Quinn right behind her." Who is it?" Rachel shook her head" Didn't look just answered and screamed your name." Brittany's eyes widened then Rachel realized her mistake." Sorry B." Brittany took the phone in her hand and put it up to her ear praying it wasn't who she thought it was. "Brittany where are you?" Stephanie asked in a concerned voice but Brittany knew her sister all too well.

" Away." Brittany answered not having to be afraid of Richie attacking her or her sister saying anything to brutal." Come home we need you, I need you." Stephanie said stressing the need in this situation." No Stephanie I am finished with him treating me like a dog and I am done with you always just standing beside him doing nothing." Brittany cried." That is all going to change Brittany just come home. He promises never to hit you again. He will even pay you for your work at the studio." Brittany shook her head." I can't Stephanie I am moving on I will come get my stuff but I am with someone now and they treat me the way I should be. "Brittany looked over to Santana who gave her a loving smile that sent chills up her back down her arms. Brittany reached out and Santana took her hand. "Who?" Stephanie's tone changed drastically." None of your concern" Santana squeezed the blonde's hand. Suddenly Richie's voice filled the telephone." You are not leaving anywhere." Santana snatched the phone away from the blonde.

" We will be over in ten minutes to get Brittany's things with a police officer and I hope to god you just try something because I bet my whole fortune you won't make it to see tomorrow if you do." Santana said calmly before pushing the end call button." Let's go." Brittany couldn't say anything she was still trying to process what had just happened so she just let the brunette drag her towards the car praying this didn't go bad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Because I love you all here is the next chapter:) Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and likes! **

"So what is your plan?" Kurt asked not believing they were actually going to this crazy couple's home without a police officer." They have never seen you in their lives they will believe you're an officer." Kurt was taken back how everyone was looking at him. "Me?" this whole time he had been thinking they were talking about Quinn." Yeah you're the only guy other than Puck and they already know him." Santana you must be out of your mind. I am not police material.' He shrieked." They'll kill me if they get ahold of me." He thought to his self out loud starting to hyperventilate." Pull your punk self together we both will be the officers and if things get bad I will make sure no one swings at your delicate face." Quinn rolled her eyes." Ok then plan is simple we are only there to pick up Brittany's stuff and leave without anyone getting hurt." Santana informed as all five people standing in front of her nodded their heads up and down a couple times in agreement.

" Let's go Brittany and I will go first and then Quinn and Kurt then if you two want to come you can or wait in the car." She pointed to Rachel and Puck." We are defiantly going in to help Brittany." Puck said not having anyone tell him he couldn't help his best friend get her stuff." Alright then." Santana took Brittany's hand." I have something to ask you." Santana started she knew she would fight the blonde if Brittany gave her a no but she could tell that Brittany would say yes by her eyes." Come with me on tour?" Brittany narrowed her eyes and instantly looked scared." What?" Santana wasn't expecting that but at least it wasn't a plain out no." Brittany I am not leaving you here and after what we shared last night I didn't think you wanted me to leave you." Brittany shook her head a little last night was amazing and she would do anything if she could relive that a million times over." Santana I will not live off of you." Santana shook her head smiling." Covered it, you can dance and what I have heard your amazing." Santana's smile widened." We need another dancer for my tour and I want that dancer to be you." Brittany's heart was about to explode out of her chest how in the world had she been so damn lucky to have this brunette just appear in her miserable life.

" Yes I will go with you." Brittany said not giving it another thought." I would be honor to dance for you." Brittany added excitedly. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as she kissed the girl's collar bone." You just made me the happiest person alive I hope you know that Brittany S. Pierce." Brittany shook her head." No you did Santana I don't know your middle name Lopez." She said hugging the Latina tighter as Santana laughed. Suddenly they heard a car horn." You two horny bitches not the time." Quinn yelled. Brittany's face instantly turned red." Oh Quinn the nearest fucking cliff I find I am defiantly pushing you off of." Santana said in a serious tone that concerned Brittany a little. Santana looked over seeing the look in the blonde's eyes." Don't worry she is a good manager so I can't kill her right now." By the smirk on the brunettes face Brittany could tell she was really kidding and felt relieved." Ha ha you actually thought that was a threat? Brittany you still have a lot of things to learn about Quinn, Kurt and mine relationship with each other." Brittany didn't know what she meant but just went with it anyhow.

It didn't take them long to get back to Brittany's sisters house at all. There was three cars in the front yard an older black mustang, a green explorer and a blue newer looker truck Santana could tell was Richie's." which was is your car?" Santana asked. Brittany pointed to the mustang." Nice." Brittany smiled but it faded fast realizing that it wasn't hers any longer.' Richie owns it." Brittany sadly explained." Not anymore." Santana said confidently." Santana I don't want you to near this man." Brittany cried." We will all be fine Brittany trust me." Santana reassured the blonde who didn't know what to think at the moment." Talk for yourself." Kurt mumbled still not liking this plan when the real police could do a whole lot better in this case. Santana patted the crying man on the back." We all got your back Kurta." Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname Santana called him when she thought he was being to 'girlie' which always got under his skin." Whatever Satan." Quinn swore her friends were like five year olds fighting over who was going to go down the slide first." Ok children let's get our acts together."

Brittany walked up the driveway more confident than she would have thought but still she had this awful feeling nagging at her in the back of her head that this could go wrong for all of them. Santana took her hand helping her walk the rest of the way to the door where she used her key to unlock the door. Right away a few kids ran up to her." Britt." They all called seeing who was at the door." We missed you." A little girl around 7 said making the blonde lean over and give as many as she could hugs and kisses on their cheeks Santana watched in awe." Everyone this is Santana Lopez, Santana this is the troop." Before Santana could say Hi a man she had seen for a second at the fair came through the house and now was approaching with anger in his eyes." You." He yelled causing all the kids to scatter every which way." I am only here for my clothes and then I will be gone." Brittany announced trying not to look directly in his eyes fearing she would lose her edge." You can't just come here anytime in my house and expect us to be ok with that." Richie drunkenly slurred." As I said only here for my clothes." Brittany explained again. He stepped a few steps forward causing Santana to step in.

" We have police with us so unless you want to spend your lousy life in prison I wouldn't step any closer." Richie looked up seeing the police officers standing on the porch looking in on the scene." I don't recognize you two." He said pointing at Kurt and Quinn." We haven't been working at the station but two days." Quinn explained confidently causing Richie to back away instantly. When there was nothing else said Brittany started for the stairs." No you stay down here." He yelled to Santana when she tried to follow Brittany. Brittany turned instantly." No she can come help me." Richie pointed to the police officers." They know I have the say here in that. You want your clothes you get them yourself." Santana turned to Quinn and Kurt who both gave her a "I don't know' look as Richie was turned to look at Brittany." Santana come with me." Brittany walked down the two steps she had stopped at and grabbed the Latina's hand and began pulling her up the stairs with her." Sir I would stay down here." Quinn quickly ordered in a very authoritative voice that surprised both Santana and Kurt. Good job Quinn Santana thought to herself climbing the rest of the way up the stairs.

Brittany took out her already almost packed suite case from the closet as Santana waited to be told what to do." Your room is cute." Santana commented." Cute?" Brittany asked looking up at the Latina who was laughing a little." I know your teasing I was seven when I painted the walls pink with white lambs on it." Brittany announced embarrassed." I like it, I do. Now I know you liked pink and lambs as a child." Brittany continued to pack." Can you just throw all that makeup in this backpack." Brittany asked Santana who nodded as she took the backpack from the blonde's hand." Is that your parents?" Brittany turned to look at the picture that sat on her dresser staring at her." Yes." She took a moment to look at the picture before picking it up and placing it in the bag she was holding open." That's all I need I have my purse already and the rest of these clothes I don't need." Brittany announced.

"I hope you know what you are doing?" a voice came behind them before they could reach the stairs." I do." Brittany said answering." You're never going to make it out there on your own your barely twenty one." Stephanie said in a harsh tone." She will make it just fine." Santana spat back." Who are you? Her little sugar mama." Stephanie raised an eyebrow at the woman she had never seen." Santana she isn't worth it." Brittany whispered before taken a step forward to her sister." Good luck Stephanie in life." Brittany said she knew she was getting to her older sister now." Hope you know how much those kids are going to hate you when they are old enough and can see what kind of man and woman you two are." Stephanie narrowed her eyes." All I did for you." Brittany held up a finger." You haven't done shit for me Stephanie you took me from family and friends and brought me to this shit hole were you made me your slave until you found out you could use my body for cash. Nice work sis." Stephanie couldn't say anything but look at Brittany." I did what I thought was best." she said in a smaller voice.

" What was best for us? Don't you mean you? What was best for you Stephanie?" Brittany not wanting to hear anymore turned around motioning for Santana to follow with her head but she stopped before taken a step down stairs." Richie couldn't hold a candle to Santana she is amazing, makes me feel like I am worth so much more than anyone has ever made me feel. I love her." Brittany said this knowing those three words they hadn't said to each other and this was the first time she admitted it to herself which was a very big deal but she wanted her sister to know this is what love looks like. Santana felt like she was going to faint at the moment did Brittany just say? "Come on San." Brittany brought her out of her trance." Coming"

Puck and Rachel were in the house now as well as Quinn who was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at them coming down with three back packs and a suite case." Got it all?" Quinn asked. Brittany nodded." Let's get out of here." Puck took the bags and suite cases from Santana and took out the door back to the car." Brittany." Richie called sending a chill up her spine." What?" she harshly asked not sure if she should." If you come back around here I will kill you." Quinn's eyes widened." Not going to happen." Quinn said knowing she should be arresting him if she were a real officer." Oh that wasn't a threat that's a promise. You owe me." Brittany didn't fret at all as she shrugged "So do you." Before he could say another word she was walking out the door with her bags.

"Get out of my house." Richie walked straight up to the man that had caused the blonde a life full of hell and punched him as hard as she could with her fist in the face she was sure it was broken but she didn't care. As he leaned over in pain she kneed him as hard as she could sending him straight to the floor." Correction if I ever see you again around her no matter if it's on an accident I will ends you." Santana smiled as she watched the man in pain before turning around and walking out the door." Officer you just watched her assault my husband I want you to arrest her." Stephanie hollered after Quinn. Quinn turned to the blonde who was in tears now." I didn't see a thing." Stephanie's mouth flew open as the group made their way to the car were Kurt had been for most of the time faking he had a call to keep safe and booted it out of there.

Once they were away from her sister's house Brittany started to breathe normally again." Thank you all for that especially you Kurt who I know had to step out of his element." Brittany looked to her right were Santana sat and both just stared at each other until she looked down.

"what happened?" Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Something that should have happened a long time ago" Santana answered causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow." let me see it." Santana shook her head. "I already know it's broken Britt." Brittany's eyes widened "Hospital now." she yelled concerned for the Latina. Brittany's screaming almost caused Rachel to crash." Geez Britt, what is the matter?" Rachel asked holding her chest." Santana went all Lima heights on that jerk. "Quinn explained proud of her best friend." What? And I was in the car the whole time?" Kurt dramatically exclaimed not believing he had missed out on all the action." You're a pansy Kurt." Santana laughed shaken her head." Ok hospital it is then." Rachel announced turning around in a parking lot." Thank you." Brittany whispered to Santana before placing a kiss on the Latina's lips. Santana was defiantly her hero.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the review, favorites and follows:) you guys are awesome and i hope you like this chapter! **

"Defiantly broken" Brittany announced to the group that had been waiting for almost an hour to hear something in the emergency department." Awe that sucks." Quinn said bummed about her friend's hand now." Is this going to affect the tour?" Quinn shook her head. "Shouldn't she didn't break her left hand so she should be good." Brittany nodded a few times before announcing that they were going to discharge her soon.

" How is she?" Kurt asked knowing how she got when she was in pain." She is acting cool for me but I can tell she is in a lot of pain still though they just gave her some pain medicine. I heard her yell in Spanish at a nurse after I walked out to go to the bathroom." That didn't surprise either of her friends." There's the Santana we both know." Kurt said shaken his head." Tell her we all are here waiting to see her when she is allowed to go." He said before turning back around going to sit back in his seat he had been in since they arrived." Anything you want me to tell her?" Brittany asked Quinn who shook her head." No I will tell her when I see her thanks Brittany." Quinn walked over to where Kurt was and sat down beside him. Brittany turned to see how Puck and Rachel were but as soon as they spotted them by the vending machine she knew they were just fine.

"How is the troop?" Santana asked as soon as Brittany stepped back into the room." Good just waiting. Kurt wanted me to tell you that they'll be there waiting to see you when you are allowed to go." Santana smiled." Shouldn't be too long." Brittany nodded as she walked over to the chair that was right beside the bed and sat down. Taken the brunette's hand in hers she looked at the one all bandaged up.

" Makes me sad to think I am the reason for that." Brittany confessed sadly. Santana looked at her hand then over into Brittany's apologetic eyes." Brittany this was HIS fault not yours and if I could I would march right back up to that house and do it over again." Santana was very sincere about that to and Brittany could tell by the look in her eyes she took note to not take Santana anywhere near there again." Let's talk about tomorrow morning." Santana said earning a confused look from the blonde." You forgot already?" Then it dunned on Brittany that tomorrow they were leaving.

" Oh no I didn't forget." Brittany explained." With everything that just happened my mind must have moved it way back in the back." Brittany further explained." Hey I understand a lot has happened today but I am excited you are coming with me." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand." I am too." Brittany said but not as much confidence then she had when she had told Santana she would go." What's wrong Brittany?" Santana asked hearing the strain in Brittany's voice." It's just I have never been anywhere before and I am more than grateful for the opportunity but I will miss Rachel and Puck so much." Santana understood." This is totally up to you Brittany but staying here in this place is not for you. It's not healthy I know you know that. It is scary to go off alone I did when I started singing and touring I was alone until I hired Quinn and Kurt. But Brittany you're not alone you have me and you have Quinn and Kurt plus your friends." A smirk crossed Santana's face at that moment making Brittany tilt her head and narrow her eyes at the Latina.

" What do you mean?" Brittany knew Santana was up to something." I might have asked both of them to come and work on my crew during this tour." Brittany's eyes widened as she just stared at Santana comical. After a few seconds of the blonde saying anything Santana started to get worried." Was that alright?" Santana asked nervously. Brittany snapped out of her daydream." Yes of course Santana I can't believe how lucky I am that I met you." There was a minute of peaceful silence between the two before Santana interrupted it by clearing her throat." Can we talk about how you told your sister you loved me?" Brittany's whole face went red as her eyes widened almost to the point they were off her face." Um-"before Brittany could say anything a nurse and doctor came into the hospital room saving her. Taken a deep breath Brittany sat down and was quiet the rest of the time.

It was almost one in the morning when they got back to the hotel Brittany was wired but Santana was passed out thanks to her medication. After puck helped her carry Santana in the hotel room and place her in bed Brittany said goodbye to the group. She had a chance to talk to Rachel and Puck who had said they were going to surprise her tomorrow at the airport but they were both happy to know the blonde was happy they were tagging along. Rachel had whispered that she really liked Quinn and that they were possibly a relationship there that she wasn't ready to just walk away from. Brittany was happy to see her friends so happy as well and now she wouldn't be missing them when she was away.

After looking out the window for a moment down at the city she wouldn't see for a while she climbed into bed as quietly as she could and laid her head down on her hand as she looked at the sleeping Latina. Her heart fluttered just taken in the beauty of the girl right in front of her it was like a dream to have Santana right there in front of here. Santana's hand slowly made its way up until it was touching Brittany's stomach Brittany took this as a queue to place her hand in the tan one. Intertwining their fingers Brittany just stared down at their hands that fit perfectly together. Everything was like it was always meant to be and that made Brittany want to shout out in joy but she knew if she did something like that she would probably wake Santana and see another side of the Latina she doesn't want to witness so she just laid down and stared at the beautiful woman until sleep found her.

Santana turned over as she opened her eyes finding a hand and foot sticking out of the comforter but nothing else. Lifting the comforter she found the blonde sleeping with her head buried under the pillow. Santana smiled at the sight of drool coming out of the blonde's mouth and she knew Brittany would be very humiliated if she knew she watched her drool but everything about the blonde was adorable to Santana. Suddenly she heard her phone alarm start to ring and she knew she would have to wake the peaceful sleeping beauty. Taken her finger she gently slid it across the blonde's forehead and down her face.

" Time to wake up Brittany." Santana whispered. She watched as the blonde started to stir but didn't open her eyes." Come on we got to get ready." Santana said a little louder this time she received the action she was hoping the blonde opened her eyes." There you are." Brittany took a few seconds to wake up fully than her eyes shot straight to the Latina's eyes." Good morning." Brittany said in a raspy voice." Well good morning to you too beautiful. Let's go take a shower." Santana exclaimed excited she would get a chance to show Brittany her home before they left on the tour.

"You are defiantly still asleep." Santana said not believing the blonde could still be tired after they fooled around in the shower before actually taken a shower. She was wide awake and actually feeling a lot better than she had in a long time at five in the morning." It's your fault." Brittany sleepy said as she fall back on the bed face first." How is this my fault? Santana asked." You're too pretty I couldn't stop staring at you last night." Brittany confessed from under the pillow now she had placed over her head. Santana slapped her behind before sitting down on the edge of the bed." You creep." She joked." Hey you are adorable when you sleep." Brittany defended her action." Well you are too." Santana informed not feeling guilty that she watched the blonde sleep earlier." You watched me sleep?" Brittany asked now frightened what the Latina thought." Yep saw drool and all."

Brittany groaned hearing that making Santana laugh." It's adorable." Brittany shook her head." No it's embarrassing." Brittany whined now coming up from under the pillow her hair was still wet but every which way now." Sorry you had to see that." Brittany pouted." Don't do that, I loved that I got to see that side of you it's just one more thing in my book of all about Brittany I can add that makes you special." Brittany blushed and looked down." Let me do your hair?" Santana offered. Brittany nodded thinking of how good the Latina's fingers are working through her hair which was the wrong thing to think about as heat filled her lower region she instantly shut her legs together tightly.

"Of course you two are ten minutes late." Quinn announced irritated." We had to have Kurt make a distraction which by surprise Rachel helped with so the plane wouldn't leave without you two." Brittany cringed hearing how irritated Quinn sounded while Santana barely shrugged." All I do for you and I don't receive a thank you a high five." Quinn glared at the Latina wanting to smack her at the moment. Brittany squeezed her hand which made Santana turn and sigh she knew it was the right thing to do. Wrapping her free arm around the shocked blonde Santana whispered 'thank you' in Quinn's ear as she gave her a hug." Wow Santana I am pleasantly surprised and freaked out at the same time." Kurt said had seen the action between the two.

" Come here you too." Santana said still holding tightly to the blonde's hand that was looking onto her very proudly. Kurt abided and allowed the hug from his friend before the man he had been arguing with announced the plane was defiantly about to leave causing the whole group to scatter as fast as they could down the hall onto the plane. Kurt sat beside Puck who was still dragging and asleep while Quinn and Rachel sat straight behind them. Brittany and Santana were a couple rows behind Quinn and Rachel with no one in front of them or behind them which Brittany thought was pretty cool." I can't wait to be home." Santana said staring out the window ready to go before looking over to the blonde who looked kind of uncomfortable now.

" What is it?" Santana asked." I haven't been on a plane." Brittany confessed quietly. Santana shot her an apologetic glance." I won't let your hand go then Brittany. You're going to be just fine I am here next to you and if things start getting bad we can order drinks." Brittany nodded and laughed a little nervously at the end of Santana's sentence." But I am not twenty one yet." Santana shook her head." But I am twenty six." She wiggled her eyebrows earning another giggle from the blonde.

After twenty minutes in the air the blonde seemed to relax as Santana told stories of embarrassing falls and almost knocking out her dancers during performances she had the blonde in tears as both of them laughed forgetting about the other people on the plane that was around them trying to sleep. They had earned a couple 'keep it downs' and a 'shut the heck up' from Quinn dearest which Santana smiled hugely on about earning that." You seem to love to torture her." Santana nodded with a smirk on her face." Trust me she isn't innocent and neither is Kurt they both do stuff all the time to get on my nerves and you will witness that on tour."

Santana looked out at the clouds and just felt so content and calm. Brittany seeing this tried to look over to look out the window and instantly saw death she shot back in her seat as her chest started to go up and down hard. Santana turned to her "Your fine Brittany just close your eyes and breathe in and out for a couple of times and try to imagine you and me in the hotel bed safe and on the ground." Santana rubbed the blonde's arm up and down until Brittany's breathing was back to normal." I think I will just try to nap." Brittany confessed not wanting to open her eyes again.

" Ok you do that but here lean on me." Brittany risked opening her eyes to look at Santana." You sure?" Santana nodded." Yep." Brittany leaned over and laid her head on the Latina's shoulder as she closed her eyes again she allowed the feeling of how safe she felt at the moment overtake her and sleep shortly came after that. Santana stared at the window loving the view before she looked down at the sleeping blonde and leaned over and gave her a kiss on the head before she closed her eyes as well.

This tour was going to defiantly be her all-time favorite and it was because of the sleeping blonde beside her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Attn: Thank you for reading :) and the favorites and follows really do appreciate them. I don't own Glee or any of the characters. This is a little rushed but wanted to get this out today. Next chapter will becoming shortly. **

"So whose bright idea was it to trust Sugar with our pickup committee?" Santana asked looking around the airport parking lot not seeing the red haired woman or anybody from her team here to pick them up." Who is Sugar?" Brittany asked confused." she is basically a pest but her father is very wealthy and loves to give up millions when it comes to whatever his daughter is into and he happens to love that we have taken the girl under our wings. She usually just dances but sometimes one of us will need something and she is always willing though she rarely actually does the tasks we ask."

Brittany was still confused but she nodded like she understood and looked to her right where Puck and Rachel were standing looking around taken pictures every now and then." Can I join you?" Brittany asked walking up to the two." Sure we are taken pictures of people in ridiculous clothing." Puck announced with a big grin on his face." Sounds fun." Brittany said looking around to see if she could spot someone fitting the description. Suddenly a red haired woman with a big pink hat that covered most of her head appeared in Brittany's eyesight." Look at her." Puck said seeing the same girl as Brittany. Suddenly the woman came to a stop right in front Kurt, Santana, and Quinn and to Brittany's horror started hugging and kissing all three on the cheeks." Howdy my peeps." The woman loudly exclaimed." Hey sugar." All three said in unison.

"So that's Sugar?" Rachel whispered to her two friends who were just as taken back as she was with the appearance of this woman." I am sure she is real nice." Brittany said trying not to judge." Yeah for a rich snob." Puck huffed before snapping a picture of the woman. "I wonder how they know her?" Rachel asked while Brittany stood glaring at the girl now as she rubbed Santana's arm up and down as the Latina talked to her about something Brittany couldn't hear." I don't know but she seems very touchy." Puck mentioned behind his camera.

"I wished she stop touching Santana's arm." Brittany whispered to Rachel. Brittany wanted to go over there and pull her off of Santana but since the three obviously knew this girl she stayed right where she was.

Santana had just filled Sugar in on the three newest members to their team while the girl tried to ignore the fact that she would have to actually do some work in the near future." Sugar listen to me I am counting on you to help make them as comfortable as you can make them." Sugar nodded looking up at the Latina now." Ok boss I will do my best." Sugar sighed loudly causing Santana to roll her eyes." Now let's go meet your three new best friends." Santana said with a warning in her tone." Geez Santana I will be on my A game." Sugar whined before placing a fake smile on her face as she turned to the three people standing awkwardly together looking back at her now.

" Hi people I am Sugar your new BFF." Brittany's eyes widened Rachel arched an eyebrow at the woman while Puck snapped another picture now that he had a better shot of her." I swear she isn't that bad." Santana said as she took the blonde's hand in hers. Brittany looked from Sugar to Santana who had a nervous look across her face." Hi sugar." Brittany offered cutting through the clear tension in the air.

" I am Brittany Pierce and this is Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman but you can call him Puck." Sugar glanced over at the other two who gave her a small wave and smile." Nice meeting you all. Who's hungry?" Santana was the first to raise her hand." I am starving." Santana wiggled her eyebrows at Brittany who giggled.

"Oh my god this place is amazing Santana." Puck said as he finished chewing the last bite of his food." I am glad you approve." She complimented looking over to Brittany who was looking out the window of the Café at the people who were walking up and down the sidewalks." Hey you not like the omelet?" Santana asked concerned that the blonde hadn't touched her plate. Brittany turned to look over at the Latina. Shaken her head" No I'm sorry just not hungry. I guess I should have thought about that before ordering. The coffee is really good here though." Brittany smiled as she said the last bit of her sentence. Puck who had been listening stole Brittany's plate from right in front of her replacing it with his empty plate.

" If you don't mind I will just finish this off for you." Puck said already cutting into the omelet. Santana's mouth opened to say something but seeing the blonde shrug she shut her mouth and just gave him a disturbed look." This is amazing." He commented with a mouth full of food seeing the Brunette's reaction he threw her a confused look that she shook her head to not wanting to even begin with him.

After breakfast the group decided to go to central park to walk around and take a walk before they had to go to the hotel and Brittany with Santana." Are you sure you're alright with me coming to your place because I am totally cool sharing a hotel room with Rachel and Puck." Brittany said not wanting to be a pest to the star. Santana shook her head as she took Brittany's hand in hers making them both stop in the middle of the path as the others kept walking." Brittany I love that you're going to be staying with me I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you're in a hotel room with Puck or Rachel even though they are your friends. Brittany you will learn when I have my eye on something that is mine I tend to be a little possessive." Santana admitted hoping the blonde heard the message in her words.

" Am I yours?" Brittany asked thinking she heard the Latina correctly. Santana blushed but didn't move her eyes as she looked into Brittany's blue orbs." Do you want to be?" Santana immediately asked wanting this to be what Brittany wants as well. Brittany nodded" Yes I know we just met in person but yes Santana I do." Santana closed the gap between their faces. Neither pulled away even when oxygen became an issue both tried to hold it out until they couldn't anymore." Wow." Santana managed to say still out of breath." Yeah wow." Brittany agreed seeing stars herself from lack of air." Let's go get you settled in and then we can plan dinner." Santana winked before starting to run in the direction their friends were walking. Brittany didn't have time to process everything as she took off to catch up with the Latina.

"Wow Santana your place is amazing." Brittany complimented as she looked around the house. Santana shrugged" Thank you; It was my parents' house." Santana informed as she sat down her bags." Your parents are wealthy as well?" Brittany asked looking at some pictures sitting on top of the fireplace." Yes both have done very well for themselves." Santana answered smiling. Brittany smiled back glad to hear that and if her parents were alive as well she would have known a better life as well." Brittany would you like some coffee, tea, water?" Santana asked feeling thirsty herself." Water please?" Brittany said taken her attention off the picture frames and followed Santana into the kitchen. Santana grabbed two bottles of water out of her empty fridge she frowned at forgetting she didn't ask the maid to do the grocery." Thank you." Brittany said accepting the bottle of water." Let's go upstairs so I can show you your room." Santana exclaimed taken Brittany's hand in hers and escorted the blonde to the stairway.

Upstairs was just as big with four bedrooms and a bathroom and closet at the end of the hall." This is my room." Santana opened the first room they came to showing just a glance of her room before she continued down the hall to the second room. Opening the door wide she stood by the doorway as she practically pushed the blonde into the room. Brittany looked around hesitant to touch anything and say what was on her mind." Do you like it?" Santana asked seeing the frown on the blonde's face." I do thank you it's way bigger than my room back home I just thought I would be staying well with you." Brittany replied nervously." Oh I just thought you would like your own space." Santana answered now feeling bad for just assuming and not asking she didn't want Brittany to think she didn't want her to stay in her room. Grabbing the blonde's hand Santana took Brittany back to the first room.

"Ok let me start over." Santana took a deep breath before opening the door." Miss Pierce this is your room." Santana said in a British accent making the blonde giggle." Thank you nice sir." Brittany said back in a British accent causing the Latina to laugh out loud." How do you like the room?" Santana continued." Very nice but there is one thing that is missing." Brittany said tapping her chin. Santana looked around and couldn't think of what was missing." What would that be?" Santana asked confused. Brittany walked up to the Latina biting the bottom of her lip taken Santana's bottle of water out of her hand she placed both on the dresser before walking back to Santana.

Taken both of the Latina's hands she escorted her to the bed and sat her down. Santana just watched the blonde curiously as Brittany pushed her back with her hands until she was lying flat down on the bed. Brittany climbed onto the bed both legs on both sides of Santana's body until she was sitting on Santana's hips. Brittany leaned over as Santana sat up on her elbows to meet the blonde both captured each other's lips. Brittany smiled through the kiss as she became more comfortable. Taken her hands she placed one on Santana's cheek and the other in Santana's long dark locks.

" I love your hair." Brittany said before deepening the kiss. Santana nodded as she laid back down flat on the bed letting the blonde be in charge. Grabbing Brittany's behind she heard a slight moan escape the blonde's lips as their clothed bodies pressed closer into each other." Brittany I need you to be naked now." Santana bluntly pleaded. Brittany nodded as she lifted herself." I need you to be naked as well." Brittany said wanting to see the Latina's body as well.

" Oh god your beautiful." Santana complimented as she saw the blonde's upper body expose now." You are too." Brittany's smiled widening to seeing the Latina's twins right in front of her." Come back down here." Santana said barely able to speak. Taken Brittany's breast that fit perfectly in her hands she started kneading them as she felt herself start to drip." I need you Britt." Santana pleaded Brittany didn't waste any time as she locked their lips again this time more furious then it had been before.

After both were satisfied and warn out after three orgasms later Brittany was too exhausted to move as she looked down at the sleeping brunette in her arms. Looking up at the ceiling she thanked whoever up there made this possible for them to meet and be with one another right here at this moment.

Carefully she stroked Santana's cheek feeling how soft her skin was but when she remembered Santana was hers and she was Santana's that made the smile on her face widened. For whatever reason Santana fall for her even though she wasn't wealthy at all and had nothing to offer Santana but herself literally she still took the risk to have Brittany here and that to Brittany meant everything. She didn't know how she was going to repay the brunette back but she knew she was going to try her hardest.


	11. Chapter 11

Santana woke up from a buzzing sound that wouldn't stop no matter how much she tried to ignore it. Sitting up in bed she looked around for the annoying sound but couldn't pinpoint the sound which was very irritating. Looking down at the blonde that was sleeping soundly like a baby she couldn't believe she wasn't awaken like she had been with the annoying sound. Being as careful as she could at the moment she climbed out from underneath the sheets and made her way to the other side of the bed to see if she could find the buzzing sound. "Aha" Santana whispered to herself as she leaned over and picked the cell phone that was currently buzzing from the floor. The screen read 'S' which being Brittany's cell she had no clue who S was. Deciding to answer to see if she could take a message she was instantly met with a voice she would have rather ignored." Brittany I can't believe you left." Brittany's sister exclaimed on the other end of the phone. Making her way out of the room Santana quietly shut the door as she listened to the woman complain how she couldn't take care of the kids on her own. Santana didn't care for this woman or for her problems and she sure did not want this woman bringing the blonde down like she had all her life.

"Listen to me here and now you will for now on not call this number to talk about your pathetic life to your sister. If you want to talk to Brittany you will have a reasonable conversation with her without the name calling, the bitching and moaning that isn't any of your sister's fault or problem. Brittany is an amazing person that doesn't deserve any of your bullshit." Santana said in a harsh tone." This isn't any of your business, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have to go through all this to track her down. Brittany isn't ready to be on her own she isn't even twenty one yet and as for you threatening me that doesn't scare me. So bitch put my sister on the phone now." Santana laughed she couldn't believe the nerve of this woman." Goodbye and have a nice life." Santana ended the call making it a note to get Brittany a new number as soon as possible. Making her way down stairs she placed the phone down on the couch before she made her way to the kitchen. Noticing it was six o'clock she knew Brittany would want dinner as soon as she woke up." What can I make?" Santana asked herself out loud as she looked in her bare fridge. Clicking her tongue a few times she started to wonder what the rest of the group was doing for dinner.

"Hey Quinn what are you guys doing for dinner?" Santana asked as she lay across the couch now." whose phone do you have?" Quinn asked not recognizing the phone number." Brittany's." Santana answered waiting for an answer from her first question." Who says I am with someone?" Quinn asked softly already knowing her voice was going to give her away but she had to try." Quinn, really?" Santana rolled her eyes." Ok yeah I am with Rachel, Puck and Kurt we were thinking Chinese." Quinn confessed. "You weren't going to call us?" Santana couldn't believe the rest of the group." We were but we thought you two would still be humping like bunnies." Santana rolled her eyes." We have plenty of time for that Q and plus we still need to eat." After a few more words between the two Santana got off the phone to go get Brittany up to get ready for dinner she practically bounced up the stairs thinking about the naked blonde in her bed.

Like she had left her Brittany was still peacefully asleep, Santana took a second to appreciate the view from the Blonde's back side. The blonde was surely a beauty and Santana couldn't believe she was hers it all seemed so surreal to her even though the blonde believes she is the one dreaming Santana could say she was the one clearly dreaming she had her dream career, amazing friends and now the perfect girlfriend.

"Brittany, hey Hun it's time to wake up." Santana whispered to the blonde who instantly started to stir as soon as she touched the blonde's shoulder. Brittany woke up hearing the Latina say her name." Hey" Brittany mumbled awake now." Hey beautiful the gang is on their way with dinner. You hungry?" Brittany nodded sitting up in the bed now. She ran her fingers through her hair before looking straight at her girlfriend who was still naked." Maybe we should put some clothes on?" Santana laughed looking at the blonde's chest. Brittany nodded slightly feeling the pool start between her legs just by seeing the Latina's naked body in front of her. Santana could see Brittany was getting worked up and leaned over capturing the blonde's lips." We have time for a quickie." Santana said against the blonde's lips. Brittany's breathe caught hearing those words.

"I am going to kill those two." Quinn growled annoyed." What's wrong?" Rachel asked not getting what the blonde was talking about." They are having sex I warned Santana on the phone that she needed to be ready to answer the door for us when we come and now it's sprinkling." Rachel was about to defend her friend but Kurt shook his head." Trust us when we say they're doing it. Santana is a horn dog." He explained." Santana get your ass down here and answer the door." Quinn shouted into her phone. Rachel's eyes widened hearing her shout but in a weird way she was turned on at the moment as well. Quinn had been so thoughtful to both her and Puck's needs back at the hotel and even offered them both to stay with her if they didn't find the room to their liking. Puck had told her to go stay with Quinn if she like but Rachel didn't think their relationship was there just yet. She knew there was something there and she really did like Quinn a lot but there was so much more to learn about the blonde before they stayed with one another. Sugar had called a couple of times to talk to Puck on the hotel room's phone which creped both of them out not knowing how she knew their room number or for that the phone number to their room. Both Quinn and Kurt had said they hadn't told the woman anything about them staying in a hotel room which really was odd.

"Welcome to my home bitches." Santana answered the door receiving an evil glare from Quinn and a eye roll from Kurt. Rachel gave the Latina a small wave as Puck gave her a high five as he walked into her house." Nice place Santana." Puck commented as he looked around. Brittany instantly ran over to meet her friends giving each a hug." How is the room? Do you have a nice view?" Brittany asked both of them." Nice and Nice." Puck said handing her the vodka he held in his hands." Mmm." The blonde said seeing one of her favorite drinks in her hands now. Santana eyed the drink suspiciously now as she walked over to the blonde." Vodka?" Brittany tensed a little not knowing if Santana would allow her to drink since technically she was still underage." Is it alright?" Brittany hesitantly asked. Santana laughed out loud shaken her head at how nervous Brittany was at the moment." Britt, whatever you want is cool with me." She nudged the blonde in the side with her elbow. Brittany relaxed rolling her eyes of course it would be ok with Santana." Ok good." Santana leaned over and gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek before she slapped her ass and made her way to the kitchen to grab some plates and cups. Puck laughed at his friend now who let out a big breath she hadn't realized she was holding onto now." Where you that scared?" He whispered. Brittany slapped him on the arm." Just go."Brittany warned causing Puck to laugh harder as he made his way to the rest of the group in the living room.

Picking a movie was interesting, everyone had their own opinion what they should watch and no one could agree so Santana decided just to put music on which got most of the group up to dance but Kurt who was still working on his meal." Go B." Santana sung as Brittany showed off some of her dance moves to the group. This was her element and she loved it Santana could tell how confident the blonde was as she let herself go. Clapping her hands she was amazed how amazing Brittany was with dancing." Wow girl." Quinn commented also amazed with how good of a dancer the blonde was." The other dancers are going to be so jealous." Santana said as Quinn nodded agreeing. Brittany shrugged not wanting to really discuss how good of a dancer she was." I am ok." She declared as a song she loved came on the radio." Come on San I love this song."

All danced and ate until almost eleven when Quinn announced they all should go get some rest before they had to wake up at four in the morning. Brittany hugged everyone as Santana waved at each one of them as they left. Since there were no mess and even if they were Santana explained that the maid came in the morning they made their way up the stairs and back to Santana's bedroom in bed. Brittany cuddled into Santana's side loving how comfortable she was naked in bed with the Latina. She had never been this comfortable with anyone in her life in bed let alone being naked with someone. Yes she had her share of partners over the years and she had woken up in someone's bed here and there but there were always that awkwardness Brittany couldn't really pinpoint why she always felt awkward even though the person was really nice and caring but with Santana it was so different it was like she could share this intimacy with the woman and so much more without having to hide anything. It was fresh, new and totally terrifying at the same time. She knew tomorrow would start her new career and new life being independent and for the first time living a life she chose on her own and not with someone directing her and as scary as that sounded still to her as she looked over at the woman she was cuddled up to she knew it would all work out just fine because no matter what she had the girl she had fallen hard for in her corner.

Placing a kiss on Santana's hand she held in hers she closed her eyes and let sleep instantly find her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mike my man." Sugar happily exclaimed seeing the man he was looking for." Hey sugar." Mike greeted softly as he gave the blonde beside her a little nod." This is Brittany Pierce she is the new dancer we talked about." Mike smiled wider as he held out his hand to the woman who gladly accepted." Nice to meet you Brittany." Mike said already liking everything Quinn had told him over the phone the other day. He was happy the Latina finally found someone that wasn't just out for her money and the fame." Well I got to go but if you need anything call me." Sugar said not waiting for either to say anything as she started to text a few people back.

Shaken his head he turned his attention back to the dancers." Everyone listen up this is our newest addition Brittany please make her feel right at home. Brittany thanked him and took a spot in the middle of the group not wanting to seem like she was trying to show off by standing in the front but she really didn't want to seem like a total outcast by going straight to the back of the crowd. A few people waved to her and smiled as she looked around which made her feel more comfortable being there but she knew this was like the first day at a new school and she would have to make new friends. Turning to the girl on her right she caught the Asian woman's dark eyes." Hi." Brittany greeted the girl matched her smile." Hi welcome, I am Tina." Brittany turned to face the woman now." Thank you I am Brittany." Tina let her in on what the plan was for today and a little a bit about her history." Wow." Brittany said taken back how much the woman has done." Where are you from?" Brittany could feel her cheeks get red because she knew she wasn't from a very exciting place and didn't have a very entertaining story." Utah." Brittany announced not needing to say anything else because there wasn't anything really to say but that she taught dance but even that she didn't feel like the woman needed to know." So have you always been a dancer?" Tina continued the conversation." Since I was three I love to dance how about you?" Tina shrugged." Since freshman year of college really just danced for fun before that but once I started the dance team I realized just how much I liked it." Mike called for quiet sending the crowd into complete silence as he explained that they had an hour break before practice once again" Brittany can I talk to you?" Mike asked motioning her over with his hand. Brittany nodded turning to her new friend." Can I meet up with you after?" Tina smiled and nodded." I will be over there." she pointed to the bleachers across the room. "Ok."

"Santana just text me and told you her doctor's appointment has ran over so she won't be able to meet you for lunch and that she wished you had your phone on you." Mike rolled his eyes. Brittany laughed a little." Ok I will be fine. Thanks Mike." Mike nodded before turning and walking away. Brittany found Tina talking to a few women and a man she didn't know and for a moment hesitated before she forced herself to walk over to the group who instantly turned when she approached. All seemed nice as she sat down beside Tina as soon as the Asian patted the empty seat next to her." Brittany this is Anna, Mel, Tara and Artie. Brittany waved at the group before the group started talking about recent gossip Brittany didn't really understand so she just sat and looked around her. She wished she had her cell on her she had kept it at Santana's thinking she would lose it somewhere here but now she regretted that choice because she couldn't talk to the Latina and ask her how her hand was or when she would see her again.

"Ok small groups of five and I want Brittany with Tina, Tara, Mel, Jacob and Artie." Mike explained before the room went into a frenzy to get into small groups.

"Do you want to go to out with us tonight?" Tara asked the blonde who was chugging down the rest of her bottle of water." Where are you girls going?" Brittany asked curiously but knew she would probably not be able to go along with the group." To this cool club not too far from here you should totally come along so I could really show you how to party in the city that never sleeps." Tara winked as she placed her hand around the blonde's shoulder who instantly tensed up." I don't think I can, not tonight but soon. Okay?" everyone else understood but the brown haired woman." Do you have something better to do tonight?" she asked probing for information on the mysterious blonde.

"Oh Tara stop bothering the poor new girl." A male's voice came from behind." Oh Artie please don't even start." Tara said irritated as she rolled her eyes." She is probably already taken so stop hanging all over her." He said crossing his hands across his chest. Brittany for the first time noticed the closeness and pulled away from the woman's arms." I am taken." Brittany announced proudly, thinking of her girlfriend sent a smile to her lips." See told ya." Artie said nudging the clearly upset Tara." It's ok we can still hang out right?" Tara asked bummed the blonde was in a relationship. Brittany gave her a smile as she nodded her head a couple of times." I would love to hang out with all of you." Brittany reassured the woman before Tina grabbed her attention." I wanted to say have a good night and I will see you tomorrow." Tina said with a little wave." Goodbye Tina thank you for everything today." The Asian one grinned as she shrugged." It was my pleasure I am sure you're going to fit perfectly in here." Brittany blushed not expecting someone to say something as kind as she had but she is happy she had a first good day.

Realizing she had no clue how she was getting home because she came with Sugar but the woman was nowhere in sight she decided to go find Mike to see if she could use his phone but she found that the place was practically empty now as she looked around. Biting her tongue she made her way to the front of the building hoping she found someone. Looking out the door she saw a black Suv parked out front and there leaning against the car was her hot girlfriend. Rushing out of the building Brittany ran to the Latina." Oh my god I am so glad you're here." Brittany cried not knowing what she would have done." I would never just leave you here silly.' Santana said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. Stealing a few kisses Santana turned and opened the passenger's side door for the blonde who climbed in and got comfortable.

"How was your first day?" Santana asked excited to know. Brittany's eyes lit up as she thought about how amazing today was." Just perfect, Mike is so nice and so talented. All the dancers are so great as well and I met a few that I could easily see us being friends though one of them kind of I guess wanted me to be single." Santana turned to look at the blonde not liking the sound of that. Santana took the blonde's hand." You're mine did you tell them?" Brittany looked straight in front of her at the road for a second before answering." Yeah I said I was taken I didn't really know if I should say with whom though because we hadn't talked about it." Brittany looked down not knowing what else to say." We're not hiding dear you can tell whoever you'd like." Brittany looked back up and over at Santana and gave her a small smile." I loved the dances we practice today." Brittany confessed changing the subject." I am glad." Santana said happy the blonde had a good day." How is your hand?" Brittany asked mentally slapping herself for not asking beforehand." It's good healing nicely." Santana informed not thinking of anything too excited to tell the blonde." I waited in the waiting room for almost two hours with a few people that kept staring at my boobs." The Latina said shaken her head." I don't even know why I chose to wear this top today." Brittany couldn't help but to look at the sleeveless halter top that really did show off her cleavage nicely." I like it." She stated earning her a giggle from her girlfriend." Of course you would." Brittany shrugged not caring if Santana knew she was staring now." What do you want for dinner?" Santana asked noticing it was almost eleven at night and not a lot of food places were opened at this time where they were." Do you have anything in your pantry or fridge?" Santana shook her head embarrassed." I made a list for the maid so we should have food tomorrow." Santana informed wishing she would have thought about that earlier to be prepared." Sorry we have to eat out for one more night." Brittany shook her head a little." It's alright. Do you think we could maybe pick up something and take it back to your home I am pretty tired." Brittany said between a big yawn." Sure whatever you want Britt."

It didn't take them long at all to fall asleep after dinner and some fooling around that led to love making in the shower." Good night Britt." Santana said sleepy forcing herself to turn to look over at the blonde that was already in dreamland Santana smiled as she turned back around and scooting closer to the blonde who instantly wrapped her arm around the Latina pulling her closer.

the next three days practically went the same way they would work all day and then see each other for a little bit before bed. When Friday came and Santana walked into the dance studio with her Brittany was beyond excited she was going to see her girlfriend more than just passing by. The dancers were excited to be seeing Santana Lopez right in front of them now most had not met the star yet but had heard they were going to meet her soon. As the dancers and crew started to gather Brittany took her place with Tina and Tara who kept looking over at the blonde who didn't know why they were giving her that look." What?" Brittany asked confused." You walked in with Santana Lopez. Do you know her or something?" Tara asked her blonde friend who was now biting her lower lip before nodding." She is my girlfriend." Both Tina and Tara's eyes widened comically as they took in what Brittany had just said." She's your girlfriend?" Tara pointed to the Latina who currently was talking to Quinn and a few other people." Yes." Brittany said like it was normal news." Wow what is she like when she isn't being a star?" Tina asked totally excited at the moment." She's just like you and I. very down to earth and fun to be around. We only just started to date so we are still learning about one another." Tina nodded surprised she knew someone so close to the star. Brittany's cell phone started to beep and both Tina and Tara looked over the blonde's shoulder. The top of the screen read San and Santana wrote:

**Come here sexy**

Tina looked up to notice the Latina was looking over in their direction and the blonde was indeed telling the truth." I will be back guys." Brittany took off towards the star leaving the two women trying to keep their mouth's from falling open as they watched how Santana wrapped her arms comfortably around the blonde's waist pulling the blonde closer to her a few other dancers noticed and now was whispering amongst each other." I bet that is how she got this job." Tina rolled her eyes as she shook her head Brittany was defiantly not going to have some fans anymore but that was alright because she was still the blonde's friend no matter what.

"Don't be afraid to come over here to be with me." Santana said noticing how uncomfortable the blonde seemed at the moment." I'll try." Brittany said softly as she looked around the room noticing people were looking in their direction." Brittany look at me, we're not hiding I want everyone to know your my girlfriend." The two men that were standing in the groups heads shot up now looking at the blonde that was standing beside Santana." You two are dating?" one of the men asked sounding like this was news to him. "Brittany this is Sam Evans and Tim Mathews both my managers. Yes she is my girlfriend." Santana announced proudly." What is your name young one?" the same man asked outstretching his hand now to the blonde who accepted it giving him a small grin." Brittany Pierce." She shyly answered. "We never thought this one over here would ever find someone. You must be something very special Brittany." Brittany could feel her cheeks start to turn red as she looked down to avoid the man's eyes." She is very special and very talented as well." Santana beamed hugging the blonde tighter." I guess we will see your talent on tour." Brittany nodded slightly turning her attention back to the room.

Brittany rejoined her friends as Santana started to give a speech to her crew and the dancer's in spite of protests from Quinn and Santana. She knew Santana didn't understand why she wanted to stand in the crowd when clearly she was more than just a backup dancer to the star. To Brittany she might have a superstar for a girlfriend but she was just normal like the rest of these people and so was Santana. She fell in love with Santana Lopez over the internet the woman who loves to read books and secretly wears reading glasses, the woman who always finds time to have a glass of wine during the day and loves to have bubble baths and sing along with songs on the radio while doing so, yes she liked Santana the superstar but she loves the Santana she had become too know that others don't get to know. Brittany smiled at both of her new friends as Santana started to talk about the tour and how she wished that all the dancers would get to go but she would only need six to come along and one spot was already spoken for which she stared at the blonde while saying this. Brittany could see out of the corner of her eye some of the dancers rolling their eyes in her direction as they began to whisper amongst themselves and this is what she had been afraid of from the start. People would start treating her different because she was dating the main star but then again she was use to snobby and people not liking her so well.

"Brittany, don't listen to them." Tina whispered seeing the discouragement across the blondes face." Thank you Tina." Brittany said genuinely happy that she at least had two people that seemed to really just like her for her. Santana kept sending her little glances which made her heart do a bunch of flips in her stomach and knowing no matter what people thought of her for now on she had the most gorgeous girlfriend in the world and as she asked Tina and Tara to have lunch with them she turned a little to face the girls behind her who had been whispering things about her and rolling their eyes in her direction and gave them a smile one that says 'no matter what you think I will be ok.' Before she heard her name be called from the Latina." There you are baby." Brittany said stealing a kiss that made her all her nerves disappear. Santana smiled into the kiss glad Brittany was more comfortable now than she had been. Brittany motioned for Tina and Tara to come over once she told Santana she wanted her to meet her new friends. Tara and Tina both were ecstatic to be getting to personally speak with Santana and not just a simple hi and bye conversation they were able to talk to her about how long they had been dancing and were surprised when the starlet herself asked them to have lunch with Brittany and her." Sure." Tina answered stoked. Santana had to go around and shake hands and say hi to everyone but she never let the blonde travel to far away from her side.

As they were heading out Santana leaned over to whisper in Brittany's ear." You're defiantly the most beautiful person in this room." Brittany nudged her arm shaken her head a little." You are my lady."


	13. Chapter 13

**Attn: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows :) **

"Brittany what is wrong?" Santana asked her girlfriend who was lying across the couch with her head facing the back of the couch. She had been this way ever since they got home. Santana sat down on the edge of the couch and placed her hand on the back of the blonde's back. Brittany had changed right away into a t-shirt and pajamas which Santana would have if she didn't have a meeting in less than an hour to go to. She had given the blonde a choice to stay or go which Brittany hadn't really answered her about yet. Brittany turned to face her girlfriend knowing this was a part of being with someone you had to let them in on what was going on. Santana could see the blonde's eyes were puffy and red.

" Honey talk to me what is going on?" Santana pleaded more scared then concerned now. Brittany sat up scooting over so the Latina could sit down on the couch as she got comfortable she took a deep breath in and let it out before she was ready to answer her girlfriend's questions." Everyone now thinks the only reason I got the job was from being your girlfriend, which ironically is the truth." Santana didn't see the problem with that but she kept quiet to listen to the blonde." Which I am not embarrassed by but after we came back from lunch some of the girls weren't the nicest of people anymore." Santana placed a hand over Brittany's that rested on her lap." I know I shouldn't be crying over that but then my sister called a couple times and we got into it and now here I am on your couch being a big baby sorry."

Santana shook her head sticking her bottom lip out more feeling for her girlfriend. "Brittany you have nothing to apologize for and whatever those people say isn't true one bit your dancing speaks for itself. But I am your girlfriend and they should watch out because making my girlfriend cry isn't ever in someone's best interest." Brittany smiled a little through her tears." As for your sister that is somewhat my fault. She called the other day when you were asleep and I told her not to call you again. Brittany we need to get you a different number." Santana explained hoping Brittany didn't get mad at her for talking to her sister and not telling her." I should have told you but I didn't want you to worry about her." Brittany nodded a little." We should get me a new number before we leave Sunday." Santana was relieved to hear that." We can do it tomorrow while we are out shopping." Brittany shot her a confused look she didn't remember when they planned that." We have to buy some stuff for the road Hun, trust me you're going to need a lot." Brittany nodded." Ok then." They sit into a comfortable silence as Santana rested her head on the blonde's shoulder who gave the Latina a kiss on the top of her head.

" Oh, do you know anything about someone coming to the house and picking the mustang up?" Santana shrugged her shoulders." maybe." Brittany stared down at her girlfriend amused." What did you do?" Brittany asked knowing this had Santana all writing all over it." I might have had someone come and just pick up my girlfriend's car for her." Santana informed innocently. Brittany laughed." You're bad." Santana looked up at the blonde." I would say I was really good." Brittany stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend." Well thank you Santana." Santana shrugged." I know it means a lot to you." Brittany nodded." It's the car that my dad gave to my sister before they both were killed. When Stephanie got her other car she wanted to sell it but I had enough saved up that I bought it from her." Santana didn't know that but she was glad the blonde decided to share that story with her." Then I am very happy with my work." Brittany leaned down and captured the Latina's lips. The kiss deepened fast as Santana climbed on top of the blonde straddling Brittany's lap." I am happy with your work as well." Brittany said through panting from their kissing.

Brittany stood in the middle of the living room not sure what to do Santana had left for her meeting a few minutes late because Brittany had whined about the meeting that was taken away from her Santana time. Santana had laughed and then started kissing the blonde again which led to more touching until Santana's phone started to ring. Sitting down on the couch Brittany took her cell out of her back pocket of her jeans she smiled seeing she already had two messages from Santana. Shaken her head she read them awing how cute Santana was when it came to her." I love that girl." Brittany thought out loud quickly sending a text back that she loved her and missed her she scrolled down her contacts until she saw Puck's name and pushed it. "Hey B what is up?" Puck answered already half drunk. He had went out with some of the crew after work and he found a petite blonde named Candy to give all his attention to until one of his best friends called." What are you up to?" Brittany asked laughing but not surprised the man was already on his way to drunken world.

" I am bored I need some people to hang out with." Puck was surprised to hear that." Where is your lady?" Brittany rolled her eyes she didn't want to do twenty questions." She had a meeting so she won't be home to later." Brittany explained." Come over here and hang out with us. Rachel went to hang out with Kurt." Puck shook his head how fast those two become friends these few days." Ok just send me the address and I will I guess find a way there."

Getting off of her phone she sent Santana a quick text to ask if her car was here or if she could borrow a car or where the nearest bus station was. Santana instantly replied.

**Keys on the counter, your car will be here in a few days :)**

Brittany was surprised what she found in the garage what looked like a brand new black jeep. Her dream car she couldn't believe Santana owned one. Carefully climbing into the jeep Brittany just took a second to be in the moment though her insides were jumpy being in a jeep. After her moment Brittany hit in the address Puck sent her in her GPS on her phone and started on her way to the Bar.

"Brittany I am sorry I was so late." Santana called out as she walked into the front door. Looking around all the lights were off but the one directly above the door. Santana walked further into the house no blonde anywhere. Practically running up the stairs she came up with the same conclusion Brittany was still gone. Taken her phone out of her purse she started to dial the blonde's number but it instantly went to voicemail." Well this isn't good." Santana thought out loud as sat on her bed." Where can she be?" suddenly it dunned on her to call Rachel she would probably know." Rachel, hey it's Santana I was wondering if you know where Brittany went off to tonight." Rachel wasn't as helpful as Santana would have thought she would be. All she knew was she got a text that said Puck was killing it tonight with the ladies whatever that meant she really didn't know but she assumed they were at some kind of Bar or club. Santana sighed frustrated there were hundreds of Bars and Clubs around.

"Ok Puck it is defiantly time to go." Brittany pleaded with her friend not knowing what time it was but she could tell really late and they both had to get up really early." Puck we have work tomorrow let's go." Brittany tried a different approach. A man that had been consistently hitting on her all evening appeared at her side." If you need a ride home I will be willing to give you one." He exclaimed making the blonde shake her head annoyed." Thank you but I have a ride." The man nodded." Can I help you with him then?" Brittany was about to decline but decided against it, this man owed her for being a creeper all night." Sure." Puck was to the point he was about to pass out and Brittany was strong but not that strong." Come on buddy." The man said patting Puck on the shoulder. He would defiantly be hurting in the morning Brittany pouted thinking about that as she tried to keep him up straight. Arriving to her jeep she thanked the man who told her to look him up if she was ever back in the area before leaving Brittany and Puck. Brittany drove Puck to the hotel where surprisingly she found a black SUV that looked a lot like her girlfriends.

Parking beside it she rushed to the other side before Puck could open the door and fall out." Here lean on me." Brittany offered. Making her way into the hotel she felt like she was going to collapse right there on the floor with Puck on top of her but she knew she had to keep going. Once she hit the button up for the elevator she felt like she had more energy. She wasn't half way down the hall when she could see Rachel and Puck's hotel room door open up and three people stepped out. Brittany's eyes widened seeing her girlfriend, Rachel, and Quinn now staring as she struggled to help Puck to the room. Rachel quickly came to my rescue as she grabbed Pucks other side but her being smaller and not as strong really didn't make a difference. It was when Santana and Quinn came over to help that all the weight was lifted off of me which made me realize how bad my muscles were in pain.

Once he was in his bed we all were able to breathe again and I fell into Rachel's bed face first." Rachel he needs to eat more vegetables." I said but since my face was in her pillow it came out in a mumbling tone." What was that?" Santana asked now by the bed's side. I looked up realizing I needed to talk to her." What are you doing here San?" I asked looking up at her." I was concerned Brittany I couldn't get ahold of you and no one knew where you two were. I was about to call the police." Hearing that Brittany pushed herself off the bed and sat up straight" Why would you call the police?" Brittany asked concerned." Because Brittany you are my girlfriend, I know not a lot of people know that yet but the ones that do if they have something against me they could get through me by you." Brittany never thought about that." I am sorry I made you worry I was going to text you where we were but I had to save this one from a mob of women. Then by the time I text Rachel my phone died." Brittany felt bad she made Santana worried." I am just glad you are safe." Santana sat down beside the blonde.

" If something would have happened to you I wouldn't know what to do." Santana confessed softly."Santana." Brittany shook her head." I am fine I am sorry I didn't text or call you where I was." Brittany was absolutely hating herself at the moment for the tears in her girlfriend's eyes and Santana could read it all over the blonde's face." Let's just make a pact right here and now that if we go somewhere and were going to be long we tell the other person." Brittany nodded agreeing with the pact." I will I promise." Santana kissed Brittany on the lips a couple times before she pulled the blonde into her arms." I love you Britt." Santana closed her eyes breathing in the blonde's scent." I love you too San." Rachel and Quinn who watched the two quietly was now beyond tired and wanted to go to bed. Quinn was staying with Rachel tonight so they could get up early and go to breakfast before they had to be at the studio but that didn't look like it was going to happen now." Ok you two how much I am very grateful nothing happened to either you or Puck I am exhausted." Rachel exclaimed dramatically coming over to the bed sitting on the blonde's lap." Ok we get it." Brittany said kissing Rachel on the cheek before pushing her off of her onto the bed." We'll see you guys tomorrow." Santana said taken Brittany's hand in hers.

Once in the house Santana went upstairs without saying a word. Brittany followed shortly after she plugged her phone into the charger cursing herself for letting it die in the first place.

"Santana please don't be mad at me." Brittany said nervously beside the Latina who was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling." I'm not mad at you Brittany just embarrassed I guess how I overreacted. I know you're new around here but you're also an adult. I don't want to be like a mother to you I want to be your girlfriend and I do trust you Brittany. I am sorry to." Both turned so they could look at the other one. Santana gave Brittany a small smile making the blonde feel tons better." I am tired now so can we go to bed." Santana asked sleepily. Brittany nodded as she closed her eyes smiling. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde and rested her hand on her stomach. Brittany was relieved everything seemed to be alright again and she couldn't wait to go shopping with her girlfriend tomorrow" San?" Brittany whispered." Hmm?" Brittany smiled hearing the response.

" Can we get Dots for the road?" there was a moment of silence that made her believe the Latina was fast asleep." If you go to sleep now I will buy out the whole store." Brittany laughed out loud." Score." She said in a whisper before she let sleep overtake her as well.


	14. Chapter 14

"Time to pick the lucky six for tour" Mike exclaimed looking around the crowd of dancers nervously waiting to hear if they have been chosen or not." Well isn't it five since we already know Brittany here is one of those six." A girl by the name of Ashley announced in a biter tone." I am sure my team has picked the best six for Santana Lopez's tour." Mike said not wanting to get into everything with these people. Brittany was the best dancer as he could see here even though he has only known her for a couple of days. Brittany stood looking down at the floor unaware of the conversation taken place around her all she had on her mind was Santana and the morning they had together that of course was interrupted by Kurt but they finished up before getting ready to go out the door. Brittany had Santana's shirt on, it wasn't anything special just a white t-shirt that read Babe across the chest in pink wording but just to smell Santana on her it made her feel special." Brittany he is talking to you." Tina nudged the blonde in the arm that began to look around frantically not really understanding what Tina had just said to her.

"Come up here and stand." Mike said again motioning for her to come up to the front. Brittany embarrassingly made her way up to the front and stood beside Mike." It's ok Brittany don't listen to them." Mike whispered to the blonde who gave him a slight nod as she turned to face the crowd." Now the next five I want you to line up next to Brittany. Ashley Moore, Tina Cohen Chang, Nicole Summers, Artie Abrams, Tara Wright." Brittany was excited to hear Tara and Tina's names and what she could tell Artie was pretty nice but as she watched the two snobby girls send her an evil glare as they walked by she knew this would be very interesting." Congrats you six and make us proud." Mike said before shaken all six of their hands then excusing everyone after explaining the tour bus leaves tomorrow at six sharp to the six dancers going on tour.

"Hey babe" Santana answered the phone seeing it was Brittany calling her." We are finish you told me to call you." Brittany explained happy she was going to be able to go shopping with the Latina." I'll be over in a few to get you." Santana said before getting off the phone she was excited to be picking her girlfriend up." Out of here bitches I'll see you all tomorrow." Santana explained as she grabbed her purse before leaving the room." Santana remember on time." Santana waved her hand over her head knowing she would probably be late and they all knew it as well." I mean it." Quinn yelled again before turning to Kurt." I need to buy the loudest whistle they make out there." Shaken his head" something needs to be done."

"There's my beautiful girlfriend." Santana smiled widely as Brittany hopped in the car." Hey San." Brittany was in a good mood which made Santana very happy." So how did Mike do with picking the dancers?" Brittany couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face thinking of her friends going to be on tour for three months with her." Good for the most part." Santana shot her a question glance before putting her sunglasses on her face." You had some say in who got picked didn't you?" Santana shrugged." Maybe a little." Brittany rolled her eyes." Maybe a lot, Tara and Tina where chosen." Santana acted like that was new news to her." Wow that is great." She loudly exclaimed. Brittany playfully smacked Santana in the arm." It is isn't it?" Brittany said playing along with her girlfriend." Who else got picked?" Santana asked really not knowing who else got picked she just merely suggested Mike pick the two but she didn't even know that he had defiantly picked the two until Brittany said something.

"Artie Abrams, a girl named Ashley Moore and her buddy Nicole Summers." Santana didn't know any of those names." Are they nice?" Santana asked hoping they were." Artie seems nice the other two not really." Santana frowned a little hearing that." If they cause you any problems just come and talk to me." Brittany sighed." I can handle it." She said softly wanting to be the strong one as well. "I know you can." Santana said with every bit of confidence in the blonde." So where do you want to go for lunch?"

After three hours of shopping well more playing around then actual shopping they finally got everything on Santana's list to get and then some. Brittany had wanted dots so Santana bought more than she was sure the blonde could eat and asked them to be delivered to Quinn's address. Santana laughed as she imagined the blonde opening her door to find a load full of dots on her front porch tonight." Quinn is going to be so confused." Santana laughed as they climbed into the SUV." You're so mean to her." Santana shrugged" she knows I love her." Brittany looked out the window thinking about the tour." Are we going to be on the same bus?" Brittany asked realizing she had no clue about transportation." Absolutely I am not letting you ride on another bus that would be torture for me." Santana said shaken her head. Brittany smiled taken the Latina's hand in hers she gave it a quick kiss on top." We will be with Kurt, Quinn and I have pulled some strings and got Puck and Quinn on the bus with us." Santana mentioned." We do have our own little section we can sleep in or lay around while we travel until we get to our hotel." Brittany liked the sound of that." So I get alone time with you?" Santana loved hearing the blonde wanting alone time with her." Of course my lady." Brittany kissed each of Santana's knuckles excited." Let's go change that phone number now." Santana said just remembering." Yes let's go."

"She does want something new." Santana answered the man for the blonde who was already shaken her head. "No thank you my phone is really fine." Santana shook her head." Baby look at this phone." Santana said eager to get the blonde a new phone as well." Trust me San my phone has seen hard times I don't want to get a new one and have to worry about dropping it." Brittany explained showing her beat up phone." That is what covers are for and look hearts pretty." Santana held up a few she knew the blonde would like." Look Brittany ducks." Brittany tried to keep the smile off her face but she couldn't and when Brittany cracked a smile Santana knew she was triumphant. Brittany couldn't believe how fast she caved once she saw that cover with ducks on it she had broken and she couldn't say no anymore to Santana. Walking out of the store with not only a new phone and cover but also on Santana's phone plan" Santana I can pay my own phone bill." Brittany complained not wanting to seem like a bum." I will not live off of you." Santana shook her head." What is mine is yours Brittany I know you're not living off of me." Santana explained trying to gain Brittany's trust." We can split the bill then." Brittany tried to compromise. Knowing the blonde wasn't going to bulge she agreed to half the bills." Good." Brittany smiled feeling like she accomplished something but what she didn't know was Santana wasn't going to let her know when the bill came in so she could pay it. She didn't know how long that would go on but she was going to try at least.

"Baby where is the Tylenol we bought today?" Brittany asked not able to find the bottle amongst the many bags of stuff they had picked up." I just saw it over there." Santana announced as she pointed to the other side of the table." Right on the edge." Brittany looked around but didn't see the bottle on the table so she looked under the table and that's when she seen the cutest pink duck just sitting on the floor with a pink envelope leaning against the duck and beside that was the bottle of Tylenol." Oh my god." Brittany's hand shot up covering her mouth as she looked back up at her girlfriend who was standing on the other side smiling back at her" For me?" Santana nodded excited." Yes for you silly who else would I have gotten that for?" Brittany shrugged." Your other girlfriend." Santana arched an eyebrow at the blonde." My other girlfriend?" Brittany shook her head as she disappeared back under the table.

"You better not have another girlfriend I will run over that woman." Brittany nonchantenly said as she grabbed the stuff animal and brought it to her chest to give it a hug." Hi little buddy." Brittany greeted the duck." Are you talking to the stuff animal down there?" Santana asked wondering what was taken Brittany so long to stand back up." Maybe." Brittany answered back." Cute." Santana said deciding to join the blonde she got on her knees and hands and crawled under the table and sat down beside the blonde who was working on opening the envelope." It's not going to explode right?" Santana squint her eyes." Do you really think I would be under here if it were going to explode?" that was a very good point Brittany thought as she went back to her work. The card was beautiful and in pick words it said to my girlfriend...

Inside Santana had written a long paragraph on the blank side of the card that made Brittany tear up instantly. After she was done reading the card she placed it to her side as well as the duck and moved the medication before she pounced on her girlfriend. With a 'oomph' Santana flew backwards." I love it all." Brittany mumbled into Santana's chest she had her head buried in at the moment." I am glad." Santana laughed wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's body resting her hands on the blonde's ass.

"Thank you San" Brittany captured the Latina's lips and showed her how much she appreciated the card and stuff animal she got her" Your very welcome." Santana said once she caught her breath.

"Time to get up sexy" Brittany whispered in Santana's ear. Santana moaned and tried to bury her head back into the pillows." I don't want to get up." She cried. Brittany rolled her eyes at the dramatic starlet." If you don't get up Quinn and Kurt are going to come through that door and make you get up." Brittany said trying to scare her girlfriend into getting up but once she saw that tactic didn't work she climbed off the bed and started to take her bra and panties off." Fine stay in bed while I take a hot relaxing shower before we get on a bus for who knows how many hours." As Brittany left the room and walked into the bathroom she had got a glance of her girlfriend's head popping out for underneath the pillow to see if the blonde was telling the truth. The blonde laughed quietly seeing Santana staring at her undergarments before she walked to the shower and turned on the faucet to the right temperature.

She loved the fact that both of them loved hot water so neither of them had to keep readjusting the water temperature throughout the shower another thing Brittany was psyched to learn they had in common with one another." Wait for me." She heard Santana call out from in the room. Brittany waited until her girlfriend was in the bathroom to step into the shower." Change your mind?" Brittany asked Santana who started to stretch her arms up in the air as a long yawn escaped her mouth." I can't sleep without you." Brittany smiled how cute Santana can be." Good to know." Brittany said feeling the hot water run down her back." That feels so good."

Santana peeked into the shower instantly smiling and more awake now seeing her girlfriend's bare back soapy and when Brittany leaned over to pick of the soap bar that had fallen out of her hands Santana felt the heat rush to her core. When she could control her body again she climbed in behind the blonde scooting as close to Brittany's back as she could. Wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist Brittany leaned into her." There's my girl." Brittany whispered." Mhmm." Santana agreed started to rub her hands up and down Brittany's stomach." That feel good babe?" Brittany nodded loving the Latina's fingers on her." Only you can make me feel like this." Brittany confessed looking down at Santana's fingers." Good." Santana said feeling the butterflies flying in her stomach.

After their sexy time in the shower and both were satisfied they were cleaned both stepped out of the bathroom in big white fluffy towels wrapped around them. Santana was first to drop her towel giving Brittany a good view of her butt as she leaned over to grab some underwear she had placed in a pile of other clothes she was going to wear today. Brittany couldn't help it when her tongue moved across her lips seeing how amazing her girlfriend's backside was. Santana laughed at her girlfriend's bluntness in staring at her ass so she shook it a little." You like what you see?" Brittany's eyes wiggled up and down after she nodded hard a few times." I defiantly do." Brittany wanted to throw Santana up against the dresser and show her how much she did like the view but she could see the time on the clock beside the bed and knew they had to get going so she did her best to distract herself from the throbbing that was taken place between her legs at the moment.

"You got everything you will need for three months?" Santana asked the blonde who ran through her list in her head. "Yep" Then suddenly she remembered her duck she wanted that Santana had gotten her." One more thing." Running pass the Latina who just stood with the key in her hand frozen at the sudden outburst she watched as the blonde bounced back with the pink duck in hand." I want to bring him to." Santana smiled." You're too adorable baby." Santana said shaken her head before locking the door." Let's get this show on the road Quinn is already blowing up my phone with her texts and awfully long voice messages." Brittany laughed as Santana stuck her tongue out at the phone that was beeping in her hand." Hear tell Blondie to keep her panties on we are on our way."

Brittany took the phone and pushed the accept button then greeted Quinn who sounded like she had just ran a marathon." Is she up? Are you guys on your way? Do I need to come?" Brittany waited until the blonde was done asking her question after question to start to attempt to answer her questions." Yes she is up and we are on our way. You don't need to come and yes we have everything. Hey Quinn did a shipment come in last night." Quinn placed her hand on her hips knowing the big ass case of dots had something to do with Santana." Yes and let me guess they're for Santana or you?" Brittany bit her lip hearing the frustration in the blonde's voice." Yes for me. Thanks for holding them for me." Quinn huffed." I had to get my neighbors big headed sons to come help me bring the box in the garage and then had to pay them with small talk and cookies." Brittany tried to hold back her laughter hearing how much trouble the shipment had been for the blonde.

"I am sorry you had to do all that Quinn. I defiantly owe you." Quinn rolled her eyes knowing Santana would never allow the blonde to do anything she would probably just buy her some bacon and say they were even." Tell Q we'll buy her breakfast tomorrow." She heard Santana explained. Quinn knew it." Fine, whatever tell her I am ordering extra freaking bacon and she better not say a word." Getting off the phone with a promise they were almost there Brittany and Santana started laughing at the phone conversation."

This is defiantly going to be an interesting three months." Brittany thought out loud as they parked up into the studio's lot.


	15. Chapter 15

**Attn: Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites:) **

"Welcome our queens." Mike said in a cheerful voice receiving a smile from the blonde and a 'what is wrong with you?' glare from the Latina" Defiantly going back to sleep on the bus." Brittany rolled her eyes that only mike saw and chuckled a little." You need to take a run babe." Brittany said in a voice that matched Mikes." Are you alright?" Santana placed a hand on the blonde's forehead." Yes but it will help you be more awake." Santana shook her head." I am fine but if you want to run do it." Brittany squealed a little as she asked again if it would be alright. Santana waved her hand in the air." Be my guest." Brittany started to run and Santana instantly frowned upon losing her girlfriend." I guess I will go see what the bus looks like inside." Santana said out loud to herself.

"Brittany I can't believe today is tour day." Tina practically sung catching up with the blonde." I know." Brittany smiled back at her friend, she could see how excited Tina was to be going on this tour." I am glad they chose all three of us to go." Tina continued their conversation." Me too." Brittany agreed as they walked up to the bus now stood a crowd of people waiting to be told what bus they would be on." Brittany we need you." Kurt said in a rush tone as he grabbed her hand and dragged her across the lot to where Puck and Rachel stood with Quinn without saying another word." What happened?" she asked concerned not seeing anyone bleeding or anything.

"I am sorry Brittany." Puck whispered in a soft voice." Sorry about what?" Rachel rolled her eyes at how slow Puck seemed today. Taken Brittany by the hand she walked her around the SUV to talk to her in private." Um Puck went out drinking again and accidently called your sister up and well you know how Puck gets when he is that gone." Brittany's eyes widened." What did he say?" Rachel cringed seeing the frightened expression." Richie got on the phone and they went back and forward threatening each other and he might have given Stephanie your number and not his own beforehand he doesn't remember." Brittany closed her eyes." Why would he do that?" Brittany felt like punching something at the moment she just changed her number to avoid them." It gets worse he threatened like all three of us and Santana he said that he was going to make a surprise appearance soon to visit us." Brittany was fuming now." He what?" taken her hand back from Rachel's she went back to where Puck was looking down at the ground." Giving him my number wasn't worse enough you had to instigate him more? Puck this is bad. Bad for us all." Puck nodded slightly." I know I am sorry I don't even know why I have Stephanie's number in my phone I thought it was just one of my old time hook ups." Puck confessed honestly." What can we do?" Brittany asked turning to Quinn." More security around Santana and you three I am guessing and not let him in the places where Santana performs." Quinn said trying to think of anything else she could do.

"I am sorry Brittany." Puck finally spit out knowing it was a little late for that but he had to say it." We will figure this out Puck we always do." Brittany walked away shaken her head she just needed a minute to take a breather but when she turned and was met by Nicole and Ashley she knew she would have to hear their bull" Too good to stay on a bus with us?" Ashley asked crossing her arms across her chest." I really don't have time for this." Brittany said planning on passing them by." What have to go suck up some more so Santana doesn't find someone that is actually worth her time?" Nicole added." You know what go grow up it would do everyone especially me a huge favor." Brittany shook her head as she threw her hands up in the air and left the two girls speechless.

She heard Kurt call her name but there was only one person she wanted to talk to at the moment. Not sure which bus Santana would be on she opened the door to the first one she came to and was met by a half-naked man, her face instantly turned red as she shut the door and ran to the next bus." Hello." She called as she walked onto the bus. Not hearing anything at first she was about to walk back off that was until she could hear a faint snoring and immediately walked to the back of the bus and looked into the back room and found who she had been looking for lying down fast asleep. Brittany climbed quietly and as careful as she could on the other side of the bed and placed her head down on the pillow looking straight at the sleeping Latina, god was Santana beautiful. A tear rolled down her cheek thinking about how much trouble she has caused on everyone by introducing them to her messed up family.

"Britt, Brittany." Santana whispered into the blonde's ear. Brittany turned around trying to ignore whoever was calling her name." Brittany we are on the road we are stopping to get food, you hungry?" Brittany rose from the bed confused." We are on the road?" Santana nodded rubbed the blonde's hand with her pointer finger." We both slept through the meeting they had before we left and taken off." Brittany stretched a little tilting her head from side to side trying to get her body to move but she wanted to go back to sleep then everything came back to her and she instantly laid her head back down and took the pillow and placed it over her head." What's wrong Brittany?" Santana asked now the one confused." I don't want to talk about it." Brittany said from underneath the pillow. Santana scooted herself closer to the blonde and laid down beside her pulling the pillow up she placed her head under the pillow now staring at the blonde." Tell me?" Santana asked again. Brittany looked over at her girlfriend in thinking mode she knew she could tell Santana and it would actually make her feel better but in a way it would also make her feel more guilt about her messed up family.

"It's bad news." Santana reached out until she found Brittany's hand and squeezed it." I am here." Santana said. Brittany sighed a little before nodding her head a little." Puck went drinking last night and got drunk he accidently called my sister thinking he was calling an old fling." Santana didn't like that her sister was involved in this somehow." They got into a fight and well Richie threatened all of us I am so sorry Santana this is my problem and I shouldn't have ever let you get involved." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand tighter." Don't apologize for that bastard and don't worry Brittany he will never get to you or anyone else. Brittany your problems are our problems were in a relationship." Santana firmly said feeling pissed off at Puck and Richie." Is there anything else?" Santana wanted to know. Brittany cringed visibly." Puck might have giving my sister my phone number instead of his." Santana threw the pillow off their faces feeling like screaming then she remembered Puck was on their bus and started climbing off the bed. She felt a hand tightened over her wrist." Please don't kill Puck I already talked to him." Brittany begged." Brittany what he did was wrong." Brittany pleaded with her eyes now." He knows that he is really sorry." Brittany explained." I better not see that bastard." Brittany didn't know if she was talking about Richie or Puck. Suddenly the man they were just talking about appeared in the doorway.

"We are here, you guys getting out?" Brittany wanted to slap herself in the head for not waiting until they arrived at the hotel to tell Santana what was happening but she decided to save her friend seeing the Latina's face start to turn red." Run puck." Puck didn't have to be told twice as it dunned on him Brittany had told Santana what he had done." You should have let me attack him." Brittany still holding Santana's arm shook her head." Puck isn't the enemy here he is one of my best friends, yes he can be stupid sometimes but I don't want him to get hurt and you are my girlfriend and I would never want to see you hurt too." Santana could feel herself start to calm down." Anything else you want to say?" Santana asked serious." Yep I love you." Santana closed her eyes and smiled." Now let me see your phone." Santana requested holding out her hand Brittany's eyebrows went together as she watched the Latina turn off her phone and place the phone in the only side table in the small back room on Santana's side." All the important people are already right here with you." Santana explained giving the blonde a peck on the lips.

"I want some Dots baby." Brittany said pointing to Quinn." Yes she put the dots in the back with the luggage I'll just go tell the driver to open the back for me." Brittany leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips before climbing back onto the bus. They had run into the little restaurant and instantly were surrounded by a mob of people. Brittany is defiantly not use to this many people and thanked god Puck and Rachel were able to help her get away from the crowd as the body guards surrounded Santana and her team before she had a panic attack. She hadn't told Santana about her anxiety issues but the Latina got a glimpse of it as Brittany started to frantically try to find a way out of the crowd and before Santana could ask what was wrong Brittany had found Puck and Rachel.

Brittany waited across the room where no one but she and the other two waited until the crowd disappeared. Brittany was to drained emotionally and physically to touch her food which concerned her girlfriend and friends. Brittany had reassured all of them she was fine just surprised to see the crowd Puck and Rachel didn't call the blonde out but told her she needed to eat something soon. Lying down on the bed Brittany took her pink duck and hugged it to her chest taken deep breathes in and out she knew she was safe but the feeling of passing out was still there. It wasn't long till she heard Santana and the rest of the group start to pile back onto the bus. Brittany wanted to laugh when she saw how many boxes of Dots were in Santana's hands and Kurt's." I kind of panicked." Santana shrugged.

"I can see that." Brittany sat up straight on the bed giving both a little grin." Just put them anywhere Kurt." Santana instructed as she placed the pile in her arms on the bed in front of the blonde. He decided to just do the same before turning around and leaving. Santana closed their doors then took a seat beside her girlfriend." So you want to talk?" Santana asked concerned still." I am ok. I am sorry I freaked out back there." Brittany said sadly." Honey no apologizing we have been through this." Santana wrapped her arm around the blonde and pulled her closer to her. Brittany relaxed in her girlfriend's arms as she started to cry." Brittany?" Santana asked hearing the blonde sniffle." I have bad anxiety I know I seem alright around people that is just because I am either in my own world or around my friends other than that I get kind of panicky." Santana nodded understanding that. She placed a couple kisses on the sweaty blonde's hair." Don't ever be afraid to tell me something Britt. I am here so you can. We will work through this together, ok?" Brittany nodded still looking down at her hands." Can we lay down for a little bit?" Santana hummed in response." Of course we can."

Brittany was the first to fall asleep right next to Santana who still held her half way in her arms. Santana wanted to take every bad feeling the blonde had away and replace it with good ones and she knew this was going to take some time but she was determined to make Brittany's life the best she could because Brittany was the best thing in her life. Making herself a promise no matter how hard things get Brittany would always come first in her head Santana allowed sleep to overtake her body as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you guys for your reviews :)**

"I can't believe this hotel." Brittany clapped looking around it was defiantly an amazing place." Yes it is, sad part we only get to stay in it for tonight." Brittany's excitement slightly faded but not all the way because even though it was just one day she knew she would never be able to afford to step into a place like that on her own before she met Santana. Nicole and Ashley stood with their arms cross her chest already arrived at the elevators waiting for the rest of the group they seemed pissed." What's wrong with bitchy number one and two?" Rachel whispered to Brittany who just shrugged." Santana can we have a word with you?" Rachel and Brittany's mouth shout open at the attitude behind the question. Santana was taken back a little but told her body guard to step aside." Can I help you?" Nicole pointed to her then to Ashley that stood beside her." We have been waiting for half an hour and no one has told us anything about room arrangements apparently this is the list and I have to say I cannot bunk with your girlfriend." Brittany frowned trying to look over her girlfriend's arm at the list. It indeed said her name beside Nicole's. Santana sighed out loud seeing who was her partner.

"How the hell did I get him as a bunking partner?" Brittany's eyes shot up to her girlfriend's name then read Sam Evans beside it." I'll go take care of this girls just everybody stand right here." Santana looked at Brittany for a split second before walking away. "She'll figure it out." Brittany thought out loud." I hope because I would rather sleep outside then sleep with you." Nicole spat." Good Nicole let the bugs eat you up then we won't have to listen to your annoying bitching." Brittany angrily spat back." Why don't you go get lost we all know it wouldn't be that hard for you stupid." Brittany could feel her anger start to rise and she was about to spill in tears it wasn't because she was weak it was just that word that really got to her." Well you're a bitch and will always be one." Brittany took Rachel's hand and started to walk from the two." I can't believe them." Brittany complained as Rachel shot the girls a dirty look before turning to look at her friend." You know Santana will do her best to fix this tragedy of a mess don't listen to them Brittany you are far from that word and you know it." Brittany hoped there was something they could do because she didn't want to sleep with Satan's daughter or have Sam Evan's sleep in Santana's room which she thought was very unprofessional.

"Good news someone defiantly did some fooling around with this sleeping arrangement bad news I couldn't change everybody back so let's just all pick a partner and that will be your sleeping partner." Rachel I want you in my room." Quinn and Puck said in unison causing the small brunette to pout she didn't know which one to choose now. Best friend or possible girlfriend." I am sorry Puck I told Quinn I would already stay in a room with her but Kurt I am sure needs a buddy." Puck shook his head." And I thought we were best friends. Bros before hos remember." Suddenly something hit Puck in the back of the head. Rachel's mouth flew open as Puck rubbed the back of his head with his hand wincing in pain.

"You deserved that." Quinn said putting her purse in her other hand." I am not a ho." She grabbed Rachel's hand and steered her away from the annoying man" Always so violent with you all women." Puck complained out loud. Brittany chuckled a little." You always just say the wrong thing at the wrong time." She teased before turning to the Latina who was helping everyone get their keys to their room. Noticing the crowd start to disappear Brittany walked up to Santana who was still looking down at her chart with Sam standing to her side handing out the hotel room keys." Can I have mine please?" Santana was going to ask the name that is until she heard the voice. "You my lady have to wait to the end with me." Brittany pretended to be upset." Nice try you could almost make it into Broadway." Santana teased as Brittany stuck her tongue out." I am just happy you got me out of sleeping with you know who." Santana scrunched her nose." Who?" Brittany forgot she hadn't told Santana about the little remarks and arguments she was getting into with the two snobs." Nothing." Brittany quickly said as she turned around hearing a voices she hadn't in a while" Oh my god."

Tina and Tara pounced on the blonde almost knocking Brittany to the floor." We have missed you through this whole trip, girl you need to ride with us because like all the stuff that is happening on our bus is totally crazy." Tara explained moving her hands up and down." You can fill me in." Brittany suggested. Tara and Tina looked at the blonde with her hands together basically begging." We guess we can let you in on all the drama since you are best friend." Tina laughed" And my future lover." Tara added. Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat loudly behind them. Tara's face went red seeing it was Brittany's girlfriend" Your future what?" Tara held her hands up in the air out in front of her." It was just a joke. A inside joke." Both Tina and Brittany started to laugh out loud but Santana who was clearly about to go off on someone and Tara who was frightened of the anger looking Latina." San calm down it is a joke she thought I was single on the first day and tried to ask me out." Santana did not like this at all if she would have known Tara had a crush on Brittany she would have suggested someone else. "It's ok babe she knows who I belong to." Brittany wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist.

"It's just all for fun." Santana relaxed a little in the blonde's arms." I don't like people joking about being with my girl." Santana confessed." Brittany squeezed the Latina tighter." Can we go up to our room now I want to taste my girl?" Brittany seductively whispered in Santana's ear then blew some hot air in her ear sending Goosebumps up Santana's back and down her arms." Yes." Santana answered not waiting to ask Sam. Handing him over the list Santana took their hotel key out and followed the blonde who was waving to her friends as they walked away.

Once in the elevators Brittany started to kiss and lick Santana's neck as Santana tilted her head to the side to give Brittany more room to work with." That girl will never ever touch you." Santana possessively gasped out as she looked into the blonde's blue eyes. Brittany could feel the wetness between her legs she loved to hear Santana say things like that." Never." Santana repeated. Brittany shook her head.

"Never" She repeated so Santana knew she understood. Santana captured the blonde's lips before the elevator stopped on their floor and opened the doors. Santana pulled away knowing they had seconds before the elevator shut again taken Brittany's hands she escorted the blonde to the end of their hallway and in their room." No body guards?" Brittany asked noticing they had always seemed to be around everywhere they stopped." They'll be up but that don't mean a thing to me right now I want you." Opening the door Brittany shut the door and locked the deadbolt and was met with a hungry lustful looking Santana.

Pushing Brittany up against the door Santana pressed her body into the blonde's as they kissed. Brittany's hands started to go everywhere she could feel skin. She wanted to be an octopus at the moment so she could touch each and every part of the Latina in front of her. Their need for each other grew higher as they continued to kiss and Brittany was surprised when the Latina picked her up from the door and carried her to the hotel bed. Laying the blonde down on the bed she quickly stepped out of her shoes before she took Brittany's off for her. Climbing on the bed Brittany was biting her lip as her eyes grew darker with want the scene almost sent the Latina over the edge right there and then." So sexy baby." Santana breathed out as she climbed on top of the blonde straddling her now." Yep you are." Brittany said earning a squint from Santana. Brittany placed her hands on both of Santana's inside thighs as she wished she was touching skin and not jeans." Baby I need you naked." Brittany whispered. Santana slowly pulled her shirt and bra over her head and threw them on top of Brittany's face who squealed as she threw the clothes off of her head and onto the floor.

Once both were naked their kisses got deeper and the touching more as both girls worked the other one up to the point both were needing some attention in their below areas." I need you inside me babe." Brittany whispered into the crook of Santana's neck not having to be told twice Santana's hand traveled south until it was over the Blonde's entrance." I love you Brittany." Santana whispered before she placed one finger in Brittany feeling the instant wetness." Your so wet baby." Santana moaned her body excited she could make Brittany feel this way." Always for you." Brittany informed in a raspy voice she loved Santana in her but she needed more.

"Another one please." Brittany begged. Santana placed another finger and then another as she started to thrust in and out of the blonde who started rocking with Santana's hand movement once both found a rhythm it didn't take long for Brittany to start screaming louder. Santana could tell by Brittany's facial expression she was on the verge so she started kissing the blonde's neck down to she was over a hard poking nipple, placing her mouth on Brittany's right nipple Brittany screamed louder as Santana moved her tongue around then started sucking. Going for the other one she didn't get to fully suck the left breast when she felt Brittany's whole body tightened around her fingers and then Brittany's juices covered over her fingers as Brittany rode out her orgasm Santana placed small kisses to Brittany's neck as the blonde started to recover. Once Brittany's body was relaxed again Brittany sleepily smiled up at her girlfriend." Fucking amazing." Brittany said once she got her voice back. Santana took her fingers out and instantly took them up to her mouth and sucked on them causing Brittany to moan seeing Santana suck on her juices." Mine turn baby." Santana took her fingers out of her mouth and placed the two fingers in Brittany's mouth who instantly started to suck knowing this would drive Santana crazy and as she expected it did" Oh my god." San let out wanting the blonde to be kissing her lips." Kiss me." San pleaded but not for long as Brittany stopped sucking her fingers and instantly connected their lips." I am going to make you come so hard." Brittany said into the Latina's lips as she pushed the Latina backwards on to the bed.

"Seriously you two cannot be sleeping. You have been sleeping all day." Quinn yelled outside of Brittany and Santana's hotel room." I am coming in." Rachel, Kurt, and Puck stood outside in the hallway hungry and waiting on the two slow pokes. "Can you actually go in there?" Rachel asked receiving a small glare from the blonde. Throwing both hands up in the air" Ok just a question, you don't have to attack." Suddenly all four heard some movement coming from inside the hotel room." Come answer the door whoever is awake in there." Quinn shouted again. The movement got closer until the door opened and their only in a blanket was a very exhausted looking blonde" Yeah?" Brittany asked trying to wake up." Seriously how the hell are you two still that tired? Its dinner time then we were going to catch a movie now wake Lazy ass up over there." Quinn folded her arms across her chest not going to allow Brittany to say no.

"Go to hell Q." a groggily Santana said from the bed." Already been there that's where I met you." Santana tried to fake laugh but it sounded like a snore." Do not go back to sleep we have plans." Santana rose from her bed irritated but she knew they needed dinner." Ok give us a moment." Santana said wiping her eyes with her hand." Brittany where's my clothes?" Santana asked her eyes hadn't adjusted to the light that was coming into their room yet." Right where mine are on the floor." Brittany shut the door to give them some privacy to get dressed as their friends waited in the hallway." I think I am going to wear what I was wearing earlier just change my bra and panties." Brittany said not really caring about impressing anyone since she already was dating the person she wanted to be with most in the world" Sounds good to me." Santana commented as she threw her shirt and bra back on.

"Finally bitches I am starved." Kurt said once Brittany and Santana stepped out of their hotel room." Whatever Hummel let's get going." Santana still groggily exclaimed.

Brittany looked around at the other dancers getting ready at their little stations they were all provided before looking back in the mirror at her own reflection. She was ready to go had been for a good half an hour now thanks to Quinn who came to her rescue when she needed someone to help her with her makeup. Tina and Tara sat on both sides of her going on about the drama on their bus with Nicole and Ashley." I can't believe they are still being their bitchy selves. Did you hear that Kurt went and talked to them?" That caught Brittany's attention." What did he say to them?" Brittany asked Tina." He had seen them be mean to you yesterday and warned them that they would be in for a real catfight with him if they said another word to you." Tina smirked." I bet he could so whip both their asses." Tara added having every confidence in the world neither of them could actually fight.

"This is bad." Brittany shook her head feeling sick to her stomach." Why is it bad?" Tara asked confused." If Kurt knows he'll tell Santana and I haven't even told Santana what those two nutcases have been saying." Both Tina and Tara looked away for a minute while Brittany frowned at herself in the mirror." Why haven't you told Santana?" Tina asked quietly." She just has enough to worry about with my crazy brother in law and this tour I want us to have an awesome time out here but it is seeming like it's going straight to hell." Brittany explained sadly. Suddenly a man with a clipboard and headset came into the room." Line up girls stage in five minutes." Brittany swallowed hard she knew the routines like the back of her hand but she hoped she didn't have a panic attack and pass out in the middle of stage because of all the stress around her.

Tara took her hand and squeezed it." You'll be fine just relax and just think of the music." Tara whispered to her and she wanted to thank the girl because that is exactly what she needed at the moment. Wrapping her arms around Tara's neck she gave the girl a quick hug." Thank you." Tara nodded as she giggled a little." Now let's go show these people what we can do." Following the rest of the group Brittany felt a hundred times better and once she seen the Latina she knew all her fears would disappear she could feel it.

"Go Brittany" she heard before she entered onto the stage and looked back to see her friends standing there waving. Brittany smiled widely blowing them both kisses in the air before she entered on stage.

Santana was freaking amazing Brittany was memorized with everything the lights the song and most of all the sexy Latina in nothing but a short red dress with black heels. She had to remind her self she had a job to do and she couldn't just stare at her girlfriend. Nicole was her dancing partner for the more intimate dancing and it really wasn't as awful as she had thought it be, though Nicole was a terrible person she was also a better good dancer.

A man came out in the end that Brittany didn't know and danced with Santana for her last song of the night. Brittany didn't like this man and she was failing at trying to keep the disapproval off her face as his hands touched places on her girlfriend only she should. She was fuming with jealously and although it was only a performance the man was too excited about his part in this dance." Give it up for the most incredible sexy singer in the world." The horror was over Brittany thought as the audience went wild and started to clap that was until he leaned over and directly kissed Santana hard on the lips. She could tell that wasn't planned and the Latina was shocked by the action. Santana quickly stumbled back away from the man but kept a smile on her face as she looked upon the audience only Brittany could tell how upset her girlfriend was. Brittany wanted to go punch that man square in the nose but she opt not to not wanting to ruin Santana's first show on this tour.

After the show it was crazy people were every which way trying to get changed out of their performing clothes to their regular clothes. Everyone wanted to get out of here and back to the hotel. "I can't wait to eat." Tara said patting her grumbling stomach" Oh me too sister." Artie agreed." It's been one crazy day and I haven't had breakfast. Lunch and I am surely not missing dinner." He shook his head as he walked by raising his finger in the air." You were freaking amazing out there." Sam smiled down at the blonde who wasn't doing anything but sitting at her mirror looking down at her bare feet." Brittany, are you alright?" Brittany was pulled out of her daydream hearing Sam call her name. "Yeah I am good, sorry." Brittany said looking up at the blonde haired man." You were amazing Brittany." Brittany put on a fake smile and thanked him." Where is Santana?" Brittany asked." She is signing some autographs you can go sit with her if you want." Brittany nodded then decided to go join her girlfriend just in case that man was near her.

"Hey baby." Santana greeted excited seeing her girlfriend walking up to her. Brittany sat beside her girlfriend instantly putting her hand on the Latina's lap and squeezing it a little." You were amazing San like really amazing and that outfit was I almost just stopped and didn't do anything but daydream we were back in the hotel room." Santana blushed hearing that compliment come from Brittany yes she got hundreds of compliments from her fans but it was very different hearing it from the blonde." Well thank you. You were also freaking Amazing my dear lady." The two just stared into each other's eyes for a moment getting lost in their own world until someone cleared their throats and they were pulled away from their moment by a few fans.

Brittany watched the rest of the time as Santana greeted and talked to her fans. She couldn't help how fast her heart beat as beating at the moment as she stared at her girlfriend with pride. Brittany's hand never left Santana's leg giving it a few squeezes throughout the autograph session. When it was over Santana stood up and took Brittany's hand in hers escorting her off the platform and down the stairs back to the back of the stage." I have wanted to do this all day." Santana said before leaning over and capturing the blonde's lips who instantly opened her mouth wider to give Santana better access to her mouth. Once they both needed oxygen they pulled apart and just smiled goofily at each other.

"I want food." Brittany said ruining their moment." You're silly but that sounds like the best idea in the world at the moment."


	17. Chapter 17

The group was so thankful when Santana's managers came back and announced they were staying another night so Santana could do another show since they had to send people home how crowded last night had been. Santana thought that she and Brittany would make love and maybe watch a movie on her laptop before bed, what she wasn't expecting was a quiet blonde throughout dinner and then this Brittany that locked herself in the bathroom once they got back to the hotel room. She couldn't hear the shower on or anything so she knew Brittany wasn't washing off. Not sure what to do Santana text Rachel who immediately texted her back about how furious Brittany had been with the man who had kissed her during the end of the show. Santana closed her eyes as she covered her face with both of her hands this was a sticky situation. Marc had been a friend of hers forever and although he had never kissed her like that before tonight she wasn't angry with him just shocked he would do something like that.

"Brittany, please unlock the door." Santana begged as she talked through the door hoping to god or whoever was listening that Brittany abided." The door isn't locked." Brittany said softly making Santana feel stupid now this whole time all she had to do was turn the knob to the door to see the blonde." Oh." Santana mumbled letting herself into the bathroom. Brittany was sitting on the floor back against the wall with her head resting on her knees." What is going on?" Santana asked sitting down beside the blonde. Brittany shrugged trying to avoid eye contact." Brittany, tell me?" Santana tried again." Brittany turned her head to look over at her girlfriend." I am overreacting I know I am but I am just upset." Brittany explained not really giving Santana anything to tell Santana why she was upset." What are you upset about?" Santana asked placing a hand on the blonde's head.

"You can tell me anything you know that." Brittany nodded knowing that was the truth." The man at the end of the show tonight kissed you." Brittany blurted out in one breath." Brittany that wasn't staged but Marc is a really good old friend of mine." Brittany rolled her eyes." So that makes it alright for him to kiss you?" Brittany said a harsher tone of voice." No it doesn't and I have talked to him about it earlier right as we got off the stage I told him I had a girlfriend and what he did was unacceptable." Brittany didn't know this at all but she was still angry." I wanted to punch him." Brittany confessed." You have more control then I would have if someone kissed you like that." Santana smirked as she nudged the blonde's shoulder." It just made me so jealous in the beginning with him dancing on you like that and then the kiss it was just too much." Santana understood wrapping her arm around Brittany's shoulder she pulled her to her." That is why you have been quiet all evening, I have been worrying if dinner and a movie was the right choice or not." Brittany shook her head.

"I just had to process everything before I talked to you I am sorry for just closing up but I don't want you to think I am that jealous controlling type of person I ant usually just tonight." Brittany couldn't finish her sentence but Santana understood what her girlfriend was trying to say." It's ok Brittany I get jealous, everybody does and trust me I can be that type." Santana smiled knowing she was defiantly that type before her face got serious again." I promise Brittany no more surprise kisses from no one. Only your lips are allowed to touch mine and vice versa." Brittany grabbed the Latina's hand and hooked her pinky finger around Santana's." I pinky promise." Brittany said smiling now." So are you feeling better?" Brittany thought about the question for a moment." I would feel better if I got to cuddle with my hot girlfriend and eat dots while we watch a movie." Brittany said making Santana laugh Brittany was defiantly backed to normal." Let's go then."

"Little change today we only need three background dancers for tonight's show so the other three have I guess you can say a break." Nicole walked up crossing her arms as she glared over at the blonde who rolled her eyes at the drama queen. Santana who was standing behind Mike saw the little tiff between the two and scrunched her face up in confusion she hadn't heard of anything going on between Brittany or Nicole. All she had heard was the girl and her buddy wasn't so nice but this look like it was much deeper than someone just being mean." Mike?" Santana called his name which made the man stop talking instantly." What is up with Brittany and Nicole?" Santana whispered in the men's ear. Mike hated the drama that was clearly this girl's forte he knew he should have picked another dancer even though Nicole was one of the best." I really don't know I just know Nicole and Ashley have problems with Brittany." Santana nodded." Ok keep me updated." Mike was about to ask if he should change his dancers he chose for tonight but decided not to." Ok would the three names I call come to the front?"

"Nicole, Artie, and Tara" Nicole clapped not hearing the blonde's name called in the group." Brittany could you please come up here as well." Tara stopped clapping hearing the blonde's name she shouldn't be surprised that Brittany gets a free pass." Ashley is a better dancer." Nicole said throwing her opinion out there." Shhh Nicole" Artie said shaken his head." No this complete bull that Brittany is called for everything, it's so unfair." Santana tilted her head now looking at the pissed off girl." Excuse me? What is so unfair about it? Whose tour is this?" Santana demanded." Yours." Nicole answered in a lower tone than she had." That's what I thought and you know I can do whatever I like, right?" Nicole nodded." Ok then since we got that settled stop you're bitching and do what your told thank you." Santana wanted to say more but she figured that was enough for now." Brittany unconfidently walked up to mike.

"Do you want to dance tonight?" Santana scooted closer to hear what the blonde said." Either way I would be fine. I don't want to cause a big scene I really don't want to be treated any different from them." Mike nodded." Ok you have tonight off then." Brittany nodded and instead of walking back to the rest of the group she grabbed Santana's hand and led her to the back of the room to talk to her alone." You alright baby?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded slightly." Is it ok that I sit this one out?" Santana rolled her eyes" Of course but you have to come see the show." Brittany ticked Santana's side with her free hand a little." I wouldn't miss it for the world babe I can scream there's my sexy girlfriend on stage." Both Santana and her laughed it felt nice to just let it out." Ok but every time I do this." Santana took her finger up to her temple to show Brittany." I am saying I love you." Brittany nudged the Latina in the elbow." You're a dork." Santana stuck her tongue out a little." But a cute dork right?" Brittany tilted her head looking Santana up and down." Hmm?" she said not answering her girlfriend's question." Hey?" Santana yelped out Brittany's face turned red as she laughed. "Yes the cutest dork in the world." Brittany finally answered.

"Oh my god that outfit should be banned only to the bedroom." Brittany thought out loud earning her a head shake from Tina who was just getting use to the woman's openness about her and Santana's relationship. "Who do you like Tina?" Tina her attention to Santana not wanting to confess." Come on Tina you know who I love." Tina rolled her eyes." Everyone knows that now Brittany." Brittany shrugged." Not everyone." She kind of look sad about that Tina noticed." Ok I will tell you but you can't tell anyone." Brittany held up her pinkie.

"I pinkie promise I won't." Tina leaned into the blonde's ear but because the music was so loud around them she had to basically shout it." Artie." Brittany's smiled widened as she found him on the stage." You guys would make an awesome couple." Tina blushed." You think so?" Brittany nodded hard" Totally why haven't you talked to him more?" Tina shook her head." Me, I am too shy for that." Brittany was shocked. "Girl you shouldn't be shy but I get it." Brittany and Tina hadn't noticed that Ashley was right behind them listening to everything they said and she was smiling because she had heard a lot of stuff she was eager to tell her best friend about.

"So what is Santana's favorite downtime activity?" Tina asked as the blonde stared at her girlfriend dancing with Artie on stage." Um I guess movies, she loves Chinese and she has a thing for pandas I think it's cute and actually got her one for tonight after the show." Tina awed hearing the blonde talked about the singer." You're so lucky and so is she." Brittany's eyes sparkled hearing that compliment." Thank you and so will Artie when you two start to date." Before she could hear what Tina was about to say someone calling her name caught her attention?" Brittany turned to see Rachel and Puck." Hey you two. "Brittany happily exclaimed." Brittany hugged Rachel and then gave Puck a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you guys up to?" puck shrugged." Nothing to do and when we heard where you were from Kurt who I think just wanted us to leave him alone." Puck rolled his eyes." Puck told him he was dressed like a pink bunny." Rachel informed laughing a little remembering the face Kurt made." He does." Brittany shook her head." I love you two. Come cheer my hot lady on." Rachel squint to see the dancer that Santana was going on about this morning before the show." Santana doesn't trust Tara you know that right?" both Tina and Brittany turned their heads to the petite brunette." What?" Brittany wanted to laugh but didn't." she thinks she is going to try something." Rachel informed remembering word from word what the star said to Quinn." We're friends she knows that and I would never let anything happen." Rachel rubbed the blonde's arm up and down." We know that and so does she." The rest of the show Brittany tried to think about ways she could make Santana see Tara wasn't a threat but all she came back to was tonight. Telling Rachel to tell the Latina that she was back in the bus Brittany ran off to put her plan in motion.

"Hey Rachel where's Britt?" Santana asked looking around trying to find the blonde she desperately wanted to see." She told me to tell you she is on the bus waiting for you." Santana's eyebrow raised." Is she alright?" Rachel nodded." Yes very happy." Rachel said trying to calm the Latina's fears that something was wrong." Ok thank you Rachel." Santana passed a few people who were trying to talk to her she needed to see her girlfriend." Santana you have an autograph session here in fifteen." Kurt explained." Be back." Santana said holding up a finger as she passed her friend.

Running across the parking lot she was glad she had taken her heels off before she started to run." Brittany, are you in here?" Santana asked as she made her way to the back of the bus noticing the doors to their little separate room if you wanted to call it that was closed." In here." Brittany yelled back. She sounded normal Santana thought." Coming." Santana said just to be saying something. Pulling the doors open.

"what-"Santana couldn't finish her sentence seeing the blonde in nothing but a black bow tie around her neck. Brittany's hair was a mess which she knew drove Santana crazy. She had put red lipstick on and it was Santana's favorite shade." Hey sexy." Brittany winked opening her legs wide.

Santana couldn't move or breath for that she had no clue what her body was doing but she knew her brain was screaming about a thousand different things she wanted to do at that moment. When she could finally move she realized the door was still wide open she looked out making sure no one was out there and then shut the doors knowing it wouldn't matter if someone was out there they were not going to get her attention at the moment. About to climb up on the bed she noticed how Brittany closed her legs and started shaken her finger at her." What?" Brittany pointed to her outfit. Santana took less than ten seconds stripping from her tight dress and started to climb up on the bed without any objections this time. Brittany bites the air seeing the girls bounce as Santana made her way up the blonde's body purposely letting their pussies touch as she made her way up" Oh my god." Brittany moans at the touch she had no clue she was that sensitive but then again Santana always does the craziest things to her body.

"You like that babe?" Santana teased pushing her body down on the blondes receiving another moan." Hey I am the one trying to seduce their sexy girlfriend." Brittany pouted." Well you will have to stand in line because there is this irresistible blonde that is just screaming to be fuckedddd." Santana dragged the last weird out as she nipped down on Brittany's neck making squealing noises come from the blonde's mouth." No fair." Brittany protested.

There was no more complaining from the blonde as Santana went right to work to work the blonde up." San." Brittany cried over and over as she could feel her whole body start to tense up she was on the edge and she knew it." Look at me San?" Santana looked up and Brittany grabbed her head with both of her hands." You're the only one I want to ever do this to me, the only one I want to cum while screaming my name and the only one I want to kiss me the way you do." Before Santana could process what Brittany had just said Brittany connected their lips and that was enough to send the blonde over the edge screaming in the Latina's mouth. Brittany came hard and all over Santana's hand "Fucking amazing baby." Brittany said trying to still catch her breath. Santana had just wanted to cuddle a minute but the blonde had other ideas as Brittany pushed the Latina down gently back onto the bed and started to kiss her all over. Brittany was in hyper mode and Santana didn't mind it one bit.

Quinn was called from three different people that had tried to approach the bus but when they heard moaning and a lot of other chosen words they decided not to speak about they ran away." All of you are pussies." She yelled frustrated at her crew because she was interrupted in the middle of her booty call from Rachel who begged her not to go. Now she had Rachel mad a whole group of people waiting for Santana mad and she herself was pissed. Storming through the bus she made her way to the back of the bus to find the two intertwined a sleep." Are you fucking kidding me?" Quinn yelled loud enough she knew everyone outside could hear her. Both women's eyes shot wide open as they rose to see what the urgency was." What the hell?" Santana said wide awake now just seeing it was Quinn lay back down but Brittany who was practically hiding under her sheet not sure what they did wrong.

"Santana did you forget about your freaking fans that have been waiting almost half an hour to meet you?" that just came back to her she had forgotten when she came back to the blonde naked well everything she forgot even her name at the moment." Oh shit." Santana yelled starting to throw clothes on any clothes she could find." I am coming Quinn." Quinn looked not amused as she stood in the doorway looking down at the floor." Brittany you can get dressed too." Quinn said in a calmer voice." Already on that" Brittany announced from under the cover she had her clothes still were she had placed them under her pillow and was so thankful now that she had.

"Sorry again, thank you for staying." Santana said to the last group of fans before she sat back in her chair exhausted." That was tough." Brittany agreed as she folded posters and placed rubber bands around them which was someone else's job but Quinn assigned her the job as soon as they arrived for Santana to sign autographs explaining this was her punishment for distracting Santana." Quinn can be mean." Brittany complained looking down at all the posters she had left." Can I do these on the bus?" Santana looked down and felt bad for the blonde." I'll help you here." Santana took the posters and handed them to a nearby man "give these out please." The man seemed happy as he walked away." There." Brittany laughed.

"I love you." Santana wrinkled her nose up before she placed her finger on her temple making Brittany do the same." Ok I really don't want to know what you two are doing. But we have to go so I need the posters." Quinn pointed to the filled boxes." Good job Brittany." Quinn seemed in a better mood." I think, she was finally able to get some." Santana whispered in the blonde's ear as they passed Quinn." I heard that bitch, but yes I did and it was fucking amazing." Quinn stuck her tongue out as she rushed to pass her friends up both with disturbed expressions on their faces." Ewe" Both said in unison looking at one another.


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys are awesome:) Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

The next two weeks were chaotic and Brittany had no clue what was going on with the scheduling people who seem to schedule more shows at the last minute even Kurt and Quinn were stressed beyond belief. Santana had been very distant which made Brittany moody and not want to be here but she knew it was just they weren't getting enough time together alone.

"Baby what time is it?" Santana asked sleepily as she turned to look at the wide awake blonde who was jotting down some words in a notebook Santana hadn't seen before." Almost three go back to sleep." Brittany said sweetly." What are you doing?" Santana asked looking down at the notebook." Just writing nothing to exciting." Brittany answered looking over at her girlfriend." Ok can I disturb your writing time to get some cuddling in?" Santana asked hoping the blonde said yes." Yes." Brittany said shutting the notebook she placed it back under her pillow with the pen before scooting closer to Santana. "I love you Brittany and I am sorry we haven't really had the time to just relax and be alone. I am moody and I know it and I never want you to think it's because of you it isn't." Santana explained playing with Brittany's hair." I know babe. It's just hard to focus when were out of sync and I am going to be twenty one here soon." Santana looked up in Brittany's eyes.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Brittany scrunched up her nose before she poked her tongue out between her teeth thinking." Don't yell or laugh." Santana shook her head." I won't yell." Brittany narrowed her eyes." Or laugh?" Santana added but couldn't guarantee that." I'll try not to." Brittany gave up knowing the Latina would probably laugh anyhow." I don't want to get closer to thirty." Santana smacked herself in the forehead with her palm." What San?" Brittany asked stunned by that reaction. "I am twenty six almost twenty seven. If anyone has to worry about getting old it's this gal, here." Santana pointed to herself. Brittany wiggled her nose as she raised her eye brows at the same time making Santana laugh." You will never get old." Brittany stated trying hard not to laugh." That's it." Brittany watched as the Latina rose from the covers and got on her knees hovering over her at the moment. Before Brittany could react Santana was on top of her tickling her all over her stomach where she knew the blonde was the most ticklish at." Oh my god I can't breathe." Brittany yelped trying to get her girlfriend back but Santana had her hands pretty well pinned to the bed." Santana please I surrender." Santana tickled her a few more times laughing hard when the blonde did." Ok I give up." Santana placed a couple kisses on the blonde's lips.

"Hey I forgot to ask you I heard that we have a three day break coming up soon, is that true?" Santana kissed the blonde a couple more times before nodding." Yep at my request" Brittany tilted her head "They let you do that?" Santana shrugged." They haven't given us a break yet so why not?" Brittany loved hearing that." When is it?" Santana knew Brittany was going to flip out but she really wanted to be the one to tell Brittany before some bozo told her." The twenty third through the twenty fifth." Brittany's eyes sparkled as it dunned on her what those dates meant." My birthday weekend." Santana nodded smiling." I can't wait." Brittany hadn't told her anything about what she wanted to do or what she wanted for her birthday." Baby what do you want to do?" Santana stroked the side of Brittany's face." Whatever we do will be good because we're together." Brittany honestly said." Well that isn't good enough you're turning twenty one. Time for you to club it up." Brittany rolled her eyes." Like I haven't." Santana was taken back." You have?" Brittany shook her head." Not really I have drunk a few but nothing else since I was always around the kids." Santana nodded." So we go back to New York club it up get you in your element and wasted then we have some fun." Santana wiggled her eyebrows as she said the last of her sentence." Next day brunch and dinner out to places you have never been and cake on the third day with lots of makeup sex." Brittany arched her eyebrow.

"Oh come on we haven't been getting our regular three times a day in lately and you know it." Before Santana could form another word Brittany had attached their lips together and was kissing Santana hard. Brittany squeezed Santana's breasts thanking god that Santana wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt." Mm" Brittany moaned pleased. Santana had her hand almost down to Brittany's folds as she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair as Brittany's tongue in her mouth sent her body into a frenzy." I need you." Brittany whispered into the Latina's mouth. Santana hummed in agreement and moaned louder as she felt the wetness there waiting for her." Amazing." Santana said kissing the blonde again. It didn't take them long for both to figure out a rhythm to work with that pleased both of them. Brittany loved everything about Santana's fingers they were just the right size and shape and Santana knew Brittany's map down there like the back of her hand she knew just where to flick and put pressure on and were to tease and stay away from to please Brittany as did Brittany knew everything about the Latina." Let's see how many times I can make you come before six." Santana said against Brittany's lips causing Brittany to gasp.

"Practice one two three." Mike instructed the group. Brittany was feeling beyond amazing because of her awesome girlfriend but pretty awful that being nice and helpful didn't stop her from being called names and now Artie seemed to be on their side which didn't make any sense to Brittany since she hadn't done anything to the man but be nice. She wondered if this was actually her world. She really didn't fit in. the thought really ate at her but she knew where ever Santana was she wanted to be there too." I have to go out for a quick meeting, so Artie won't you take my place until I come back." Mike instructed before he grabbed his bag before walking out of the door." Ok people from the top." Artie instructed happy to be given this chance to lead." Can't we have a break?" Ashley whined." Yes can we?" Tara agreed exhausted. Artie looked around the room and knew how tired he was his self." Ok then ten minute break then we are back and ready to practice." Clapping his hands twice he walked over to the water fountain.

"Brittany?" Tara called after the blonde who was heading to the bleachers were her backpack sat." Hey Tara." Brittany smiled over to her friend." Can we talk?" Brittany nodded not seeing why Tara had to ask permission to talk to her." Nicole earlier came over saying that you were telling Santana and a few other people that Tina likes Artie." Brittany's eyes widened." No, I never told anyone that." Brittany defended herself." Not even Santana, Tina and I talked the other day and I told her I would never say a word and I didn't." looking around she instantly spotted Tina sitting alone by the entrance." I am going to go talk to Tina." Tara grabbed her wrist." No, let me talk to her first. Brittany I believe you this has Bitch one and Bitch two written all over this." Brittany sighed loudly she really wanted to go over and talk to Tina as she wanted to go over and confront the two girls that were spreading this lie about her.

Hearing her phone start to ring Brittany quickly searched her bag and found her phone." Hey baby." Brittany greeted relieved to hear her girlfriend's voice." Hey beautiful, what is up?" Brittany looked across the studio seeing Tara and Tina in a deep conversation." Just on a ten minute break that is all." Brittany explained." Well can I steal five of those?" Brittany couldn't help the smile that came across her face "Please." Brittany exclaimed not caring if she is seeming to eager." Well then come meet me at the door." Brittany could see Tina and Tara was still sitting by the door but she didn't let that stop her from going to meet her girlfriend." Hey baby." Santana leaned over and gave the blonde a kiss on the lips." Hey to you." Brittany said after she stole a few more kisses. In the corner of her eye she could see Tina and Tara staring up at them smiling that made Brittany relax a little hoping Tina believed her." Can I ask Tina something?" Santana stepped aside." Yep."

Brittany walked up to the two women hoping this didn't turn wrong." Hi." Brittany waved shyly." Hey." Tina said standing up to face the blonde." Did Tara tell you that I didn't tell anyone that secret?" Brittany asked hoping Tina could see how serious she was." I would never do anything like that." Brittany added." I know Brittany I was just so embarrassed when they came to me and started to laugh and when they said you had told them It kind of made sense at the moment since you were the one I told but I knew though in my head you would never do something like this." Brittany shook her head." I wouldn't Tina but I know two bitches that would." All three looked over at Nicole, Artie and Ashley who were too busy in their own discussion to see three pissed off people. Santana was now looking at the three wondering what was going on." What are we going to do about this?" Tara asked already trying to come up with some kind of revenge in her head.

"Oh I know what I want to do." Brittany said before turning to her girlfriend." Baby?" Santana perked up hearing the blonde call her." Yes Britt?" Santana asked rushing to her girlfriend's side." You know how I told you I only need your assistant to get some whip cream well could you ask her to get balloons as well?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. Santana had no clue what Brittany wanted balloons for but who was she to say no to her girl?" Ok but we will defiantly be using the whip cream later." Santana whispered back in a seductive voice making Brittany weak at the knees as Santana started to laugh seeing how much control she had over the blonde, though she knew Brittany just as much control over her as well." You're mean." Brittany stuck her tongue out as she turned hearing Artie call the group back. Santana caught the blonde's hand in hers and turned her around capturing her lips when the blonde was fully turned around towards her.

"I am staying to watch you dance." Santana said wiggling her eyebrows." Brittany rolled her eyes." Now how am I going to pay attention when I am going to be thinking about whip cream and you?" santana shrugged." Do your best I guess Miss. Pierce." Brittany sighed running back to the spot she was standing in all day today right behind Nicole. Santana sat directly behind Brittany getting a good view of the blonde's ass." Santana would you like to come dance with us?" Artie asked excited the star was going to see him direct the group." No thank you I am just here to watch." Artie smiled as he looked at the people in front of him " let's start over."

When Santana came back from dreamland from watching Brittany's back side and legs as she danced she realized she was late for a meeting and practically ran out of the room knowing Quinn was going to kill her. The group looked over hearing Santana run but no one said anything." Do you think she liked my instructing?" Artie asked Brittany who didn't really know how to reply to answer that question." I would say yes she did." Brittany smiled at the man who nodded a few times.

"Santana good of you to join us" Sam Evans said annoyed." I am sorry lost track of time." Santana answered honestly." Let's make sure this doesn't happen again we all want lunch here at some point." Santana shrugged and sat down." Where the hell were you?" Quinn asked as soon as she sat down and placed her phone on the table." Sorry mom didn't realized I get two lectures today about time." Quinn shook her head." If you were here you would know they just added three interviews for you to do this week coming up and they're trying to make you work on your three day break." Santana's mouth dropped open." Um." Santana couldn't think they couldn't take her break away from her, she had the whole three days already planned packed for her and Brittany." I can't work those days." Quinn nodded.

"I know that is why I just saved your ass and said you were already booked for volunteer work." Santana relaxed back in her chair." I owe you big time Quinn, thank you so much." Santana said wanting to kiss her friend at the moment." Just remember that I am also volunteering and so is Kurt if they ask because we both have plans as well." Santana nodded." Will do." Santana wondered who Kurt had plans with? She knew for certain not with Puck because he could barely stay around him through a dinner let alone a whole three day break." He is talking to Blaine again." Quinn informed" Blaine as in ex Blaine?" Santana asked shocked." Yep." Quinn answered. Kurt and Blaine had broken up when Blaine cheated on Kurt, his excuse was a load of crap if you asked Santana but she couldn't deny that they were meant to be like she knew Brittany and her are meant to be with one another. Kurt had told Blaine he needed time to his self for a while." Are they dating again?" Quinn shook her head." Just talking I guess Blaine has been in therapy for a little while now and he is doing really well for himself. Kurt wanted to know what I thought and I told him to go with what his heart tells him to but use those brains up there in that head of his as well." Santana smiled sweetly at her friend. "Good advice Q." Quinn smiled back before both were interrupted by Sam.

"Here are your balloons my dear, though I don't know why you would need them." Santana said as she walked back to their bed and sat down on the edge as the blonde looked up from her notebook and smiled widely at her girlfriend." Thank you you're awesome." Santana was glad she could help. Brittany put the bag of balloons down on the bed next to her before she shut her notebook and pen away under her pillow before turning to look at her girlfriend who was wearing her reading glasses. Santana had her dark long hair in a messy bun and she was wearing cut off jean shorts that didn't even reach mid-thigh. She had an old black shirt on that a few holes on the side and Brittany loved this look." You're so sexy San." Brittany commented before licking her lips.

"Not in this." Santana laughed looking down at her outfit." Yes in that." Brittany said a little higher tone of voice." Come here?" Santana leaned over letting the Blonde take her face in between her hands and placing kisses all over her lips" I love you Santana." Brittany said between each kiss." I love you too." Santana said back as soon as the blonde stopped kissing her but their faces were still inches away from one another.

"Where's that whip cream?" Brittany asked wiggling her eyes up and down. "I'll go get it and you get your pretty butt naked." Santana said before giving the blonde a couple more kisses on the lips. Brittany couldn't wait for their night and as she started to get undressed she looked over at the bag of balloons and knew that tomorrow was going to be a good day. "


	19. Chapter 19

**Attn: This chapter was just fun to write : ) hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I love writing this story… Thanks for the reviews and Favorites, and follows all mean the world to me! **

Brittany woke up to her duck in her arms but no sign of her girlfriend which made her pout because she didn't get a morning kiss. Turning around she picked Santana's pillow up and placed it In front of her face closing her eyes she took a deep breath in smelling the Latina. The smell instantly made Brittany's body relax and she knew she could make it until she saw her girlfriend again.

"And here I thought I was the only one to do that." A very familiar voice exclaimed from the doorway Brittany instantly smiled as she opened her eyes to see her girlfriend all dolled up and ready to go for her first out of three interviews this week" How?" Brittany asked knowing Santana should be on the road by now." I told them I couldn't go if I didn't come back here. I had forgotten something very important." Brittany instantly rose from the bed volunteering to help Santana find whatever it was she had forgotten. Santana smiled widely as she walked up to the blonde." I forgot to do this." Capturing the blonde's lips she placed her hands on Brittany's hips as she pulled her closer to her. Brittany moaned into the Latina's lips devouring every bit of the Latina's mouth she could.

"Don't go." Brittany begged. Santana wanted to say she wouldn't but she couldn't and remembered the men waiting on her outside in a limo." I love you Britt but I got to go, trust me I absolutely don't want to leave you but I'll be back tonight and we can have a redo of last night if you'd like." Brittany's eyes widened." Yes." Brittany perked up thinking of everything they had done with the whip cream and her lower regions started to throb." Oh man." Brittany whined causing Santana to laugh knowing what the girl was feeling." Don't worry I'll be back to help you with that." Santana said before placing a few more kisses to the blonde's lips." Maybe I'll just help myself." Brittany spat sending Santana almost to her knees." Oh my god." Santana now was the one whining that would have to be the sexiest thing alive to see her girlfriend touch herself." Please don't." Santana shook her head." Ok I promise but please hurry back." Brittany said starting to pick out clothes for the day." I will, have a good day babe." When Santana was gone Brittany was quick to put her bikini on under her sweats and t-shirt. On the other side of the building Brittany had seen a hose and she ran there with her bucket and the balloons. Filling the balloons up with the water she was ready to go put her plan into motion she knew no one was in the studio at the moment but her two friends that were waiting for her.

Tina was the first to meet her at the door with a big smile plastered on her face." This is going to be so good." Brittany laughed thinking of the two girls shrieking and completely soaked." I know." Brittany said when she could breathe again." Jack said he had to talk to Mike again today too so we are good on the plan." Brittany added glad that the man wasn't done with the nice man she had become to look up to." So ladies let's get these balloons up there before class." Tara explained holding a closed ladder in her hands." Let's do this." Brittany and Tina said in unison.

"Now I have to go speak with Jack again so Artie would you come lead the class again for me?" Artie was more than happy to take the offer and quickly told everyone to start the number over from the top as Mike left the room." Brittany won't you come up to the front and Tara to show us the last part of this number I know a few of us always miss certain steps." Artie said like a true teacher." Ok." Brittany agreed as Tara nodded and followed the blonde up to the front. "Ok go." Artie instructed." Tara tensed when Artie touched the back of her thigh." This needs to be higher." He explained about to place his hand on her inner thigh to push her leg higher backwards but she grabbed his wrists and moved his hand away." I can do it." Bringing her leg higher on the next try she received a half of an mm and have of a grunt from the man. Brittany rolled her eyes at the man as he went to stand in front of them to watch them perform the rest of the dance.

"Very good now you both can take your spots again." Brittany tapped her chin twice in Tina's direction before doing the same to Tara who both nodded knowing it was time. Where the two was standing was perfect and Artie would defiantly feel the blast as well which satisfied Tara." I need water Artie." Tina announced." Me too" Tara added acting like she was out of breath." Ok you two do that." Artie said before continuing his conversation with his two new best buddies." I am sure Brittany will get a free ticket because she is the fucking princess around here although we all do twice the work she does."

Brittany wanted to protest and say she did just as much work but as she walked by the bleachers and pulled the almost invisible string that opened the sack of balloons she watched as all the balloons she had filled with cold water this morning came piling down on all three of them standing there. Tina, Tara and Brittany couldn't stop laughing as the three screamed and shrieked getting soaked by the water balloons" Oh my god who the hell did this?" Ashley cried which echoed throughout the room." I don't know but they were very smart to do so." Tara yelled back before starting to laugh some more." Ha ha Nicole isn't wearing a bra. Oops." Tina pointed out." Shut up Tina." Nicole yelled back covering herself with her arms." I guess practice is canceled for the rest of the day due to wet pigs." Brittany said earning a glare from Artie." I'll just go tell Mike." Brittany, Tina and Tara ran out of the room.

As soon as the door was shut all three doubled over in the hallway laughing." Did you see their faces?" Brittany said before snorting and laughing some more." Awesome idea." Tina said. After a high five and helping pick each other off the floor all three went to find Mike and Jack who were in three rooms down talking." Is something wrong?" Mike asked alerted that three of his dancers were in front of him now." Yes we have a situation." Tara explained as she pointed in the direction of the studio. Mike was quick to move and make his way to the room. As he walked in all three were still standing there like drown rats. Mike's eyes went wide." What happened?" he looked down at the floor covered in water then up at the ceiling looking for a possible leak." We have an idea but we can't prove it." Nicole angrily spat looking in the blonde's direction. Brittany just crossed her arms across her chest and smirked knowing only the three of them knew who done this." We have no clue what you're talking about how the hell would we do this when you were all in the room. We are good but not that good." Tara said knowing by the look on all three of their faces she had outsmarted them.

"She is right they're not smart enough to plan this out." Ashley said. Brittany looked over at Mike." Do you want me to call Frank?" Mike shook his head." I will but could you please clean up the water balloons you three before leaving?" he whispered the last part to the three girls. All three nodded." Have a free day I guess. I'll see you tomorrow at six." Everyone agreed and mike looked at the blonde again before giving her a small grin. Brittany knew Mike knew they were the ones to do this but he wasn't going to rat them out.

"Hey baby I can't talk for long I just wanted to call and talk to you a little before you go back to dance class." Santana said on the other side of the phone." San, we actually got a free day for the rest of the day." Santana was surprised." Anything happen?" Brittany tried hard not to laugh." Some unfortunately events took place and a lot of us got wet from some kind of leak in the ceiling." Brittany couldn't stop the laughter that took over at the end of that sentence she couldn't lie to her girlfriend but she didn't want to explain on the phone.

"What has gotten into you?" Santana asked finding herself laughing as well." Just Tara, Ashley and Artie were the ones that got totally soaked when this occurred." Santana sensed the blonde knew more than what she was telling her." We will talk about this when I get off but I really have to go. I love you and eat baby." Brittany didn't want to get off but she knew Santana had to go to get back to her sooner." I love you too baby, take me some pictures." Brittany asked." Well you do the same." Brittany smiled remembering those first few pictures Santana had sent to her when they started to send each other pictures. She loved those the most next to the first picture Santana and her had taken together at the fair Santana's first day in Utah.

After she had taken two pictures of her eating a piece of watermelon she went into the rest room and taken her shirt off and bra she took one of her smirking as she touched her nipple she knew this would get the Latina. Sending the first two she sent out a text saying open this next one alone before she sent it. She didn't have to wait long at all for a response.

**S-Oh my god Britt, I just came. You're so getting it! **

**B-I would love to get something from you babe ;) **

**S-Seriously you are killing me babe.**

Brittany laughed hearing her girlfriend say that. She waited impatiently for her pictures. The first two were with Quinn and Kurt goofing off then the next two Brittany found herself crossing her legs. Santana had went into the bathroom and showed her how wet she really was which really sent Brittany's body into hyper mode.

**B-That isn't fair, I can't touch.**

**S-Now you know how I feel!**

**B-I don't like feeling this way: (**

**S-Sorry B, I have about another hour here than two hours until I get back to you :( **

**B-NO! I want you here now but I will go take a nap hopefully when I wake you'll be here.**

**S-Have a good nap baby, I love you.**

**B- Love you two :)**

**S-No touching yourself!**

Brittany laughed reading the last text. Shaken her head she made her way back to her bus and went straight to the back and face dived into her bed letting sleep overtake her instantly.

"Brittany I am back." Santana sung as she walked onto the bus and practically ran to the back. The blonde was cuddling her pillow sleeping on her side it was adorable. Taken her phone out Santana snapped a few pictures before she placed her bags and phone down before climbing across the bed to reach the blonde. Taken a few strands out of the blonde's face that had fallen over her eyes Santana placed little kisses down Brittany's jawline. Brittany moved a few times but didn't wake." Santana bit her bottom lip as she uncovered the blonde and found the blonde still in her dance clothes. Carefully she took the blonde's sweatpants down finding Brittany in a bikini arching an eyebrow she didn't know Brittany was planning on going swimming today. Shaken off her confusion she turned and took her shoes off then her socks and finally her own pants. Hovering over the blonde she blew some air in Brittany's ear. This sent Brittany trying to turn to the other side but Santana caught her half turn." Brittany wake up sweetie. "Santana shook the blonde's shoulders slightly successfully waken the blonde up. Brittany blinked a couple times before she smiled sleepily up at her girlfriend." Hey Babe." Brittany said before a yawn escaped.

"Hey to you too. Get a good nap?" Brittany smiled and nodded." Can I cuddle with you now?" Santana leaned over and gave her a few pecks on the lips." Yep." Santana took the pillow out of the blonde's arms." You don't need this anymore I am here." Brittany wrapped her arms around the Latina and squeezed her a little." I am glad your back I missed you." Santana started to play with Brittany's hands." I missed you too, so what did you do when we got done texting each other?" that was an easy answer" Fell asleep, how about you?" Santana went through her day as Brittany excitedly listened loving how many people Santana met and the fans she always loved hearing about Santana's fans." They asked me about you." Brittany's face grew red. "I hope you said all good things." Brittany joked." Nope I said you were horrible." Brittany's mouth flew opened causing Santana to laugh out loud." I am joking baby of course all good because my girlfriend is amazing." Brittany playfully slapped the Latina." I also got a very interesting call from Mike." Brittany hummed in response." Apparently a bunch of water balloons came down on Artie, Ashley and Nicole today out of nowhere and they couldn't figure out how until they inspected and someone had tied them up there and cut the string when ready for the balloons to come down. Hmm I wonder who had balloons and would want to get back at some people? Could it be the three dry people in the classroom? and the one that is wearring a bikini now?

Brittany gasps loudly as she placed her hand on her chest faking stunned her girlfriend would insinuate that she was part of this plan." Santana shook her head." Stick with your day job baby." Brittany couldn't help the fits of laughter that filled her chest and came out of her mouth." Ok, ok it was us." Santana rolled her eyes." Wow your easy." Brittany slapped Santana again but this time on the thigh." I mean don't do anything above water balloons because baby they wouldn't need a trial to figure out you did it." Brittany crossed her arms and turned her head still having a smile on her face." You know I am telling the truth now come here." Brittany shook her head still turned." Please." Santana asked dramatically. Brittany gave up and turned to look at her gorgeous girlfriend." That was good joke and all babe but we can't be doing it in the building, ok?" Brittany nodded." Sorry about the studio floor." Santana shook her head." You are too cute. I just wished I could have seen it." Brittany bit her bottom lip as she grabbed her phone beside her." You did not?" Brittany shyly nodded." Oh my god Brittany you are the worse criminal ever." Brittany went to put the phone down." No, let me see it."

After both of them watched the video a few times and laughed until they almost peed themselves Santana made Brittany promise to delete that video off her phone after sending it to her email address.

"What do you want to do now?" Brittany asked after placing her phone on the charger." Well I got a new can of whip cream." She said licking her lips. That was all it took for Brittany to attack her on the bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**:) **

"Let's see what the star and princess keep in their private little room?" Ashley sung as her and Nicole made their way on the unsupervised bus. Everyone was out exploring the town and having dinner leaving their buses unprotected for a little while." I don't know, we are so going to get caught." Nicole said not liking to snoop." We won't let's go." Nicole sighed but gave in as she slide the doors opened and was met with a bed." Wow very clean." Ashley said almost sounding disappointed." What did you think would be in this room? Dildo's everywhere?" Ashley pushed Nicole a little." No but I don't know more stuff then this." She pointed to the two bags that sat on the floor next to the wall. Nicole sat on the bed and laid back." I can't believe Santana Lopez sleeps here." She said giggly." Just remember so does that bitch." Nicole frowned." What makes her so special? I am way prettier than her." Ashley shrugged." I don't know but I wish I did." Climbing further up the bed Ashley instantly could tell whose pillow belonged to who." She smells so good, well both of them do. Wonder what kind of conditioner they use?" Nicole rolled her eyes." Let's find something before they come in here and find you sniffing their pillows." Ashley dropped the pillow back and noticed a pen that fell from underneath Brittany's pillow." Oh my god Nicole look at this." Ashley said grabbing the notebook." Looks like our princess keeps a journal." Nicole's eyes went wide for a second.

"Wonder what she writes in there?" Nicole bounced up and down for a moment." Probably all her dramatic shit no one cares about." Ashley scrunched up her nose as she opened the first page." Awe look at the picture." Nicole looked and saw a girl that looked a lot like Brittany standing beside Brittany and both had a baby in their arms." Wonder if that is her kids?" Ashley joked sticking her tongue out." No probably her sister's kids." Turning to the first journal entry Nicole wanted to barf." Oh my god Santana was her first love how sick." Ashley laughed. "Find something worth looking through this shit." Ashley rolled her eyes for the most part." Oh my god she was raped and was pregnant she gave the baby up." Nicole covered her mouth." Wow that is deep maybe that is why she is so messed up. Santana most really have it hard just trying to keep her from going crazy." Both girls laughed." Hey look at this." her brother in law was very abusive it seems." A bunch of pictures fell out of the middle of the journal." Ouch she really did take a beating from this guy." Suddenly they heard some voices that sounded close by." Shit, just bring the whole thing." Ashley tucked the journal under her hoodie and ran out and off the bus behind Nicole." Hey what are you two doing by that bus?" a security guard asked as he walked up to the two" Wrong bus, sorry." Nicole said before grabbing Ashley's hand and running to their bus.

"That was an amazing restaurant and thank you for taken me there." Brittany exclaimed kissing Santana's hand she was holding as they walked across the lot back to their bus." Anything for you sweetie." Brittany smiled looking down at their hands then to Santana's wrist where she had given her a new piece of jewelry. She was so excited about giving it to the Latina earlier until it came time to give it to her then she became so nervous that is wouldn't be enough or she would hate it, that she made herself almost sick. Santana of course loved the bracelet and couldn't stop showing people around the restaurant that would comment and awe at it. Brittany couldn't contain her excitement as she jumped up and down and tried her hardest not to drag the Latina across the lot towards the bus." Britt, baby I am just as excited to be leaving this place tonight to but do we have to jump? I just ate enough food to last me until next month sometime." Brittany giggled." You're so silly San." Brittany kissed her cheek before she bowed down" Your royal bus." Brittany said in a crappy British accent laughing in the middle of it." Thank you good dork." Santana didn't once go out of character." We defiantly know who the actress around here is." Brittany laughed as she followed Santana back to the back of the bus." Wonder when everyone will be on the bus?" Brittany asked noticing no one but they were here." Where leaving around eight which is in half an hour so they should be coming. I know we got everything from the hotel room earlier but did you get everything out of your locker in the studio?" Brittany looked around and nodded she was a hundred percent sure she had checked twice just to be double sure. Brittany fell on the bed noticing her pen was out from underneath her pillow pushing it back up under the pillow she realized her hand didn't touch the familiar notebook she is so use to feeling.

Lifting her pillow she gasps seeing it was gone. Looking under Santana's pillow she lifted herself up from the bed and started to feel if she could feel the notebook but nothing. Looking behind the bed and under she was going to start panicking and she knew it. Santana came in with a box of Dots and Mints." Baby you want some?" Seeing the bed messed up and the blonde on her knees on the ground frantically searching Santana knew something wasn't right." What's gone?" Brittany looked up with tears in her eyes." My journal San it's gone." Brittany cried out before turning around and looking in the bags that were sitting by the wall. Santana went over to the nightstand and opened it and looked underneath it but nothing." I am going to kill someone if this is a joke." Santana said knowing how important that journal is to her girlfriend." San that has pictures in it and stuff I don't want anyone to know about me." Santana nodded." I'll find it Britt just give me a minute." Santana started to walk up front of the bus when the doors open and people started to pile in. first person she was eye to eye with was Rachel." Hey Rachel have you seen Brittany's journal?" Rachel shook her head." No, what's wrong?" Puck was listening in now as was Quinn and Kurt." Someone took her journal and it has pictures and everything in it. Brittany is freaking out back there." Santana pointed." Please go Rachel." Rachel didn't have to be told as she ran back to be with her friend." Does anyone of you know where it is? If you have it tell me now." All shook their heads." I would never touch anything like that." Quinn said knowing she was a bitch but even that was taken things way too far." Never, that is Brittany's life." Puck said feeling the anger start to boil." I am going to pound someone in the ground though." He thought out loud. Everyone looked to Kurt." Who me? No I would never be caught in that little sex room of yours let alone touch anything in it. Plus what would I need a journal for anyway?" Kurt explained annoyed they would even suspect him." Ok well that leaves two buses to search. Quinn and Puck come with me?"

"So when are we giving her this back?" Ashley asked Nicole who was writing some stuff down she found interesting about the blonde." I can't believe she was a nanny to seven kids I would have gone crazy." Nicole thought out loud." Me too." Ashley agreed." I do like how confident she is when it comes to talking about sex. She is like another person talking." Nicole said amazed how much Santana and her had sex on this tour." We are going to get in so much trouble for this." Ashley said feeling guilty now they had stolen this." No, were not if you don't open your big mouth." Suddenly they heard Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray." We have something missing from my bus it was taken today when everyone was gone and both buses will be search completely until it is found, no one is to leave." Santana said not believing she has to do something like this." But aren't we supposed to be on the road?" Tara asked exhausted she was about to lay down for a nap." Yes, you can thank who ever has this item for that." Santana spat hoping it wasn't one of Brittany's friends.

"Ok let's go." Santana called to everyone to come to the front of the bus." This won't take too long hopefully." Quinn said as the dancers exited the bus." Nicole, Ashley you wouldn't have to know about this certain item we are looking for? Would you?" both shook their heads." What did she lose her toothbrush? Oh god call the police." Nicole dramatically stated flinging her arms up in the air." NO, something that is very valuable and you know what I think I will call the cops." Santana said hoping these girls would confess but they just turned and walked off the bus." Don't go through my underwear." Ashley yelled back making the Latina laugh." Like I would want to touch something that has been on that girl's butt." Santana rolled her eyes as her two security guards started to search.

When nothing came up on either two buses Santana had no choice but tell everyone to get back on their buses but she would still have people on the lookout and the person or people responsible will be punished after the tour severely. Santana walked back on her bus feeling bad she couldn't find her girlfriend's journal." Brittany?" Brittany was sitting with her knees up to her chest and her chin rested on her knee with Rachel's arms around her." I am sorry we looked everywhere and we just couldn't find it." Brittany didn't say anything but nodded. She outstretched her hand wanting Santana to take it." You ok baby?" Santana asked sitting beside the blonde taken Brittany's hand and gave it a kiss on the palm." Thank you San for trying." Brittany said not knowing really what she was feeling. "Are we leaving?" Brittany asked leaning on Santana's shoulder now." Yes here in a little. Rachel I have her now." Rachel leaned over and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek." I'll be out here if you need me." Brittany thanked her before she closed her eyes.

"I just want to go to sleep if that's ok." Brittany sadly announced." You can do that baby." Santana kissed Brittany's head before the blonde laid down on the bed. Helping the blonde cover up Santana walked out of the little room closing the door behind her." How is she?" Quinn asked." I don't know, but I am guessing devastated I mean she wrote in that almost every night." Santana covered her mouth with her hand in thought." Did any of the guards say they seen anything?" Kurt shook their head." I didn't get to talk to Mark or Toni but the other six said they didn't see anything suspicious or anyone that wasn't supposed to be on this bus." Kurt informed sitting down with his cell phone." Ok thanks." Santana said leaning up against Quinn's shoulder." Baby girl I don't know what to do." Santana confessed out loud. Quinn ran her hand up and down the Latina's arm.

"It'll come up and then whoever is responsible we will get them back real good." Quinn kissed her friend on the head hoping she could convince Santana to relax." Won't you go grab a beer in the mini fridge I know there's not anything too out there in there but I think we have some bud light." Puck raised his fist." That is what I am talking about." He made it to the mini fridge before Santana and grabbed two out walking back he met Santana half way handing her one of the beers." Thank you." She said turning back around to go sit down beside Quinn." How was the interview? We really didn't get to talk afterwards." It went good." Santana honestly said." Yeah the wardrobe they had her pick from was just fantastic." Kurt commented in. He was amazed at the clothing.

"How are we going to get this back on that bus?" Ashley said hoping Santana didn't decide to do another one of those crazy inspections she had to hide the journal under her hoodie and she was afraid the whole time a picture would fall out." I don't know but we have to do it soon." Nicole answered looking out the window back at the bus she knew Santana and the rest of the crew were on." This joke is not funny anymore that I think about it." Ashley said sitting down beside her friend deep in thought." Tina sat across with Tara's legs laying in her lap both had talked about who they thought had whatever it was Brittany and Santana was missing and they had come up with the conclusion it was Nicole and Ashley both have been acting very weird since the inspection and very quiet for being them.

"What is so interesting out that window?" Tara asked making both Nicole and Ashley jump a little." Wow, aren't we suspicious tonight. Wonder what you two are hiding?" Ashley rolled her eyes but Nicole flicked Tara off before they walked back to the back of the bus. "Bitchy." Tara laughed before pulling her phone out from underneath the pillow she was laying her head on." What are you doing?" Tina asked." Texting Brittany to see how she is." Tara informed hoping the blonde was doing better than she assumed she was.

**B-Not good but that will change when I get my journal back. **

So it was a journal that is missing." Have you seen a journal anywhere?" Tara whispered to Tina who shook her head." Is that what's missing?" Tara nodded." Defiantly bitch one and bitch two." Tara thought out loud.

**T (not Asian)-We are going to get to the bottom of this B, don't worry.**

Brittany rolled back to her side to see if Santana had come back but her place was empty frowning she picked herself up from the bed and walked out to the couches to find everyone asleep on each other. Santana was asleep on Quinn who was half lying on Rachel. Puck was sleeping on the other couch with Kurt asleep on the other end. Taken her phone she snapped a picture before making her way towards the front she had never talked to the driver one on one before but since he was the only one awake she decided to give him some company. "Hi." Brittany greeted as she sat down in the empty seat behind the bus driver." Hey to you too stranger." He joked. Brittany smiled a little." I know I have been sleeping a lot lately." The bus driver shrugged." You have to when you can in this kind of work." Brittany could tell he was talking about himself as well." I know it's got to be hard for you having to drive all night all the time." Brittany said feeling bad for the man." Nah, I am use to it now. It's only a pain when I am sick but I have excellent benefits and people are always willing to cover me so I am good, how about you? I know you are new to this business how is it treating you so far?" Brittany thought for a moment before answering.

"I can't complain at all, pay is good, the people except for a few are amazing but I really don't see me dancing on tour all my life. I want to raise a family maybe open a studio somewhere in New York or somewhere else." The man smiled liking that idea." Good for you girl." Brittany looked out of the window for a while at the road it was almost midnight now and she knew she should get to bed because they had an early show in the morning." Well goodnight Frank, nice talking to you." Brittany said standing up and giving him a little wave." Goodnight to you to beautiful."

Brittany stopped and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek before she walked back into their little room and lay back down. Not even ten minutes later the other side of the bed dipped then she felt an arm wrap around her. Smiling she scooted her back side closer under she was in the crook of Santana's hips." I love you San." Brittany whispered out." I love you too B." Santana sleepy said before placing a kiss on her shoulder. "Don't worry Brittany we will get the person who took your journal." Brittany nodded." I know you will Santana." Brittany closed her eyes and just let sleep take her over.

"Nicole what are you doing it's almost one in the morning?" Ashley asked watching her friend text someone." I am just letting someone know where we're heading." Nicole said nonchantenly." Who would that be?" Nicole looked up at Ashley who had a confused expression on her face at the moment" Just someone who desperately wants to see his sister in law." Ashley's eyes widened." Why would you do that Nicole? Are you crazy? You have seen all those pictures that man is dangerous." Ashley started to freak" Her problem now." Nicole answered holding the phone up at a text from an unknown number that read 'thank you.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Attn: I agree with you all I didn't like Nicole's character either so I had to deal with her :) Have a lot of extra time for some reason on my hands so what do I do enjoy the warm weather and write! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

"Ashley what is with you today?" Mike asked noticing how distracted the girl had been all day. This morning they had an early show for a new station which Artie was excited about because his grandparents watched this news station every morning. Ashley held her stomach feeling like she was going to get sick again." Go lay down, we are almost done for today." Ashley nodded before walking over to the bleachers and grabbing her bag without one word to Nicole. Tina and Tara watched how Nicole watched Ashley like a hawk the whole time waiting for the girl to turn around. Tina sent Tara a knowing look that Tara returned. Something was going on with those two. They were partnered up this morning at the request of Nicole and during the live performance both couldn't stay in sync with the rest of the dancers. Sam and Mike had a good talk with the both of them right after the performance.

Brittany had been excused from practice today because she wasn't feeling all that well today. Today had started off good she had got to dance with Santana for the performance which had secretly been a dream of hers since it was usually a guy or mike himself she thought she would never get the opportunity so when Santana danced back her way this morning she was sure they were waiting for a man to appear but when Santana turned and took her hand she was speechless. Santana could tell how much it meant for her and at the end when the guy usually ends up inches from Santana's face looking in her eyes Santana leaned in and captured the blonde's lips. The tabloids exposed with news that Santana was dating one of her dancers. Brittany wasn't known at all to the world until now and everyone wanted to know more. Santana had hesitantly approached the blonde who was still on cloud nine from feeling the Latina's lips on hers" Hey Britt." Santana started getting Brittany's attention." Hey San." Brittany smiled. Brittany could see how nervous her girlfriend was acting which really concerned her.

"What is going on?" Brittany tilted her head trying to meet those dark orbs she loved so much." You don't seem mad." Santana commented. Brittany's arched an eyebrow not understanding what Santana meant." No I am happy." Brittany explained." I didn't think you would be this happy about everyone knowing about us now." Santana continued." Um, you actually danced with me on stage in front of the world and then kissed me I am beyond stoked right now." Santana was the one confused as she took the blonde's hands in hers." You do realize the paparazzi will be all over you now as well. Brittany they know we're officially dating and they don't know anything about you." Brittany took that in for a moment but decided she was not even going to worry about it right now." Santana I am happy and I want to stay happy right now I will worry about that after I get my journal back." Santana nodded not wanting the blonde to be sad.

"Brittany I love you." Santana kissed the blonde who wrapped her arms around Santana's neck to deepen the kiss" As I love you." Brittany said up against the brunettes lips. After that they had went to brunch and then when they got back to the rest of the group Brittany started to feel dizzy. Santana was already on to her next interview so mike told her to go lay down. Rachel had been keeping her company until Puck came in to tell her that they needed her so now Brittany lay down holding her stomach wishing the medicine she got from a security guard would kick in already. At first when she heard the bus door open she thought it was Rachel coming back but listening to someone start to speak into a phone it sounded like,she could tell it wasn't Rachel.

"NO I will not keep this beside me any longer I am putting it back. This was way over line and you know it. I just hope that man doesn't show up here." Ashley whispered angrily into the phone as Nicole tried to tell her to put the journal back on their bus. The man had asked her to keep the journal to give it to him but Ashley knew that this belonged to Brittany and not that man." I am putting it back, go to hell Nicole." Sliding the doors open she was taken back when she was met by Brittany sitting on the edge of the bed now." Why?" Brittany asked with no emotion behind her soft words." It was supposed to be a joke nothing like what it turned out to be Brittany. I am so sorry that we did this to you." Ashley said hoping the blonde seen how serious she was. Taken the journal out of her hoodie she handed it to the blonde." All the pictures are in there." Ashley reassured the blonde who was now hugging the notebook to her chest. "What was the joke?" Brittany asked. Ashley looked down to her shoes embarrassed.

"We were looking for dirt on you in there to get back at you for the water balloons." Brittany nodded a few times still very quiet. Looking up with tears in her eyes she couldn't process this in." How does what I did to you compare to what you took from me? I would understand if you would have thrown a bucket of water in my face or whatever but taken something like this that was really low Ashley." The girl didn't know what to do so she crossed her arms across her chest and nodded." I will take whatever punishments you and Santana come up with I know what I did was wrong and Brittany I have to tell you something that Nicole did." Brittany waited for what the girl had to tell her as she tried to keep her anger under control.

"Santana tell us how you and Brittany met?" a reporter asked holding a microphone up to her face. Santana just smiled and walked on by she wasn't answering no more questions about her girlfriend or their personal life she had been ambushed with questions from the audience in the middle of the interview. She loved to answer questions but some questions shouldn't be asked. As she got in the black limo which Kurt and Quinn were already in eating some kind of food they held in their hands Santana dialed Brittany's cell to let her know she was on her way and see what she wanted for dinner but when it went straight to her voicemail she knew Brittany had her phone off. Quinn noticed the look on Santana's face and leaned over" Everything alright?"

Santana dialed Brittany's number one more time and it came up with the same result." I don't know Brittany's phones off." Quinn took another bite of her food shrugging." Probably dead." Kurt exclaimed before he took a bite of his food. Quinn held her fork up pointing at Kurt." He is probably right." Santana sat back relaxing knowing what her friends were saying was probably the truth. "Did you see we were stopping Lima on the schedule now?" Santana started to laugh knowing Mike and Kurt was from there as well as Sam and Tim." All of them are going to be excited." She complimented." Aren't you excited?" Kurt shrugged." I have no one there to see." Santana looked away back to her wrist where her bracelet Brittany had gotten her sat." I need to get her a gift." Both Quinn and Kurt turned their attention to the Latina." who?" Quinn had an idea who but just wanted to be sure." Brittany she got me a gift actually a couple since we've been on tour and I haven't gotten her one yet." Santana explained still looking down at the bracelet." What do you want to get her?" Santana thought for a little bit

"A ring." Kurt's eyes almost shot off his face." What?" Santana looked up" Not that kind of ring, yet." Santana clarified" Yet?" Quinn asked suspicious." We haven't been dating for long I know that but I know Brittany is it for me, guys I think she is the one. No I take that back I know she is who I am supposed to be with. I don't know how I know it's this feeling I get when I see her in the morning beside me when I wake I always want her there." Both Quinn and Kurt awed at how sweet Santana was being at the moment. This was a side they rarely got to see but both have noticed they have seen it a lot more with the blonde being around." That is just wonderful Santana I am so over the moon for you two at the moment." Kurt said clapping a little." Thanks I just hope she feels the same." Kurt and Quinn looked at each other and both tried their hardest not to bust out laughing." You're crazy girl if you don't see that woman is head over heels in love with you." Quinn explained in shock she'd even have to tell Santana this in the first place." You think?" Quinn rolled her eyes." I know." Santana looked over to Kurt who was nodding agreeing a hundred percent with Quinn.

As they arrived on set they noticed everyone standing out crowded around a couple security guards. All three were alerted and looking out the window of the Limo trying to see what was going on but they couldn't tell." Santana stay here." Quinn instructed." NO Brittany is here somewhere." Quinn knew Santana was going to be difficult." Well at least stay with Nick and Mark." Quinn demanded harshly she knew it was the only way to get to her friend." Ok." Santana agreed. Making their way to the middle Mike stood with his hand between the bridge of his nose pinching down shaken his head." Hey mike what's going on?" Quinn asked placing a hand on his shoulder." Brittany is gone." Santana was at Quinn's side now." What?" she demanded to know what was going on." Nicole and Ashley are with her." Santana didn't understand." They took her?" she looked around desperately but didn't see her blonde." No she took them." Santana was getting frustrated." She doesn't have a car." Mike cringed at what he had to say next." She has mine." Santana covered her mouth in thinking mode at the moment." How did she take your car?" she asked when words came back to her.

"I gave her the keys; she came up to me and asked me for them. I thought she had maybe left something but then Artie came running in saying Brittany was freaking out about something and Ashley and Nicole were both in the backseat of my car and they took off." Santana's eyes widened." How did this happen?" she asked out loud to no one in particular. Just then Tara and Tina appeared." Nicole and Ashley had her journal. Ashley gave it back to Brittany and told her everything. She called me freaking out about some guy name Richie and how he was coming because Nicole texted him or something." Santana looked at Quinn for a moment both thinking the same thing." Just keep everything under control here Mike we will go find them." Quinn took Santana's hand who grabbed Kurt by his shirt and all three ran to Sam's car." How are we going to take his car?" Quinn pulled out a set of keys from her purse." I have an extra set in case he loses his set." Quinn announced thankfully." He won't mind I am pretty sure." Quinn continued as Kurt climbed into the back seat instantly putting his seatbelt on knowing how these chases can end up." Do we even know where she might take them around here I mean she doesn't even know the area?" Quinn asked pulling out of the lot." Parks, Brittany has a thing for parks she has been bummed that we haven't been able to go to one through this whole trip." Santana informed trying to call the blonde again.

"Ok GPS thingy nearest parks." Quinn said to the car machine who instantly started to search." I love this thing." She smiled before looking down at the screen." Nearest park is ten minutes away." Quinn announced looking over at Santana who was texting someone at the moment." Go." Santana said in a rush." Calm down Santana we will find her and the other two. What are you doing?" Santana took a deep breath in and out." Texting Mike I just got Ashley's number." Quinn kept her eyes on the road but once in a while would look over at Santana to see how she was holding up." Come on Ashley pick up." Santana cried.

"Why are we in a park Brittany?" Nicole asked crossing her arms across her chest annoyed." Because I didn't feel like the whole world to know what I am about to say." Brittany said having enough anger build up to be this confident." Why the hell would you text him Nicole? This was going way beyond a joke." Nicole smirked. "Because Bitch until you showed up I was it around there I was the best dancer and had many of opportunities but since you are here and dating Santana you get them all. Life shouldn't be that easy for you when you haven't worked for anything to deserve it." Nicole spat back angrily." I work just as hard as both of you and life has been no picnic for me and if you had read anything in there you would know that." Nicole laughed a little.

"You have a pathetic life Brittany; boo hoo your parents died in a car wreck and you were a prostitute to make the rent wow just horrible." Brittany didn't know what to say to that. How could someone be so cruel?" That was private and none of your business." Brittany said in a shyer voice than what she started out with." I get you hate me but why would you go and text him? He is dangerous and not just for me but a lot of other people including Santana and you two as well. He is not to be trusted and always go back on his word." Ashley cringed as Goosebumps covered her arms and legs." Ashley I forgive you I do. I still don't understand what you did and I don't trust you and maybe never will but I do forgive you but Nicole I wish you could see yourself in someone else's eyes because I know you wouldn't be proud." Brittany explained feeling sick again.

"What do you know about me Brittany? Not a damn thing that's what you can't say what I would say about me in someone else's eyes because this is me and you know what I hope he does drag you back to Utah and then maybe Santana will see your nothing but a used, damaged piece of trash."

"I would shut the fuck up if I were you right now." Santana Lopez's voice came from behind the three. Brittany's eyes widened seeing who was approaching. She turned to Ashley and grabbed her hand seeing how nervous the girl was." It's going to be alright Ashley I will talk to her." Ashley nodded looking down at the ground not wanting to look straight at the star or her friends." What is going on here?" Santana demanded looking directly at Nicole." Ask your crazy girlfriend that pushed me into a freaking car and brought us to this park." Nicole answered trying to keep her confidence up. Brittany was feeling very sick now seeing how furious her girlfriend looked. Letting go of Ashley's hand she turned just in time to get sick on the ground and not all over the girl. Santana's facial expressions changed as she rushed to the blonde instantly taken her hair back so she could get sick without worrying about her hair.

"You alright?" Santana asked concerned as she patted the Blonde's back. Brittany nodded as she stood back up from leaning over. "I don't feel so good Santana." Santana nodded as she put her arm around the blonde and pulled her to her." Why would you run away with these two?" Santana asked her in her ear. Pulling away" They took my journal San. Ashley came to me and told me everything." Brittany started to tear up. "Nicole text Richie and told him where we are and was going to give my journal and the pictures to him." Santana felt disgusted with the girl as she hugged Brittany closer." He's not going to get to us Baby we are leaving tonight." Brittany tried to stop crying not wanting Nicole to see her cry. "She just hates me. She thinks I get everything for nothing which isn't true, I work just as hard as everyone else does I do." Santana nodded listening." You do baby." Brittany wiped her eyes off on her sleeve." I just don't think I belong here San I think maybe I should go get a place nearby your place and just wait for you to return." Santana's eyes widened as she shook her head hard taken Brittany's face between her hands she needed the blonde to hear her on this.

"Brittany no, I do not want that. You are our best dancer anyone who has eyes can see that. Brittany she is leaving I have the say and so does Quinn and Kurt and she is gone and so is Ashley. We will bring in two more dancers and the problems are gone. I will not let a pair of bitches run my girlfriend away from my tour." Santana kissed Brittany hard not caring the blonde had just gotten sick. Brittany tried to pull away not wanting Santana to taste her at the moment but Santana refused." I love you Brittany." Santana said loudly and directly. Brittany met Santana's eyes and nodded." I will stay." Santana was relieved and let out a breath she had been holding.

"You ready to go?" Brittany nodded also taken a couple of deep breathes. Santana held Brittany's hand tightly as they walked back up to the small group." Nicole you are no longer working for my tour or my agency when you get back to the bus you are to collect your belongings and Tim will take you to the airport to drop you off. Ashley that was supposed to be your same fate but my girlfriend has told me that you did come clean and apologize. I do give you credit for stepping up even though I know if Brittany wouldn't have been there you would have just placed it back without a word." Ashley started to say something but Santana held her finger up." I am not sending you home Ashley but I will be looking after you so if Brittany or anyone comes back to me saying you have done something to Brittany or someone else you will be dealt with by me personally and trust me you don't want that. Do I make myself clear?" Ashley nodded." Another thing chose your friends wisely for now on. Nicole I want to speak with you privately after you pack and I want to see your phone." Nicole pointed to Brittany." I have her phone Santana." Brittany announced holding the phone up for Santana to see." Where is your phone?"

Brittany looked away as her cheeks turned red." I threw it at Nicole's head when I attacked her she ducked and it is now in a thousand little pieces. I am sorry." Brittany apologized feeling bad she broke the phone Santana bought her." It's just a phone." Santana shrugged. "Let's get back before every cop is out looking for us especially you two Quinn and Britt." Both took a minute to figure out what Santana was talking about." Oh the car." Both said in unison before laughing a little.

Santana drove Mike's car back with Brittany in the passenger's seat and Nicole and Ashley in the backseat. Kurt and Quinn drove Sam's car back leading the way back." I want you to go straight to the bus and stay there with Kurt and I will send Puck and Rachel to be with you." Brittany nodded looking over at her girlfriend." We're alright?" Brittany asked nervously. Santana narrowed her eyes as a smile came across her face." Baby we're perfect don't you dare think otherwise." Brittany smiled relieved as she took Santana's hand over the console and placed a few kisses on it.

"Where are we going next?" Brittany asked but when Santana tiled her head a little as she pointed with her eyes behind her Brittany realized who was in the back seat and nodded." Later I guess." Santana nodded and squeezed Brittany's hand.


	22. Chapter 22

"Welcome to Lima the only town that compares to how boring Westfield is Brittany." Kurt exclaimed turning her around in a circle as he talks." Whatever Hummel let my girl go." Santana placed her hand on her girlfriend's back side." You feeling better?" Brittany shook her head before leaning against Santana's shoulder.

"And now I am dizzy." Brittany said closing her eyes trying to get her eyeballs to stop moving around." See what you did." Santana tried to kick Kurt who yelped as he jumped out of the way." I will let you know these Jeans cost more than everything you are wearing." He yelled out." I bet they do because unlike normal people you have to pay a gazillion dollars for a pair of jeans I could make you out of scraps from my trash can." Kurt gasps." Do not talk about my fashion sense I am telling Quinn." Storming off to find his other best friend he liked more than the Latina at the minute Santana rolled her eyes." You feel like food?" Brittany shook her head." I want to lie back down." Santana pouted" But baby I want to show you around this little dirt town." Brittany was not amused as she felt herself about to get sick running away from Santana she darted to a nearby field of weeds and Leaned over.

"What did you eat?" Santana asked as she held the blonde's ponytail back from falling in her face." Time for you to go back to bed and I will go run and get you some medicine." Santana instructed." Not by yourself." Santana narrowed her eyes." When do I go anywhere by myself? I got a big lectured about safety when I came back yesterday to you saw it." Brittany nodded she had remembered Tim and Sam pulling all three of them plus Brittany in with a few guards and explaining how she taken off with Quinn and Kurt was not the smartest idea." Ok but could you please get me some more Dots we have none in the hotel room." Brittany pouted" Anything else my queen?" Brittany shook her head as she climbed onto the bus.

"You are so whipped Santana Lopez." Mike teased." Shut up." Santana tried to swat at her but he started to jump back avoiding contact from the Latina." Though you are right, I am totally whipped and for the first time I am ok with that." Mike's smiled widened." I am happy for ya girl." Mike held his hand up and Santana gave him a high five before she disappeared to find the driver to get some Dots out of the back.

Brittany had started locking her journal up in one of Santana's briefcases to make sure it was always safe. Brittany had gotten a new phone the next day thanks to Santana's assistant Candy that was more than happy to pick out a new phone for the blonde. Brittany and Candy hit it off right away when they were introduced after all the drama happened yesterday. Candy had other duties so she wasn't able to come for the first part of the tour but now she was happy to be a part of it and to finally meet the blonde she had heard lots about recently. Brittany saw a picture of Quinn and Rachel that Rachel sent her with a purple heart for the text. Brittany thought they were adorable as she texted Rachel back before lying back down. Whatever she had was awful and she wanted to be well enough to go out and explore with the rest and for tonight's show.

"Quinn we should buy these." Rachel said holding up two straw hats." Why?" Quinn laughed seeing the ridiculous hats." Because they're fun." Rachel explained as she put one on the top of her head." How do I look?" Rachel asked trying to be serious as she looked at the small mirror sitting on the plastic table." You look amazing. Model of the year worthy my dear." Quinn said playing along. Rachel snickered as she took the hat off her head. "I am buying them. "Rachel said firmly knowing she would eventually get the blonde to crack she just had to work on her." I am not wearing that thing." Quinn stated looking at the other fun jewelry on the table." You will." Rachel smiled as she took a few dollars out of her pocket.

"Hey Rach, what do you think about this for Brittany?" Quinn asked holding up a necklace with a little panda on it colored pink." She would love it." Rachel smiled seeing how much Quinn cared for her best friend as well." Brittany is growing on you?" Rachel said more than asked." Yes she is so sweet and makes Santana so happy. I can also tell Santana and her or meant to be." Quinn said like it was just a fact." I love you so much." Rachel blurted out not realizing what she had just said as she continued to look at the tables of products people were trying to sell. Looking up she realized the blonde wasn't by her side anymore. Looking back she saw Quinn still in the same spot just staring. Confused she walked back in front of Quinn." What's up?" Rachel asked waving her hand in front of Quinn's face that instantly was torn out of her trance." What did you just say to me?" Quinn asked. Rachel thought about what the last thing she said and her eyes widened in realization what had just happened." Oh my god was that our first time saying that?" Rachel asked worried what was going through the blonde's head at the moment. Quinn nodded." Did I just say something horrible?" Rachel asked before she could shut her mouth." No, I like the sound of it." Seeing the expression on Rachel's face Quinn took both of her hands in hers squeezing them tightly." I love you too Rachel." Quinn said dead serious now. Rachel felt the meaning behind the word right away and knew Quinn wasn't just saying those three words." I love you too." Rachel repeated then in her head said it a few more times. It sounded so right at this moment. Without another thought both embraced in the middle of the street market not caring who was around.

"Ok I am back with medication and goodies for a certain blonde." Santana sung as she walked into the hotel room. Noticing there was tennis shoes by the hotel door she didn't recognize Santana walked further in the room and was taken back when she seen Ashley sitting next to Brittany on the couch and both looked like they were just laughing." Britt?" Santana said seeing how much better the blonde looked." Hey baby." Brittany stood to meet her half way she wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck." What's going on? You feeling better?" Brittany nodded against her." Ashley stopped by right in time I started to throw up again. After that I felt better. Must have really been something I ate." Brittany explained glad she did feel better.

"What did you get me?" Santana took Brittany's hand and escorted her to the small room bar." Has she been behaving?" Santana tilted her head slightly signaling to Ashley who sat on the couch looking at something in her hand." Good, she came to apologize again and I told her she didn't have to all is forgiving and then we started to talk about the show tonight and how we were paired up." Santana listened not wanting to be negative but it was hard to believe Ashley instantly changed like that, but as long as she wasn't causing any problems she would just be quiet about it." That's great Britt but remember that tonight will be different with the paparazzi I don't want you to be alone at all." Brittany nodded understanding." I won't I will be with you." Brittany promised as she turned around to go back to the couch. She was met with a standing Ashley." I am just going to go up and take a quick nap before the show tonight, I will see you both later." Brittany and Santana waved and watched the woman leave onto the door was shut." Come cuddle with me my dear so I can show you all I got you." Brittany smiled as she jumped up and down excited." Wow you are better." Santana laughed watching her crazy energetic girlfriend." Yes I am and I am happy."

"Oh my god San I love it." Brittany exclaimed looking down at the ring she was holding in her hand." What is it for though?" Santana tilted her head a little confused." What do you mean?" Brittany shrugged afraid Santana was going to think she was dumb now." Usually when people get someone a ring it means something. Well where I am from anyway." Santana nodded a little." I guess it's a thank you for being with me ring or I could make it a promise ring if that is what you want?" Brittany didn't know what to say she was beyond shocked." You mean?" Santana nodded just as nervous." Only if you are thinking the same thing?" Brittany nodded her head hard." I defiantly do." Santana relaxed immediately knowing they were on the same page." Well then this ring Brittany is a promise for our future." Brittany couldn't contain her excitement any longer as she flung herself into her girlfriend's arms.

"Thank you, thank you." Brittany cried excitedly." Your welcome." Santana laughed as she hugged the blonde back." Brittany I can't breathe." Santana cried out." Oh sorry." Brittany embarrassingly pulled away." It's ok Britt just need to breathe to live." Santana kissed the blonde's nose." Your so cute." Santana said as just stared lovingly at the blushing blonde. Brittany sat on Santana's lap with her legs on both sides of Santana's legs. She loved being this close to Santana, yes she loved when they were naked with each other but in this position face to face was defiantly one of her favorite positions out of all of them she got with the Latina that no one else could have." I wish we could stay this way forever." Santana said taken the tip of her finger and running it across Brittany's forehead." We would eventually get hungry San and what would we do when we had to go to the potty?" Brittany asked ruining the moment "Geez party pooper." Santana stuck her tongue out." I was trying to be romantic." She explained pretending to be upset and turning her head." Oh, I am sorry San, you are very romantic." Brittany tried her hardest not to giggle." Not going to work." Santana kept her head turned as Brittany tried to push it back her way." Please don't be mad, I love you." Brittany pleaded. Santana pouted for another fifteen seconds before she turned with a smirk plastered on her face as she started tickling Brittany's sides.

"Not fair." Brittany squealed." Brittany tried to get Santana's hands off of her but she couldn't the Latina had an amazing grip." I can't breathe." Brittany whined as she started to tickle Santana. Pulling her hands away from the blonde Santana held them in front of her" I give up." Santana said hoping her girlfriend wouldn't attack her like she had. Brittany laid her body down on Santana as she rested her head on Santana's shoulder." I can't believe you just did that. I almost peed myself." Brittany said relieved she wasn't getting tickled any longer." That would have been something." Santana said patting Brittany's inner thigh." Yeah punishment for you because I am sitting on you." Brittany laughed a little as she felt a slap on her thigh." Do we have to go tonight?" Brittany whined." Yes we do whiner. Just think after tomorrow we have three days together." Santana informed happy." I can't wait." Brittany said loving the sound of that and then she remembered her birthday." My birthday is in two days then." Brittany said surprised she didn't realize this beforehand." Yes it is beautiful and I get you to myself. Santana whispered in her ear." I love the sound of that." They sat in a comfortable silence after that for almost half an hour as Brittany rested her eyes as Santana hummed a few songs.

"Hey Britt." Santana tapped the blonde's thigh." Wake up baby time to get ready we have to meet the rest of the group here in a hour." Brittany mumbled as she lifted herself off her girlfriend." I was comfortable." Santana made her lips stick out just like the blonde's." I know and I promise we can cuddle after dinner tonight." Brittany got up and offered her hands out to help her girlfriend who gladly accepted. "Can we shower together?" Brittany asked while stretching giving Santana a good view of her stomach." Of course Baby." Santana smiled still looking at Brittany's tone stomach.

The dancers were immediately introduced to Nicole's replacement a man by the name Seth. Tina's eyes almost bugged out of her head as did Ashley and Brittany's how toned this man were. Artie kind of huffed noticing the girls' attention to the new man. Tara being the only lesbian wasn't impressed as she bluntly stared at Brittany's ass in her outfit." Stop that." Santana warned as she came behind the woman checking her girlfriend out." She is mine." Santana said in an equally scary tone of voice." I know but come on Santana I can dream, can't I?" Santana shook her head." Never going to happen so won't you look to your right or to your left two other girls to dream after." Santana instructed. Rolling her eyes" Both are clearly straight." Tara spat back." Not my problem. My problem is that you are checking what's mine out. Those buns are for me only her boobs are for my enjoyment only and everything else on those beautiful long ass legs are mine."

Brittany who had been listening to her girlfriend and friend go back and forth finally turned around to face the two." If I may say something to the both of you, this body." Brittany pointed to her body." Is mine." Walking away leaving Santana's mouth dropped open and Tara laughing she went to go get a drink of water." Baby?" Santana called after her. The new man was confused." Isn't that?" Artie sighed out loudly." Yep they're dating and don't try anything with the blonde, ever." The man nodded making a note in his head.

"Santana marry me!" someone screamed from the audience earning them a glare from the blonde. Brittany knew these people were just fans but come on if anyone would be marrying her girlfriend it would defiantly be her. Brittany stopped her train of thinking, she couldn't think about that stuff now she had to keep up with Ashley who thought left meant right tonight for some odd reason.' You ok?' Brittany had mouthed several times to the woman who nodded back but her footing and obvious pale skin said otherwise. Maybe she had what she had earlier? Brittany thought to herself hoping the girl didn't because that would mean others could catch it as well. When the last song was about to play Brittany got Goosebumps all up her legs and down her arms thinking of dancing with her girlfriend. Getting into position she noticed the new dancer also getting into the same position as she. Sending him a questioningly look he just turned to look forward and not at the blonde again. Ashley took her hands again leading her in the back with the rest. Brittany was stunned when Santana turned around and took the man's hand to lead him out to dance with him. Had she been mistaken when she had been told earlier that she was to dance with Santana? Brittany looked over to her dancing partner now who mouthed' they changed the routine at the last second.' Brittany nodded understanding what Ashley was saying but she couldn't understand why they would change everything.

After the show she found Santana who was signing some fan's autographs. Santana smiled as Brittany grabbed the back of her dress." Are you Santana's girlfriend?" a young girl asked. Brittany nodded." Yes I am." Brittany sweetly answered." Your very pretty." The young girl complimented." Well you are too, thank you." Brittany smiled before moving with the Latina." will you marry me Santana?" Brittany wanted to roll her eyes and tell the dude 'As if?' but she just turned away from the crowd and looked up at the stage where the crew was taken the Band's equipment down. She could see Puck with a few other guys she knew. Santana took a few pictures and signed a few more autographs before taken her hand in hers and escorting them both back behind the stage. Santana captured her lips right away. When they needed oxygen Santana pulled away." Wow San." Brittany said once she got her breath back." I needed to do that." Brittany placed her forehead on her girlfriend's." I needed that as well."

Dinner was nice with everyone. It was a very relaxing occasion though they were in a public restaurant with a lot of fans of Santana's. Paparazzi were going crazy taken every picture they could from the outside." I wish they had something covering those windows." Santana whispered hating this part of the fame." Do you want me to moon them for ya? It would defiantly make them run." The new man offered." I will too." Puck offered. Santana shook her head." It's fine, thank you though." Brittany held Santana's hand almost all through dinner or she had her hand on her thigh just for comfort." Baby the only way out is through the front door." Brittany whispered when they were gathering their purses to go." I know and I want you to hold my hand very tight and not let go." Brittany nodded knowing she could do that." Puck and Seth please stand by Brittany I don't want anyone grabbing at her or getting in her face. The security guys will be on my side and in front of us." As they all walked out camera's instantly started snapping crazily." Brittany how is it to be dating Santana Lopez? Did you hear her rumored affair with singer/ model Marley?" Brittany had never heard that but wanted to defend her girlfriend's reputation." That is a lie, she is not having an affair." Brittany angrily corrected the man taken her hand back from Santana.

"Brittany where are you from?" another reporter asked but Brittany was ignoring everyone but the man in front of her." So you deny the rumor?" Brittany rolled her eyes." That's all it is, is a big fat rumor." Rachel could see Santana trying to get away from her security team. "Puck go, get her and bring her this way." Rachel whispered to her friend who nodded. Puck picked the blonde up and started walking her to the rest of the group." Put me down Puck." Brittany yelled but she knew he wasn't going to. Santana looked back and her eyes comically went wide seeing the blonde being carried in her direction yelling at her friend. Rachel and Quinn started to laugh." This is going to be interesting." Quinn commented out loud thinking of the news headlines tomorrow. Santana placed her hand over her eyes and shook her head." Please put my girlfriend down." Santana asked as soon as they were close enough. Puck placed Brittany back on her feet but stood right beside her in case she tried to run back." Don't look back Brittany." Puck said pointing over to Santana. Brittany walked over to her girlfriend still fuming." You ok there?" Santana asked amused at what she had just witnessed." Yep peachy." Brittany said looking straight forward." Honey they say stuff all the time. It's part of being in this business. I know and so do you,as well as our family and friends that none of those rumors are real. I love you and no one else." Brittany thought about it and Santana was right who cares what a bunch of strangers thought? Well of course she did. Feeling Santana's fingers intertwined with hers she felt the calm wash over her knowing they were going back to the hotel to be alone for the rest of the night." You ok now?" Brittany gave Santana a little grin as she nodded her head a little.

"I can't wait to get back to the hotel." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear that squeezed her hand tighter." Me either baby."


	23. Chapter 23

**Attn: Thank you for the favorites, reviews and follows! Means the world to me:) **

"Brittany a package." Tim informed as he stepped into the dance studio before turning and walking back out. Brittany who was goofing around with Seth and Tara ran across the room and out the door to see the package lying on the floor by the door. It was a pretty good size package but had no return address. Picking the package up Brittany went across the hall where she knew Santana was rehearsing and snuck into the room. Santana smiled seeing her girlfriend in the same room as her now but continued singing." Amazing Santana." Candy Commented from the couch where she laid on her stomach looking over at the star." Thank you Candy." Santana said before jumping off the little stage and rushing over to her girlfriend." Hey gorgeous." Brittany greeted before Santana kissed her.

"What is up?" Santana asked noticing the package." I don't know, Tim just dropped this off to me. Do you know anything about this?" Santana shook her head looking at the plain brown box." Sorry not me this time babe, plus I would never just give you a box with not crediting myself for getting you the gift." Santana explained still looking at the medium size box in Brittany's hands." Let's see what it is." Brittany said beyond curious to know." Ok let's." both walked over to the desk and Brittany picked up a pair of scissors off the desk. Opening the box both looked in and was confused when Brittany pulled out a stack of papers." Hmmm." Santana said to break the silence in the room. Candy was now at their side as Brittany took what just looked like white computer paper out of the box. Nothing else was on the bottom which was really weird." This is strange." Brittany said looking at the stack of white paper." Santana and candy nodded. Brittany looked to see if there was some kind of message on any of the sheets of paper but after half the stack she gave up." Anyone need computer paper?" Brittany asked not knowing what to do with it. "Just keep it on that desk I am sure someone in this building will find some use for it." Candy suggested." Ok then, I guess I'm going back to dance, want to come?" Santana looked over to Candy who shrugged.

"You have nothing until three." Santana didn't need to be told anything else as she took the blonde's hand and practically dragged her across the hall to the dance studio where everyone immediately looked up but didn't react like they had the first couple of weeks when she had started coming in to watch them dance. They were all use to having the star around now and very much considered just like them." Hey Santana." Mike welcomed her into his class." I see you brought our missing dancer back." Brittany blushed looking away." Yes found her wondering the halls thought I bring her back." Brittany playfully slapped the Latina." You did not." Santana laughed as she put her arm out in front of the blonde." Kiss my booboo." Santana said pouting. Brittany rolled her eyes." So dramatic I didn't even hurt you." Santana continued to pout until Brittany gave in and gave her arm a quick kiss. Brittany could hear Tara and Tina snicker" Whipped." Tara said in a low voice. Santana laughed agreeing as she made her way to the bleachers. After tonight's show they would be flying back to New York and getting ready to celebrate Brittany's twenty first. She had gotten Brittany a few gifts and had a cake ordered from a very good friend and baker she knew this morning while Brittany was still a sleep. She also ordered balloons and had Candy order some champagne she thought Brittany would enjoy. She was determined to make this birthday the best the blonde has had. Looking over at Brittany and the new dancer goof around she laughed loving to see the blonde smile.

"Santana we have that meeting now." Santana turned to Brittany who shook her head." I don't want to let you go." Santana's smile grew." Then don't." Brittany narrowed her eyes asking with her eyes what she meant?" Santana tilted her head before turning around to Candy and escorted the blonde down the hall into the room where the meeting was being held. Brittany was afraid someone was going to say something about her being in this room but was shocked when everyone waved to the super star and even gave her a wave or nod as they walked around the table. Santana pulled a chair from the back of the wall and sat it down beside her chair for Brittany who smiled and thanked her as she sat down and kept her eyes down on the edge of the table so she didn't gain anyone's attention she glanced over a few times at her girlfriend's legs but that was it. Santana was very active in everything from problems with the crew to the budget and future performances as well,Brittany was very impressed. Brittany was also asked a few questions about the dancing studio and the dancers which after a 'you can answer' look from her girlfriend she explained everything was in tip top shape and that Mike was the best. Everyone agreed with her there which she smiled seeing how nice everyone was.

"You have an amazing team Santana." Brittany commented as they walked out of the meeting room." They are the best I would say." Santana said as she swung their hands between them." I want some Chinese for dinner, is that ok?" Santana asked as they rounded the corner. "Yes that is." Tim coming from the other direction stopped the girls with his outstretched hand." Brittany you have another package it's on my desk in my office and there also was a call that was kind of concerning." Santana crossed her arms ready to hear about this phone call." Westfield police called and said they had a warrant out for a man named Richie Harper. The police officer thought you might know his whereabouts." Brittany's eyes widened as she left both Santana and Tim standing in the hallway as she ran out of the exit door towards the buses. She hadn't brought her cell phone not thinking she would need it. Anyways santana was right in the same building, who would she need to call? Running on the bus she almost knocked Quinn over who was telling Puck and Rachel some kind of joke. Running and grabbing her cell phone she quickly looked up her sister's phone number and dialed it. She bit her lip as it rang two times, three and then suddenly someone answered." Hello Stephanie?" Brittany gasps into the phone still out of breath.

"No, this is her friend Tiffany. Is this Brittany?" Brittany closed her eyes hoping the children were ok and her sister." Is she alright?" Brittany demanded." Yes Stephanie is fine and so are the children. He was drunk and Stephanie and him got into a fight, he did punch her but I called the police and Terry and I was here so we intervened before things got to out of control. He took off and Stephanie was going on about you though saying something like he was out for blood." Brittany's stomach flipped a few times knowing he was defiantly on his way but as she heard Santana talk to the gang she knew she was going to be alright. Walking out of the room brittany walked over to Santana who was throwing her a 'what the heck is going on?' expression. Taken her hand Brittany escorted her back into their room and closed the doors to give them some privacy though she knew everyone out there knew what was going on anyhow." Brittany who is that?" she handed Santana the phone and sat down on the bed as Santana started shooting questions at the stranger on the other end." Ok well if she needs anything let her know she can call this number." Santana informed before she hung up and sat down beside Brittany." Tiffany sounds like a good friend." Brittany nodded." The only one my sister has." Brittany started to laugh a little looking up to the ceiling.

"What is it?" Santana asked wanting to know what was going on in the blonde's head; she would love to be able to read her girlfriends mind especially at this moment." She has put me through hell, never has been there but as soon as Tim said the police wanted to know where Richie was my mind went right to if my sister was ok or not. Yes I thought about the kids but Stephanie was the first one to come to my mind. Is that bad?" Brittany asked not sure. Santana shook her head." It just means you're an amazing person Brittany. Of course you would think of her, she is your sister and yes life hasn't been fun with her but she is all you had for a long time." Santana explained understanding Brittany's reasoning." Honey we do have to talk about you running when you're scared though about something because I can run but you're going to be the death of me one of these days." Santana choked out thinking of how she almost fell straight on her face running across the parking lot." I am sorry San I know I am bad with that." Brittany confessed embarrassed.

"Lay with me." Brittany asked." We have an hour until we have to get ready." Santana informed but laid down beside her girlfriend." I know but I need you to hold me for a little bit." Brittany said in a soft voice uncertain about what was going to happen with Richie in the future. Santana opened her arms and welcomed the blonde that scooted down in her arms to cuddle into Santana's side." Baby, you know no one is going to hurt you." Santana said in a soothing voice hoping to help the blonde relax." I know I just can't stop the thought that he is coming and I don't know what to do about him." Brittany explained burying her head into Santana's chest." You don't have to do a thing about him, if the security guys see him or if we do he is going to jail and I mean for a long time and not just a week." Santana said serious.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight." Santana Lopez yelled excitedly in her microphone and laughed as everyone clapped and cheered for her." Clap for the band and the dancers how great were they?" the crowd erupted in more cheers." Thank you and now come by the table and let me sign something for you." Santana waved as she walked off the stage.

Brittany had to take a phone call so she wasn't waiting for Santana like she usually was and she felt bad she couldn't let her know that someone had called her before she walked to the back to answer the phone." Hello." Brittany greeted taken her cell from Candy." Hey Brittany." Stephanie greeted back surprising the blonde." Brittany, please don't hang up." Stephanie begged." Why not?" Brittany asked angry that Stephanie was calling her while she was working." Richie is gone and we need money." Brittany choked on air a few times." What?" Brittany asked not believing what she is hearing." He left me with seven kids Brittany; you are my sister and their aunt. You too tight now you can't help the only family you have?" Stephanie had hit Brittany's weak spot and she knew it but she was desperate.

"Brittany, Hey Santana told me to tell you to get your butt out there she wants her fans to meet you." Rachel practically sung as she skipped to the back. Seeing the blonde was on the phone she waved her hands in front of her to grab Brittany's attention and when she got her friend's attention she mouthed 'who is that?' which Brittany mouthed back 'Stephanie' causing Rachel to say what she had out loud." Hang up on her." Rachel didn't feel no guilt about saying that either. She never liked that woman and she knew whatever this phone conversation was about it wasn't just a catch up between two sisters." Where is Richie Stephanie?" Brittany asked hoping her sister would do the right thing and tell her because she knew they weren't over even though he was away." Send me money and I will tell you?" of course Brittany sighed she knew Stephanie would do this anything to benefit herself." Fine, how much?" Brittany rolled her eyes." What is enough?" Rachel couldn't stand there and do nothing about this so she grabbed Brittany's phone out of the blonde's hand." She is not giving you any money. Don't call asking again." Rachel hung up and put the phone in her pocket." Rachel?" Rachel held her finger up pointing directly at Brittany." Don't you Rachel me? You're not giving her money." Brittany placed her hand on her head." My nieces and nephews need the money Rachel." Rachel shook her head firmly." This is all a plot and it has Richie's name written all over it I know this and so do you deep down. Now go be with your girlfriend who has been texting me like crazy." Brittany threw her hands up in the air and walked passed her friend.

Santana gave her a toothy smile as she walked up to her and sat down in the chair she was pretty sure was for her." Hey sweetie." Brittany gave Santana a kiss on the cheek earning both of them a 'awe' from the couple that was standing in front of them." When are you two going to tie the knot?" the woman asked curious." As soon as possible when were ready." Brittany answered surprising the Latina who usually answered the questions about their relationship when people asked. Brittany looked over to Santana to see if that was alright which Santana gave her a reassuring smile before looking over to the fans who were still standing in front of them." You both are gorgeous we hope you both the best of luck." The woman added" Awe, thank you so much you too." Santana smiled adoringly as the couple made their way down the steps." They were nice." Brittany whispered really liking that couple." Santana nodded agreeing. The next people were a group of four young girls with Santana shirts and notebooks that made Brittany laugh." I didn't know I could be writing in a 'Santana Lopez' journal." Brittany said as the girls opened their notebooks." Well you could have." Santana joked smiling up at the girls." We love you." A short blonde haired girl said smiling with her two front teeth missing." Well I love you all as well." Santana exclaimed." Can you please sign these for us?" Santana nodded a few times. "Of course I will girls."

The signing was over in no time after that. Brittany enjoyed seeing all the fans that came to support her girlfriend and in addition support her as well. Santana had gone to talk to Sam and Tim for a moment while Brittany had went back to the bus to get a few things before dinner. They still hadn't opened the package Santana had Tim drop off right before they got ready for the show and Brittany did need to tell Santana what her sister wanted though something in her head told her not to tell Santana which she didn't understand because they were in a relationship that they didn't keep secrets. Grabbing her bag and Santana's she made her way out of the bus. She had no clue, what she wanted to do about her sister and the money situation. Was she a bad person if she said no? She knew Stephanie and she knew this could really be for the children, there are seven of them but this also could be for him and with that thought in her head shivers went up her spine and down her arms. She knew she had to talk to Santana or this was going to drive her crazy. Hurrying to the Suv she knew they were taken tonight Toni was already in the driver's seat.

"Hey B." he greeted her with a smile." Hey T." Brittany greeted back loving how their relationship has really soared since she started to listen to the security. Brittany didn't have to wait long until Candy, Santana and the other security guard Leo came walking up to the Suv." Hey babe." Santana said as she climbed in and scooted as close to Brittany as she could." Hey to you too." Brittany leaned over for a kiss on the lips but found Santana had turned around to Candy already to ask her something so she got her cheek. Santana turned around feeling the kiss and placed one on Brittany's lips." Sorry Hun." Santana said feeling bad she hadn't given the blonde a kiss yet." It's ok." Brittany smiled before turning around to look out the window.

"So what is the plan for tonight women?" Leo asked from the passenger's side looking back at the three." We are going to get dinner then park." Brittany turned at hearing park she didn't know they were going to a park. Santana's eyes caught hers and Brittany grinned." I thought you enjoy some walking at night." Brittany nodded." Can we talk?" Santana didn't like how those words came out but nodded anyhow." What's up?" Brittany didn't want to talk around the rest of the people in the car but it was better than Rachel and the rest of that group at the minute. Brittany was very shocked that Rachel hadn't called Santana to warn her yet ,but she did thank her friend that she was allowing Brittany to break the news first.

"Stephanie called me right after the performance that is why I wasn't waiting like I usually am." Santana bit her lip from saying anything at the moment because she was supposed to be listening." Stephanie wants me to send her money for the kids." Santana didn't know what to say she knew this woman was going to be more trouble." How much?" Brittany shrugged." That is why I am talking to you because I don't want to be a bad person and not send any then my nieces and nephews starve but then again this could be for him and I don't want to help him. Santana I am so confused here what do I do?" Santana turned a little so she was looking directly at her girlfriend. Taken her hand she pulled a strand of fallen blonde hair back behind Brittany's ear out of her face so she could look into her eyes." You're not a bad person, never Brittany. Don't send her money until he is locked up." Santana said hoping that helped. That did make sense to Brittany and she leaned over and gave Santana a 'thank you' kiss. "You're very welcome. Now I have a question for you." Brittany sat back in the seat more relaxed after telling Santana her news and waited for the question." When were back in New York would you want to meet my family?" Santana asked letting Brittany know in her eyes that any answer would be perfectly fine with her.

"Yes Santana, of course." Brittany said without a hint of lying." I would be honored." Brittany added feeling overwhelmed how perfect Santana was. "Well I am honored to introduce you to them. I want them to get to know their future daughter in law." Santana said meaning it; she knew she was going to marry this woman one day." I love how we are talking about the future now." Brittany said taken Santana's hand in her own." Of course because baby this is our story we need to start writing it together." Brittany rolled her eyes as she started to giggle." Dork." Santana laughed along." I know but you love me." Brittany couldn't deny that she did love Santana with everything in her.

"What are we going to do about the package I received that looks like the other?" Brittany suddenly asked had forgotten all about it until it popped back into her memory just now." We are going to worry about that tomorrow." Santana said taken her finger she bopped the blonde on the nose.


	24. Chapter 24

**Attn: Thank you for reading :) next two chapters dedicated to Brittany's birthday weekend! **

"Hey Brittany, how was the plane ride?" Maria Lopez asked as she walked up to the blonde and pulled her into a hug Brittany was not expecting." Wow, hello to you too Mrs. Lopez." Brittany said over the older Latina's shoulder. Santana smiled adoringly loving how quickly her mother has welcomed the blonde and by her father's face he couldn't wait to get his turn in welcoming the blonde. But this was Brittany she was very lovable." Santana" her mother exclaimed turning around noticing her own daughter standing behind her." Hey Mami, thanks for coming to meet us here." Her mother hugged her tighter." Of course darling you are our only daughter."

Brittany was very impressed with the whole Lopez family and loved hearing the stories both Santana's parents wanted to tell her about their daughter." She is amazing." Brittany agreed smiling warmly over at her girlfriend." Well you are too my love." Santana said back wanting the conversation to shift in another direction besides about her for once." So Brittany how the heck did you capture our daughter's heart? She has never wanted us to meet someone this fast." Santana's father asked from the driver's seat of the black Mercedes that Brittany assumed was theirs but she could be wrong." I don't know, honestly but she did capture mine right away that I can honestly say." Brittany hoped she had answered that correctly or that they understood what she was trying to say." You are defiantly special then Brittany." Santana's father smiled at her through the rear view mirror and she smiled back before looking out of the window. The rest of the ride back to Santana's was quiet.

"I got the bags you two just make your way into the house." Brittany didn't want to leave the man to carry the bags especially hers, when he really didn't know her that well alone but Santana had taken her hand and was now dragging her towards the house with Santana's mother right behind them." Don't worry Brittany he can get those bags." Santana reassured her as they walked into the house. Brittany still didn't like that she didn't offer to help him but didn't say anything as she entered the house she hadn't seen since before the tour. Running upstairs with her bags this time and one of Santana's even though Santana's father had told her he would carry them up after he got some water Brittany was happy to be able to see some of her other clothes she owned and a few of other things she had missed. Sitting on the bed she took a deep breath in and out." Hey misses I told you I was going to carry those bags up for you." Brittany blushed before turning around to face the kind man that looked so much like her girlfriend in many ways." I felt bad." Brittany confessed before looking away from his eyes.

"Don't, I love doing stuff like that. Makes me feel important." He laughed as she sat the rest of his daughter's luggage down and sat down beside the blonde." Santana told us about your parents I am sorry dear." Brittany gave him a small smile." Thank you but it's ok." He nodded a little." I lost my father at a young age and I know how hard that was for me and my family so I couldn't imagine both of my parents leaving at a young age. We are here if you ever need anything Brittany." Brittany's heart melted hearing those words. How did she get this lucky?" Thank you, you all are amazing." Brittany said feeling like tears was going to spill at any moment." Brittany you are too. I have a feeling we are going to get to know each other very well over the years and one day I hope you do feel comfortable with calling me Papi or father." Brittany was sure her heart just busted in two parts hearing those words.

"Hey where did you two run off to?" Santana asked her father and girlfriend as they walked downstairs." Just catching up." Brittany smiled at the older man before she rushed to her girlfriend's side and wrapped her arms around her." You tired babe?" Santana whispered in her ear." Just a little." Brittany confessed feeling a little jet lag." Let's go take a nap then." Santana suggested." Your parents?" Santana shook her head." They will be fine." Santana patted the blonde's behind before she turned to the kitchen" Mami, Papi we are going to take a nap." Santana shouted." Have a good nap." Her mother yelled back. Brittany laughed she should have known Santana had to get that loud voice from one of her parents." What? That's how we communicate." Santana informed.

Santana fell asleep right away but Brittany found it hard to go to sleep now she was actually in bed. She didn't know why but the words that Santana's father had said to her had really impacted her in a way she never knew existed. Could she actually be part of a normal family? The thought excited her and though she didn't doubt their relationship one bit it kind of scared her too because the 'what if's' started to pop up in her head that made her start to feel worried. Scooting closer to her girlfriend she hugged Santana tighter sending up a prayer or two to whoever was listening up there at the moment things did work out for them. Then she remembered the ring on her finger and instantly relaxed.

Maria volunteered to cook for dinner and no one argued. Brittany sat at the bar loving the smell of whatever Santana's mother was cooking. It filled the house and made Brittany's mouth water. Rachel and Puck text her about what they were up to. Puck had gone home to see his family and Rachel had gone with Quinn to California. Brittany was happy to hear that her friends were having a goodtime." What is my sexy girlfriend doing all alone at this bar?" Santana asked arching her eyebrow at the blonde." Smelling the most delicious smell in the world." Brittany answered wiggling her eyes." My Mami sure knows how to cook." Santana said loud enough for Maria to hear her." I sure do." Maria agreed holding up her spatula. "Who is texting you B?" Santana asked seeing the blonde's cell start to beep out of control." Just our friends who all have arrived safely in their destinations." Brittany explained smiling as she looked at a few pictures Rachel sent." They look like they're having a good time." Santana commented looking over at the picture of the two.

"Yes it sounds like it." Brittany smiled." Can we cuddle on the couch before dinner?" Brittany asked then remembered Maria standing behind her and her face turned red. Santana laughed a little." Don't feel uncomfortable around them babe, they do the same things." Santana said nonchantenly. Brittany closed her eyes and shook her head not wanting to think of that and finding it oddly weird how Santana was so comfortable with saying that." Brittany, my parents have never been uncomfortable about showing their love and I want it to be that way with you and I." Santana said knowing they really haven't talked about what they were or weren't comfortable with but that was something she needed to tell Brittany." I am comfortable when it comes to you and I just not with the whole parents getting it on subject." Brittany announced. Santana shrugged and lead the way to the couch.

After a very nice and delicious dinner Brittany practically demanded for seconds and told Santana that they needed to move in with her parents that almost made Santana choke on her food she had in her mouth at that suggestion all four settled down for a movie. Brittany smiled lovingly over at the two still so much in love with one another cuddled up next to each other whispering sweet nothings to each other during the movie. Brittany wanted that and she was pretty sure she had found that and her heart started to soar as she looked over to her girlfriend playing absentminded with her ring on her finger." I want the real thing soon." Brittany whispered making Santana look at her questionably. "I want a ring soon." Brittany said again this time making Santana's eyes widened almost off her face." Brittany?" Santana asked not knowing where this was coming from." You will have one soon then." Santana whispered back just looking at the blonde. "Hey you two lovebirds keep it down over there." Santana's father said in a serious tone of voice but both knew he wasn't serious." Us, you two have practically been having eye sex all through the movie." Santana said not taken her eyes away from the blonde whose eyes had gone wide hearing her girlfriend say something such as that to her parents." Were married." Maria defended." Yeah, yeah whatever." Santana laughed.

"Happy birthday Brittany" Santana and her parents sung in unison as she walked down the stairs in the morning almost sending her down the stairs falling. She had not expected the three to be standing in the hallway waiting for her to come down." Whoa, thank you guys." Brittany said holding her chest as she walked the rest of the way down the stairs." What's wrong?" Santana asked now slapping herself in her head for scaring her girlfriend." Nothing, I am fine just surprised. My birthday has never really been a big event since I was five." Brittany announced but she wasn't sad about that at all." Well now it is. You're a Lopez now Hija." Maria explained wrapping her arms around the blonde once again. Brittany was starting to get use to all these hugs and she actually really loved it." Thank you three." Brittany looked around and smiled big at all the balloons that filled the living room and kitchen and from where she was standing she could see a cake on the kitchen table and a few colorful bags on the end of the table." When? How? " Brittany asked amazed." Were early risers on special occasions?" Santana's father answered.

"Present time." Maria sung. "Mine first." Brittany had to take a second and just take a breather or two while secretly pinching herself on the thigh this was all too good to be true." Let's go." Santana pushed the blonde." I want you to see what I got you as well." Santana added as they walked to the other side of the table." These are from your friends and this side is from us and that side is from your girlfriend." Brittany's eyes instantly teared up seeing all the gifts now." You guys shouldn't have." Brittany cried." Hey, this is a special day and your first birthday we are celebrating together." Santana gently squeezed her girlfriend's shoulder's from behind as she placed a kiss on the blonde's shoulder." Open mine." Maria handed the blonde a purple bag. Brittany smiled as she opened the bag up and instantly started to squeal." Oh my god I love it." Brittany was like that with most of her gifts and more crying when she opened Santana's gifts seeing the Latina had taken her favorite picture from her phone and blew it up and framed it for her. Santana had also gotten her very expensive jewelry and a bigger size duck to go with her other duck that made Brittany smile widely. Santana's parents had gotten her dots, her favorite shampoo and conditioner and perfume as well as sweet valley high on blue ray that only Santana knew she loved so she knew they had asked her what to get her and that made Brittany really fall In love with the three even more if that were possible.

Once gifts were opened and 'thank yous' were sent out to her friends and to Santana's family Santana asked the blonde what she wanted to do and Brittany answered she wanted pancakes. Santana went right to work with the blonde beside her who wanted to help make the Lopez's breakfast. It took a lot for Maria not to take over the cooking but she found herself cleaning the bag and paper mess up helping with that. "I can't believe Puck got me lube." Brittany laughed." That was a 'our' gift I guess." Brittany continued shaken her head." What was with the Lillie's from Rachel?" Brittany stopped laughing for a moment." Every year I usually go and buy Lillie's and go to a nearby park in Westfield and spread the Lillie's out I guess to remember my parents or something I really don't know why I did it but Rachel when she saw me do it one time she just started to do it with me." Brittany answered sadly." Well then that is something we will do today at some time." Santana said softly. Brittany shook her head.

"You don't have to I know it seems crazy." Brittany said not wanting the Latina to feel like she had to." No it's not crazy, it's something you do every year and since now I am in your life I want you to feel comfortable with telling me these traditions of yours. I am hoping you will enjoy my family's traditions as well." Brittany nodded." Of course I will." Brittany reassured her girlfriend." Well then I will enjoy doing this with you" Santana?" Santana heard the hesitation in her voice." Yes babe?" Santana turned to give the blonde her full attention." I know your parents are going to be with us today and I am so happy about that but could we maybe do the flower ceremony alone?" Brittany didn't know why she was so nervous about asking this." Of course Britt, no I wouldn't even suggest them coming." Santana shook her head." Baby this is something very private to you and I respect that fully." Brittany smiled as she placed a stack of pancakes on a plate.

After breakfast Santana and Brittany fooled around with some silly string that led to a full make out session on the kitchen floor while Santana's parents were upstairs. When Brittany heard something that sounded like someone coming down the stairs she got scared they would be caught and practically threw her girlfriend on the floor which earned her a slap on her forearm. Brittany explained she didn't want Santana's parents to see them in the act and Santana's answer to that was horrifying to Brittany." I don't care they would just turn and leave." Santana's new goal was to get Brittany more comfortable with PDA. By lunch time the Lopez's wanted to go out and shop downtown while Brittany and Santana said they had a few things planned before dinner.

Brittany placed the Lillie's in a plastic bag and followed Santana out the door in her own head thinking about the last time she had seen her parents. Santana didn't interrupt the blonde seeing she was deep in thought until they arrived at the park she knew had a pond in the middle of it. Climbing out of the car Santana quickly made her way over to the other side and opened the door for her girlfriend" Hey Babe, what you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?" Santana asked as she watched Brittany climb out of the car holding the bag of Lillie's to her chest now." Just my parents they would have loved you if they were here." Brittany confessed smiling now." I am sure I would have loved them too babe, how could I not? They made you." Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany's lips a couple of times." That's why I will always be in debt with your parents as well." Brittany said finally able to be just as cheesy as her girlfriend." Good one babe." Santana snickered taken the blonde's hand she led the way to the pond.

"So tell me what kind of party did you have for your fifth birthday?" Santana asked curious." A pony party I was addicted to ponies and my mother went all out because I was starting school the next week so she called all the parents of the classmates that were going to be in my class and invited them to our house for my birthday. I didn't know any of the kids but by the end of the day we were all good friends." Brittany smiled at the memory in her head." My father had ran around town and finally had to go two cities over to rent a couple of ponies for the day. I was very excited when a man showed up with the three miniature ponies and I think my sister was even more excited although she had told my mother and I that she didn't like ponies." Brittany could feel the tears start to build up." My mother made my cake and I thought it was the most amazing cake ever. She had shaped it like a pony just for me and it was red velvet my favorite." Santana smiled loving that flavor of cake as well.

"It was the best birthday ever until today." Brittany said knowing nothing could beat what Santana and her family had done for her." Sounds amazing, I am positive my five year old self is very jealous at the moment. I always wanted a pony as well but the closest thing I got was a bunch of little figurine my little ponies." Santana said pouting." Don't worry after one pooped and I saw how smelly and gross it was I begged my father to take them away." Brittany said cringing at the thought." So did that satisfy your pony craving?" Brittany nodded." It sure did." Seeing the pond Brittany looked down at the flowers in her hands." My mother and father were amazing people, they loved my sister and I and were kind to everyone they met and knew. That is how I wanted to be Santana but when we moved and I saw my perfect bubble wasn't everywhere in the world I lost a lot of that safety and being connected feeling until you came along that is. So thank you Santana for sharing this moment with me and everything you have done since we found each other." Santana smiled knowing Brittany knew threw her eyes what she was thinking. Taken a deep breath Brittany turned away from Santana and opened the bag in her hands wide she took out a flower.

"Mom, dad I finally made it to twenty one. I hope you guys are proud even though I haven't given you both very much reasons to be. Santana is a new addition to my life since last year when I talked to you two. She is amazing and I know both of you would just love her if you were here. She's my everything now and I know it's really soon to be saying this but I want to be her wife. Daddy you told me once that when I found someone, that special someone I would know it. There would be a sign in me like two halves coming together to make a whole and I have found that. She makes me whole and I see that and I just wished you two were here to celebrate with us." Brittany started to cry hard. Santana wrap her arm around her girlfriend pulling her to her." I love you baby." Santana said calmly just feeling like the blonde needed to hear those words." Can you help me?" Brittany asked holding out her hand with the flower in it." Sure, what do you want me to do?"

After Brittany and Santana had thrown all the Lillie's in the pond and stared out at the pond for a while both walked elbow to elbow around the park taken in the calm, peaceful quiet." I like the park." Brittany commented as they walked back to the car." I know you do sweetheart." Brittany climbed into the car first before watching her girlfriend walk to the driver's side." Sooo we can either go out tonight or tomorrow night to the club?" Brittany wanted to dance but she also wanted to cuddle with her girlfriend." Let's go tomorrow night I just want you to hold me tonight maybe a movie?" Santana liked the sound of that." It's your birthday weekend so everything is up to you."

"Can we eat cake before dinner?" Brittany asked excitedly." I don't' know about that one Mami might kill us." Brittany pouted really wanting cake." I am kidding sweetie, whatever you want goes. Let's go dive into some cake." Brittany clapped super excited." Best birthday ever."


	25. Chapter 25

"So the plan for this weekend didn't turn out the way I had planned it." Santana announced as she laid in the blonde's arms in the bed." Yes but it went better than I could have planned and tonight we're going to go out and dance." Brittany perked up at the end of that sentence excited that she gets to go to an actual club or bar and drink." I want my first shot to be with you." Brittany said in thought." Well good cause I wasn't going to let you have it with someone else." Santana spat back smirking as she looked up as the blonde looked down at her." Glad we're on the same page." Suddenly the door opened and Mrs. Lopez 's head popped in.

"Time to go girls." She announced smiling from ear to ear at the two. They were going to a café suggested by the blonde though all the rest of them had poured many of amazing restaurant ideas out to the blonde she had opt out on everyone and did a quick Google search. Santana laughed at her parent's facial expressions at Brittany's choice but in the end Brittany reminded them all it was her birthday weekend." We will be down in a sec Mami." Santana said looking over at her mother." Ok, no shenanigans until after lunch please because I am hungry." That was it Brittany was blushing bright red and she was trying to hide her face behind Santana now." Oh Mami get out of here before Brittany stops breathing." Santana informed." Hey." Brittany slapped her girlfriend in the arm as she glared down at her." It's true, baby look at your face." Brittany tried to hide her face knowing she was probably redder. "Hey don't hide I want to see those beautiful eyes." Santana exclaimed looking up at the blonde who was looking back down at her.

"Oh my god, No Papi" Santana begged wishing her parents would give the bluntness questions a break so Brittany wouldn't feel that uncomfortable but of course she couldn't contain her parents. Looking over at the blonde Santana threw her an apologetic glance as Brittany's cheeks started to turn reddish. "Come on now I am interested in knowing." Brittany you're bisexual?" Brittany was wishing there was a wall around she could run behind but nothing but some plants and that would just make her look crazy. "I guess you can say that. I have dated both girls and guys in the past." Santana was now interested she really didn't know Brittany's sexual past, yes they had talked about partners before and the Brittany seemed really tame but knowing she had other partners defiantly made Santana very jealous. She rather not think of the other people with her girlfriend" Nice, so which one is better in the sack?" Maria added winking." Santana." Brittany found herself answering before looking down at her lap where Santana's hand was rested on her thigh. Santana laughed as her parents stayed quiet and didn't comment." Ok well our plane is leaving in about two hours so I think we are going to take a quick nap before you two take us to the airport. Thank you Brittany for letting us spend your birthday weekend with you it was a pleasure and I am sure we will be spending a lot more holidays together." Brittany smiled loving the Lopez's and loving how easy they were to be around which she had never found when it came to the parents subject.

"No, thank you two. It's been an honor getting to know you two and seeing where this one came from. You both are amazing and I can't wait to spend more time with the both of you." Brittany rose from her chair and this time was the one that gave out the hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Santana watched her heart dancing around in her chest at how perfect Brittany was." Mami, Papi go rest we will be back at the house to take you two to the airport." Santana explained before Brittany and her watched the two leave the Café." What do you want to do my love?" Brittany's smile grew." Let's go." Brittany said not explaining a thing. Santana didn't say anything as she allowed the excited blonde to drag her down the street and around the corner. Santana's eyes grew wide seeing where Brittany had taken them" A book store?" Brittany nodded." Let's go."

"Brittany why are we here?" Santana asked looking around." Don't act like you don't know San I know you love to read." Brittany called her out and although she pretended to not know what the blonde was talking about she was excited Brittany had noticed. "So what kinds of books do you read when you think I am sleeping and don't know your reading?" it was Santana's turn to blush." Oh my god San you are blushing." Brittany was shocked and almost in a fit of giggles that Santana's face was turning red." Shut up and I read all kinds of stuff butthead." Brittany narrowed her eyes." Did you just call me butthead?" Santana crossed her arms across her chest and nodded keeping a straight face she knew Brittany was unable to keep." Yes I did." Brittany couldn't help it and turned away from her girlfriend and busted out laughing. When she could control her laughter Brittany turned back "Dork, let's go." Santana shrugged before she hip bumped the blonde." I love your laugh." Santana whispered in the blonde's ear that sent shivers up Brittany's spine and down her arms." Oh god I hope they have a bathroom here somewhere." Brittany gasped feeling the pool between her legs.

Brittany and Santana's make out session was interrupted by a few fans that had recognized the Latina and wouldn't leave her alone long enough to join the blonde in the stall. Brittany was very frustrated sexually and couldn't help but feel like she was about to explode on the three girls surrounding her girlfriend. Santana threw her an apologetic glance when Brittany came out of the stall but Brittany ignored it going straight to the sink. What made matters worse when they started out the door of the bookshop a crowd of people took noticed of Santana's presence. Santana tried to keep the blonde from running but she knew how Brittany felt about crowds." I will stand right here with you Santana security isn't here." Brittany said trying to be brave but Santana could see by just looking at the blonde's face she was wavering. Santana quickly thanked her fans and said hi and signed whatever she could before storming off with the blonde's hand in hers." Sorry about that." Brittany shook her head." I know you can't control that babe I am just surprised how fast that was." Brittany explained." Of course I want to get you home so we can get to being naked with one another." Santana winked at the blonde who was sure her panties were ruined." God San, how do you do that?" Santana laughed not needing an explanation." The same way you do it to me."

"You two be good." Maria warned receiving an eye roll from her daughter and a strong nod from the blonde." We will. Well I will make sure this one does." Brittany joked. Santana stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend." Me? You're defiantly the trouble maker in this relationship." Santana smirked as Brittany played with her hair that lay on her shoulder." So let's go get ready to dance the night away my birthday princess." Can we go shopping?" Brittany asked." How did you read my mind?" Santana asked ecstatic that the blonde suggested it and she didn't have to." Let's go then make us pretty."

Brittany wasn't surprised that the store had a VIP session that Santana was rushed to when she walked in the door but she was surprised with the gifts they were throwing at her left and right." Here make sure Santana wears this." The woman instructed as she handed Brittany the bag." Also could we schedule a meeting next week to talk about her modeling a few items for our store?" Brittany shrugged confused." I don't know." The woman immediately frowned." Well aren't you her assistant?" the woman demanded loudly." No I am her." Brittany didn't even get time to finish her sentence as the woman ripped the bags out of the blonde's hands and turned to place them in the Latina's who was giving the woman an evil glare at the moment." Santana is there anything I can get you? Do for you?" Santana raised her finger." Yeah one thing." The woman smiled widely." Whatever you want?" Santana pointed her finger to the woman in front of her.

"Get out of my face and my girlfriends and if you ever treat her like that ever again I will never walk into this store ever again." Santana warned seriously as she took Brittany's hand in hers and walked off leaving the woman speechless." I am so sorry Brittany, everything just happened to fast." Brittany nodded." I understand, coming to a store with you is a lot different than most the time I go with someone else." Brittany wasn't complaining she was just saying it as something she realized." I wish it wouldn't be." Santana said sadly wishing Brittany didn't have to go through this every time." Let's just pick out some gorgeous dresses and get ready to go out tonight." Brittany said in a more cheerful tone of voice.

Santana was fun to go shopping with she liked to try everything on and have a private little fashion show in front of the mirror in their changing room before picking through the items she liked and didn't like." 'That looks amazing on you' was thrown around a lot as both modeled their dresses for the other. "I found mine." Brittany announced glad she was done." Yes you have." Santana said licking her lips looking at the blonde's chest." Baby, your boobs are fucking amazing in that dress. Turn?" Brittany was blushing but abided and turned." Wow and your ass is the most amazing ass in the world." Brittany rolled her eyes." Did you take something?" Brittany asked serious." No why can't I comment on those areas?" she asked the blonde who was clearly embarrassed." You can, they're yours but I just haven't had anyone to make me feel this way that I do when you talk about what you think of my body if that makes any sense at all to you." Santana climbed over the mountain of clothes until she was right in front of her girlfriend." I say those things because there the truth Brittany, your gorgeous baby." Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her a couple times on her lips." Thank you Santana you're fucking gorgeous as well." Santana laughed." I know." Brittany rolled her eyes." So modest." Santana shrugged." I try to be." Both started to laugh and laugh harder when Brittany snorted.

"I should have told that woman when she asked me if we could schedule a meeting that you didn't have any free time ever." Santana looked over curious as why she didn't have any free time? Brittany saw the question in the Latina's eyes before laughing a little." Reason being you will be too busy making lady love with your girlfriend." Santana liked this side of Brittany when she was so confident and carefree with her words." Hey it's the truth." Santana agreed." I like that reason." Brittany kissed Santana's fingers she held to her chest." Well I do too." Santana hip bumped the blonde as they walked to the parking lot.

" Ok so the game plan for tonight is to go to a few of the clubs that are famous around here then I want to take you to a small bar place that is famous with my family." Brittany smiled liking that game plan." Sounds good with me I just have one request." Santana tilted her head." What would that be?" Brittany forced herself to continue." I don't want to lose you tonight in a crowd. I am afraid I might really have a panic attack and die if I were to be lost in a crowd of people." Santana could see this was a real fear of hers and stopped walking." We will buy one of those kids' leashes and I will hold the string and you wear the back pack." Santana said trying to lighting the mood" Santana?" Brittany gasp." Come on Brittany I won't lose you trust me how you look in that dress tonight I am going to annoyingly hovering over you just to make sure men and women stay the hell away from you." Brittany glanced away for a few seconds before she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend." Ok, I trust you."

"Santana Lopez in the building y'all" the DJ announced annoyingly to Santana's surprised as the spot light found her among the crowd of people" How the hell?" Santana asked herself as she plastered a fake smile on her face and smiled over at the people looking back at her as she gave a wave" Woohoo." The same annoying DJ exclaimed loudly into his microphone." Let's get this party started and here is Santana the queen singing her number one hit in the world right nowwww." Brittany shared Santana's horrific expression as they tried to find a table." Well there goes a good night without being recognized." Santana thought out loud." its ok babe, remember my twenty first birthday night let's just drink and dance." Brittany said reminding Santana the game plan." Exactly, let's go. I'll order us some shots baby and you stay right here." Brittany gave Santana a little hesitant smile. "I will be back, just stay right here." Santana squeezed Brittany's arm before disappearing into the crowd." Brittany sat down looking around at the people around her dancing and enjoying their time which made her smile widen" I can't believe a beautiful woman such as you sitting here at this table all alone." A man that smelled like a brewery was now inches from her face." I am with someone." Brittany said trying to climb down off the seat to get away from the man." Let me buy you a drink good looking." He continued." No I am fine, thank you." He ignored her declining him and put his hand on her shoulder." How old are you? You look young." Brittany shrugged him off of her shoulder and was able to put some distance between her and the man.

"Hey baby." Santana reappeared." What's wrong?" Brittany glanced over to the man." Get out of here dude." Santana demanded sending the man a dirty look seeing how drunk the man was. The man grumbled but walked away. Brittany walked closer to Santana." Thank you." Santana smiled before handing her a clear shot glass." Ok this is real strong so it's going to burn just chug it down fast." Brittany nodded listening. Clicking the glasses together Brittany and Santana gulped down the liquid at the same pace. Shaken their heads at the last bit Brittany loved whatever kind of drink that was." More?" Santana asked the blonde who nodded." This time you come to babe." Santana said earning a bigger smile that she knew was only meant for her as she saw the Blonde's eyes sparkle. The bartender was quick to give them two more shots and when Santana announced it was her girlfriend's birthday the bartender winked at Brittany and said all were on the house which made Brittany feel somewhat important.

"Baby what are you thinking about?" Santana asked feeling the alcohol kick in." my fucking amazing girlfriend." All Santana heard was fucking and girlfriend and the pool between her legs was growing." Baby I need you." Santana hissed in the blonde's ear making the blonde gasps feeling the warm air from Santana's mouth hit her ear." I need you too." Brittany said swallowing the rest of her shot. Brittany was feeling the alcohol by the time she reached the middle of the dancing floor she was soaring with confidence as she pulled Santana tightly into her body and connected their lips" Mmm." Santana moaned into the blonde's lips." So sexy San." Brittany said feeling like she was on cloud nine at the moment" Bathroom?" Santana whispered not needing to hear the blonde's answer because she could feel it and see how it how the blonde was heavily breathing. Santana escorted the blonde to the bathroom and didn't care that there was a long line of women waiting as she pulled her girlfriend to the front and both snuck in laughing.

"Hey ladies." Someone called out to them but neither paid attention as they made their way into a tiny stall someone had just exited from. Without worrying about the angry people out of the stall both had their lips connected as Santana had her hands all intertwined in the Blonde's hair." Oh shit San." Brittany moaned." Brittany was about to go and she knew it." I need your hand down my panties now." Brittany demanded with full of lust in her voice." Fucking sexy." Santana stuttered as she stopped kissing the blonde and put her hands on her girlfriend's sides she started to pull the dress up until she could see Brittany's stomach. Putting her hands down the blonde's panties Santana's heart started to beat so fast she surely thought it would beat out of her chest" So wet." Santana commented.

" All for you" Brittany said rolling her head back as her eyes went back in her head feeling her girlfriend's amazing fingers inside her." Fuck me." Brittany cried knowing this wasn't going to take long." Santana worked her fingers harder and deeper inside her making Brittany tightened her grip on the Latina's head. It only took a few deep thrusts to send the blonde over the edge screaming her name. Santana licked the juices off of her hand almost making the blonde come a second time." Your turn." Brittany didn't wait to hear anything from her girlfriend as she stuck her hands down the Latina's panties earning the same present Santana had when she first put her hands down Brittany's panties. Brittany leaned over and started to lick Santana's clit as she pumped the two fingers she stuck in the Latina. She loved to see Santana work up, it was crazy sexy. And right now how Santana's body was reacting she was almost over the edge like Brittany had been before Santana touched her." Oh god San I love your taste." Brittany moaned before taken her fingers out of the Latina earning her a grunt but that was quickly vanished when Santana felt the blonde's tongue inside her.

"Oh right there baby." Santana encouraged feeling herself almost over the verge. Brittany's tongue and finger that was making circles and flicking her clit sent Santana over the edge and hard Santana was seeing stars as Brittany started to lick up her juices being careful not to touch her with her hands as Santana rode out her orgasm. Brittany got off her knees as Santana was still trying to control her breathing" Round two?" Brittany asked smirking." Hell no." a woman said from the other side of the stall." We do want to use the restroom some point tonight." The same woman commented. Brittany wanted a hole in the ground to appear so she could jump in but Santana was laughing in bliss." Your just jealous as you should be." Santana yelled back not mad as Brittany hurried up and fixed her dress." You still look like sex on legs to me babe." Brittany shook her head as she unlocked the door and pushed it slowly opened not wanting to see anyone's faces she looked down as she went to the sink" Finally." Brittany heard but that was all that was said when people saw Santana everyone changed their attitudes and the conversation became about her music and movies. Brittany thanked god for Santana's famous side for once right at this moment.

The rest of the night they danced and danced like there was no tomorrow. Brittany loved the little bar Santana took her too to end her celebration. The owner Pablo was Santana's uncle which Santana hadn't mentioned until they arrived and like the Lopez's had Pablo fell in love with Brittany and by the time they were ready to leave at almost three in the morning Brittany was calling Pablo uncle P if it were the alcohol or Brittany herself Santana did not know but it was nice to see how easy Brittany did fit in with all her family and friends.

"Thank you Santana for this weekend and everything you have done it's been the most amazing weekend of my life. Well I would have to say the second best if I really think about it." Santana looked over at the sleepy blonde with a confused expression." What's the first?" Brittany smiled thinking of the weekend in her head." The weekend you and I first met when you came to Utah and rescued me from my small hell." Santana placed her hand on Brittany's cheek softly." That was the best weekend of my life as well to Brittany because I finally got to do this." Brittany closed her eyes as Santana connected their lips." Best birthday." Brittany exclaimed once they needed oxygen and had to pull away." So how you going to top this for mine?" Brittany acted like she was deep in thought.

"What do old people do for their birthdays? Coffee and teacakes?" Santana slapped Brittany's arm as the blonde started to laugh hard." I am joking. I will defiantly have my hands full then." Brittany said already trying to think of things to do for the Latina before letting sleep over take her. They had a noon flight and both knew they would be dragging but it was well worth it.


	26. Chapter 26

"Look who it is the lovebirds." Sam commented as he spotted the two women approaching." Hey Sam how was your break?" He sent her a frown." What break dear? Paperwork and phone calls." Santana nodded her head a couple times." Sounds about right." Brittany was still very much asleep and all she wanted to do was get to the bus so she could fall into their little bed but she had a feeling that wasn't going to happen anytime soon." Babe, do I need to tickle you to wake you up?" Santana asked as she saw the blonde start to tip over." Huh? Maybe" Brittany pouted leaning her head on the Latina's shoulder. "Turn around San." Brittany asked." Why?" Brittany who had her eyes closed grabbed the Latina's arm." Please I can hear the group." Santana turned realizing she was being used by her girlfriend but very much wanted to see everyone else." Hey guys." Santana greeted wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's waist to support her.

"Hey S and B." Rachel rushed to the blonde." Are you ok there? Hangover?" Brittany sleepily nodded." Yeah this one was a very energetic drunk she had us dancing for hours almost nonstop." Rachel smiled." Glad you had a great birthday, which by the way you will have to tell me what this one over here had planned because even the CIA couldn't get her to spill on the phone on Friday what she had planned." Rachel said giving the Latina a glare." Well you know I didn't want it getting back to some people though last night at the club someone totally outed me out to the whole club but we didn't have too much trouble." Quinn wrapped her arms around one of her best friends." I missed you." Santana whispered the same to the blonde that was attached to her neck letting go of Brittany once she saw Rachel was hugging her as well she hugged her friend that smelled of alcohol.

"This early? Really Q?" Quinn laughed." Hey it's your fault." Santana rolled her eyes." Yeah, yeah blame it on me." Santana said in an innocent tone of voice." I will until we both die Santana Lopez."

Brittany couldn't be any happier than what she was at the moment as she laid on her stomach with her head buried under her pillow resting. Bad weather was coming apparently and some of the people; mostly Kurt was worried about being on the road during the weather. Santana had teased him a little before she reassured him that everyone would make it to the next spot alive. Brittany could hear Quinn and Rachel laughing outside the door but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Opening her eyes she knew her relaxation would soon be interrupted by the loud people outside her door.

Climbing out of bed Brittany pulled her old high school sweater over her head before walking out of the dark room. The lights on the bus instantly made her close her eyes for a second until she was ready to open them again finding Rachel and Quinn smiling widely at her." Welcome Blondie." Quinn practically yelled." Wow your loud are you two drinking?" Rachel shook her head but busted out laughing as she doubled over on the blonde who was trying to hold in her laughter" Just great." Santana exclaimed behind the two that were making their way to the floor." You two seriously need to go to bed, like now." Santana rolled her eyes as she leaned over and grabbed Rachel, who she was closer to Brittany, leaned over and pulled Quinn back up. Santana helped Rachel to her bed and Brittany walked behind following with Quinn who was humming some kind of tune Brittany did not know.

"Good night Q." Brittany said before following her girlfriend back to the couches." What's with them?" Santana pointed to Puck who was messing around with his guitar he saw the Latina and pointed a finger to his chest." Me?" He sounded offended." I just offered them one beer they were the ones that thought they needed second and thirds." Puck defended himself. Santana shook her head." Whatever, you started their little drinking game." Puck again defended his actions quickly." I merely suggested a game and how was I supposed to know they would actually listen and want play it?" Santana clenched her fists in front of her reminding herself this man was important somehow so she didn't do anything or say anything. Brittany placed her hands over both of Santana's fists and searched for her eyes." Calm down beautiful." Brittany sung getting the very reaction she was hoping for. Smiling as she looked over to the blonde Brittany had no clue why Santana was looking at her all googily eyed at the moment." What?" Brittany asked quietly. Santana just continued to stare.

2 am

"Brittany we're at the hotel wake up." Santana sleepy said. Brittany buried further in the sheets." No we can stay here." Santana looked down at the blonde all she could see was her girlfriend's blonde hair so she picked some up between her fingers. "Trust me the bed in the hotel is more comfortable and it's going to get cold when they park this bus." Santana explained in a soft tone of voice feeling sleep about to overtake her again as well." They should call this the life of the young and sleep deprived because when I think of famous I don't think of all of this." Santana knew Brittany was more awake now taken the pillow off the blonde's head Brittany turned to look at her girlfriend." I agree now let's go I want to cuddle up to you." Brittany closed her eyes and pretended to cry which made Santana laugh." Come on drama queen." Finally giving in Brittany woke up and started to move.

Once settled in the hotel room in bed Santana scooted as close as she could and Brittany instantly became the larger spoon with her arms wrapped around the Latina's waist.

"Brittany, guess who won six awards this year including a Grammy?" Kurt sung as he practically glided to the blonde who was in the corner of the studio stretching. Brittany looked up at the over excited man and guessed whoever was on the top of her head which happened to be the president for some reason." Obama?" Kurt's face fell." No, he isn't even on this tour, though that would be sweet since I really want to discuss some problems I feel should be addressed ASAP." Brittany's mouth fell open listening to the man go on." Kurt? Who is it then?" Kurt cleared his throat realizing how into his rambling he actually had been." your lover." It took seconds for Brittany to figure out who he was talking about." OH MY GOD." Brittany yelled out excited" Really?" Brittany asked hysterical now she knew Santana had won many awards in the past but she didn't know she was up this year or she would have stalked the people who made those decisions and make them give every single award to Santana.

"I have to go find her." Brittany jumped up from the floor and ran past the man and her friends. She realized she had no clue where she was going until she was at the end of the hall and then she looked back up the hall and thought for a moment before settling on going to Sam's office. Walking this time Brittany peaked in the windows of the rooms just to make sure Santana wasn't in any of them. Brittany peaked in Sam's office and found Tim and Santana hugging as Sam gave her a thumbs up behind his desk. Brittany looked in so proud of her girlfriend at the moment she knew Santana deserved everything she received because she was the most awesomeness person in the world. " Miss what are you doing out here?" a new security guard asked." I am going to see Santana." He shook his head." They are not to be disturbed in an interview right now." Brittany looked back in the window this time seeing the computer they were all looking in and now Santana was saying a few things." Can I stand out here until they're done?" the man shook his head." NO can do." Brittany huffed feeling sad she couldn't kiss her girlfriend and tell her how proud she was but she would get a chance later.

The thing about this tour was Tim and Sam scheduled last minute things at no notice and when Brittany finally got to see Santana it was when Santana came back to the hotel to pick up a few things." Oh my god San I heard. Congrats." Brittany exclaimed excitedly though her excitement had went out of her hours ago." Thank you baby, it is amazing people actually like my work still amazes me." Brittany narrowed her eyes at the Latina." They would have to be deaf to not like your stuff and then they would love you because they could see you. Well that is if they're not blind and deaf then I don't know." Brittany rambled on seeing what her girlfriend was doing and she knew Santana wouldn't be here long." You're so sweet baby." Santana said continuing to look through her stuff.

"San?" Brittany asked impatiently waiting for a kiss" Yeah?" San asked still looking through her clothes." Can you please stop looking through your clothes for a moment and give me a kiss." Brittany exclaimed almost demanding feeling like she was about to explode. Santana looked up seeing the need in her girlfriend's eyes she stood." I am sorry Britt I am just on a time crunch here." Brittany's face fell more hearing those words." I am sorry I just wanted to get my turn to congratulate you." Brittany was about to turn and leave really upset at the moment but Santana grabbed her wrists and turned her around to her." Brittany look it's just been a long day and that is no excuse to act like this towards you. Here let's start over." Brittany didn't say anything for a moment just looked into her eyes before nodded slightly" Ok " Brittany said in a soft voice as she took her hand back and placed them on both of Santana's hips." Congratulations baby." Brittany said before pressing her lips to her girlfriends Santana deepened the kiss as she grabbed the blonde's behind. They made out for a few minutes until Santana's phone beeped.

"I don't want to go." Santana whined placing her forehead on Brittany's" I don't want you to go either so don't." Santana laughed." Good idea baby but what are we going to do when they come for me?" Brittany's eyes sparkled." I am good with taken cars." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows" Yeah if someone gives you their keys." Santana teased. Brittany shrugged." I am sure we could run fast." Brittany continued. She would run away on foot if the star told her to because as long as she was with Santana she would go anywhere. "I have to stay in a different hotel." Brittany pulled away now facing the Latina who was looking down." What do you mean?" Santana swallowed hard before looking up." This is what I have been moody about all day Tim told me I have five interviews to do in three days before our first concert here and three of them are pretty far so I have to stay in a hotel for two nights." Brittany could feel the tears start to build." But-"she tried to think of an excuse why Santana couldn't go but she couldn't think of anything else but her girlfriend not being here for three days." I am going to miss you San." Santana took Brittany's hands in hers as she closed her eyes for a second before reopening them." I am going to miss you too Brittany." They stayed like that for a moment until Brittany's tears started to fall. Santana didn't hesitate as she wiped them away." Don't do that we will be together real soon. Send me lots of pictures and I will text and call you all three days it will be like I am still here." Brittany didn't believe that at all but had to go along with it." I love you San be careful." Santana nodded as she captured the blonde's lips again. "You too baby and if someone starts to annoy you tell Mike no more balloon wars." Brittany broke out in giggles thinking of that." You're mean." Brittany stuck her tongue out." Oh now I am thinking of everything that tongue can do." Santana sighed. Brittany licked her lips." I guess you won't know that feeling for three long days. Just then Santana told the whole world to fuck off as she threw her shirt off and bra." I think I need a shower."

Brittany was satisfied when Santana left and she was sure to satisfy her girl as well before she left but she was now feeling bored and all alone. Puck decided to go out with a few crew members, Kurt, Rachel and Quinn were out to dinner and she was all alone looking at her phone. Suddenly a message appeared it was from tara she perked up seeing the message.

**Come out** **dancing with Tina, Ashley and Seth….**

She replied 'Hell yeah' to the text and instantly started looking around for something to wear. Santana had bought this blue dress when they got to stop last but hadn't been able to wear it. Brittany tried it on it was defiantly shorter than what it would be on her girlfriend but this would look good with her black heels. Doing her hair in a ponytail that set on the top of her head and her makeup real quick she was ready to go. Sending Santana a quick text about the dress she made her way down the elevator with the new security man named Kobe." You look very nice Miss Brittany." Kobe commented." Thank you and please call me Brittany I am not famous or royal trust me. She winked at the man who smiled at the woman." Ok where are we heading?" he asked curiously." I don't know yet we are meeting the group in the lobby." Brittany informed taken her phone out of her black wallet when she felt it vibrate.

**S-Of course you can borrow it but I want pictures ;) have fun and remember those lips and that body is MINE.**

Brittany shook her head, they had come so far from their first few weeks of texting one another to now .

**B-Of course and those perfect set of twins on your chest and that fabulous ass and pussy on you is mine as well! **

Brittany knew this would get the Latina rolling, she didn't feel bad either about the text until she realized she had text that message to the wrong person "oh fuck." Brittany said out loud making Kobe and a few other people standing by look in her direction. Biting her bottom lip she quickly apologized to whomever that number belonged to and sent that message to her girlfriend with another one right after.

**B-I accidently sent this to someone else: / oops**.

**S-Who did you send it to?**

Brittany honestly did not recognize the number so she text Santana the number with a question mark behind it. Santana didn't know the person either.

**B-Maybe I'll get lucky and it's one of those numbers that don't accept texts.**

**S-Hopefully babe, no more sexting anyone but me ;)**

**I'll try not to baby!**

The club was crazy and Tara was ecstatic to be Brittany's dance partner. Brittany had sent Santana text pictures with her from all kinds of angles and with Tara and the group. Santana sent her a few private ones and then some of her holding the bear Brittany had gotten her the other day. Brittany showed the group that picture and they all awed except for Seth who commented that Santana would kill her if she knew she was sharing those kind of pictures." No she won't she would just laugh probably." Brittany said taken another drink." Oh my god I love this song." Ashley yelled over the music let's get on stage Brittany." Without thinking Brittany handed Tara her phone and climbed up on stage with Ashley." Alright looks like we have some hotties volunteering to give us a dance." The DJ yelled into his microphone." Wait a minute ladies, do we know you all?" the DJ was pretty sure who was on stage. "I am Ashley and this is Brittany." Ashley yelled over to the DJ almost gone." You guys working on that Santana Lopez tour? Posters all over the city with your fine asses on it." Brittany raised her hand nodding." Yes she's my girlfriend." Brittany yelled receiving cheers and hollers from the crowd. She could see her little group of friends and Kobe who was right in front of the stage.

"Dance for us ladies." The DJ yelled before cranking the music higher. Brittany helped Ashley out of her shirt and both started to dance around the pole in the middle of the stage. Brittany knew how to pole dance had since she was young and with the courage from the alcohol in her system and the crowd whistling and cheering her on she showed the room just what she had. The DJ was going crazy with her moves and commented on everything. When she was finished Ashley gave her a high five and both climbed off the stage with Kobe and Seth's help." Wow Brittany like seriously where the hell did you learn to do that?" Brittany shrugged almost tipping over." Around." The group busted out in laughter." That was awesome." Seth said bumping the blonde's arm." Let's just hope your girlfriend likes it." Tara said holding Brittany's phone out in front of her shaken it back and forth." What do you mean?" Brittany asked not mad or anything she just felt happy about thinking about the Latina." I sent her a video of her girl's skills." Brittany laughed." Why would you do that?" she asked taken her phone back she noticed she had a couple of messages from the Latina." What did she say?" Tara asked seeing Brittany had messages.

**S-Brittany call me ASAP**

Both looked at the message and had no clue what it meant. Shrugging both took another drink and chugged it down before getting back to dancing.

Brittany opened her eyes and instantly shut them back with how bright it was in her hotel room. Turning around she opened her eyes slightly but instantly opened them when she saw someone beside her. Jumping out of bed almost falling in the process she grabbed her chest seeing who was lying next to her or she should say people lying in her bed. Quinn and Rachel had come in at some point and crawled up in bed with her who she was thankful for because if that had been anyone else she would have probably had a heart attack and died right there. She had moved to fast in the process and now her head was pounding.

"Oh shit." She complained climbing back into bed. Looking over at the clock it read ten thirty. About to lay back down the brunette opened her eyes to see her friend awake." Hey B." Rachel greeted with a smile Brittany could not return." My head is pounding." Brittany whined." Yeah as much drinks that you had last night I am not surprised." Brittany had no clue how Rachel knew how many drinks she had, she wasn't even there." It was in today's headlines just how many you and the rest of Santana's dance troop had last night. A bartender kept track and apparently you had thirteen." Brittany gasps" That many? How?" Brittany was shocked yeah she had one or three but thirteen." How did I get here?" Brittany asked." Kobe carried you out of the club you passed out." Brittany cringed." This is not good Rachel not at all." Rachel sent her a sympathetic glance." At least no one got hurt or you didn't sleep with anyone." Rachel said trying to be positive." This is in the headline that means Santana's read it. I am so embarrassed." Brittany wanted to throw up now." Don't be embarrassed, you really don't know too much about Santana's past do you?" Quinn asked now sitting up in the bed behind Rachel." She told me she was wild." Brittany answered." Yeah wild is an understatement for what we were back then. Santana won't blame you for this or get mad but she might be furious about you taken another girls shirt off and using it to dance with her." Quinn informed already getting texts and calls from her best friend she was sure.

"what am I going to do?" Brittany laid back down wishing she could think clearly and the room would stop spinning for a moment so she could think about what she should do." Call Santana." Rachel suggested shrugging Quinn nodded before climbing out of bed." She loves you she'll forgive you but you know Santana she is possessive when it comes to what's hers so Ashley might want to look out." Quinn felt bad for what the girl was going to receive when Santana made it back to the hotel. Banging on the door caught all three women's attention. Rachel and Quinn climbed out of the bed as Brittany threw the comforter over her head and winced in pain. Opening the door Rachel's eyes widened as Quinn shook her head.

" Well hello Santana." Quinn said loudly so the blonde under the covers knew she would get a chance to talk to her girlfriend a lot sooner.


	27. Chapter 27

**Attn: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows:) I had a little trouble with how i wanted Santana to react to this situation only because who i base Santana off personally in my own life which is my ex girlfriend who would have totally killed someone lol, but i hope you guys like what i chose to do! I am not one for making you all wait... **

"Ooh coffee." Rachel exclaimed happily seeing the man behind the Latina holding a cup holder of four coffees." Help yourselves I want to talk to my girlfriend." Quinn grabbed Santana's wrist." Be nice." Santana shrugged her off." I am just peachy Q." Santana answered in a tone of voice Quinn knew all too well before walking over to the bed kicking off her shoes, she climbed up on the bed and scooted herself closer to the covered blonde. She had been woke up by Sam who wanted to show her many disturbing photographs of her beautiful girlfriend in compromising positions with Ashley but watching the video that Tara had sent her she knew the truth and those pictures were just captured at different angles. She had been fuming this morning until she watched the video of the dance again. Though she didn't like the first part of the dance with Brittany taken Ashley's shirt off and that little tease dance, and the rest of it she didn't like because she wasn't there to appreciate it. How the hell did Brittany do those things on that pole? Santana had asked herself over and over.

"How is my beautiful girlfriend doing this morning?" Santana asked right beside the blonde's head. Brittany almost jumped off the bed not expecting Santana to be that close to her and with her pounding head it sounded like she had a speaker beside her head. Tearing the covers from her head Brittany squinted as she held her head and looked over to her girlfriend. She couldn't read Santana's face and that made her uneasy." Head pounding?" Santana asked as she sat on her knees with her hands crossed her chest." Yes." Brittany answered softly." Here let me help you." Santana turned and held out her hand." Rachel please hand me my bag?" Rachel grabbed Santana's bag and brought it to her still working on finishing her coffee that tasted amazing." Here take this." Santana held out two pills that Brittany could tell were aspirin. Santana took out a small bottle of water and waited to the blonde was sitting up to hand her both" Thought you might need these since we didn't have any stashed here." Santana explained as Brittany took the pills." Thank you Santana I really do appreciate it but why are you here?" Brittany already knew half the answer but she would have never imagined Santana coming all the way back because of a dance. Maybe she had done more and that made her instantly tense up.

"Look Santana before you tell me your answer I am sorry about how drunk and stupid I was last night. I really didn't think I had that many drinks." Brittany explained nervously." Brittany hey I am not mad about you going out with your friends but I am concerned how many drinks Kobe and the rest allowed you to drink. I will talk to them later and bet on me talking to Ashley as well." Quinn laughed from behind them sitting at the little table drinking her coffee and looking through her phone." I'll text her and tell her to be prepared." Quinn nonchantenly said." Please don't blame her it was me to but I should have knew better." Brittany wasn't going to allow Santana to put all the blame on everybody else." Anyways I am here to make sure that doesn't happen again and these pictures don't happen again." Brittany was confused." What pictures?" taken her cell out Santana handed the blonde her cellphone." These." Brittany cringed seeing those pictures that the news had. Holding her hand up to her mouth now she was sure she was about to throw up." Oh my god." Brittany gasps.

Santana watched as Brittany jumped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom. She followed knowing where the blonde was heading. Brittany already had her hair up in a ponytail so Santana patted her girlfriend on the back." I am never drinking again." Santana laughed a little. "we all promise ourselves that exact same thing. Baby you're going to be fine just let's not drink that much at once." Brittany laid in Santana's lap loving that her girlfriend was there and she didn't have to go through this alone.

"I am sorry about the pictures, your family probably hates me now." Santana shook her head." Brittany my parents love you. They know how tabloids are, remember I am their daughter. Plus Mami texted me this morning on my way over here and I called her and explained they know the truth. Both said they send their love and that they'll see us soon." Brittany relaxed more in Santana's arms hearing that." So how long do I have you?" Brittany asked weakly." As long as you want me." Brittany looked up at her girlfriend not getting what she meant." How?" Santana bopped Brittany on the nose." I canceled this morning's interview to come here but the next three I have to do I am going to do here from our hotel room." Brittany's eyes widened" Really?" Santana nodded." I couldn't leave you alone during this time and I am not going to let Ashley have another sexy dance from my girl." Brittany could hear the jealously just rolling off her girl.

"I love you so much San. How the hell did I get so lucky?" Santana shrugged." Because I am awesome." Brittany was laughing harder" Dork." Brittany said feeling much better." But I am your dork." Santana said before covering her nose with her hand." What? "Brittany asked." Your breath stinks." Santana answered. Brittany covered her mouth with her hand trying hard not to laugh. "Let me help you into the shower." Santana offered standing up she pulled Brittany up with her. Brittany didn't say anything as Santana started to take her dress off of her. Once naked Santana turned and turned the water on adjusting the temperature she grabbed a rag off the back of the toilet and motioned for Brittany to get in. she knew she looked like a hot mess she had to as she still had her makeup on and she knew her mascara was probably making streaks down her face but she needed to say this to Santana." This morning when I woke up to find someone beside me and I knew it wasn't you." Brittany kept looking directly at her girlfriend but had to take a break to breathe a few times in and out in and out before she could continue." I don't ever want to have anyone else next to me in bed but you." Brittany managed to say." Good, because I would have to murder someone." Santana said leaning over she gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek." Shower with me?" Brittany asked in a small voice not sure if Santana would want to or not" Of course."

The rest of the evening was spent with Quinn and Rachel at the mall after Santana had a talk to a couple of people well four of her dancers and a security guard about what had happened. Ashley didn't' say much and Brittany was thankful as she could feel how hard it was for Santana not to say something out of line to the girl in front of her. It was like they had a day off and Brittany was thrilled that Santana was right beside her holding her hands as they ran through every store trying on clothes and acting silly. People went crazy when they spotted the star and her posse but Brittany didn't even mind the crowds and crazy comments at her girlfriend, she was just still so relieved she still had a girlfriend. Brittany knew if things had been reversed she would have been pissed and people say Santana was the possessive one. Brittany kissed Santana's knuckles as they walked to the food court." What do you want to eat babe?" Santana asked looking over to the blonde." Rice." Brittany answered." Anything else?" Brittany shook her head." Still kind of nauseous but I want rice." Santana nodded and told her girlfriend to go sit with Rachel who was looking through a Barbara Streisand biography Quinn had bought her earlier "Quinn getting you food?" Rachel looked up and smiled." Yep." Brittany laughed a little." What?" Rachel asked.

"Our girls are so whipped." Rachel thought about it for a moment and her smile grew." I guess they are." Brittany arched her eyebrow." You guess? Quinn is head over heels in love with you my dear friend." Brittany said really excited for her friend." Well so is Santana for you and I have to say Britt I was expecting like world war three this morning when we opened the door and she was standing there." Brittany's eyes widened." I was too that is why I stayed under the covers praying she would wait to later to start screaming." Brittany informed cringing at that thought." I will never ever drink like that again without her or you and Puck around." Brittany had made herself promise herself that earlier." Good I like that idea. What gets me is why Tina and Tara didn't stop you?" Brittany shrugged her shoulders." I don't know I texted them earlier and both said they didn't think I had that many drinks and that they were just as drunk as Ashley and I." Rachel shook her head." Here is your food my lady. "Quinn exclaimed sitting Rachel's tray down in front of her beside Rachel's book." Thank you gorgeous." Suddenly Santana was back handing Brittany her rice" Thank you baby." Brittany said as she accepted her rice." That is all you're eating?" Rachel asked looking at the small bowl of rice." All I can eat." Brittany declared looking down at the bowl.

After lunch it was time to get back to the hotel so Santana could do her interview. Brittany decided to lay down hoping she could keep what little bit of rice she did eat down. Rachel had told her to drink lots of water and eat toasts but nothing sounded good to her. Santana, Sam and Tim stood on the other side of the hotel room with a computer screen talking to whomever they were interviewing with Brittany listened for the most part with her eyes closed finding her girlfriend's voice soothing. When they were done and it was just the two of them again Brittany turned around and was taken back to find Santana on the floor sitting across the room" San?" Brittany asked." Yeah." Santana answered in a small voice." Are you alright?" Santana didn't say anything making Brittany climb out of the hotel bed and walk over to her girlfriend. Sitting down beside the Latina Brittany pulled her arm around Santana's shoulder and pulled her towards her." What is it?" Santana shook her head." Nothing just thinking." Brittany was concerned it wasn't like Santana to be this quiet." Tell me San, please?" Brittany pleaded. Santana pulled away from Brittany's grasps." Earlier when I came to the hotel room I was so furious when I saw Ashley in that video with you I was coming here to strangle her but as soon as Rachel and Quinn opened the door something hit me." Santana said quietly. Brittany didn't say anything she just waited until Santana was ready to speak again.

"I know you would never cheat on me Brittany, I know that but last night in that video when you were undressing Ashley it felt like you were and I am sorry I didn't mentioned this to you earlier. Just Rachel and Quinn were here and I wanted to help you with your hangover." Santana you can tell me." Brittany said wanting to hear this." And you're right I would never cheat on you." Brittany just put that out there knowing that for a fact." I know and that's why I felt so bad that I was over reacting but we have fallen fast for each other. we have done what most people take years figuring out in less than months and as exciting as everything has been we haven't really had any problems to see how we deal together." Santana explained hoping Brittany understood. Brittany nodded following what Santana was saying.

"I want you to know that I don't ever want to see you take anything off of anyone like that with that kind of expression on your face but with me." Santana said feeling relieved about finally getting this out of her system." I understand San and I won't ever do that again. I already told myself and Rachel that if I am not with you or her and Puck I am never drinking like that again. I never want to be in that position again and those pictures no matter what you say about angles and such they were horrible and brought up a lot of memories from my past I never want to think about again. Santana I haven't pole danced since I was fifteen and I hated every moment of it. I hate when men look at me like I am a sex toy and not a human being. When I saw that video of myself I was horrified to think I could get that wasted that I would stoop to that. Something I tried to get away from so many years makes me want to hide in the closet and never show my face again." Santana could hear the hurt in her girlfriend's voice. Taken her hand she cupped Brittany's cheek." I would never want you hide your face Brittany the world needs to see those gorgeous eyes and that fucking amazing smile you have." Brittany blushed." Now that I have that out and I feel like I can breathe again let's lay down for a little before we go out to dinner with the group tonight." Brittany didn't move she just looked at Santana." What?" Brittany bit her bottom lip in thought for a moment before she answered.

"Your amazing San I just have to tell you that." Santana's tight lipped expression turned into a grin." Well I am Santana Lopez." Brittany placed her hand over the Latina's chest where she could always feel Santana's heart." I love this sound." Brittany smiled." Well it beats for a tall blonde with ocean blue eyes." Santana said as she placed her hand over Brittany's heart." I love this sound." Santana repeated Brittany's words." Well it beats for the most gorgeous Latina I know with the most delicious red lips and chocolate eyes." Santana could feel her heart start to dance so in love with this woman." Let's go babe before I take you here." Santana informed thinking about a naked Brittany." Really you are thinking about sex at a time like this?" Brittany asked." Of course and what do you mean a time like this?" Santana asked confused." We were having a moment together." Santana smiled." Well we had that moment and now we can have several moments in bed." Santana wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde who rolled her eyes." ok dork." Brittany was up and holding out her hands for her girlfriend who gladly accepted the help up from the floor." Santana Lopez the romantic." Santana smiled as she started to shake her shoulders dancing all the way to the bed. Brittany laughed loving this Santana so damn much.

"So how is the crab?" Puck asked Brittany who hardly touched anything because although she felt muh better she was afraid of throwing up." It's ok but I am still uncertain about eating right now." Puck nodded knowing how the blonde was when she was sick." Do you mind?" he asked already moving his fork closer to her plate." No, have as much as you want." Santana growled on the other side of Brittany." Honey you should eat." Santana said concerned." I will be alright San, it's just when I am sick I am always like this for a couple of days it will pass." Puck agreed as he commented how good the crab was." I should have ordered this." He said surprised how much better Brittany's food was then his." Next time." Brittany said earning enormous nod from the man." How is your food Rach?" Puck asked wondering." Don't even think about it hog." Quinn said nonchantenly." I was talking to Rachel not Quinn." Puck spat back." its good thanks for asking Puck, how was yours?" Rachel asked." Brittany's was better but mine wasn't too bad." Kurt?" Kurt held up his plate that was still full of food." Knock yourself out I am too excited to eat right now." Puck accepted the man's food mentally doing a victory dance when he sees it; it's the same dish as Brittany had." Why are you so excited?" Santana asked taken noticed how happy her friend did look.

"Blaine is coming to visit us soon." Kurt announced clapping his hands together a few times. Quinn looked up her mouth hung open a little." Is that a good idea?" she asked not realizing they were taken another step in their relationship." Yep, why wouldn't it be Q?" Kurt asked back." I just didn't realize you guys were talking so much lately." Quinn was sad she hadn't really caught up with neither of her best friends and that was so not like the three to not know everything in each other's lives." Yeah we have been talking every day since the tour started and he has even said the three word biggie four times to me." Quinn gasps as did Santana. The other three at the table were just confused at the conversation." What is the three word biggie?" Brittany asked curious." I love you." Santana answered." Oh well that is good right?" Brittany asked joining in on the conversation." Yes very good." Kurt smiled at the blonde." How many times have you said it to him?" Quinn asked." Three times I didn't say it the first time because I never do and you know that." Quinn as did Santana both knew Kurt's rules in dating and serious dating" So are you guys together?" Santana asked wondering if they were now defining their relationship." Not yet but I am about to ask him probably when he is visiting." Both girls squealed." That is very exciting we will have to celebrate." Santana said holding up her wine glass." Yes we will." Quinn added." Girls, girls I can't believe this all three of us in relationships it seems like old times." Brittany was interested in what he meant by old times but she kept quiet as the three clicked their glasses together in the middle of the table before Quinn clicked her glass with Rachel and Santana clicked hers with Brittany's." what about me?" Puck said holding his cup up.

"What the heck turn your cup this way." Quinn said clicking the annoying man's cup with hers." There you go." Quinn declared before turning back to her girlfriend." So who's excited about our show tomorrow?" Brittany asked wanting to keep their conversation going." We all are Britt." Quinn said thinking about all she has to do tomorrow." Can I request something?" Brittany asked turning to Santana." Sure, what?" Santana asks looking at her girlfriends lips." Can you dance with Mike and not Seth at the end?" Santana squints her eyes confused." Why?" Brittany's face was red now as she answered." It's just easier to see you with Mike then Seth or any other hottie male." Brittany informs honestly." Ok I can do that. Thanks for telling me that." Santana knew this had to do with their talk earlier and she was glad her girlfriend was opening up and talking to her about what makes her uncomfortable. Taken the blonde's hand under the table Santana squeezed it before taken her thumb and rubbing Brittany's thumb on her lap." I don't want to seem like I am controlling or complaining." Santana shook her head." I don't think that and if we are being honest I rather see you dance with Seth, Artie or Tina." Brittany nodded." That isn't my call but I am sure if I talk to Mike he would allow that." Brittany understood why Santana didn't want her dancing with Tara that was the most obvious one and she was kind of sure why Ashley was now on her list although Ashley was defiantly straight." Thank you sweetheart as well." Brittany leaned over and gave Santana a couple of kisses before turning back to the rest of the group and listened on in their conversation for the rest of dinner.

Back at the hotel Santana turned on her IPOD as they got ready for bed and both danced like they were on stage then some silly moves and some hard moves that Brittany tried to teach Santana who finally gave up and started to stick what she knew." You're the best dancer in the world." Santana commented as she fell onto the bed on her back. Brittany fell beside her." Well you're the best singer in the world." Brittany laughed." Why can't I give you a comment without you giving me one right back?" Santana asked always curious about that "Because you deserve one as well San." Brittany answered instantly not having to think about that at all." We'll work on that." Santana turned her head looking at the side of Brittany's face.

"we go to Utah here in a few weeks are you going to be alright?" Brittany didn't' want to think about the small town she ran away from but she knew she would have to." I am nervous but I know if I am with you I will be alright." Brittany announced confident about that." Damn Skippy." Santana knew the blonde wasn't ready to face it yet but she would be there when Brittany needed her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Attn: Thanks for the favorites, reviews and reviews =) you all are the best! Not too much drama in this one…**

Utah

The place was just like Brittany had left It; hopeless.

Santana knew the blonde had a million things going through her head at the moment and she didn't want to disturb her but she wanted to give the blonde some kind of support so she placed her hand on her lower back and watched as the blonde looked over at her with full eyes." We don't even have to leave the hotel room while we are here. We got games on our phones, movies on my laptop and I am sure still a nice big lot of Dots. We have extra security so don't worry Britt." Brittany didn't say anything but she nodded as she wrapped her arm around the stars waist and they walked into the hotel attached to one another." Madam how would you like your calls to come in?" the receptionist asked the only thing he didn't ask earlier." Do you want calls to come straight to your room or do you want us to take a message and send it to you?" Santana thought about that." Calls can come to us." Santana answered before thanking the man and walking towards the elevator.

"Hello Brittany." Someone behind them greeted. Brittany tensed a little she knew this voice, of course she would be here she worked here. Brittany closed her eyes for a second before turning around to face her." Hello Vicky." The dark haired and eyed girl smiled at both Santana and Brittany." We all are excited you guys stopped in this little town, Brittany's town." The girl had so much meaning behind that last few words she spoke that Brittany caught right away." This isn't her town anymore." Santana commented calmly." Yeah that is right, since she got all high and mighty and found you." Santana narrowed her eyes at the woman she didn't know." Ok, well nice catching up with you but we have to go." Santana said trying to get away from this woman before she said something she wouldn't regret but might make it harder for her girlfriend to be here." Have a good stay." The woman said in a snotty tone before turning and walking away. Brittany hadn't said anything through that whole little run in and Santana was very concerned. Once in the hotel room Brittany took Santana's hand and escorted her to the bed once in front of the bed Brittany attached their lips. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck deepening the kiss taken everything in that Brittany would give her at the moment. Still in each other's arms but not kissing Santana smiled lovingly as she looked at the blonde's face." I got you something." Santana said in a whisper to the blonde as she rested her forehead on her girlfriend's" yeah, what is it?" Santana shrugged." I guess you'll have to sit your fine ass down on that bed while I go get this gift." Brittany snickered a little still looking deep into her girlfriend's eyes she could see the brunette was as nervous as she was about being here." You're so beautiful Brittany." Santana commented looking down at the blonde's collarbone." Thank you." Brittany said receiving a butt smack from Santana." There you go; I knew one of these days if I kept commented you I would get that response instead of a comment right back." Santana clapped a little cheerful." I just did that to amuse you but you are so hot it should be legal to have you out here in public." Santana turned around not ever hearing something as cheesy as that had been. Both looked at each other for less than a minute before both cracking up.

" That was bad." Brittany said. Santana nodded." Very cheesy babe." She agreed almost in tears." Just sit there and be good." Brittany bit the air as she watched the Latina grab her carrying on bag and open it up. "I found this earlier when we were in that airport gift shop and Rachel found all that crazy Barbara Streisand stuff." Brittany smiled thinking about how it took both Quinn and Santana to remove the petite brunette who was trying to buy everything." She is very loyal when it comes to being the world's biggest Barbra fan." Brittany said bobbing her head a few times." She is crazy." Santana added remembering how hard it was to get her out of the airport." I wanted you to have something special from me and I know the airport gift shop isn't the first place to go but when I saw this it made me think of you and me." Santana informed as she walked back over to the bed were the blonde was sitting Indian style waiting for her." Turn around." Brittany was confused but did as she was told. Suddenly something was placed around her neck and she had to look down. A smile instantly appeared on her face seeing the little heart necklace. Taken it between her fingers she read the inscription 'my heart' and turned to face the Latina." Thank you San it's beautiful." Brittany felt like the worlds luckiest girl even though since being with Santana she hadn't had a moment when she hadn't." your welcome babe, and that's true you hold my heart in your hand." Santana added quietly as her cheeks began to turn reddish." You do too beautiful so don't go putting it through the ringer it's the only one I own." Santana smiled as she kissed Brittany on the cheek before kissing her on the forehead then finally connecting the lips.

Brittany lay in bed that night after having dinner at a nearby Café she really did love and thought about when she was younger and visiting this hotel with her first girlfriend she hadn't mentioned too much to Santana. "Hopefully you are thinking good thoughts." Santana said have her side of the bed" Kind of." Brittany honestly answered" Kind of?" Santana asked curious hoping the blonde would enlighten her with what was going on in there." Kitty and I use to stay in this hotel a lot of the time when we were younger." Santana was taken back that two young girls would have enough money to stay here how much it cost a night. It wasn't the Ritz but it wasn't just a nearby hotel either." Why did you stay here?" Santana asked taken the blonde's hand in hers and inspecting every crack in it." See that's the bad part that I don't like to think of." Brittany said but had no indication that she was done speaking so Santana waited to comment." Kitty and I would come here with men and they would pay for the rooms we fool around and then they would leave and we would stay in one of the rooms together dreaming we were rich ladies living the life." Brittany smiled thinking how dorky kitty and her were.

"Was kitty your girlfriend?" Brittany thought for a moment." Yes and no at the same time. She would never admit she liked girls to anyone not even me but we fooled around and made hell. I had a lot more feelings for her then she had for me that was for sure." Brittany explained lost in thought." Was she pretty?" Santana asked and Brittany couldn't believe how jealous the Latina sounded at the moment. Bopping Santana on the nose." You can't be jealous of an old ex." Brittany teased turning around in the bed so she was leaning her head on both of her palms looking over at her girlfriend. Santana rolled her eyes." I can be jealous of anyone I want you should know this." Santana informed still sounding jealous." Ok then, yes she was very pretty and her body was to die for." Brittany sung trying to keep the blush off her face but she failed." Really she makes you that heated?" Santana asked noticing how flustered her girlfriend seemed at the moment." No not her I was thinking of you and a very compromising position naked and now I am back from that image as you start to go on about my ex." Brittany said annoyed Santana busted her bubble. Santana's mood changed drastically." Well what was this position you were thinking of me in?" Brittany scrunched up her nose for a second before she tilted her head towards the balcony." It's too risky someone might see us." Brittany said shaken her head thinking of what kind of headlines they would make with nude pictures of them on their balcony facing downtown Westfield." What?" Santana was hooked now and she could feel the heat traveling down her stomach at how mysterious and seductive Brittany was being at the moment." I fuck you on the balcony." Santana's mouth dropped open." It's raining." Santana said more to state a fact then an excuse." Makes it hotter" Brittany whispered making sure she blew hot air on her girlfriend's cheek." Now." Santana demanded she would make love to Brittany anywhere the blonde asked her to. Brittany smiled triumphantly this was going to be fun.

"Baby I have to admit something to you." Santana yelped grasping onto Brittany's neck tightly." What is it San?" Brittany asked knowing something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what." I am scared of heights." Brittany had to repeat what Santana just said to her in her own head to get what she was saying." Baby you fly all the time?" Santana shook her head." Being on an airplane is different than being up on a balcony that could collapse at any moment." Santana tried to explain and keep her eyes on her girlfriend and not looking down." Baby, let me help you get over this fear." Brittany started sucking on Santana's neck before kissing across the Latina's neck and back up her ear before she took Santana's ear between her teeth." Oh my god." Santana moaned she still held Brittany tightly but she let her head fall back and her eyes roll in the back of her head at the feeling of her girlfriend's tongue on her though she wished it was further south at the moment." Oh baby." Santana moaned again feeling the pool between her legs that had nothing to do with the rain that was falling on the two of them. Santana relaxes in her girlfriend's arms as Brittany picked her up and started to kiss her lustfully as Santana wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist." So hot baby." Brittany commented as she smiled hard looking at her girlfriend's damped hair sticking to the sides of her face." Kiss me again." Santana said looking at Brittany's lips as she talked. Without another word Brittany was kissing Santana and Santana was in heaven all fears of heights gone as her girlfriend started to take off her soaked shirt and bra.

After making love on the balcony Brittany suggested they shower and Santana teased that were already clean which led to Brittany ranting on how they didn't use soap and for some reason turned into Santana saying she was glad because they would have surely slipped off the balcony and end up dying because of Brittany's crazy fantasy "Can't call it that anymore." Brittany pointed out now knowing that was defiantly going on her list of most favorite places to have sex with Santana Lopez." Baby I could really make it big if I were to write a book of all the places I love to fuck you." Brittany said as she started to wash Santana's back." Yeah but then I would have to write a book as well." Brittany giggled." Score, we both will make millions and then we can buy our own island that we don't have to wear clothes on." Santana liked the sound of that." Or we can just buy a house together and never wear any clothes." Santana shrugged." But then someone can just look in a window or something on an island no one would ever get to see what Is mine." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows." Hmm, I would fucking love that because your body is my favorite thing in the world to look at." Brittany blushed." So what are we doing for breakfast in the morning? Quinn just texted and asked." Brittany didn't care as long as they were together." Can I have Santana and waffles?" Brittany pushed her front into her girlfriend's front earning her a hum of approval from her girlfriend." You can have me anytime and waffles sound amazing with whip cream and strawberries." Santana was defiantly hungry again." That does sound amazing so group going to IHop?" Santana nodded agreeing." Do we have any snacks here?" Santana asked feeling her stomach start to growl." I think I have a half box of Dots in my bag but nothing else." Brittany announced saddened they didn't have more she could offer her girl." We could always go down to Quinn and Rachel's room and see if they have anything." Brittany knew Rachel would have some kind of snacks on her." No, there is a gas station on the corner I think I am going to have Kobe go with me, do you want to come?" Brittany didn't know if she wanted to be seen here by anyone she knew but she didn't want Santana to go alone so she agreed to go along.

"Welcome Santana." The cashier greeted excited the star was right in front of him." Hi." Santana waved as she started down the candy aisle she could hear the whispering and the squeals from different people around her." Brittany do you need any more Dots babe?" Brittany was in her own little world standing right behind the Latina." No honey, still have a month supply." Brittany answered smiling. Kobe shook his head at the blonde's dots obsession that became a very important run for him these couple of weeks." Why do you like those so much?" He asked curious. Brittany shrugged her shoulders." How do you not like Dots they're amazing." Brittany answered." What else do you like?" Kobe asked as he grabbed a few butterfingers from the shelf." I also have a big thing for peanut butter M&M's. "Kobe nodded." Sounds good to me." Santana grabbed a few of everything it seemed like before she announced they were ready to go." Santana can I get an autograph please?" a man asked holding hands with a young man they looked about fifteen." Sure, just let me sit this stuff down." She said motioning for all the snacks she had." I'll get this you just go visit with them." Brittany said already taken her money out.

"How are you Brittany?" Jerald the cashier asked." I am good, thank you and how about you?" the boy rolled his eyes." the same old same around here. Seen your sister and the twins the other day they're getting big." Brittany's heart cracked hearing those words she hadn't seen her nieces or nephews for months and it really did hurt her." Was Stephanie?" Brittany didn't even know what she wanted to say." She was another guy, that Mark Lopper dude. He is a really nice dude if you're worried." Jerald reassured." Thank you." Brittany was surprised she didn't think Stephanie would ever get with someone else, had she really took her advice? Brittany thought as she grabbed the bags of snacks and turned to see her perfect girlfriend dancing with a few young girls in the middle of the parking lot now. Brittany laughed seeing Kobe trying to keep up in the back." Take care, Brittany I am happy you ended up with someone like her." Brittany turned and gave the man a genuine smile." That means a lot to me Jerald thank you and you take care too."

Jerald watched as the blonde skipped across the parking lot and right up to the group. Santana instantly started to motion for her to join them and the blonde sat her bags down and stepped right in line and started to dance with the girls.

"Oh my god he is here, he is here." Santana yelled out excitedly grabbing everyone's attention in the room." Who is he?" Rachel asked Brittany who shrugged." Apparently someone she is very happy to see." Brittany whispered back wondering who has her girlfriend this hyper. Quinn took Santana's phone and started acting just as weird." It's contagious." Puck said pointing to the blonde who was jumping up and down at the moment all three didn't know what to think especially Brittany" Hey babe?" Santana turned to look at her girlfriend who was still sitting between Puck and Rachel but looking questioningly at her." Who is coming?" Brittany asked feeling way out of the loop." Blaine is here" Santana answered before looking over at Quinn and taken her hand." We have to go get Kurt." The two ran out of the small meeting room and down the hall." What the hell was that?" Puck asked almost in a laugh." I don't know but let's go see." Rachel said not liking how giggly her girlfriend was acting.

Finding their girlfriend's and two men standing hugging and greeting each other the group of three approached quietly from behind. Quinn was the first to spot the three and rushed over to grab her girlfriend's hand." I want you to meet Blaine." Quinn exclaimed almost out of breath. Brittany had heard that name a couple of times before the good looking man had something to do with Kurt she knew that." Hey Britt come here." Santana was calmed down now and motioning for her to come to her. Brittany grabbed Puck's hand and walked over to the small group." Blaine this is the gorgeous Brittany." Blaine took the blonde's hand and placed a kiss on her hand." I've heard a lot about you from this one who wouldn't shut up." Blaine teased earning him a glare from the Latina. Brittany smiled back at her girlfriend." Well she is the amazing one so you know. Nice meeting you." Brittany stepped back beside her girlfriend taken her hand back." This is Puck one of my best friends." Brittany introduced the two men knowing her girlfriend didn't care that enough to do so." Nice meeting you man." Puck waved before Quinn took over the spotlight and introduced Blaine to her girlfriend. When everyone was introduced Blaine stopped in front of Kurt." Would you mind if I take you and the rest of the group to lunch?" Kurt shook her head" of course not, I am just so happy you are finally here." Blaine whispered something in Kurt's ear that the rest didn't hear before Kurt nodded a few times and announced to everyone that they needed to get ready.

"I can't wait to get some Sushi I am starving." Rachel said volunteering to show them a great restaurant in Westfield." Don't worry Brit, I called the manager already and no one is going to be there tonight." Rachel explained smiling at her friend now." Come on I want to borrow your green strapless shirt." Rachel wrapped her arm around her friend's waist as they walked back to car to go back to the hotel." Thanks Rach. Hey do you think Puck and you could go somewhere with me tonight?" Brittany asked in a quiet voice." Without the rest of our group?" Rachel knew the answer she just didn't know why Brittany didn't want them to tag along." Yes without them just us three you guys know these streets like I do I want to get back to Stephanie's just to visit the kids and I don't want it to be a big thing Santana already said that they were just going to hang out later and watch some movies I mentioned us three might just hang out because we have missed each other." Rachel squint her eyes at her best friend.

"How did you know Puck and I would go along with this plan?" Brittany rolled her eyes." because I know you two and you two would never go run off on my own." Rachel's eyes widened." Hell no." Brittany pointed." See, so I gave us a way out." Rachel shook her head." I will talk to Puck." Brittany kissed Rachel on the cheek thankful for the best friends in the world that would always have her back no matter what she asked of them." hey now don't be giving away my kisses." Santana scowled from behind the girls now with Quinn beside her. Smacking Brittany on the butt Brittany yelped out loud surprised before taken Rachel's hand and running the rest of the way.


	29. Chapter 29

**Attn: Drama back... **

"Well this all looks the same." Puck commented as all three walked up to the back of the house. Rachel was the first to look in the window just seeing Stephanie looking over some papers at the kitchen table. There was no noise, no children talking, no TV's on at all the place was dead silent." I wonder where her new dude is?" Rachel asked in a whisper" Hopefully at work." Brittany said knowing a little about the man her sister was dating even though people have said he was a good man that doesn't' mean anything to Brittany, people said Richie was a looker and look how that turned out for both her sister and herself.

"I am going to go in and talk to her." Brittany made up her mind." What? Why?" Brittany shook her head." I want to see how she is." Rachel knew Brittany had already made up her mind and there was no changing it now they had a choice to stay and go along with Brittany's plan or get out of the way and go back to the hotel which the second option wasn't an option to both Puck and her. Brittany knocked on the back door starting to sweat. It didn't take long at all for Stephanie to open the door and gulp when she saw who was at her back door." Brittany?" Stephanie thought out loud." Yes it's me Stephanie, how are you?" Brittany asked nonchantenly showing no emotion. "How are the children?" Stephanie opened the door wider for Brittany and her friends before letting the door shut itself." The twins are good upstairs in bed the other children were taken from me almost two weeks ago." Brittany's stomach started to do flips." So he is out of your life." Brittany thought not believing her sister would let the children go." Yes Brittany and I have you to thank for that." Stephanie bit her bottom lip not wanting to show too much emotion." They went to Kelly so the kids are safe but it hurts me to know I won't see them again and their father is AWOL at the moment." Brittany had a hard time processing this, she had to know where Richie was.

"You sure you don't know his whereabouts are?" Stephanie could see her sister didn't trust her and really why should she?" I don't know I haven't talked to him or want to for that Brittany, since I have found." Mark has been a miracle Brittany for me from day one he has really helped me see what I was living like and now with therapy that I enrolled myself in though I have only been there twice I really feel like it's a good thing for me. Maybe you should look into some." Stephanie said the last part quietly." I am happy you got out of there with Olivia and Richie junior both of them need you Stephanie to be the best parent ever." Brittany took a deep breath before she took something out of her jacket." Here this is for you and the babies." Stephanie held her hand up trying to stop her sister." No Brittany we are fine now. I have a new job one were I don't have to strip and I have Martin which you know is already a wealthy man so keep your money. "Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing her sister was turning down money this was defiantly not her sister." Can I see them?" Brittany hesitated hoping she was not turned down." Sure, upstairs to the right." Puck stayed down stairs with Stephanie while Brittany and Rachel walked upstairs to the twin's room.

Walking into the dark bedroom tears instantly came to Brittany's eyes as she saw the new bigger beds for the twins and the decorations that were not there months prior." That is cute." Rachel commented pointing to a picture of the twins hanging over their beds." they're so big." Brittany cried feeling her heart start to dance. Taken out her phone out of her pocket, she quickly and as quietly as she could snap a few photos of both babies sleeping." I miss them so much." Rachel placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder looking down at the twins that looked so much like Stephanie and because of that looked like Brittany as well." You were always there for them I am sure you do. I too miss the little rascals the ones that are not here." Brittany nodded slightly feeling like she has lost five brothers and sisters." I need to see them too." Brittany declared out loud." We will see about that." Knowing that mission would be very tricky if near impossible without getting into some kind of trouble." She looks good." Rachel said talking about Stephanie and Brittany understood.

"I know it's like a different person down there plus therapy who would have thought?" Rachel shook her head stunned." I am happy for this new change if that is what this is and not an illusion." Brittany tilted her head." You think?" Rachel shrugged a little" This is all just too weird to be true you know? Going from what your sister was to this mother of the year person down there something just doesn't seem right and it's only been months." Brittany had to agree something did seem off." Brittany, Rachel you two alright up here?" Puck asked coming up from behind the girls as they quietly shut the twin's bedroom door." Yeah, how is it down there?" puck looked behind him before looking back." Your sister is like weird now I don't know I think I like crazy bitch better then smiling Mary Poppins down there. If I were to guess I say drugs some weird stuff though that makes you want to be the better version of yourself." Both Brittany and Rachel laughed." Ok then, my mission here is complete." Brittany announced getting to see her niece and nephew and see how her sister was." Let's go downstairs."

"Brittany before you go I have to tell you something." Stephanie sounded unsure now and Brittany caught onto that real fast." Detective Wister called a couple days ago and told me that Richie and your daughter that is named Mackenzie Cooper is missing." Brittany could feel all the blood in her face drain at those words." What? How? Richie?" Stephanie really sincerely looks like she was tortured by that idea as well." They don't know she never came back home from a nearby park and the two kids she were playing with mentioned a man they had seen by the swing set he had asked her name." Brittany turned she felt sick as Rachel gasps "This isn't right, why bring her into something like this?" Stephanie nodded agreeing." Are you alright Brittany?" Puck asked noticing the blonde's face change to white now.

"Get her to the couch." Stephanie instructed." Brittany they're out there looking and I know a hundred percent he won't hurt a kid." Brittany's head snapped to her sister's direction so fast Rachel thought it was going to snap off her neck. Brittany glared at her sister." I was a child and he hurt me." Stephanie was frightened." I mean his own child Brittany he won't hurt her." Brittany threw the possibility this monster would take pity on her since she was half of his gene pool but she couldn't see it in her mind." Where was she last seen?" Brittany demanded." California." Stephanie said beginning to dial a number on her phone. Handing the phone over to her sister the blonde accepted it." Hello." Brittany greeted and closed her eyes as the detective asked her a few questions after she explained who she was and what she was calling about." I will certainly be in touch with you Detective if I hear anything." Brittany assured the man on the other line before hanging up the phone." I have to call Santana now."

"Your turn Hummel" Santana exclaimed as she threw her cards on the edge of the table. Both her and Kurt were losing horrible to Quinn while Blaine sat beside Kurt snapping pictures." Stop that." Kurt said while trying to grab Blaine's phone. Neither Santana or Kurt would call it quits because they were both too prideful." Really nothing again, ok I am calling it quits." Kurt exclaimed throwing his cards down on the table defeated." Wow that is a first." Santana mumbled under her breath." Yes it is." Quinn agreed out loud." So that makes me the winner, thanks for all the money you both." Quinn gathered her almost three hundred dollars in bliss." whose phone is ringing?" Quinn asked looking around as she heard a beeping." Oh that is mine I put it back to regular ringtone last night." Santana explained as she rushed to her purse and took the beeping phone out of her purse.

"I thought no cell phones tonight." Kurt scowled his friend." It is I just have to take this it's Brittany." Santana informed as she answered." What's up sexy lady?" Santana said cheerfully in the receiver." Hey sexy" Puck exclaimed back to the Latina in the receiver" Ass why do you have Britt's phone?" Santana asked irritated." Santana something happened and Brittany needs you but where we are you're not going to like either." Puck hated to have to be the messenger but since Brittany had laid down and started to cry and Rachel was the one she wanted to hold her he was the only one that could call the Latina." Where are you guys at?" Santana felt her blood start to boil" At Brittany's old house." Santana's eyes widened." Why? What?" puck took the phone away from his ear as she Santana blew up on the other end when he couldn't hear anything he put it back up to his ear." Are you still there?" puck asked calmly." Just tell me everything Puck and if you leave out anything I will cut off your Mohawk" Puck started from the beginning and ended with Brittany lying down on the couch.

" Everything, madam" Puck finished looking over at Rachel who was looking back at him waiting for him to get off the phone." We will be there in a few." Santana said already in the car giving the driver instructions.

Running up the drive way Kobe ran as fast as he could to catch up to the star and her friends as they without waiting for someone to open the door for them opened the door and ran in. Brittany was sitting straight on the couch hugging her knees to her chest" Baby?" Santana whispered running her hand over the top of the blonde's knee." He has her San." Brittany informed not really able to form a whole sentence at the moment, her throat was dry and hurting now." I am so sorry Brittany." Santana didn't know what she could say so she just scooted back on the couch and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

Santana was clearly upset that her girlfriend and her friends went off on this adventure without any safety or telling anyone else she was more concerned though at the moment with how her girlfriend was doing inside her mind. After getting back to the hotel Brittany just went into pacing/thinking mode and didn't say much at all during this time until she started pouring out her feelings at the moment to Santana who listened determined to help in some way." I need to leave." Brittany had said at one part which instantly grabbed Santana's attention." No you don't Brittany, they will find both of them and when they do Richie is going to be locked up for a long time." Santana stressed she didn't want Brittany to just leave like she had been accustomed to and Santana felt badly but she had to call the blonde out again." Why didn't you tell me you were going to go see your sister tonight?" Brittany knew this was going to come around and bite her in the butt it usually did but still she always seemed to make that mistake." I see now how stupid that was, I just thought we go there I would ask to see the twins and take whatever I get but Stephanie has really changed or has taken acting classes in the last couple of weeks because she was totally different." Santana nodded had seen this for herself tonight." Brittany we are in a relationship whatever is going on with you is going on with me too." Santana continued not letting Brittany distract what she needed to say.

"I know and keeping that from you was stupid and I am sorry." Santana sighed." You can't run away Britt, I know how awful this situation is and until we catch him and make sure that little girl's safe you're going to be going through a lot but please think of me before you act. I will always put you first and I ask you to do the same." Santana said firmly and by the look on her girlfriend's face she had gotten her point across clearly. Brittany unfolded her knees and patted her thigh Santana laid her head down and Brittany began to play with her hair." I will put you first." Brittany whispered. They stayed in complete silence for a few moments both in their own minds." How are the twins?" Santana asked curious." Big, I can't believe how much they look like Stephanie and I when we were younger." Brittany smiled thinking of her niece and nephew." I miss them so much." Brittany confessed sadly. Santana kissed Brittany's thigh." I bet you do." Brittany thought about Richie's other children and frowned." The other five are with Richie's sister further north." Brittany informed thinking of them in her head." Is she a nice woman?" Brittany shrugged." I really don't know too much about her only that she would give Richie money when he needed it." Santana didn't comment anything just lost in thought." How old is Mackenzie now?" Brittany swiped her tongue along her lips a few times before she answered." Eight."

"Did you hold her?" Brittany nodded but knew her girlfriend didn't see her." she was so small when they handed me her I thought I was going to hurt her just by touching her and I didn't want to do that so I didn't hold her long but as I was holding her I whispered to her a little." Brittany was in tears now seeing that perfect little angelic face she had delivered." I told her that I loved her and that her mother and father would give her the best of everything. Then I told her I was sorry." Brittany recalled." Why did you apologize?" Brittany stopped playing with the Latina's hair to wipe her eyes before taken a deep breathe in and letting it out slowly." I wasn't mother material and her father was a monster I just thought I should apologize because I knew I wouldn't see her again." Santana squeezed her girlfriend's knee." I am so scared San if he does anything I will kill him." Hearing the blonde so serious gave Santana shivers up her spine and down her arms." I know he is a monster but something tells me this is a scam to get you." Santana thought out loud." I just hope so because she shouldn't have to go through this she is only a child." Brittany laid her head back on the couch looking up at the ceiling." Brittany everything will work out." Santana tried to reassure her girlfriend before turning herself around and looking up at the blonde." I believe it will." Santana continued. Brittany looked down at her girlfriend and offered her a little smile." I hope so."

"How is she?" Puck, Quinn and Rachel stood in the hotel's hallway all concerned about the blonde" Still trying to process everything. I wished this dude would just do us all a favor and kill himself." Santana growled." Yeah well if you haven't heard that man is in love with himself so I don't see that happening anytime soon, though I would gladly volunteer to help him do so." Puck explained folding his arms across his chest." Thanks Puck." Santana said knowing how much he cared for her girlfriend." No need to thank me, I have wanted to off him since well forever." Rachel nodded agreeing." He has been nothing but awful and I still can't believe Stephanie would marry someone who raped and got her sister pregnant. I was there when she had the baby." Rachel informed half lost in her own head." She was having contractions all evening and Richie tried to lock her in her room but I threatened to call the CIA, FBI and the police saying I had connections in all three so he backed up and left." Rachel smiled at the image of her small unconfident side take charge and yell as loud as she could to get her friend to the hospital." I wasn't sure what was going to happen I knew she wasn't keeping the baby and that she had met a couple from California that really wanted a child but other than that I didn't know about her pain care or insurance we were just children ourselves. Kitty came right after I called her and she took over like she was a expert."

Puck held his hand up." When you called me that night I was in hyper mode trying to get ready but I could hear Kitty go on and on how Brittany needed this and this because she had seen it on Tv." Both Rachel and Puck shared a laugh." Apparently because you watch a lot of doctor shows that doesn't make you a doctor." Puck added." I hope to god they find that little girl." Quinn said in thought not even wanting to think that could happen." Brittany secretly wanted to name her Justine." Santana's eyes widened not having heard that before." She didn't tell me, I kind of read it out of her journal one time when It was laid opened on her bed and we were hanging out in her room." Rachel explained." Whatever happens we all will be there for her. This tour is almost over and I know we all are going back to our regular lives but this isn't going to end anytime soon I don't believe." Santana said sadly." We will always be there for Brittany." Puck said without a doubt." She has been there too many times for me in the past." He said thinking of what he wanted to do after tour." I think I am going to move to the city to be closer to you all." Rachel gave Puck a side hug.

"We can be roommates." Rachel squeezed tighter." I thought you were living with Quinn." Well I do but she is living with someone." Puck looked down at the brunette confused." Nothing like that, she just needed a roommate and I didn't want to live alone." Quinn embarrassingly explained. Santana laughed." Well now you have your own little lover and you can work on getting another place or kicking her out. I for one is not letting Brittany out of my sight when we get off this tour I am thinking about pad locking the doors and windows." Santana laughed at the looks of her friends faces at the moment." That is pyscho San." Quinn commented." Is it really? This man is crazy and out there somewhere and out to get my girl." Quinn shook her head." Please talk to Brittany before doing something like that." Rachel laughed." Brittany would probably go crazy being stuck in one place though." Santana shook her head." Not when she has me." Quinn threw her a disgusting glance as did Rachel but Puck who was in dreamland." Knock it out pervert." Santana smacked Puck in the arm. "Now let's all go order some room service." Santana declared feeling hungry." Is she?" Rachel pointed to the Latina's room." She is asleep I told her to call me when she gets up."

Brittany laid in bed not able to sleep now which was driving her crazy since she had been dead tired right before her girlfriend left. Looking down at her phone at the pictures of the twins she had taken she wondered what another little girl looked like as well. Would she look like them? Him? Would she like her if she knew who she was or would she hate her? Questions among questions filled her head. "Please don't hurt her, please." Brittany begged whoever was listening to her at the moment.


	30. Chapter 30

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as he tilted his head looking at the blonde that was laying on the bed with her head and hands hanging off the end of the bed as he walked onto the bus." Just laying here." Brittany answered bored." Why?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes he could clearly see she was laying around." I don't' have anything else to do." Brittany explained in the same tone of voice.

"Yes, did you forget they were having a charity fundraiser tonight?" Brittany didn't move but now she was actually looking at Kurt's face." When was I supposed to hear about that?" Kurt couldn't believe Brittany hadn't heard" During class all week." He announced annoyed." Oh I am sorry have been watching Santana rehearse and getting into dance practice a little late."

Kurt should have known Santana had something to do with this." Ok, well you need a dress, some heels and your hair and makeup needs to be done." Kurt recalled his to do list he knew all the girls needed out loud to himself." what is this exactly?" Brittany asked wondering why they had to be dressed up. Kurt smiled widely clapping his hands." Well all the dancers are getting dressed up and we are auctioning you all off to people in the audience for a 'date' for tomorrow night at one of the most amazing places to eat around here." Brittany's mouth opened." Does Santana know about this?" Brittany asked stunned if she had." Of course it was her idea." Kurt informed nonchantenly.

"Does she know I am going to be in this little auction to?" Kurt shrugged." I assume she does since well you are a dancer." Kurt was getting annoyed now." So get your pretty butt up and let's go find you a sexy little number and some incredible heels." Brittany abided thinking of how good the money will do whatever charity it was going to.

"I present Miss Brittany S. Pierce." Kurt announced before Brittany came out of the bus. She was surprised how many dancers were standing around her bus to see what she was dressed up like. They all looked so beautiful themselves and Brittany couldn't stop staring at Tara's boobs that looked incredible in that red corset top that hugged close to her chest then down her slim body. You could only see a little inch of skin until the red skirt covered the rest of her and black heels.

"What are you staring at?" Kurt asked looking amongst the crowd to see if he could answer his own question but he didn't see anything interesting or Santana." I am looking at her corset it's beautiful." Kurt gave her a scowled look." Your dress is way hotter than that knock off piece of clothing." Kurt huffed. Didn't anyone take fashion serious anymore? Brittany shrugged." Still hot." She commented declaring there were no arguing necessary she wasn't going to change her mind. To her she didn't care what an outfit cost, five dollars or fifty dollars if she liked it she would buy it to wear." Have you seen Santana?" Kurt pointed to the building.

"She is making a speech and thinking everyone for coming out before you six goes out on stage when they call your name." Kurt explained." We are hoping to raise these people a lot of money so everyone be on your best flirting behavior." Kurt said in a louder voice hoping everyone heard him." Brittany don't flirt unless Santana is turned because we don't need to be sued from her attacking some poor bidder." Brittany understood and nodded." I will try my best." Brittany promised knowing this was going to be hard.

"Now this dancer I know very well, she is one of my best friends." Santana heard Rachel announced reading Brittany's name Santana frowned. she didn't want anyone to bid on her girlfriend. Looking out at the sea of hands that were already up in the air she grabbed a number from the stack and placed it in the middle of her flyer before she walked off of stage. A teenager that was leaning against the back wall looked very bored at the moment caught Santana's eye." Hey you what are you doing right now?" the teenager pointed at his chest." Yes you." Santana said holding back an eye roll." Can you do me a favor?"

"I can't believe someone is paying twenty grand to go on a date with me." Brittany said under her breathe as she walked to the back to join the rest of the dancers." How did you do?" Tina asked stopping her in her tracks." Good I think, how about you?" Tina nodded." I believe good to." Suddenly Tara approached the two flabbergasted." What is wrong?" Brittany asked frowning." I got a very old dude." Tara stuck her tongue out." What kind of men did you two get?" Brittany honestly didn't see the man." I don't know looked young I believe." Tina agreed" I think mine was young too." Tara blew a piece of stranded hair out of her face and pulled it behind her ear as she sighed." I am the only one going to have to go on a date with grandpa." She complained as they turned to meet the other dancers.

"There you are." Santana grabbed her girlfriend's waist and pulled her closer into her as she connected their lips. She had been waiting the whole day to do this and now she finally had the blonde all to herself for the time being and she wasn't going to waste it on words that she could just show her into the kiss." Hey gorgeous" Brittany said as she pulled away but they kept in each other's arms.

"Look who's talking Babe, I just want to take you to the nearest stall and have my way with you." Brittany's body felt the affect." Santana now I am soaked thank you." Brittany exclaimed." Well in that case let's go do something about that." Santana winked as she took the blonde's hand and both made their way to the nearest restroom in the building." We are so going to get caught." Brittany said between kissing her girlfriend." Let us." Santana said out of breath not caring about anyone or anything right now but the blonde in front of her.

"I need you to touch me." Santana moaned as the blonde took her left nipple between her teeth and gently bit down. Brittany's hand traveled south, she didnt need to be looking as her hand knew the well-traveled path." So wet baby" Brittany breathed harder as she felt how wet her girlfriend was for her" All for you B." Santana's head rolled back as did her eyes as Brittany's hand started to thrush in and out of here adding another finger every few pumps.

Once the two was satisfied and back dressed both came stumbling out of the stall still in their little cloud nine they had made together." No one else does that like you." Santana whispered to the blonde before she kissed her on the cheek." Of course I am the only one that should be doing that to you." Santana nodded agreeing" Defiantly." Santana's eyes flickered to the wall where Tara was kissing a blonde haired woman she must have met at the auction tonight. They were in a very heavy make out session and Brittany blushed and looked down when she saw the two women" Looks like someone is going to get lucky." Santana commented as they walked by.

"Mmhm." Brittany hummed agreeing." Finally you two are finished." Tara grumpily yelled out, but both could hear the teasing in her voice." Whatever Tara." Brittany laughed as Santana stuck her tongue out at the woman who stuck her tongue out at Santana as well." Dorks." The woman who Tara had been making out with said before grabbing Tara's wrist and dragged her towards the bathroom door." Oooh Tara is getting some." Brittany sung as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist. "Hopefully its mind blowing so she will be happy for a chance." Santana teased earning her a slap on the arm by the blonde who then started to kiss her shoulder.

"I have to go on a date tomorrow night." Brittany said with a frown in her voice." Yeah, how do you feel about that?" Brittany bit her bottom lip for a moment thinking about going on a date with some stranger and she instantly felt like a bad person." I know it's for charity but it just feels so wrong and the word 'date' without the words 'with Santana' seems wrong." Santana smiled at the blonde" it's ok Britt just dinner and small talk I am sure you will have some fun." Santana said hiding the giggle she wanted to let out at the time." I don't think I will have fun without you though." Santana grabbed her girlfirend's hand." It'll be a blast." Only she knew what she meant by that but the blonde didn't say another word about tomorrow night as she asked what the rest of the night had in store for them.

"Brittany you are officially my new real barbie doll." Kurt clapped his hands as he admired his work." This man is going to be wowed right off his feet." Brittany covered her chest with her hands as her cheeks turned bright red." I don't want to wow anyone but Santana Kurt." Brittany cried out as she tried to not feel so guilty about this whole damn date." Whoa Britt, don't start crying or I am going to have to do your makeup all over. I was just saying you are stunning in everything and trust me knowing Santana she probably had the poor man already take a drug test, background check and now going through a boat load of questions and reading a book of rules before he comes and picks you up for you date." Kurt was serious he could see the Latina do everything he just said and Brittany could see it as well.

"I just hope she doesn't get mad if I have a good time." Kurt scrunched up his nose and shook his finger and head at the same time at her." She won't, she just wants you to be happy and you're doing this for a very good cause." Kurt pointed out causing Brittany to just think about the charity instead of the man she would be having dinner with while wishing it was a hot Latina star.

"Brittany how are you?" A blonde haired, dark eyed teenager about seventeen asked as he pulled out Brittany's seat for her and pushed her closer to the table." Good thank you Mathew." Brittany smiled seeing how young this man was. Maybe she could do this. She thought as she watched him get comfortable in his seat." So have you been here before?" Brittany looked around at the restaurant that sit right outside of Westfield she had been here once before with her sister and one of her boyfriend's once but this teenager didn't need to know that so she shook her head." It's nice." She commented looking around at the place.

"Yes it is." He agreed looking around his self at the place he knew he couldn't afford." I too haven't been here before." Brittany took a sip of her water not shocked by that news this place was very high class and the menu proved that with these outrageous prices." What's wrong?" Mathew asked looking over at the blonde shrieking as she went down the menu." These prices are like really ridiculous." The teenager laughed relieved Brittany wasn't a snobby rich type diva." I agree." He said as he looked over the menu again." Good thing we aren't paying tonight I guess." Brittany laughed "But you paid all that money yesterday just to go on this date." Brittany pointed out still confused how this kid got that kind of cash." You see I didn't pay for this date." Mathew announced hesitantly as he watched Brittany's eyes narrow as she tried to understand what he meant." You didn't then who?" Brittany asked confused.

"Me." A voice she knew very well answered behind her. Turning around she was met with her girlfriend holding a bouquet of flowers dressed up just like her." Oh my god San, what is going on?" Brittany stood to greet her girlfriend." She asked me to do a favor for her." Mathew waved someone over it was a girl about his age." Brittany, Santana this is my girlfriend Holly." Mathew introduced." Hi Holly you are very lucky." Brittany told the girl who nodded her head" He is one of the good guys." Holly agreed." You two have a good dinner." Santana said after she thanked the couple and took her girlfriend's hand and led her to the back of the room to a secluded booth.

"This is our table my lady." Santana waited for the blonde sat down in the boot before she sat down beside her." I can't believe this." Brittany cried so happy she was spending the evening with her actual girlfriend and not some nice teenager." I love you so much San." Santana smiled glad Brittany was happy by this surprise." Well I couldn't let you go on a date with someone else, you know me." Brittany did know the Latina and she should have known her being calm about the date yesterday was because she had already planned this." Kiss me." Brittany whispered to her girlfriend who didn't hesitate as she connected their lips together.

After the waitress took their order Brittany explained how high price this place was which made the Latina's heart jump she really thought the blonde was fucking adorable." Don't worry baby we can afford a night here." She reassured Brittany who just shook her head." So you're going to see your sister one more time before we leave?" Santana wanted to know even though Brittany hadn't said anything she knew her sister was on her mind." I would love to see the twins again and say goodbye to them." Brittany explained not really sure of her sister yet." That sounds like a good idea just let me know when you want to do that I would like to meet the twins." Brittany loved hearing Santana say she wanted to meet her niece and nephew."Ok then."

The rest of the date was spent sharing each other's food and talking about the rest of the tour. Walking out of the restaurant Santana pointed to a limo." That is us my dear." Brittany snuggled closer up to her girlfriend as they walked out. The flashing started immediately as they walked down the steps and at one time Santana tripped and almost went down the stairs but the blonde was quick to grab her arm and save her from losing her footing all together." Thank you." Santana said grabbing her chest." No problem, let's just get out of here." Brittany said trying to shield her girlfriend with her jacket from the cameras but she knew they would take any shot they could. She really hated these people that seemed to always show up everywhere they were. The good thing they weren't shouting like they usually did for her to answer a question, all this group did was take as many pictures as they could until the couple was in the limo and moving.

"Wake up sleepy head." Santana placed sloppy kisses up her girlfriend's arm." I don't want too." Brittany said still having her eyes closed." I know you don't, but we have to go or were both going to be late we have a show tonight." Brittany pouted hoping that would work for her but it only earned her a tickle session from her girlfriend. Brittany's eyes popped open as she screamed while Santana tickled her sides." Please stop." Brittany laughed almost close to snorting at the moment her face was bright red and Santana could see Brittany needed a moment to breathe." You up?" Santana held her hands out in front of her like she was about to start tickling her again and Brittany held her hands up out in front of her.

"Yes, yes I am." Brittany screamed in a rush so her girlfriend didn't' start another round of tickles." Good we have to go." Santana said again this time she climbed off the bed and started to strip Brittany's eyes went straight to her girlfriend's perfect ass and body." Oh my." Brittany let out as Santana turned to look and see if the blonde was following." Let's go pervert." Santana laughed as she turned to look in front of her and walked over to the dresser." I'm not a pervert, you are my girlfriend." Brittany defended her self." You are." Brittany waited for Santana to say another two words and Santana knew the blonde was waiting for it" My girlfriend." Santana bumped the blonde's hip with hers before dancing to the shower with Brittany closely behind.

"Ok you guys tonight i want this partnership." Mike announced going to try to make the dances a little different for tonight." I want Brittany with Artie." Mike started with and motioned for them to come together. Artie gave Brittany a little head nod that she smiled to before looking back to mike who was calling the rest to join their partners for tonight's show." I want you two to be the main couple." He told Artie and Brittany." Both nodded good with that suggestion." Now Santana is going to be in the front dancing with me I want you two to mirror or moves and then all you four in the back on each side of us."

Everyone nodded understanding and got in format as Mike talked everyone through the first and second dance." Lunch time." He called exhausted and needing food himself." Brittany your lady love is outside the door." Tara sung as she skipped to her water bottle and chugged it down as fast as she could. Brittany didn't stop to get her water bottle as she ran to meet Santana outside in the hallway." Hey baby." Santana said wiping some sweat off her girlfriends forehead" Sorry so sweaty and yucky." Santana shook her head." You're still beautiful my lady now let's go eat some grub before they call us back." Brittany didn't say another word as she followed her girlfriend down the hall into an empty room where a brown bag sat with two Styrofoam cups with lids and straws already in each cup.

"What is this?" Brittany asked." I got us some lunch and some sweet tea." Brittany loved her girlfriend so much she always knew how to make her heart want to explode how much she loved her for doing the small things she did for her constantly." You're the worlds amazing girlfriend I should write a book just about your awesomeness and make people jealous that I have you and they don't." Santana shook her head." Stop your making me blush." Santana said Turing her head away." I think it's beautiful when you blush because I know you make me blush all the time." Brittany confessed serious. Santana turned to let Brittany see her face more confident this time." Well I guess we are meant to be." Santana said before taken the little containers of food out of the brown bag." I got some of everything I didn't know exactly what you were in the mood for." Brittany shook her head.

" All this looks good babe, thank you so much." Both sat down beside each other with their plates of food." I am glad I get to see you before the show tonight." Brittany said between bites of her sweet and sour chicken." Me too." Santana said after she finished up with a bite of her food." How was rehearsal?" Brittany gave her a thumbs up with her free hand as she chewed some food." Good, dance was great we changed some routines and partners." Santana knew about the routines not the change in partners.

"Who is yours?" Brittany took a sip of her tea before answering." Artie." Santana nodded." He giving you any trouble?" Brittany shrugged." He is a perfectionist so everything has to be perfect which isn't a crime just can be annoying. But don't tell him I told you." Santana smiled and leaned over." Your secret is safe with me." Brittany laughed before continuing to work on her food.

After lunch was another dance rehearsal for another two hours and Santana had vocal exercises and warm ups before she went and got dressed for tonight." Is Brittany dressed yet?" Santana asked Quinn who shrugged." I believe she is." Quinn was playing around on her phone and Santana was sure she was talking to Rachel." Well ask Rachel then." Santana suggested pointing to her phone in her hand. Quinn texted her girlfriend who replied 'yes' right back." Yep she is dressed." Santana smiled." Tell Rachel to tell Brittany to meet me in front of the entrance to the stage in five." Quinn texted her girlfriend before she went back to her game she was playing.

"Hey Gorgeous just wanted a kiss from my lady before I go on stage in her hometown." Brittany kissed Santana trying to take comfort from the kiss but it was getting hard to feel comfortable knowing people in the crowd were from here." you're going to be awesome like always Britt; this is your chance to show these people how amazing you are." Brittany hadn't thought of it like that she had only thought of her nicknames from the students in her school." Your right San I can do this."

Dancing on stage after her little prep talk with Santana was very different she channeled her 'diva' attitude and went out there and didn't give a thought to anyone in the crowd that might or might not know her and what she has done for money in the past. It was about the future for now on after she took a deep breath knowing she could do this without having a panic attack she really relaxed and had a good time.


	31. Chapter 31

**Attn: Thank you for reading and reviewing! you all are the best... **

The crowd went crazy as Santana walked down the aisles of the stadium and sung to the crowd. Kobe was right in front of the Latina and a security guard named Max was on her other side as she walked. Santana stopped to sing a few verses to a fan who was screaming louder than she was singing having their favorite singer right in front of her but as Santana looked up to wave at the rest of the crowd she saw two eyes she knew very well. Richie was here in the stadium she quickly looked down but there was no child with him. He gave her an almost dirty look and their eyes never left each other until Kobe grabbed her shoulder.

"You ok?" Santana looked to Kobe back to where Richie was standing but he was no longer there now." We need to get back to the stage." Kobe heard the nervousness in the star's voice" He here?" Santana didn't have to explain all she did was nod slightly and Kobe was telling the other guard they were heading back to the stage. Santana placed a smile back on her face and started another song as she walked back up the aisle kind of in a rush until she was on stage back with the dancers. Brittany was right in the middle with Artie smiling and twirling Santana shot her a knowing smile, only met from her not wanting to worry the blonde at the moment.

After the show she was scheduled to do a meet and greet and she defiantly didn't want Brittany in this building but she didn't want to leave Brittany with someone even Rachel and Puck she was hesitating about at the moment she was scared and she didn't know what to do and that was making it worse Brittany was unaware that monster was even here and if she knew she would be freaking out but to have her see him on accident that would just as bad. She didn't' have no idea which option she wanted to do but when she seen the small little area behind her table and chair where she was going to be sitting in she quickly called for Kurt and Quinn.

"Could you ask your crazy girlfriend why we are all in this small dark area?" Kurt asked not amused with this idea one bit." I am not allowed to come out you heard her." Quinn was the only one that knew what was going on and she didn't agree with how Santana was handling this situation one bit. The Latina should have told Brittany right after the show what was going on and give her a choice to choose what she wanted to do, not try to hide her hoping she didn't see him. Quinn was pissed but wouldn't say anything knowing the blonde would freak out and then things would be more complicated so she sat and played on her phone.

"So Quinn do you have any sisters or brothers?" Brittany asked deciding she could take this opportunity to get to know her girlfriend's two best friends since she was stuck in the dark with them." I have a brother who is younger. His name is Tobey." Quinn answered not looking up from her game." Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Brittany then asked Kurt." I have a step brother his name is Finn." Brittany had heard about Finn before by a conversation Quinn was having with Santana." Cool." Brittany stayed quiet for a moment until Kurt asked the blonde what was her favorite tv show and that got them all started on their favorites and less favorites over the years.

Santana had heard the three laugh and talk throughout the whole autograph and picture session, she was glad they weren't complaining or Quinn who was not so happy with her earlier wasn't ratting her out while they waited for her to tell them it was all clear to come out. She wished Brittany was right in the chair next to her but she didn't want that jerk to have any opportunity to see her girlfriend. Kobe and some other guards were on the lookout for the man as the line started to move along. She was so relieved when the last person came up to her table she couldn't wait to get her friends and girlfriend out of the small area. "Ok guys you can come out." Santana said as she started hearing some voices.

"You have a few more fans Santana can they get a quick autograph?' Santana nodded but regretted it seeing who was walking towards her as Brittany was climbing out of the area with Kurt and Quinn right behind her. Brittany gasps seeing the girl they all hadn't seen for weeks right in front of her" Hi Santana." Nicole greeted with her arm looped around a tall skinny guy." Hi Nicole." Santana wanted to roll her eyes so bad but she didn't." oh look its Brittany. How are you?" Brittany waved shyly but found the ground more interested at the moment. "Wow isn't this awkward." Nicole announced as her boyfriend placed his photo for the star to sign" Only because of you." Quinn whispered under her breathe. Santana was so happy when the two started walking away but Nicole stopped and half way turned back." Oh Brittany a man named Richie told me to give you a message, he said you looked really good tonight." Nicole smiled widely and turned away and started to walk.

Brittany could feel her heart start to skip beats as she nervously looked around." He isn't here." Santana said." He was, she talked to him." Brittany gasps." Was my daughter here too?" Santana knew she had to tell the blonde what she knows." I saw him earlier when I was singing to the audience he didn't' have a kid with him for what I could tell." You saw him?" Brittany couldn't believe this Santana knew this monster was here and didn't say anything." Wait that is why I was stuck with your friends the whole autograph session." Brittany was connecting the dots and she didn't like this one bit how her stomach was flipping." Why didn't' you tell me?" Santana looked away for a moment ashamed she knew she should have told Brittany as soon as the concert was finished.

"I didn't want you to worry." Santana said in a soft voice." So you hid me so I wouldn't see him Santana that is crazy what if I looked out here and saw him. We tell each other everything San, what happened to that?" Brittany was upset and on the brick of tears she trusted her girlfriend to tell her everything." I was going to tell you Brittany when we were out of here." Santana pleaded for the blonde to not be upset with her eyes but Brittany looked away" I can't now; he is here Santana we need to go." Brittany stormed off not waiting." I won't say I warned you." Quinn rolled her eyes as she went after the blonde" You too?" Santana asked the man who held his hands up in the air in front of him." I come in peace, if it were me I would have locked her in a closet until they had that bastard so no I don't think you were wrong." Santana grave the man a little nudge in the elbow." Let's go I have damage control to do." Kurt nodded." For two." He added. Santana huffed she really was just protecting the blonde the best way she knew without having time to think.

"Come on Brittany please let me explain." Santana begged as she walked after the girl who was running and every direction she could to get away from the Latina." I just need some air." Brittany gasped out irritated." We can get some air together." Santana suggested not wanting Brittany to be alone." I am capable of breathing on my own Santana." Brittany said in a matter of fact tone causing her girlfriend to shut up and just look over at her. Brittany didn't know why this hurt her so much but it did she had always been able to take care of herself she had to until now and it was all still so new to her." Santana I am sorry to snap I am just, this is too much for me right now I need to just." Santana grabbed the blonde's wrist.

"You promised me Brittany I am not going to let you just leave. We talk this out now." Santana yelled using a tone of voice Brittany had never heard." Ok your right." Brittany was thinking clearly now as she was frozen in her spot thanks to the Latina not able to move to run away." Brittany I am sorry I didn't talk to you about this first I just didn't have time and I didn't want any chance he would see you or find you alone." Brittany could see how sincere her girlfriend was and how much fear was in her dark eyes at the moment. Seeing how afraid she was as well Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her closer to her she couldn't be mad at Santana any longer." I love you B so much." Brittany nodded as she kissed Santana's shoulder" Me too San."

"We only have one more show here in Westfield." Santana exclaimed talking to the group that was sitting on both couches listening to Santana's little pep talk." And?" Quinn motioned for Santana to continue." Then we have three shows in California until the end of this tour." It was weird to think that they were really almost through with this tour." And were talking about this why?" Quinn asked still confused why the Latina called a meeting to talk about the end of the tour." I want to know what everyone's plans are." Santana shrugged now thinking about her own plans that only contained one blonde that was sitting to the right of her in her own world.

"Well we have a few weeks before you have to start making your new music video so I guess vacation time for me and my girl." Quinn smiled over at Rachel who held up her fist excited for that time to come." I am going back to Utah before coming out to New York to find an apartment and a job." Puck announced already thinking about what he wanted to look for an apartment." I of course will be spending my time with a certain good looking man that is taken a nap now in the hotel." Kurt announced proudly." Brittany and I are going back to New York and I guess not leaving our bed until you two come and force us out." Quinn closed her eyes and shook her head." Of course that would be your big plan Santana." She murmured but everyone heard her." What? My girl is banging and this tour has really been messing with our sexy time." Santana explained.

"Ladies and gentlemen please back up." Sam and Tim begged as the crowd came closer to the star and her dancers outside the building. They were supposed to have security up by the time they arrived but clearly hadn't done anything. Tim was pissed at the building manager and he was on the phone yelling at him at the moment as well as the crowd. Kobe and three more security officers surrounded Santana who was holding Brittany really tight to her side. Brittany's eyes widened as her name and Santana's were being screamed around them at every angle. This is insane she thought as she turned to her girlfriend who was just staring right in front of her. When they finally got into the building Santana let go of Brittany to gather herself but Brittany didn't want to let Santana go still affected from what just happened.

"Hey baby we are safe now." Santana reassured the blonde who started to calm down a little but still didn't want her girlfriend going far." Is there a bathroom around here?" Brittany asked Sam who pointed across the lobby." Santana come with me please?" Brittany asked." Santana we need to get you set up here for the autograph booth." Tim announced as he held his phone from his face." Just one minute I have to go to the bathroom." Santana turned away from her manager who resumed his phone call and took her girlfriend's hand." If you have to go you should go." Brittany said not wanting to make the crowd outside wait." They can wait I want you beside me." Brittany swung their hands in the middle of them until they made it to the bathroom.

"Hurry up sexy or I am going to make us both late." Santana said playfully as Brittany pulled away from her." Nice San, just nice." Santana laughed as she looked at her own reflection through the mirror. "You look incredible baby." Brittany said as she walked up beside her girlfriend and smiled through the mirror at her." Well so do you." Before Santana could say another word the door flew open and in stepped in Quinn." You two better not be sexing it up at a time like this." She yelled not caring if anyone else was in the bathroom as well." Oh shucks." Santana teased as she winked at her girlfriend." We are coming big mouth." Santana yelled back." Good because I will drag you both by your hair out of the stall if I have to." Santana rolled her eyes." Like that would happen." Santana mumbled to herself." It will, you know it." Quinn spat back." Ok whatever let's go." Santana rushed with both blondes by her side to the table that was sat up and two empty chairs behind the table. One for her and one for Brittany she smiled as Brittany took the chair beside her getting more comfortable with these. Quinn went behind the big poster of the super star and grabbed a big box she had behind there." Here Brittany you can help by handing Santana a poster to sign for the fans."

Brittany took the box and accepted her job thankful it wasn't what she had to do last time Quinn gave her a chore to do." Thank you and I will be right over here talking to the managers if you need anything." Santana rolled her eyes watching her friend walk away." She is crazy." Brittany nodded slightly agreeing." I don't think we know any normal people San." Santana was about to disagree but she realized the blonde was telling the truth all their friends were crazy and their families." I guess it just makes life that much more interesting." Brittany giggled." If you say so." Santana placed her hand on her girlfriend's thigh." Kiss." Santana leaned over and connected their lips not waiting for an answer from the blonde who gladly smiled into the kiss." I love your kisses." Brittany commented afterwards.

"Santana Lopez, Oh my god I can't believe it's you." A woman cupped her mouth with her hand holding in a loud squeal." Hey to you too." Santana laughed getting as excited as the woman was." Your beautiful and perfect and I can't wait for your new music video to come out." The fan continued not taken her eyes off the Latina." Well thank you so much and I can't wait for you to see it either." Brittany watching adoringly at the scene in front of her she really did admire her girlfriend who was an amazing person when it came to her fans she really did love and appreciate every single one of them." You must be her girlfriend another woman she hadn't seen being stuck in her day dream about her hot girlfriend exclaimed holding out her hand. Brittany looked down at the woman's hand and accepted it." I am Brittany." Brittany introduced herself." I know, very popular in the magazines now." The woman explained.

"You are more gorgeous in real life though." Brittany blushed looking away." Thank you." Brittany said embarrassed." Yes she is." Santana agreed." I am from Westfield as well, this is a small little dirt town." The woman explained sadly. Brittany nodded." Yep, exactly." The woman shook her head knowing what people around town have been saying about the blonde which broke her heart in two seeing nice the woman really was." I am glad you got out of here Brittany. The world gets to see your talents now and I know the future holds great things for you." Brittany really liked this woman and she felt so much better about herself." Thank you that means so much to me and I have Santana to think for all of that." Brittany confessed side eyeing the Latina who was looking at her face." Well nice meeting you." The old woman thanked both of them and moved on." She was nice." Brittany said happy." Yes she was."

Santana took pictures and signed autographs for fans for almost two hours until they were ready to go. " I am starving." Santana complained out loud." Let's get her some food." Sam instructed." Well we have two cars so let's just stop and get something on the way back to the hotel." Tim suggested. After ten minutes everyone was in the cars and on their way. Brittany and Santana were in the back seat of Sam's car going on about how big Sam's lips were." I bet you could swallow a whole baby with those biggies." Sam was annoyed with this game.

"You two are going to be walking to the restaurant soon." He huffed from the driver's seat looking back at them from the rearview mirror." Awe little Sammy big lips can't take a joke." Santana talked baby talk to Sam who pointed his finger up in the air back at her." Stop that now. Brittany get your girlfriend." Brittany laughed harder seeing the looks he was giving to Santana who was sticking her tongue out and shakes her head." I am so going to make a video just how nerdy you are." Sam warned. Santana shook her head." I am adorable." Sam couldn't help the 'whatever' that fell out of his mouth." Oh you know it too." Santana said sticking her head up between the seats so her mouth was beside his ear." Ok, yes you are but that doesn't mean you're any less nerdy." Santana shrugged.

" It's who I am and Brittany loves me and I love me and I know you do too so I am good." Brittany sat back listening to the two starts talking about who was more loveable until they stopped at the restaurant Brittany hadn't been too. "Where are you guys finding these places I haven't been too?" Brittany asked surprised with all these new buildings she hadn't noticed before." Google." Sam answered nonchantenly." Let's go eat the best salmon around." Brittany really doubted that but followed anyhow hoping this place had some good food because she was very hungry as well.


	32. Chapter 32

**Attn: sorry this has taken sooo Long but I have been really sick and didn't have my computer but I am still alive (yay) so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Nothing too dramatic in this chapter.**

"Pick up dammit." Santana yelled out frustrated that no one was answering her phone call." Calm down I am sure they're just fine, come help me pick out some shoes." Quinn pointed to her laptop and pouted." What? It works for Brittany." Quinn explained as her eyes found her computer screen again." You're not worried at all about our girlfriends being out there, doing only god knows what?" Quinn looked up once again." No, Santana they are from here I am pretty sure if they were in any kind of trouble we would have heard from at least one of them already." Quinn patted the empty space beside her." Come, sit with me and help me pick out many colorful pretty shoes that will help you keep your mind off of your other half for a moment." Santana huffed as she gave in and sat down beside her friend and looked over at the screen." Those are nice." Santana commented. Quinn smiled widely." Good, see how nice this is." Santana rolled her eyes but kept looking at the shoes displayed on the screen.

" I can't believe we are stuck in the middle of nowhere without any signal." Rachel whined as she held her phone up in the air hoping she get a bar somehow." It's Westfield this place is literally like ten minutes from one side to the next how the hell is there so much woods?" Brittany asked as she kicked a rock with her shoe." I don't think we're in Westfield anymore." Puck commented not familiar with this side of the woods." Why did we even come in here in the first place?" Rachel narrowed her eyes at the blonde who pointed her finger at Puck." It was him, he said he knew exactly where the lake was." Puck shrugged his shoulders." I did." He whispered really wishing it wasn't almost night time." So does anyone know how to make a fire?" Brittany asked knowing they weren't getting out of these woods anytime soon." She should." Puck said finally able to point a finger at the short brunette." Yeah If I had matches." Rachel exclaimed." Puck was taken back." What about all those Girl Scout meetings?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Our instructors were afraid of bugs we went to a campsite with a RV and electric and they made fire with lighters." Puck gasped." So were going to be coyote meat?" He shook his head." No we're not were going to get out of here soon." Brittany said optimistic that their situation would turn around for the better at any moment now." So what do you suggest Brittany? Because we can't get back to the car thanks to Pucks brilliant idea that if we took his shortcut we would be back in town in no time." Rachel angrily spat scared more than she had been now since she started to see the sun set over the trees." They'll know something is wrong and come for us." Puck thought out loud." Well that's a no brainer genius but the car is in the middle of the woods, we are in the middle of nowhere probably far away from the car." Rachel shook her head as she tapped her foot on the ground really trying to keep calm." I think we should just stay here in one place for a moment." Rachel calmly suggested. Without any disagreements all three just sat down next to each other on the ground.

"Ok, now we can be worried." Quinn exclaimed after four times trying to call Rachel." I told you." Santana gasped as she ran out of the hotel room to the security guards that were standing outside the door in the hallway." We need help." Santana cried.

"Are you sure there is something wrong?" Sam asked Santana as he walked into the lobby of the hotel with two police officers behind him and Tim beside him." There is something wrong, all three are not answering their phones, they should be back here by now." Santana explained looking over at Quinn incase she forgot something." Oh god what if Richie found them." Santana's hand flew up to her mouth trying not to think of the worse." They're going to be alright San." Quinn pulled the Latina into her rubbing her back as she tried to calm down her best friend.  
"We'll find them ma'am." One of the officers announced before turning to call someone.

"I would have been laying on the hotels bed with a six pack by now." Puck said breaking the silence." I would have been having rough dirty sex. Well rough sex there is nothing dirty about Santana." Brittany smiled as she felt  
The warmth go through her body thinking about her girlfriend naked." I would be having a good evening with my girl as well." Rachel added looking down at her hands." But now we are In The woods getting eaten by bugs and wishing we were back at the hotel." Rachel frowned laying her head against Brittany's shoulder." At least we have each other." Brittany started to laugh not able to say that with a straight face causing both her friends to laugh with her." Who would have ever thought we would be lost in the woods?" Puck laughed harder." Yeah or on the Santana Lopez tour?" Rachel added." Or dating Santana and Quinn?" Brittany snorted causing more laughter before all three went silent." I want Santana." Brittany started to cry." I want my bed and Quinn." Rachel followed her friend into tears." I want beer." Puck added." Are you crying?" Both Brittany and Rachel asked in unison." No." They heard Puck answer silently then a few sniffles.

" We haven't heard anything yet but we will find them." The officer promised as he stood in the doorway of the hotel room. Everyone was exhausted and it was almost one in the morning now, Santana had a show at noon but now she couldn't even think about that as she paced back and forth in her hotel room praying her girlfriend and friends would call or someone would call and say they found them." We should be out there." Quinn said feeling bad just waiting around not doing anything." No that is a terrible idea." Tim said shaken his head." We don't need more people lost." Santana tried to think about what Brittany had said before they left this afternoon but she couldn't think of anything but a lake the three use to go to." Let's call Stephanie." Santana suggested not believing she hadn't thought to before." She might know we're this lake is." Santana added as she went through her contacts." Here I have it." Santana said already calling her girlfriends sister." Hello Stephanie."

"If I can't have you I don't want nobody baby." Puck sung horribly trying to annoy the two women beside him that had drifted off on each other." Shut up for the love of god." Rachel begged beyond exhausted." I want some company." Puck stated bored out of his mind." We're tired." Rachel answered not in the mood to talk." Well if I fall asleep and a bear eats us it's going to be on you two." Rachel sat up straighter as did Brittany." There's bears out here?" Brittany asked nervously as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes." Could be." Puck said seriously." Ok well this is what we're going to do well sit back to back and that way nothing can sneak up on us." Rachel instructed." Well now does anyone know any good conversation?" Brittany asked needing a distraction to not close her eyes.

" We found the car in the woods but no one inside." Quinn fell backwards on the bed sighing dramatically." So where are they?" Santana stressed." We think its possible they might have walked out trying to find their way back to town." Santana could see two out of the three make that choice and the small brunette had to follow not wanting to be left alone. "We are going to continue looking in that area and ill keep you updated." Santana thanked the officer then watched him walk out the door before she fell down beside Quinn." I am going to kill all three of them." Quinn turned to look at Santana." Even Brittany?" Santana swallowed hard before nodding." I'll make sure she is fine and then I'll kick her pretty ass."

"Do you hear that?" Puck asked the girls who were now looking in his direction." Is it a bear?" Rachel asked worried." No, sounds like talking." Brittany stood up." Here." She yelled hoping the people would hear her and that they were good people and not crazy psychos looking for people to murder." Brittany." Rachel gasps nervous now." What? We need help." All three listened as the noises got closer and closer. All three were standing now alerted people were coming." Maybe we should grab sticks." Rachel suggested. Without a word all three started looking around for sticks and rocks to hold just incase. Rachel was the first one to drop her sticks when she seen the people were police officers." Oh thank god were rescued." She ran to the officer throwing her arms around the tall mans waist holding a flashlight out in front of him. Brittany followed then Puck." How far are we from town?" Puck asked curious." Three more miles that way." The officer pointed behind them." I knew we weren't that far away." Puck lied.

" I have two gifts for you." Kobe exclaims loudly opening the hotel room door were Quinn and Santana Laid out on the bed fast asleep." Well they were up." Rachel and Brittany shrugged." We're tired as well so thank you for everything." Brittany said before shutting the door behind them and turning the bathroom light on. Puck had went to his room to shower and get some sleep after hugging both his friends. Brittany immediately stripped as she walked into the bathroom." Brittany." Rachel covered her eyes." What? Rachel we have the same parts we are both dirty and stinky who cares." Brittany rolled her eyes." You're right lets make this quick." Rachel said taken her dirty clothes off finding mosquito bites all over her." Oh great now were going to get some kind of disease from our not so nice adventure."

Santana rolled over on her side and opened her eyes surprised who she found there beside her. Sitting up straight she looked around the room for a moment before her eyes stopped on the two women sleeping in the next bed. When her memory came back she remembered what happened last night. Shaken Quinn's shoulder until the girl was awake she pointed behind her when Quinn asked what was going on. Quinn's eyes widened seeing Rachel and Brittany." They're here." Quinn jumped off the bed and rushed to the brunette not Caring she was still asleep. "Rachel." Quinn threw herself onto her girlfriend siting straddling position now. Rachel's eyes opened instantly shocked by the commotion and stared at her girlfriend who was looking down at her excited." We were so worried." Quinn informed. Rachel bit her bottom lip sadly." We were too." Rachel cried.

Brittany was awake now and wasn't having the emotional reunion as her friends, the Latina was just sitting up right on the other bed looking over at her girlfriend quietly. Brittany knew she would have to make the first move so she climbed off the bed keeping her eyes on Santana's as she walked over to where the Latina sat on the end of the bed and sat down on the edge." San." Brittany waited for her girlfriend to say something, anything would do."where were you three?" Santana asked trying to keep calm." Lost." Brittany answered closing her eyes." Puck thought he knew where we were so when the car wouldn't start we started to walk. It was so scary when it started to get dark." Brittany admitted looking down at her hands.

"I was frightened something had happened to you. That to Richie." Santana didn't get to finish her sentence as Brittany captured her lips with hers. She had been missing that all day and needed Santana's lips like she needed oxygen." I missed you." Brittany whispered as she searched Santana's face in front of her to see what her girlfriend was feeling." I missed you too." Santana whispered back before kissing Brittany harder." I am going to kill Puck." Santana declared as she threw herself on the blonde." Never do that again." Santana demanded as she laid on top of the blonde with her ear laying right on top of the blondes heart beat." Trust me I will not be listening to Puck anymore" Brittany informed running her fingers through her girls hair." Sorry Santana that you were scared I never want you to feel that ever again." Santana squeezed her eyes tightly." I never want to feel that way again either."

"Run Puck." Brittany yelled seeing the direction her girlfriend was heading. Puck didn't need to be told twice as he made his way far from the furious Latina." She is really going to kill him." Rachel laughed as she walked up to the blonde who was biting her finger nail now." Yes she is." Brittany said looking over at her friend. Where's Quinn?" Brittany looked around for the blonde who hasn't left Rachel's side all day." She had to go talk to Tim and Sam." Rachel informed leaning her head against the blondes shoulder." So how long do we have until the show?" Rachel asked through a yawn." A hour." Brittany answered looking down at the time on her phone." Want to take a little nap?" Brittany nodded." But this time lets text both our girls so they know where we are." Brittany exclaimed." Smart idea." Rachel agreed taken her cell out.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry about the wait, more to come very soon! **

The moonlight was the only light that was sparkling off the dark ocean making it look like the water was glowing and Brittany thought besides her girlfriend it was the most incredible sight to see in the world. Santana had her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist and her head rested on the blonde's shoulder. "Beautiful." Brittany whispered loving this night she had gotten to spend with her girlfriend alone. This was their second night out of Utah and they were in the golden state of California and Brittany couldn't be any happier then she was right now if she tried. This was perfect in her book.

"You are beautiful." Santana complimented placing small kisses on the blonde's shoulders that were bare thanks to the spaghetti strap the blonde was wearing." I can't wait for our last performance. "That was the first time Santana had heard the blonde say anything about the last performance. Everyone was grouchy and sad it was coming to an end." Why?" Santana wanted to know the blonde's feelings on this subject." As much as I am going to miss all the amazing people, I will but I get you all to myself for a little while before you have to do anything else and I just can't wait to start our lives together." Santana couldn't help but think about their wedding when Brittany talked like this." As soon as Richie is locked up and she is back with her parents safe we can start." Santana shook her head." We already started Britt. All of this is the beginning of our story no matter how bad at times it seemed and all the drama this is still what helped us get this far." Brittany didn't disagree as she took a deep breath in and let it out." Can we go back to the hotel and just cuddle?" Brittany asked feeling tired." Anything you want my princess." Santana sung." Then I want a pony and a house full of cats and a ranch full of horses."

Santana's eyes widened." Ok crazy woman let's not get that far out of reality with our wishes please." Brittany laughed." Hey you're the one that said whatever I wanted." Brittany pointed out." Ok I guess I deserved that but a house full of cats?" Brittany nodded as she bit down on her tongue from busting out laughing at her girlfriend's facial expression at the moment." We are not having a house full one or two fine but not a house full." Brittany pouted." That isn't going to work." Brittany gave in and shook her head." I love working you up San it's fun." Santana sighed." I know you do brat." Brittany laughed harder." Brat." Santana repeated.

"Hello." Brittany answered her phone as she lay upside down on the hotel bed bored out of her mind. Tim and Sam had stolen Santana shortly after their discussion turned into a very well made out session. Brittany wanted to go further but the knock on the door interrupted them. Santana promised to make it quick but it had been two hours since she heard anything." I have our daughter Brittany and she is just perfect like my other kids." Brittany's heart flew into her throat she was sure of it and she would die with those last words echoing throughout her head. Her body was froze and she didn't know what to do or say because her mind wasn't working correctly." She looks just like you and Stephanie. You know I never loved your sister as much as I loved you. I couldn't get you out of my mind but when you rejected me I knew I needed second best and come on Stephanie and you look so much alike." Brittany coughed a few times as she flipped off onto the floor and now was sure she could say something. "Let her go Richie, you know this is wrong. She has a family that loves her and is really missing her at the moment." Brittany tried to stress." I am her family dam it. I never got a say in this whole adoption only you did." Richie yelled back into the receiver." You raped me of course you didn't get a say." Richie sighed out frustrated." Only because you rejected me Brittany." Brittany felt sick to her stomach." Your mental and need help but first you need to let her go." Brittany demanded." No. they took my kids away and Stephanie took the twins all because of your fault." Brittany's hands were shaken." What do you want?" Brittany tried to sound brave but she knew she was on the edge of losing it." I want us three to be a family. A family we were meant to have a long time ago." Brittany was sure she was going to hurl." She doesn't know us and she shouldn't. She is their child not ours. I will come and meet you but let her go." Richie's line was silent for a moment." Ok I will but I want a day with you and her with no one else." Brittany closed her eyes and took a deep breath." Ok I will give you that."

After discussing where to meet Brittany wrote Santana a long note telling her exactly where she would be but explained not to call the police and how danger it was for the little girl. Brittany wrote how scared she was and how bad this could turn out but knew it was what she needed but before she could place it down on the bed Santana walked in. her eyes went right to the note in Brittany's hand then a suite case beside the blonde's foot." You were leaving?" Santana asked confused. Brittany was in tears as she looked into the brunette's eyes then she lost it. She could feel Santana's arms wrap around her neck but she couldn't hear what her girlfriend was saying to her until Santana started to shake her shoulders and that helped her come out of her trance." He wants me to come to him to help my daughter." Brittany managed to slip out. Santana shook her head." You're not going anywhere near that sicko." He won't let her go otherwise." Brittany cried." We can think of another plan sweetie but you are not leaving Brittany that is finale." Santana demanded. Brittany tried to pull away from the Latina's grip but Santana dug her nails deeper into Brittany's shoulders." I will have someone cuff you to that bed for your own good but you are not leaving." This is my fault, this all and she doesn't deserve this. I need to help her San I need to get her home." Santana thought for a moment." I know who can help us but you have to trust me and not run away as soon as I let you go." Brittany nodded but didn't say anything." say it Britt." Santana demanded.

" I won't run away." Brittany gave in." ok good." Santana let go of Brittany's shoulder but didn't move just in case the blonde did start to run." We will make sure she gets home safe and sound without a scratch I know this will go down in our favor I know it." Brittany listened knowing she trusted Santana with her life but on this she had doubts." I am supposed to meet him at Hendricks in fifteen minutes." Brittany announced." If I am late he will do something bad to her he said." She stressed starting to cry again." Hey that isn't going to happen." Brittany bit her bottom lip thinking of her options. Before she knew it she was running but running towards the bathroom. Getting sick in the toilet she felt her hair get pulled back before it could meet a disgusting fate." Let it out Britt." Santana soothed as she rubbed the blonde's back." I am sorry this is all happening right now and I couldn't imagine being in your shoes but I need you to trust that I love you and I would never want anything bad to happen to your daughter." Santana explained as Brittany continued to get sick. After she was done Brittany flushed the toilet washed her hands then rinsed out her mouth with Listerine before she turned to the Latina.

" I trust you." Brittany said before she pointed to her wrist." We don't have much time San."

**Rest will be up tonight **


	34. Chapter 34

**Attn: thank you for the reviews they all do encourage me to write… here's what you all been looking forward I bet, I know it was what I was looking forward to. :) **

"I thought when I called you earlier that we were on the same page." Santana whispered in a harsh tone." We are on the same page San." Puck answered back." I know this better then you do." Santana wanted to say something back but the truth was Puck did know this man better than she did." If he hurts her-"Puck stopped Santana before she could finish that sentence." Nothing will happen now go stand by Quinn so I can do what I do best." Santana narrowed her eyes." What is that?" puck winked before he started to walk out of their hiding place. Santana was shocked he had not informed her of this part of the plan. Santana rushed over to Quinn and both looked onto the three people standing in the middle of the empty back parking lot.

"What is he doing here? I told you no one else." Brittany placed her hands in front of her " I didn't tell him anything." Brittany said in a very confident tone that surprised Santana she was sure Brittany wouldn't be able to talk in this situation remembering earlier trying to get information out of the bubbling blonde." I followed her." Puck confessed." Something seemed to be bothering and well I was correct seeing you are standing her and not in some nasty leaky cage with your hands tied behind you." Puck spit on the ground as he walked closer to the two." Let's go Richie, take me to Mackenzie and lets go somewhere no one will see us again." Brittany said looking Richie directly in the eye without any hesitation." Don't worry we will she is in the car waiting for us." Richie informed. Brittany wrapped her arms around the tall man's neck and looked in the direction she knew Santana and Quinn were waiting for the signal." Let's go get her out of here." Brittany said loudly enough that had the two women running." Let me deal with him first." Richie whispered before pulling the blonde away and to Puck's disgust started to kiss his friend. He deepened the kiss as he forced his tongue in Brittany's mouth. Puck turned away thanking the heavens Santana was not here at the moment to witness this awful scene." I love you Brittany." Brittany smiled as she kissed the man one more time taken the pepper spray she had in her back pocket out and as she raised her hand she stepped back.

As quick as she could she sprayed the man directly in the eyes with as much spray she could before he grabbed at his eyes with his hands. Richie cursed at her with as much curse words he could muster up as he tried to clean his eyes by rubbing them on the bottom of his t-shirt." Get out of here I will take care of him." Puck instructed. Brittany was about to turn and run but decided she needed to do something else. As she turned around she kicked Richie right between his legs sending him to the ground wincing out in pain." That is for how you treated my sister and taken her away from her family and life." Kicking him again this time twice in the stomach." For my friends and your other children and how you treated me bastard." Brittany was going to kick him again but puck grabbed her wrists and swung her around." Go be with Santana and your daughter." Not needing to hear another word Brittany ran away from the men.

"Who are you?" the little clone of Brittany asked Santana who was holding her now in their SUV safely from that monster. The girl looked like she had been taken care of but that was hard to tell because Santana hadn't seen the little girl before tonight." My name is Santana." Santana answered smiling down at the little girl." And who are they?" the eight year old asked curious." The driver is name Adam and the blonde sitting beside us is Quinn and her girlfriend Rachel." The little girl smiled over at the two women that seemed very nice." My real mom not the one that lives with my daddy but my other mom is dating a woman to. My real dad out there doesn't like the woman my mom is dating." Santana laughed a little. She was that woman." Is that so?" the little girl looked down then back up in Santana's dark eyes." He wasn't that nice, not like my other daddy." Santana looked down sadly at the girl." I am sorry about that Mackenzie but trust me your biological mother is an amazing person." The little girl perked up. Santana couldn't believe how much this little girl did look like her girlfriend. The hair, eyes, freckles and being tall for her age just like Brittany the only thing she seemed to get from Richie was her face shape "Really? Do you think she'll like me?" the girl asked in a quiet tone." Like you, kid that woman loves you to death and she doesn't even know you." The girl's smile widened. "Good because when that man said I was going to meet my mommy I was hoping I didn't disappoint her." Santana shook her head.

"You could never disappoint her sweetheart no matter what. I know your other parents are on their way for you." The girl's eyes sparkled at that information." Good I miss them." The girl got quiet for a moment." Can I meet her?" Santana leaned over not hearing what the little girl said. "Huh?" The little girl looked back up at the woman that was holding her." Can I meet my real mother before my parents come and take me away." Santana wrapped her arms around the little girl." I bet she will love to meet you." Santana said closing her eyes and just imagining how much this was going to mean to her girlfriend she was hoping to see soon. Opening her eyes back up something rushing over to the SUV caught her attention squinting out the tinted window she saw the blonde she was waiting for. Her heart started to race knowing in a moment the mother and daughter would meet. "Quinn, take Mackenzie please." Santana tilted her head to the door and the blonde saw who at the moment was approaching. Taken the little girl in her lap Quinn started talking about dancing which got the girl talking about her dance class.

"Everything alright?" Santana asked concerned." Yes, puck is with him waiting on the police to arrive. Is?" Brittany didn't have to finish her sentence." She is fine, looks like she has been taken care of but probably should get checked out at a hospital just in case. Brittany nodded." Did Rachel call the detective?" Santana nodded." Her parents and he are on their way but before they show up she wants to meet you." Brittany pointed to her chest." She wants to meet me?" Santana nodded." Of course who wouldn't want to meet you? You're amazing Britt." Brittany nudged her girlfriend in the arm." You are two." Opening the car door Santana asked the little girl to come out of the SUV who accepted the help down. Brittany's breath was taken right away with how much she looked like her." You're my mom?" Mackenzie stated. Brittany nodded her head trying to keep the tears away." I am your biological mother." Brittany didn't want to say anything to disrespect the little girl's parents.

"Same thing" The girl said in a matter of fact tone. Brittany laughed a little as did Santana." You have your aunt's attitude I see." Mackenzie shrugged." I am me." Brittany nodded." That you are and I am very proud of how brave and strong you are." Mackenzie smiled widely." I like you." Brittany's heart melted hearing that." Well I like you as well little Mackenzie." The little girl walked closer and motioned with her two little fingers for the blonde to come closer. Brittany found Santana's face. Santana nodded telling her to do what the little girl says in silence." What is it?" Brittany asked in a whisper as she bent down to the girl's height with her face inches from the little girls." You are very pretty." Brittany felt the tears coming any second now." You are beautiful my little girl." Before Brittany could say another word the girl wrapped her arms around her neck and was hugging onto her. Brittany felt the tears streaming down her face now as she hugged the little girl back. It felt like the hole she had in her was filled having this little girl in her arms. Their moment didn't last long as two people came running up behind the little girl and pulled her away from the blonde's arms." Oh my god my baby." The woman cried. Brittany stood crossing her arms across her chest looking on how the little girl was hugging her parents saying 'mommy' and 'daddy' here and there. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and she looked to see her girlfriend with tears in her eyes." She's amazing." Brittany complimented." Yes just like her mommy." Brittany cried harder and turned into her girlfriend." I need you to take me away from here." Brittany pleaded. Santana saw how much Brittany needed to go and nodded.

" Of course I will talk to the detective and police for you." Brittany was very grateful for her girlfriend at the moment." Quinn please take care of her while I talk to a couple of people." Quinn wrapped her arm around the blonde and pulled her to her." I got her San." Santana shut the car door and walked over to the Detective who was standing with the parents and the little girl who was now in her father's arms. The little girl smiled at Santana." This is Santana she is very nice." The little girl introduced her to her parents. The woman gave Santana a genuine thank you before offering her hand out to the woman who helped get her daughter back. Santana accepted without hesitation." I don't know how we'll ever be able to thank you enough for helping us get her back." Santana shook her head." You don't need to just take this little one safely home." The woman nodded." Tell Brittany anytime she wants she can see Mackenzie, I was going to say something earlier but this can't be easy on her." Santana took the little piece of paper she assumed was their contact information." She will appreciate this and yes this isn't easy."

The woman looked behind Santana at the SUV." Is she in there?" Santana looked back at the black SUV and nodded." Yes she is." Santana knew what the woman was thinking." Go, it'll probably help to see you right now." The woman nodded then excused herself. Turning back to the man and little girl who was still smiling at her." I don't want you to be a stranger little princess." The girl laughed as Santana giggled her knee." Anytime you two want to stop by we mean it you both are more than welcome to. What you have given back to us." The man chocked up and wasn't able to finish his sentence." I understand, you are a lovely family." The man nodded silently thanking the Latina he didn't have to say anything." Can I talk to her?" the detective asked pulling out a notepad." I can answer any questions for her." The detective looked like he was about to argue but Santana didn't give him a chance." I was here for everything our statements will be the same and she really just wants to put this in the past." The police officer nodded." Ok then I, need you to write out a statement and answer a few questions." Santana excused herself from the little girl and the man's presence and followed the detective over to his car.

"I am going to kill that little bitch." Richie said as they placed him into the back of the police cruiser. Puck heard and just shook his head." Have a nice life Richie in a leaky old cage." Richie flicked Puck off." Remember don't drop the soap in prison scum." Puck yelled out before an officer told him he would have to go write a statement." Ok, take me to this place." Puck exclaimed.

After everyone including Quinn, Rachel and Brittany who at the last minute decided to write one to get her voice out there were finished the detective thanked them all and then left. Brittany had gotten to spoken to the woman who had taken her baby girl from her eight years ago to a better life." She is a beautiful and bright girl. You two have done what I could never have and for that I owe you not the other way around." Brittany said to the couple before outstretching her hand to the little girl." Nice meeting you Mackenzie." Mackenzie shook her hand then blew her a kiss sending the people around them in awes." I want to see you again." Brittany cried a little still all too new to this." This won't be the last time but remember to always listen to your parents and eat your vegetables." The little girl made a nasty face expression.

"You're going to get your face stuck like that." Santana laughed." Am not." The little girl said with a hint of joking in her tone of voice." Are too, I am a nurse and know." The little girl was looking at the Latina serious now." I guess I shouldn't do that, then." Santana shook her head." Probably not." The little girl's father chuckled." We'll have a good evening all of you and thank you again." The woman stepped forward and gave Brittany one last hug before the three left. Brittany turned to her girlfriend." I am starving." Quinn and Rachel both agreed as Puck patted his stomach." I could eat like a elephant right now." He admitted." When do you not eat like that?" Brittany joked." Ha Ha Blondie. Holding his hand out Brittany gave him a high five." We are an amazing team together." He commented." Yes we are." Brittany looked over to Rachel and Quinn then to her girlfriend." We all are."

"What are you doing?" Santana asking as the blonde lay on the floor on her stomach writing in what looked like a new journal." Writing about today in my journal." Santana smiled she knew if this was the beginning of the tour Brittany would have answered differently. She admired how much more open the blonde was now then she had been when she first started talking to her on the internet." Tomorrow is the last performance." Santana reminded the blonde who was looking up at her now." I know, you sad about it?" Santana shrugged." This isn't going to be the last one." She explained sitting down on the edge of the bed." No it's not, but this whole experience with you Santana has been one wild rollercoaster I would gladly volunteer to do again if it meant ending up here with a new chapter of our lives starting tomorrow." Brittany said.

"You are amazing Britt. And of course I would go through hell again and the good times if it meant after tomorrow I don't have to share you with anyone but me. No more Richie drama, no more Westfield drama just a nice clean slate." Brittany clapped." Sounds good to me she sat up straight on the floor and shut her journal." You know what I want to do first when we get back to New York?" Santana paid close attention knowing whatever it was she was in for it." What would that be?"

Brittany's eyes sparkled as she answered with a huge smile on her face." Marry you."


	35. Chapter 35

"Marry you."

Those two words echoed through her head over and over still even though it had been almost twenty hours ago since she heard the blonde say them to her. Santana was laying on her couch in her dressing room alone just thinking before she had to go on stage. The night was perfect once Santana could breathe again and tell Brittany 'Yes' the two made love in every corner of the hotel room they could until the heart shaped pizza Brittany had ordered with a bottle of Champaign and a bucket full of little zebra cakes she knew Santana loved came by room service. Santana smiled wider seeing what Brittany had done all on her own.

"There is also a card." Brittany got up from floor where she was lying beside her girlfriend eating their pizza" A card?" Santana asked amused." Wow this is a very special occasion and the best occasions have cards and presents involved." Brittany winked as she rushed over to her bag where she pulled out the ring box Maria had brought her earlier and the card she picked up on her way back. When Brittany called Santana's parents to ask they went over the traditional discussions but at the end welcomed her into the family. There was only one request Maria had and that was that Brittany give Santana her own wedding ring until their wedding day and then she could replace it with a new one. Brittany being beyond ecstatic Santana's parents were accepting her into their family agreed to everything. She was kind of nervous now knowing this was a big deal for the Latina's family.

"I have another surprise for you." Santana sat up straight looking up at the blonde who was getting down on her knees." Give me your hand." Santana watched as the blonde placed a black ring box in the middle of her palm. Her heart started to skip beats as she opened the box. Tears rushed to her eyes seeing whose ring was in the box." Mami?" Brittany nodded." I asked them last night and this was her only request after giving us her blessing." Santana knew the tradition and started to cry harder." Is everything alright?" Brittany asked hesitating now slightly. Santana took a moment to calm herself down before looking into Brittany's eyes." Everything is perfect Brittany, your perfect and I can't wait to be your wife." Brittany's heart did a little victory dance and she helped Santana put it on her finger and both admired the ring together.

"My card?" Santana asked not forgetting how excited the blonde had been to give her the card earlier." Oh yeah, here you go." Santana opened the card and instantly was met by two pugs on the card both wearing white wedding dresses. Brittany giggled beside her taken in Santana's funny facial expression." Britt?" she laughed before opening the card to hear the tune of 'I got you babe' by Sonny and Cher. "I got you babe." Brittany sung to Santana who was blushing as she read the words Brittany had wrote into the card. Before Brittany could bust out another word she captured the blonde's lips.

Santana was thrown out of her day dream by Quinn who unlocked the door with her key and came in and sat down eating a taco." Want some?" Quinn offered." No thanks." Santana sat up straighter." Almost time for you to go out there." Quinn said pointing to the clock." Yep." Santana acknowledged she was listening." Thinking about what happened last night?" Quinn knew Santana too well." It was perfect Q." Quinn smiled." I bet, but now I am going to have to wait to propose to my girlfriend." Quinn joked she knew Rachel and her were no way ready for that kind of commitment with one another just yet she wasn't a hundred percent sure about their friends but she knew Santana and Brittany were fighters and they would fight for their marriage and she would never say anything to discourage that." So you guys leaving tonight or tomorrow with us?" Quinn asked never getting a real answer earlier when she asked the blonde." Tomorrow with you and Rachel." Quinn knew Santana had more to say so she didn't say anything else." We want you two to be there with us as well as my parents, Kurt and Blaine and I guess Puck." Quinn nudged the Latina in her elbow" Of course sweetly." Santana placed her forehead on the blondes" Anybody else?" Quinn asked not believing this was going to be a big event. Santana shook her head." Maybe the reception but Brittany and I want this to be a rather small ceremony with just our family." Quinn understood knowing Brittany." That sounds perfect S." they just sat peacefully for a few minutes before Quinn's phone beeped." Time to go my love." Santana smiled and nodded." Last performance of the tour." She thought out loud." Yes and then we all party it up until we pass out." Santana shook her head." You're an alcoholic." She teased as Quinn started to make her taco dance in her hand as she walked out of the dressing room.

" Brittany had told four people that her and Santana were getting hitched and two of the four Santana had joined her to announce their great news. Her friends like she expected went crazy giving each a big hug and Puck gave her a high five before he kissed her on the cheek earning him a big glare from the Latina. Tina and Tara was the other two Brittany told in private and she was happy with their reactions as well. Both congratulated her and Brittany told them she would defiantly invite them to the reception when she knew when it was. Both agreed and then talked about what they were planning for the rest of the night. Most was attending the after party for the closing of the tour before they head home tomorrow. Ashley was going home with her boyfriend tonight she had announced earlier excited he was going to see the last show. Seth couldn't wait to get home to his pets and family and Artie hadn't really mentioned what he was going to do but he had said he was ready to sleep for like a week to the group during lunch time.

"Time to go on Ladies" Sam's voice echoed throughout the little sound room the dancers were waiting in." Brittany, come see me for a sec." Brittany skipped over to the man." Hey Sam, what is up?" Sam smiled for a moment then it grew." Congrats on the news. Santana told us earlier and I just wanted to tell you myself how incredibly happy I am for the two of you, just remember she is a big star so don't hide her from the rest of the world too long." Brittany didn't really know what he meant by that but smiled and thanked him for his kind words before running to catch up with the other dancers already heading on stage.

"Tonight is special because it is my last night of my US Tour." Santana announced as she appeared as the floor parted and she was lifted by a lift to the stage. She stepped off the platform and it quickly disappeared out of sight as she walked closer to the audience." I love you all and thank you for all the support and love you have given my band, my dancers and myself all through this tour. Let's get the music started." The audience went crazy screaming and clapping as the music started and the dancers started their routine. Mike came out as usual but instead of standing to wait on Santana he pushed the blonde to the front and took over for her. Santana turned expecting Mike and was surprised to see her fiancé standing waiting to dance with her with a big smile on her face. Santana gladly accepted her dance partner's hands and turned her around as she sung into the microphone. Brittany got chills as she always did hearing how beautiful Santana's voice was." Turn." Santana whispered to the blonde who had stopped dancing to look at the star. Brittany quickly turned and started to routine again but again got distracted how beautiful Santana was. Sam's words hit here hard like stone in the chest she knew what he meant now by not hiding Santana from the rest of world he thought she was going to hinder the star's career. Brittany felt raged she would never do a thing like that she loved Santana's job and knew the world deserved to have Santana's talent shine in it.

Could them being married damage her career in anyway?" Brittany what is wrong?" Santana asked in a whisper. Brittany once again shook the thought out of her hand as she looked back at Mike who was looking at her. He understood what she needed and started to dance behind the Latina until she was in his arms now and started to dance with her as Brittany danced back to Tina." Are you alright?" Tina whispered quickly getting into sync with the blonde. Brittany looked at her friend "Do you think me marrying Santana would hinder her career?" Tina shook her head.

" Lots of people's fantasy's would be crushed but no. Her talent is far too amazing for being married to the love of her life to hurt it in anyway." Brittany felt better hearing those words and she would be talking to Sam later." Who put this in your head?" Tina asked in a whisper as they turned." Sam." Tina nodded." He is probably scared his self that you will take Santana away from him." Brittany hadn't thought about that, but it made perfect sense to her though it was none of his business what they do in their personal life.

After the last song was sung and the dancers and Santana bowed for the audience everyone started to make their way off stage. Santana grabbed Brittany before she had a chance to walk off stage. She didn't care people still could see them her microphone was off and she knew that." What was going on earlier?" Brittany knew this was coming and she was prepared.

"I am sorry I got distracted how beautiful you are at first then Sam's words he said to me before I walked on stage hit me." Santana tilted her head as she placed her hands on her hips." What did he say?" Santana demanded ready to go find Sam this instant and make him eat his words if he said anything bad to her fiancé." Nothing that bad Santana so calm down, he congratulated us and then told me not to hide you too long from the rest of the world. I didn't understand the meaning of that until I saw you in your glory and I would never want to hinder your career in anyway Santana. You were a star before I knew you and you can continue even after we're married." Santana listened to the blonde rumble on for a few moments before placing her hands on both of the blonde's cheeks.

"Look at me Brittany." Brittany looked into her fiancé's dark eyes." I love you. I love my career and trust me you are not a hinder what so ever when it comes to my career so get that out of your pretty head now. What I do for now on you will have an effect on because it's going to affect the both of us but that is true for whatever it is you choose to do too." Brittany nodded knowing she would always put Santana first when thinking of any life changes." Listen to me Brittany, our marriage our life is ours not Hollywood's, not our friends and family. Not my managers or agency but OURS." Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany a couple of times on the lips before she kissed the blonde on the forehead." Now let's go party." Brittany rolled her eyes feeling so much better." Thank you San." Santana squeezed the blonde's hand." Anytime love."


	36. Chapter 36

A week later

"You have been quiet all morning." Quinn said wondering what was going through her best friend's head at the moment. Santana continued to look out her window at the nothing in particularly." Earth to Santana I am trying to talk to you here. Do I need to get Kurt? I know he can make you talk." Santana closed her eyes and shook her head." It's nothing bad Quinn." Santana said softly." Then what is it?" Quinn demanded." Brittany and I were talking about tomorrow yesterday and it kind of got emotional when we started talking about parents. I wish they were here still for her tomorrow." Quinn understood now as she placed a hand on the back of Santana's shoulder. "I am sorry but they will be in spirit." Santana nodded." I guess, I was just thinking I should think of something special to add them into the ceremony somehow." Quinn's mind started wondering trying to come up with an idea to help her friends out." Candles with their names on it." Quinn suggested." Santana shrugged." That's a start." Santana walked over to her kitchen table with the blonde right behind her." When did they say they would be back?" Santana asked forgetting what Brittany had told her earlier.

"Um should be back around four. Puck and Rachel found a place not too far all they had to do was sign some more paperwork and then he had to go turn in some information in for that DJ job he was hired for." Santana chucked." Puck a DJ." Quinn rolled her eyes." I know and our girls are his groupies." Quinn laughed." I miss those carefree days." Santana thought out loud. Quinn knew exactly what she was talking about.' Before the fame, yep." Quinn agreed." Yeah it was so much simpler to go anywhere and just cause a riot and leave without being on the first page of some magazine in the morning looking out of control." Quinn laughed." You have had plenty of those." Santana sighed." I am glad Brittany hasn't gotten her hands on any of those yet." Quinn's eyes widened." You haven't showed her?" Santana's eyebrows went together "Maybe when we're old and gray but not anytime soon." Santana stressed." She won't love you any less." Quinn informed nonchantenly.

"I know I just don't want her getting any ideas she is still very young." Quinn rolled her eyes." Brittany isn't into any drugs are heavy drinking like we were at her age I believe you two will be fine. Oh did Kurt tell you what Tina and Brittany were talking about last week when he went to see if everyone was cleaning out their buses to go home." Santana shook her head." Babies." Santana's eyes widened." What did he say they said?" Santana was very interested now." She told Tina she has a list of baby names in her journal already." Santana felt her heart start to dance." I knew she wanted kids, well we both do but I didn't know she had names." Quinn nodded." You two are going to be moms soon." Quinn sung." That sounds good and all but let me marry the love of my life and just enjoy her before that time." Quinn raised her finger." Amen to that sister, but you can't deny your kids are going to be beautiful." Santana rolled her eyes." Of course." She said having no doubt about that." And super spoiled." Quinn explained." Stating the obvious Quinn now how about you and Rachel?" Quinn's face went red." You have been thinking about lady babies as well? Now spill." Quinn shrugged." I guess, it's easy to see a future with her I just need to know if she is seeing the same future as I." Quinn confessed hoping she wasn't the only one that saw these images in her head." Of course she sees all this I can tell how much that midget loves you." Quinn shot her a glare." Hey it's the truth." Santana defended her statement." You're not very tall yourself, don't forget that." The Latina shrugged." Taller than her though." Quinn chuckled." Hardly." Earning her a smack on the forearm that made her laugh harder." Let's go get some lunch." Quinn announced." I am hungry."

"So what are we exactly looking for?" Rachel asked looking through the many different pieces of jewelry in the display case." A ring." Brittany announced." Didn't you already get her a ring?" Rachel asked confused." That is her mother's ring tomorrow I have to replace that ring." Brittany explained on the verge of a panic attack." I thought I found the perfect ring in California but it wasn't." Rachel continued to look at the many different rings." So now we are going to look all day for the perfect one." She said out loud already knowing that was the plan." Yes." A woman walked up to the two women from behind having been watching them look for some time now.

"May I help you ladies?" Brittany turned around as did Rachel." Maybe I am desperately looking for a ring." Brittany confessed nervously." Well what kind are you looking for and I will help you the best I can?" the woman continued. After Brittany explained what she was looking for in a ring for her soon to be bride the woman went right to work looking for the perfect ring. Brittany felt better once the woman started pointing out rings to her." Do you know what kind of price range you're looking for?" Brittany didn't even think about how much she should spend on a ring she just wanted a ring." I will know when I find the ring." Brittany said looking over at Rachel who nodded." The sales woman was clearly shocked that these young women had that kind of cash." Can I asked what it is that you do?" the woman asked trying to gain some background information of the woman in front of her. "I am jobless now." Brittany admitted with a shrug." Me too I guess." Rachel said for the first time out loud frowning." We should probably look for jobs as well." The woman was very concerned now." I don't want to be rude but can you afford a ring in here?" Brittany looked around the place and nodded." Yes that is why I am in here." Brittany could tell the woman was uncomfortable now.

"Trust me I wouldn't be in a place like this if I couldn't buy a ring from you I am just looking for the perfect ring for my fiancé. This is important she has always been the one to bring more into this relationship then I coming from nothing and I want this to be special. We are getting married tomorrow and I don't want to mess this up and I know I am young but Santana is it for me." The woman smiled hearing the blonde pour out her heart." You wouldn't have to be getting married to Santana Lopez would you?" Brittany blushed knowing she was busted." Yes that is her woman." Rachel sung before clicking her tongue." Wow, that is amazing. Congratulations you two and now this changes everything I will find you your perfect ring Brittany." The woman bounced off to tell her coworkers who her customer was as Brittany and Rachel looked at each other weirdly" People?" Brittany whispered to the brunette who nodded her head." Weird." Rachel commented starting to look up the other side of the glass of rings." So maybe we should ask Puck if that club is hiring." Brittany nodded." We need to do something."

An hour later the woman finally came back with a collection of rings she had gathered in the back and brought out for Brittany to look at. Brittany didn't have to look long to point to one that was in the middle of the collection." Brittany that is perfect." Rachel commented holding a hand over her mouth as the woman handed the ring to the blonde. The ring was actually three that clicked together. Two wedding bands that held little diamonds that surround the big diamond. Brittany couldn't stop looking at it as she imaged it on her wife's finger. 'Her wife' those words still gave her chills thinking about being someone's wife." It's it." Brittany said not knowing what else to say. "can I get it today?" the woman asked the measurements and Brittany was thanking the heavens the store had the ring right there." The woman was happy when the credit card went through and Brittany was indeed able to pay for the ring." Thank you so much." Brittany said before taken Rachel's hand and walking out of the store." I can't believe how much that ring was." Rachel started as soon as they were out of the store." I know but it is the ring Rachel." Rachel smiled widely happy for her friend." It is." She agreed.

"We are back." Brittany called out hoping no one was around at that moment so she could go hide this ring box upstairs. When no one answered back she ran her fastest up the stairs and in the bedroom. Looking around she immediately went for the closet were her empty suitcases were sitting. Placing the ring box in there Brittany closed the closet door and sat down on the bed taken a couple breaths in and out she had done what she sat out to do today." Britt, come outside with us." Santana called up from the bottom stairs." Ok, be down in a minute." Brittany answered back happy her girl was indeed home" You alright Babe?" Santana asked hearing how out of breath the blonde sounded." Yep everything is amazing." Brittany said walking out of the room and down the stairs to her soon to be bride" Hey gorgeous." Santana said before checking the blonde out" Pervert?" Brittany teased.

"Hey after tomorrow I own all of that." Santana pointed from Brittany's head to feet. Brittany stopped right in front of the Latina and wrapped her arms around her neck." Yes you do Babe." Brittany placed a few kisses on Santana's nose making the Latina squirm." Why haven't I seen you all day?" Santana pouted." Had lots to do my lady before tomorrow" Santana tilted her head" like what?" Brittany shook her head." Can't tell yeah but know that I am a very happy bride to be at the moment." Santana loved hearing that." Well I am too." Then what she had done with Quinn popped up in her head." Hey Brittany you know how we were talking about your parents and how you wished they could be with us somehow tomorrow?" Brittany nodded." Quinn and I came up with an idea come look." Santana took the blonde's hand and escorted her to the back porch where the picnic table was covered with white candles. Quinn and Rachel were cuddling together on a nearby lawn chair looking over at the two women that just walked out of the house.

" What is this San?" Brittany asked thinking the candles were pretty." How your parents will be able to be a part of our ceremony." Brittany arched an eyebrow." I don't get it Hun." Brittany admitted confused." Look at the candles." Brittany picked one up and was shocked to see the side of the candle had her parent's picture printed on the side." How?" Brittany asked admiring the candle in her hand." Quinn knows some really cool people." Santana smiled over at her friend who smiled back." This is beautiful." Brittany commented feeling the tears start to build up in her eyes. Turning to Santana." You're too good to me." Brittany chocked out. Santana caught a few tears as she shook her head." Because you're the love of my life baby." Santana said looking into those blue eyes she loved so much." We were thinking of using these for the reception and taken a few to light tomorrow." Brittany nodded agreeing." That sounds perfect." Also my Mami made you a bouquet and it is mainly lilies." Santana announced seeing the Blonde start to cry harder." They should be with us for this special day and I know they're very proud of you Brittany." Rachel clapped from the lawn chair" Even though we are jobless." Brittany started to laugh as Santana narrowed her eyes." It's true San, Rachel and I realized that earlier when someone asked us what we do." Santana shrugged." You don't have to work." Brittany glared." Yes we do." Rachel hummed in response." We were thinking working at the club with Puck." Rachel announced." NO." Both Quinn and Santana said in unison.

"Why are you guys taken Brittany away?" Santana asked eyeing Rachel and Puck carrying Brittany's pillow and night bag down the stairs." You two aren't supposed to see each other until it's time to say I do." Puck explained having no clue why he knew this." We aren't doing everything traditional." Santana stressed not liking this idea of her being away from the blonde the night before they say I do." We know we are just helping to make it a little more like an actual wedding. Don't worry Quinn and a few of your other friends are on their way to join you tonight." Santana pouted." But I just want her." Brittany awed at how adorable and needy the star was being." I will have my phone and computer." Brittany whispered." Facebook me around one." Brittany added biting her bottom lip as she waited for Santana to say something." Ok but be good no heavy drinking." Brittany held out her pinky and Santana intertwined it with hers." I promise." Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany hard making Brittany's head start to swim." Another one please." Brittany pleaded. Santana smiled against Brittany's lips." Tomorrow is the day." She whispered." Yep." Brittany whispered back. Rachel grabbed the blonde's wrist.

"Let's go you will see her tomorrow." Brittany blew Santana one last kiss before she walked out the door with Rachel and Puck." Did you get-?" Rachel was nodding before Brittany could finish her sentence." Found it exactly where you said it was, now get your butt in that car we have a party to get to." Brittany's eyes widened." What?" Brittany didn't think they had something plan." Come on Tara and Tina and everyone else is here to help you celebrate and don't worry we will be making sure you don't drink out of control. Santana is also having her own party too" Hearing that Brittany felt kind of better knowing Santana will be having some fun too."

One am

**B- How was your night?**

Santana smiled seeing the message pop up on her computer screen.

**S- It would have been better if a certain blonde was here with me to join in on all the festivities but our friends really out did themselves. **

Brittany smiled reading Santana had a good time.

**B- They surely did. I missed you too.**

**S- :/ want me to come kidnap you?**

**B- That is very tempting but we should just wait. Meet you at the courthouse at nine.**

**S- I wouldn't miss it for anything beautiful.**

**B- I love you San**

**S- Love you too B, now go to sleep.**

**B- x_x**

Santana laughed as she shut her laptop and held it close to her chest. She couldn't believe this year and it wasn't even over yet. How the love of her life just appeared in her life and now she was actually getting married to her. Closing her eyes it didn't take too long for sleep to find her with a smile on her face thinking of the blonde.


	37. Chapter 37

The courthouse room was packed now as Santana and Brittany's friends piled in and Santana's family." Now is everyone here that is coming?" the judge asked shocked to see such a big crowd." Yes." Santana answered apologizing with her eyes the judge shook his head." You are more than welcomed to have this many of people I guess." He exclaimed smiling." Thank you sir." Santana said waiting for the 'I do' part and 'sign here' part and after a few short sentences the judge declared them wives and after Quinn and Rachel signing as witnesses the judge handed them their marriage licenses and the crowd around them started clapping and whistling.

"Kiss your bride." Puck hollered very happy for the two." Pervert." Brittany pointed to the man but turned around and captured her new bride's lips with her own. They kissed for a couple seconds before everyone started yelling for food." Guess it's time for the reception baby." Santana smiled over at the blonde who was in tears." I just want to say thank you San for everything you have done since you met me. Everything you have done has bettered my life and I have never felt so loved as I do with you or special." Santana stopped walking and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck pulling her into her." You will never feel anything less if I have something to say about it and I do since we are married. You are gorgeous Brittany Susan Lopez." Brittany blushed." I freaking love when you say that."

" I want to dance with you San." Brittany announced seeing the huge dance floor in the center of the room. "We will get there baby, just a minute." Brittany watched as a couple famous singers Brittany knew but never ever dreamt would be singing at their wedding entered the venue and instantly spotted Santana and came rushing over with arms wide open. Brittany stepped back and let them all greet each other before she was surrounded by the singers. After introductions the women walked over to the stage behind the dance floor and the band started immediately. The songs were beautiful and I finally got to dance with my wife." I can't believe we are married now. I am your wife." Brittany said still getting Goosebumps every time she said the word 'wife' or 'married' she knew her body was so still processing everything but she was so happy she could almost explode." Yep you're my wife and I never have to share you with anyone." Santana seductively said." No you don't but I do." Santana pulled back to look at me." With whom?" I made a circle on the bare part of her chest." With the world." I explained still looking down at the imagined circle I drew with my finger.

" Hey now, don't think of it like that. You are the only one I want to share the whole world with." I smiled looking at Santana's dark orbs." Are you going to give me the whole world for our anniversary gift?" I teased." Maybe if that's what you want." My heart soared knowing there was nothing Santana wouldn't do or get me and vise versa I would sell a kidney if it meant she got what it was she wanted." I am the lucky one Brittany you saved me in so many ways you don't see but everyone else does. When I see your face the first point in the morning and the last face I see when I go to bed I thank god for such an angel he put in my direction." I blushed turning my head." it's true baby, never forget it either." I nodded." I love you San." I whispered as we continued dancing.

The father and daughter dance was interesting as Santana danced half the dance with her father and then I danced the other half with him and as he held me and I thought about my father tears started to roll down my cheeks but having him to hold on was a very big comfort until Santana could come and take me away and wrap her arms around me." They are very proud of you Brittany." Santana whispered in my ear as I leaned my head on her feel like I was flying with her." Never let me go." I pleaded." Never" Santana repeated." I am too selfish to do that you should know that by now." She laughed making me laugh and I hugged her tighter.

We didn't leave each other's side throughout the whole reception and all I could think about the after party with just the two of us and it was making it hard to wait for the ending of this party to not attack my wife. Gift time was a good time, a lot of our friends really knew how to send the both of us blushing as we opened their presents. Quinn had a good time as she was drunk watching us open lingerie and play toys. The cake was Brittany's favorite part as she got to feed Santana and then smash some in her face that she surely paid the blonde back by smashing a piece of cake on the side of her face just under her eye. After they were cleaned the two thanked everyone before it was time to go home. She had the driver deliver the gifts to Quinn's who agreed that they could stay there until the two got back from their honeymoon.

"Are you ready for tomorrow morning?" Santana asked as they walked into the house." Yes I am." Brittany overexcited admitted." But right now I am ready for my wife and I to make love." Santana thought that couldn't sound any better as she took the blonde up in her arms and closed the door and locked it without pulling away from the blonde's neck." Baby bed please." Brittany moaned and Santana struggled a little bit but got them to the bedroom with falling and hurting either of them." Clothes off." Santana directed as she grabbed the bottom of the blonde's shirt." I will help you." Taken both the shirt and bra off Santana dropped the blonde on her butt on the bed before taken her top and bra off as well but she took her pants off before climbing up on her wife. Brittany licked her lips seeing the twins start to bounce up and down. "Come here ladies." Brittany said placing her hands in her wife's hair and starting to work her fingers in the dark locks knowing it drives the Latina crazy." Kiss me." Santana demanded." Brittany abided smiling during the kiss though.

"Please eat me out." Santana heard Brittany ask and heat instantly rushed down and soaked Brittany's thigh causing the blonde to moan louder." Now San I need you." Santana didn't have to be told twice as she pushed the blonde back until she was laying straight down." I got these." Santana said motioning to the jeans she was starting to take off." No underwear good god are you trying to kill me Britt." Brittany laughed licking her lips as she looked at the love of her life like she was the most delicious meal in the whole wide world." I am going to eat you empty." Santana growled as she took her teeth and dragged it back up the blonde's leg and then started kissing up her thigh until she reached her woman part." There you are baby." Santana said before kissing the blonde right on her center.

Tonight was about just the two of them and the commitment they made each other today. There would be no one to ever wreck what they had because they were too strong and both women knew it. No one could make their bodies do the things they do when the other one is around or touching the other. "Oh my… fuck." Brittany yelled not worrying about sounding like a sailor as Santana started doing the thing that drove Brittany absolutely nuts and begging." Fuck." Brittany yelled louder as Santana bit her and then kissed her right after down there. Santana had her hands squeezing the blonde's perfect ass for the most part until she started to rub the blonde's clit then her clit then back to the blonde's ass as she worked Brittany up to the point of no return and when Brittany orgasmic it sounded like the first time and that sent Santana incapable of moving for a moment." God I love you." Santana said once she was able to move again. "I love you Brittany" Santana whispered to the blonde who was coming down from her high still." I love you too. Fucking amazing" Brittany whispered before turning their positions ready to show the Latina what she had in store for her. She wasn't a shy messed up girl she was the confident dancer diva Santana had taught her to be and she loved hearing Santana yell in Spanish plus English all through the night.

"Wake up beautiful." Santana sung as she started kissing the blonde's neck knowing this was the quickest way to wake her." Good morning." Brittany said back looking up at her wife now. "Time to get up?" Santana gave her a pout as she nodded." Airplane leaves in an hour and we have to make it." Brittany nodded as she started to sit up and stretch." Are we all packed?" Santana nodded." Just had to grab a few things here, everything we need is already there." Brittany was impressed." Ok then let's go."

Brittany had brought a book on the plane to read that she wouldn't put down and Santana didn't want to ask her to put it down but she was bored so she decided to watch the movie that was playing until she got bored of that." Brittany I have to go to the bathroom." She whispered making the blonde look up from her book." Ok I will move." Santana shook her head." Put that book down and come with." Brittany looked at her confused for a couple of seconds until it dunned on her what her wife wanted." After you hot stuff." Santana was doing a victory dance in her mind as they walked down the aisle to the bathroom. Once in and the door locked Santana captured Brittany's lips." You feeling a little left out?" Brittany asked as soon as they needed some air." a little." Santana confessed before turning Brittany in the small airplane bathroom." Let's change that." Brittany said with a smirk.

"Ladies we are landing please take your seat." Someone called from the outside of the bathroom door. Santana and Brittany were sitting on the floor in each other's arms after a mind blowing time in a small bathroom and getting dressed Brittany wanted to stay and just sit with each other. "I guess it's time to get out of here." Santana smiled." Brittany didn't say anything she just stood up and followed Santana out of the bathroom were the annoying man stood waiting for them. "Sorry" Brittany mumbled as she passed before walking back down the aisle to her seat. Picking up her book this time she didn't open it she placed it beside her and looked over at her wife." So what do you want to do first when we get there?" Brittany asked excited that they would be in Australia when they landed.

"Eat." Santana answered truthfully. Brittany rolled her eyes." Well we know that I mean do you want to go try to catch a kangaroo or kola bear?" Santana busted out laughing." What?" Brittany asked she was serious that was on her to do list." You can't just catch those animals babe; I think they're dangerous anyway." Brittany thought about that and frowned." But I have always wanted a kangaroo." Santana swore there was no one as adorable as her wife ever." We can go see if we can see them up close Hun but I think they're happier in the wild with their friends and family then they would be back in our small back yard alone." Brittany nodded finally really thinking about it and agreed with her wife." Ok then no kangaroo or koalas for pets." She announced out loud." Right." Santana said with a nod."

The plane ride to Australia seemed like days and not hours when Brittany fell asleep and Santana had to keep herself occupied it was funny for her to think now back before Brittany and what she use to do on long plane rides because she couldn't remember even though it wasn't that long ago. Kissing Brittany on the top of the head that was leaning on her she took out her phone and went through the wedding pictures the photographer had sent her earlier through email." She absolutely loved every picture of her and the blonde candid or not Santana couldn't imagine anyone else in the blonde's place. There was a few with Brittany and her friends that she made a note to give a copy to Puck and Rachel when she got back or she could call Candy and have her do it. Being with Brittany has made her more independent when it comes to doing things she had an assistant there for but she knew that made her a better person and it was thanks to her wife. Santana sent a few to her parents that she knew they would really want. After going through the pictures she sent the photographer an email thanking her for her time and the beautiful work she did at their wedding.

"Brittany it's time to get off the plane baby." Santana shook the blonde a little and that was all it took to get her up and looking around." we are here?" Brittany asked confused." Yes baby we are." Santana laughed a little." Come on sleepy head." Brittany grabbed her book and started to walk down the aisle still half a sleep and to her it only felt like she just closed her eyes not that she had been sleeping four hours." How is your neck?" Santana asked concerned knowing how the blonde was laying in the chair couldn't have been that comfortable." It's ok." Brittany explained." My back is hurting though." Brittany admitted just feeling the pain." We will have to go work that kink out." Santana said placing her hand on the blonde's lower back as they exited the plane." So food and hotel then." Brittany said the plan out loud." Yep we can relax today and then tomorrow start doing everything we want to." Brittany liked the sound of that. Before Brittany could ask if a driver was coming to get them a couple men recognized Santana and started talking to the star." When are you going to sing over here?" one of the men asked really wanting to see the star in tour live." In the future." Santana answered not really knowing when." Cool because we all are dying to see you sing over here." Santana smiled at the boys." Well thank you." After an autograph and a picture the boys left.

Brittany thought she get her wife back but no another crowd quickly replaced the men. Brittany decided to get their bags then come back and stood waiting for Santana to be freed. Maybe going without security was a stupid idea Brittany thought as she watched the crowd get bigger.

Things she needed to learn for the future about being married to a super star now they weren't just dating anymore. That's when the idea hit her these people didn't know her and she didn't care if they didn't like her at all as Brittany made her way through the crowd she grabbed Santana's hand and without any word dragged her back to the opening were their bags sat on the floor. Brittany picked them up and continue to escort her wife away." We should have hired a security guard." Brittany said annoyed." Sorry Hun didn't think they would recognize me so soon." Brittany shrugged." You are gorgeous I just don't want to lose you." Brittany said." Hey now you have me, you're my knight in well t-shirt and pants. You came and saved me from those people and I believe I owe you something for doing so." Brittany turned and stopped in the middle of the airport." What would that be?" Santana leaned over and kissed the blonde until the blonde was seeing stars." I defiantly like that prize." Brittany smiled feeling weak at the knees." Good cause there is more to come, let's go." Brittany raised her eyebrows liking the sound of that. "But we get food right now." Santana reminded the blonde who rolled her eyes." I know my queen is hungry."


	38. Chapter 38

The rest of the evening Brittany and Santana ate dots that Santana surprised Brittany with when they got to the hotel and spent the evening relaxing and enjoying each other's presence. Brittany was up at crack of dawn thinks to her body still on the time schedule back home ready to go and she couldn't find anything to watch on TV. Santana's body had done the opposite and she was knocked out trying to catch up on the sleep she has missed for days. Brittany not knowing what to do decided to go outside while Santana was out.

The air outside was hot and dry and Brittany could tell it was going to be a very hot day but she was ready to go look around. there was a small gathering on the side of their hotel that were playing a radio and a few people were dancing in the middle of the group that caught Brittany's attention and before she could stop her feet she was walking straight up to the people. "Hello." Brittany greeted." Hi." A red haired woman greeted back." You from the states too?" the woman asked noticing the accent." Yes I am." Brittany smiled." We are just hanging out if you want to come hang with us." The woman invited." Thanks I was just going to take a walk but sure." Brittany watched the two men dancing." Their good aren't they?" the woman pointed to the shorter of the two men." That is my boyfriend Alex and the other man is someone we met here the other day named Todd." Brittany took a note of their names as she continued to watch them dance." What is your name?" the woman asked realizing she didn't know the woman's name." oh I am Brittany Lopez." Brittany smiled as she said the last name because this was the first time she said her name with her married name attached at the end." Nice meeting you I am Lena Harper." Brittany shook her hand before she started to cheer the men on as the other people around the circle were at the moment. At the end of the dance everyone clapped then the men shook hands and Alex walked over to his girlfriend." Alex this is Brittany." Lena introduced the two." Your American too that's cool." He noticed after Brittany said Hi." Yep busted." She shrugged." Its ok it's nice to see our kind everywhere we go. You guys staying in Sydney?" Brittany nodded." I believe that's what we doing. Have any of you seen a kangaroo?" Lena laughed." Yes that was the first thing we did when we got here we went to the Taronga Zoo which is just a spectacular visit you have to go." Brittany locked the name in here mind having to tell San when she woke up." We were thinking about hitting the ferry and going back to the Zoo later if you want to come along?" Lena suggested." That would be amazing here I will give you my number and you can text or call me when you guys are heading out and we can meet you." Brittany was excited that they wouldn't get lost knowing some people that knew the way." Sounds like a plan to me. Have a good run." Brittany thanked her new friends and then started to run a couple times around the hotel until she was ready to go take a shower.

"Brittany, Britt?" Santana mumbled trying to find her wife but her hand came up empty every time." Britt?" Santana called out for but still no answer. Lifting her head she looked around the empty dark hotel room not seeing the blonde anywhere. "baby?" Santana looked over the edge of the bed just in case but nothing. Suddenly someone came into the door catching Santana's attention right away. Brittany came walking in wiping sweat off her head." Did you take a run?" Santana asked curious." Yes I did." Brittany answered smiling up at her wife now." You can go back to sleep it's still pretty earlier." No I am up now." Santana exclaimed." You taken a shower?" Brittany asked taken off her shirt as she did." Yes." Santana said watching Brittany's side boob until she disappeared into the bathroom. Santana rushed to the bathroom already naked by the time she reached the door of the bathroom." Is it already that hot outside?" Brittany nodded." Very so sleeveless shirts and shorts." Santana wiggled her eye brows." Are we can stay here and just stay naked." Brittany bit her bottom lip that would also be a good time for her." As appealing as that I want to go see things and we already got a plan for later." Santana narrowed her eyebrows." What?" Brittany put a finger up to the Latina's lips." You will see my dear wife." Brittany wasn't good with surprises and usually was the first to give in and give up what the surprise was but this time she wasn't going to let it slip." Come on tell me." Santana whined sticking out her bottom lip." That doesn't work for me baby and you will have to just wait and see it's going to be amazing though." Santana started tickling the blonde who yelped out as she tried to stop her wife." Please stop." Brittany laughed out making the water cold she stepped back and got a good laugh as Santana tried to get out of the coldness. Finding no way out she jumped out of the shower making Brittany laugh harder." You didn't even do your hair." Brittany said as soon as she could talk again." Shut up." Santana yelled getting dressed.

"What is this?" Brittany asked looking down at the tickets in her hand." These tickets will get us into a very exciting museum." Brittany read what the tickets said and her eyes widened." Oh my god the museum of contemporary arts." Brittany was just as excited as Santana and when Santana said they had a driver that made the blonde more excited about the trip to the museum." I also called a buddy of mine and we have a security guard for the day as well." Brittany jumped on the Latina after hearing that." So we can go without getting rioted around." Santana clicked her tongue." Get dress before I change my mind and we stay here so I can explore the museum of Brittany." Brittany rolled her eyes." You know you're an expert about that." Brittany sighed." Yeah but it's still my favorite place in the world." Brittany blushed." Let's go." She said knowing if they didn't go very soon they wouldn't' leave this room at all for the rest of the trip.

"I am hungry wifey." Brittany announced pulling her hair back into a ponytail." First stop food. "Santana declared." Then to learn about the art and culture here in this beautiful city." Santana snuggled closer to the blonde's neck enjoying how Brittany's body react to her touch." I want some eggs." Santana laughed still closing her eyes." We will have to look around dear." The driver tipped his hat at the two women on their way his way." I am glad we are not trying to take on the city alone." Brittany exclaimed." You mean you don't trust me to get us where we want to go." Santana placed her hand on her chest acting shocked." I trust you San your sense of direction in another country I don't." Brittany corrected as she tried to pry her wife's hand off her chest." Would you trust me to direct us here?" Brittany challenged." Um no." Santana answered honestly." See?" Brittany laughed." Whatever let's just get going." Brittany shook her head following Santana up to the SUV.

"I am sorry you couldn't get eggs but these bagels are delicious." Santana said as she scooted closer to her wife as other people started to sit around them on the outside bench." Yes they are." Brittany was grateful the driver knew of this little café that wasn't too far from their hotel or they would have been starving and without coffee in her wife's system that wasn't a good combination at all for no one not even her." I never dreamt I would have seen all those states let alone another country San." Brittany smiled as she looked out onto the beach that was just below the deck they were sitting on." I love that I get to experience your first with you." Santana placed her hand on her wife's thigh." It's like I am seeing these places for the first time too." Brittany's heart jumped." You know where I would like to go one day?" Brittany continued." Where might that be?" Santana knew wherever it was they would go and see it together." I want to go to the Grand Canyon." Santana wasn't expecting that as the answer one bit" The Grand canyon?" Brittany nodded." My father promised me when I was three that we go one day and I want to go with you." Santana squeezed the blonde's thigh." We will baby."

On the road again Brittany and Santana's faces were glued to the windows as they passed by businesses and homes." We should buy a house here?" Santana thought out loud." Why we have a house?" Brittany thought that sounded quite strange." We're not Australians San." She added." No we don't have to be Australians Britt, just so we can come and stay here whenever we would like. More like a vacation house I guess." Brittany still didn't get the concept." Are we planning on coming back often?" Brittany asked wanting to be on the same page. "It doesn't have to be often." Brittany frowned." Well then that sounds like a useless house." Santana thought about it the whole ride to the Museum. "Brittany I would really like to have a vacation house." Brittany nodded." Ok, you can have one San." Brittany wasn't going to say no to her wife." We're married so you have to agree on it as well." Santana continued trying to get her point across to the blonde." Do you think if we own a house here they would let us own a kangaroo or kola bear?" Brittany whispered in her wife's ear excited about the chance." No I don't." bummed Brittany shook her head" How about one in the states somewhere?" Santana shook her head." We will look around when we get back." Brittany agreed and took her wife's hand in hers.

The body guard made them stick out more in a crowd and people clearly got a shock when they see their favorite singer walking down the museum but Brittany was grateful they had him then not at all because he really saved them from being swarmed by screaming fans. Brittany a few times had told Santana to go talk with people seeing their faces.

"Are you Brittany Pierce?" one woman asked as Brittany was leaned up against the wall watching her wife sign and mingle with the crowd." Yes well Lopez now." Brittany corrected herself." Congrats on the marriage." The woman exclaimed excited to be meeting her idol." I am really a big fan of yours when you were on Santana's tour I couldn't stop watching videos of you dancing." The woman embarrassingly confessed." Awe your sweet but I really don't dance that good." The woman shook her head disagreeing." I have been in dance since I was three and I still can't do half the stuff you can." The girl said frustrated." Just keep practicing that is what I did." Brittany suggested hoping she can help the girl." I started the young with a dance teacher that saw something in me and when she told my parents to keep in dancing they really didn't understand because yes I was good but I didn't stick out or anything but I am glad they supported me and helped me love what it is I did." Brittany explained talking more with the woman." Thanks for the advice Brittany and hope you guys have a good time over here." Brittany thanked the woman and then went to collect her wife.

"why are you being so quiet now?" Santana asked suspicious of the blonde who had just disappeared a little bit ago to take a call from a number that Santana had never seen before." We are on our way to the ferry Jake." Brittany told the driver who nodded." Why?" Santana asked not liking that she was left out of this for this long." You will see my dear." Santana glared at the blonde." Who was on the phone?" Brittany shrugged." Lena and Alex." Santana tilted her head not knowing a Lena or Alex." Who the hell is Lena and Alex?" she asked grabbing the blonde's wrist and turned her around." just some people I met earlier." Santana now was more concerned where they were heading." We aren't going to a party are we?" Santana asked nervous now." No San I am not taken us to a party at someone's house around here." Brittany informed." Don't worry this place is very public and safe we just have to take the ferry to get there." Santana didn't want to let this go but she could see the blonde was very excited with whatever she had planned for them so Santana agreed to come along blinded but the security guard had to come along.

As they got on the ferry Brittany rushed to the side to look down at the water." So beautiful." Brittany commented." Very pretty." Santana agreed grabbing the back of her wife's shirt so the woman didn't go overboard." You don't want to fall down there." A man said sitting down beside Brittany. The blonde wasn't paying attention as she looked down at the fish swimming at the edge of the ferry." No she doesn't." Santana said tightening her grip." My daughter use to love to that as a youngling." The man exclaimed looking over at the blonde's back side something that didn't go unnoticed by the Latina." Brittany, sit down please." Santana asked in a whisper to her wife. Brittany looked over confused." But the fish are pretty." Santana connected their eyes for a split second and Brittany caught on why she had to sit." Ok I guess we can go look at the ducks when we board." Brittany smiled before looking around the ferry." You like ducks too?" the man scooted closer to Brittany who didn't feel comfortable anymore." Yes I do." Brittany smiled courteously." Baby?" Brittany turned to look at her wife." Yes?" Do you think you can go over there to my bag and get my iPod?" Brittany knew Santana was giving her an out and she was going to take it." Sure." The man watched as Brittany left." So where are you heading?" Santana said catching the man's attention." Oh I live on the other side I was just over here for business today." Santana nodded." Sounds fun." Santana kept the man's attention until the blonde was back." Can I sit next to him I need to talk to him for a bit?" Brittany announced pointing in between the security guard and Santana." Sure babe." Brittany sat down and the security moved a little down to give the blonde room but watched Santana and the man on her other side. The man didn't move to Santana's relief." Thank you." Brittany whispered to her wife. Santana placed her hand on the blonde's knee." Of course love."

"Here we are." Brittany threw her arms open smiling widely as Santana read the sign" The zoo?" Santana should have known." Not just any zoo this zoo has kola bears." Brittany jumped up and down. "Ok crazy woman let's get you in there." Santana shook her head." We can't go in just yet we have some people coming to meet us." Santana again was confused." Alex and Lena." Brittany reminded." Yes I remember the people I have no clue when you met." Santana recalled. She didn't have to wait long to find out what these strange people looked like as two people came walking up to the three of them standing in the entrance." Hey guys." Brittany said before turning around to point at her wife." This is my wife." The two people were taken back. "You're married to Santana Lopez?" Brittany nodded." Yes she is my wife." Brittany said nonchantenly." We are big fans." Lena confessed." Cool well let's get this started then." Santana announced taken her wife's hand." Where are you two from?" Santana asked decided might as well find out something about the two." Alabama." The man answered." Cool."

Santana found these two people to be very entertaining she really enjoyed their company and it was fun to see her wife as careless as she was talking to these people and joking around. Alex and Brittany danced with the monkeys and Santana shot a video sending it to Quinn and Puck." Oh my god there he is." Brittany covered her mouth getting emotional." Are you ok?" Lena asked seeing how worked up the girl was now." Yes just so excited." Brittany explained as tears start to come out." Baby, calm down." Santana wrapped her arms around her wife." There he is." Brittany repeated." I know baby but why are you crying?" Brittany couldn't answer she just hugged the Latina back before taken a deep breath and calming herself." Let's go pet him." Santana whispered to her wife. Brittany nodded and started to get closer." Hello little guy" Brittany greeted giving him a little wave." Is it alright for us to touch him?" Brittany asked the zoo keeper who nodded." Go ahead." The man told them random facts of the kola bear as they played and interacted with the little guy." I can't believe we actually got to pet one." Brittany crossed her arms across her chest really wanting to go back and play with him again." He was really cute Britt you were right." Santana admitted." So can we get one?" Santana shook her head." No. "Brittany knew that was going to be the answer but she had to try."

After dinner at a café with their new friends all five departed. Brittany was sad the day was over but she was exhausted from having a busy day." Tomorrow we wake up and go hiking." Santana announced seeing how tired her wife was." Carry me." Santana laughed." You will make it." Santana sung." No I won't." Brittany whined dramatically." I will carry you." The security man volunteered. Brittany thought about it for a moment about to take him on his offer. Santana eyes said no but Brittany wanted to be carried." Sure." Brittany said as the man scooped Brittany up in his big arms she stuck her tongue out at her wife. Santana rolled her eyes as they started walking the rest of the way to the ferry. Once in the ferry Brittany laid down with her head on the Latina's lap." I had a good day baby." Brittany said looking up at her wife who was yawning." Good, because I had an incredible time especially at your surprise." Brittany was happy to hear that." No more surprises though for a while." Brittany said laughing a little." Why not you love them." Santana was shocked to hear the blonde say something such as that.

"It's hard keeping the surprise to me and I didn't have anyone here to talk to." Santana laughed." I love you my dear silly wife." Santana looked ahead hoping the ferry hurried so they could get back to the hotel and to their bed.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) **

Back to reality hit both Brittany and Santana hard without any warning after they came back from their incredible honeymoon where they made many memories and new friends they would never forget. Santana was across town getting ready to start shooting her new music video with Quinn and her group. Brittany although she was still consider Santana's dancer vowed out to see if she could find something close by for herself. If all else fails both Rachel and her had said they were going to Puck's club to find something.

It was really hard to find a dancing job around here without knowing exactly where she was going or where to look for these kinds of jobs so she called Rachel who had as much knowledge of the city as she did. Both laughed as they went to wrong addresses left and right and was told 'that's an old ad' over and over which was a bummer but being together they didn't mind. "This is the last one for today Britt." Rachel decided really having no clue where they were at the moment. Brittany agreed getting tired as well. Opening the door they were met by a group of people standing in middle of a dance studio now looking in their direction." Sorry." Brittany said holding her hand up feeling bad that they had interrupted." No, come in." the man waved the two women over to him." Can I help you?" Brittany held up the newspaper ad." Please tell me this isn't an old ad?" Brittany asked nervous is was." Well it is." The man informed pointing to the date at the top of the newspaper both Brittany and Rachel looked down at and both wanted to smack themselves on the back of the head for not checking that." I am sorry then." Brittany was about to throw the paper in the trash bin but the man stopped her." I still do need help still if that is what you're here for?" a surge of happiness ran through Brittany who was thanking the heavens at the moment as she turned back around." yes I am my name is Brittany Lopez." The man quirked an eyebrow at the blonde." What?" he shook his head." Nothing just your last name doesn't really fit you." Brittany frowned a little she thought her last name was perfect for her.

"I didn't mean to offend you it's just people with that last name seem more-" he didn't' know what to say that would make this awkward conversation any better.' I know what you're trying to say and no my last name doesn't fit me like that but it's just because I am married." Then it clicked" Right? Should have asked." The man said shaken his head at himself." Sorry let's start over here." I am Rick Carol and how much experience do you have?" the blonde went right in to all her experience and how she use to teach and by the time she stop talking she had sold herself to the man." You're hired." Brittany wanted to scream how excited she was but she settled for a hug that surprised the man." I am sorry I am just excited." Brittany said pulling away knowing that wasn't very professional." No it's good, a nice change." Brittany blushed as she turned to Rachel." Do you have any other jobs you need taken care of my friend here is new here as well and we have been walking all day trying to find something. She is good at everything." Brittany pleaded." Well I do need a new assistant?" Rachel beamed beside her friend." Now you don't." Rachel declared just as excited.

Walking out of the dance studio Brittany wrote down the address and both of them wrote down places and benches they would recall remembering where they work." I would say this was a very good day." Brittany exclaimed still clearly on the high of having a job." Me too." Rachel agreed taken Brittany's hand and they started swinging their hands between them as they made their way to the subway." Ewe dykes." Someone commented catching their attention as they turned around to face the rude person." Excuse me?" Brittany shouted out." What I have my own opinion on what you are." The man said and his buddy started laughing." Your ignorant." Brittany shook her head getting ready to turn back around when suddenly something hit her in the back making her turn quickly around." what was that?" Rachel asked having heard how hard the object hit the blonde in the back. Looking down at the ground it was a drum stick." Did you just throw that at my friend?" Rachel was furious now." What are you going to do about it shorty?" the men Brittany and Rachel in the middle." I am going to show you how this feels over your dumb head." Brittany took the stick she had in her hand and snapped it in two in front of the men.

"You're not worth it." Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand." Let's go we have to get back." Brittany reminded the brunette who was still fuming. "Let's get out of here." The taller of the two men was behind the blonde now." I don't think so that stick cost a lot of money bitch." Brittany squeezed Rachel's hand tighter as the men started to surround them." You do not want to mess with us." Brittany warned glaring at the men" Why not?" the man challenged. Brittany pushed the man away from her friend seeing how close he was to Rachel." You just touch me?" the man demanded in front of the blonde's face now. Brittany pushed the man away from her face but received a push to the shoulders herself and it was strong enough to push her back to the wall that hit with a thump." Shit." Brittany winced out feeling the pain rip through her back now. "Brittany I am calling the police." Rachel announced frightened as she looked for an officer around them but no one was in this area at the moment." You are beautiful." The man pushed himself up against Brittany who growled at the contact." Get off of me." Brittany spit in his face." You're going to pay for that." The man shouted back.

Brittany closed her eyes getting ready for the fist the man held up behind him to make contact with her cheek at any second but when what felt like minutes passed by Brittany opened an eye to see that the man was no longer right in front of her about to strike her. Rachel was on the other side of her on the phone with someone and the other man that had been there was MIA. A familiar man they had just met had the man by the collar dragging him towards what looked like a security guard now. Brittany gathered herself up as a couple reporters suddenly started flashing their cameras recognizing the blonde." That is Santana Lopez's wife." One of them called before two more showed up out of the middle of nowhere." Just great." Brittany thought out loud as she turned her head." I have Quinn on the phone she is sending Sugar." Brittany didn't feel anymore comforted about that." Did you tell her what happened?" Rachel nodded.

"Santana doesn't know though." Brittany was relieved." What happened to you? was that man attacking you? Did he get anything?" the reporters screamed out trying to get some answers." Please leave us alone." Brittany asked exhausted." Brittany, Rachel are you two alright?" Rick Carol asked concerned." Yes thanks to you." Brittany said giving the man a hug thanking him for saving them." I don't know how I am going to be able to thank you enough." Brittany cried." it's fine I just saw the men and came up knowing something wasn't right." the man started to calm down now knowing the women were safe." Thank you." Rachel said wrapping an arm around her best friend's waist." Brittany we should really look out over there for sugar." Rachel informed knowing the woman should be here in no time." Can I take you to dinner to say thank you? Please I have to do something." Brittany pleaded with the man. "tonight." Brittany confirmed." Sure we can go to dinner." The man agreed taken Brittany's cell phone number down." Text me your number and I will text you the time." Brittany said in one breath." Thank you again." The blonde said before she turned around and walked off with her friend.

"I head what happened are you alright?" Santana rushed to her wife's side." Yes thanks to my new boss." Brittany gasps still shaken from the incident." Your new what?" Brittany just wanted Santana to hold her for a moment thankful to be back home and not in the hospital she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck just letting her self-go in her wife's arms." its ok baby, I am here no one is going to hurt you." Santana tried to comfort her wife.

"I am taken him to dinner tonight." Brittany informed knowing she had to tell Santana that little fact." For saving Rachel and I without him I don't know what would have happened he was all over me San." Santana clenched her jaw and fists hearing that." No more subway for you two." Santana demanded. And anyway why didn't you call a driver we have plenty?" Brittany shrugged." We were out looking for jobs and decided to foot it." Santana shook her head." Not in the city, especially since you don't your way around here." What is his name and number so I can talk to him." Santana held her hand out" What about?" Brittany narrowed her eyes at her wife." He just saved my wife for possible rape I have to thank him at least." Brittany handed her phone over." The most recent number." Santana pushed the call button and waited for someone to pick up the phone." Hello is Rick Carol there?" Santana thanked the man for what he had done for both her wife and her friend." It really wasn't big." The man tried to say but Santana interrupted him." She is my everything and what you did for them means the world to Rachel's girlfriend and I so at tonight's dinner I want to talk about money reward." Santana explained." No I will not take money for something anyone else could have done." The man argued." But they didn't." Santana argued back." I agreed to dinner with Brittany and I gave her a job I think were even I am just glad she is safe." Santana smiled hearing how good of a man this man seemed." Thank you again." Santana said before getting off the phone hugging and kissing her wife she took the rest of the day off to be with her wife.

"Twirl around." Santana clapped as Brittany turned around and looked in the mirror at her reflection." Wow san this dress is beautiful." Santana shook her head "You are beautiful my dear." There was nothing the blonde couldn't wear that Santana wouldn't think looked absolutely amazing on her wife's body." Baby I want to see you in the backless one." Santana said really liking the color blue on her wife because it made those beautiful ocean color eyes of hers pop out." I can't." Brittany admitted biting down on her bottom lip" Why not?" Santana asked holding the dress in her arms now." The bruise on my back is pretty nasty I saw it earlier in the bathroom mirror." Santana hadn't seen the bruise but she knew it was there." Let me see." Santana watched as Brittany took the dress she had off and when she moved her hair out of the way Santana saw the bruise right dab in the middle of her back and it was turning purple." Oh baby I am sorry." Santana covered her mouth feeling sick." It's not your fault San come here." Brittany pulled a few strands of hair out of the Latina's eye and pulled it back behind her ear before she bopped the Latina in the nose.' I like the white one, now can you tell me why we are shopping for these dresses?" Brittany asked really wanting to know what Santana was keeping from her." This weekend is the music awards here in New York."

Brittany did a finger dance." That sounds fun babe." Santana rolled her eyes." Now let's get these paid for so we can go to our dinner date." Brittany started piling the dresses they had tried on but didn't want back in the back." They'll do that." Santana said trying to grab the blonde's hand." Are we can San?" Brittany continued to do the work." I'd feel bad if we left all this on the floor." Santana sucked in her pride and started to help her wife." You're a good person Britt." Brittany nudged the Latina in the elbow." You are too."

"Hello ladies nice to see you tonight." Rick Carol greeted as he stood up from his seat as the four women was now standing in front of the table." Hello Rick this is my wife Santana Lopez." Brittany introduced the two before pulling Santana's chair out for her." Thank you baby." Santana lovingly smiled at her wife who sat down beside her with Quinn on her other side with Rachel at the end of the table smiling over at the man that had saved them earlier." Today was just our lucky day." Rachel exclaimed." Our unlucky day." Santana said not believing Rachel would call almost getting robbed or raped in a lucky day." Instead of that part of course Santana I mean Brittany and I just met Rick not even half an hour before and when we needed someone to help us he came out of nowhere." Rick just shook his head as Brittany looked down." Can we order please?" the blonde asked feeling that the man was very uncomfortable now as everyone threw words like 'hero' and 'savior' at him. Brittany's eye caught the man's green eyes and he thanked her through eye contact. Brittany smiled more before looking down at the menu." Score they have a dish called the Santall." Everyone but the man and Santana who rolled her eyes laughed." Santall that is a good one." Quinn teased. Brittany saw the man confused" San for Santana and tall which she is really short. "The man did see the humor out of that now as he looked over the small petite Latina." I love you honey." Brittany said as her wife turned away from her pretending to be mad." I bet it doesn't taste like the real thing." Brittany whispered earning her a moan from the woman beside her who was clenching her legs together. Brittany smiled as she sat back in her chair knowing Santana wasn't mad but now a different emotion all together. "That isn't fair." Santana grunted as she whispered back to the blonde who placed her hand on her wife's thigh laughing how tense the Latina's legs were." Stop that." Santana warned. Quinn looked at the two and sighed." Not here please." She pleaded." What is wrong?" Rick asked concerned." These two are like bunnies." Quinn bluntly said earning a kick in the leg from the blonde across the table." Ouch." Quinn winced out in pain." Then she realized this man wasn't just a regular man it was Brittany and Rachel's boss." I am sorry." Quinn apologized looking back down at the menu as she took a sip of her water.

The dinner went very well and all five had a good time chatting and talking to the man that would be very close to them for now on being two of the fours boss." I will see the two of you early in the morning." He declared before giving the blonde and brunette a hug that caught Quinn and Santana's attentions quickly." Yes we will. Thank you for coming out to dinner." Brittany said grabbing Santana's chair to let her out." Thank you for taken me out girls." Rick corrected the woman. "You deserved it." Rachel added giving him a little wave.

Leaving the restaurant Brittany and Santana got into their car with their driver as Quinn and Rachel got into another car going the opposite way." That was a good dinner." Santana said breaking the silence." Yes it was he is a nice man." Brittany leaned against her wife." Yes he is and now all I want to do is go make love to my wife and celebrate her new job." Brittany slapped the Latina's knee." You forgot about the awards too. I know you will win them all baby because that is how you do it." Brittany tried to sound like a gangsta but failed miserably sending them both laughing and laughing harder when the blonde snorted.

"Never do that again, my boo" Santana said scrunching her nose at the blonde's failed impression." I thought it would come out better than that." Brittany confessed embarrassed." But it didn't so no more." Santana laughed." I needed the laugh though so thank you." Brittany closed her eyes and covered her face can't believe she did that.


	40. Chapter 40

**Attn: Sorry about the long wait and no I am not ready for this story to be finished but it shouldn't go above fifty chapters I believe. I will be posting another chapter later today or sooner whenever I get back to my computer to upload it. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing as well as the follows and likes :) you guys are the best. **

"Baby you ready to go?" Santana called from the bottom of the stairs. Hearing some scrambling she was speechless as Brittany appeared on the top of the stairway looking like a queen. "Beautiful Britt" San commented once she could talk again. Brittany had let her hair down over her shoulders but curled the long blonde locks that bounced as she moved. Brittany's blue dress fit her perfectly. Brittany shook her head." My hair won't do anything." She whined holding up an end piece." Baby your gorgeous." Santana argued." Thank you" Brittany shyly said before wrapping her arms over her wife's neck.

"We should be going before were late." Santana kissed the pout that instantly formed on her wife's lips." I won't be able to be with you all night." Santana was now pouting." You will be right next to me, what are you talking about?" Santana asked confused." No I got a text while I was upstairs saying they switched my seat with some pop star named Collie." Santana narrowed her eyebrows never receiving that text." I will find out what Is going on and fix it because my wife is defiantly going to be my side all night." Brittany felt better knowing Santana would fix everything.

Once they got to the music awards everything started to get very chaotic and fast. She had people calling her name from left to right wanting pictures. Holding her wife's hand she just focused on the Latina for the most part to get through the snapping of pictures." Come talk to us real fast please." A woman from one of Santana's favorite magazines called her over catching Santana's attention." Let's go talk to her baby." Brittany nodded before following her wife over to the woman with a purple microphone she really liked." Hello Santana and Brittany Lopez." The woman excitedly exclaimed." How are you two tonight?" Brittany smiled at her wife as Santana answered for the both of them." Real excited to be here and see everyone tonight." The woman asked a few more questions before turning to Brittany." You ready for your gorgeous wife to win lots of awards tonight?" Brittany giggled a little." She is going to win them all." Brittany said confidently.

Brittany couldn't believe how close she was with certain stars and she kept secretly taken pictures and sending them to Rachel and Puck. Rachel was here with Quinn but they were sat further back and Puck wanted under the skirt photos that Brittany rolled her eyes at that request." Baby, what are you doing?" Santana asked looking over the blonde's shoulder seeing that she was sending a picture to someone." Sending Rachel some pictures of stars around us." Brittany whispered hoping no one heard her." You guys are silly." Santana shook her head then turned to talk to the woman on her other side who was commenting on her style tonight." Thanks." Santana smiled looking down at her feet then her wife's heels.

Throughout the music awards Santana felt Brittany's hand on her thigh, in her hand and sometimes rubbing her arm. Santana would glance over at the blonde here and there and instantly awe how adorable her wife was as she was star struck with all the people on the stage right in front of them.

"Santana Lopez." The announcer called out and the whole audience went crazy clapping and cheering for the singer. Brittany could feel tears run down her face as she leaned over and gave her wife a quick peck on the lips. Brittany stood and watched as her wife made it up on stage and over to the microphone.

"Thank you so much for everything. I really do have the best fans in the world I love each and every one of you. I guess I should thank my managers and assistants and everyone that has helped me get up here over and over but most of all I would like to thank one special woman in my life that means the world to me my beautiful wife Brittany."

Brittany blushed as she looked up at her wife who was staring back at her.' I love you' Brittany mouthed before the starlet disappeared into the back. "I love you wife." A woman whispered to her as she passed by." Thank you." Brittany said then mentally slapped herself for thanking a woman that just said she loved her wife. Brittany laughed to herself a little before she heard her wife's voice echoing through the building. Looking up Santana and Marley another singer came out on stage with microphones. Brittany didn't know Santana was going to sing so this was a surprise. She couldn't help her heartbeat starting to race as Santana started to dance in front of her. She couldn't wait to get the Latina home to herself.

After the awards was an after party that Rachel and Quinn were attending as well so of course Brittany agreed to attend as well." Can I get a na na na na" a woman Brittany didn't know started to sing and the whole party started to sing including her wife." Here Britt try this." Brittany smelled the drink before she gave it a try and instantly chugged down the rest of the drink without problem." This is good I want some more." Brittany announced making her wife nod and go get some more." There is my other half." Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist already tipsy." Hey guys" Brittany kissed the brunette on the cheek before waving to Quinn who held up her almost empty drink cup to the blonde" Your wife was on fire tonight." Brittany nodded." She deserved it all." Brittany exclaimed. "Yes she did." Quinn agreed before chugging the rest of the drink." Come on Rachel let's dance." Brittany asked hoping her friend was in the mood." Hell yeah let's go."

Santana made her way back through the crowd without being stopped too many times and was taken back when she didn't see the blonde she had just left but then her eyes spotted another blonde and walked up from behind." Q?" Quinn turned smiling at her friend." Hey S, what do you have?" she asked looking at the drink." This is for Brittany but she is gone." Quinn pointed to her right and Santana looked over in that direction to see her wife and Rachel dancing with a little circle of audience formed around them." Of course" Santana sat down and handed the glass to Quinn who looked down at the drink for a second before chugging it down." Wow that is good." Quinn declared wishing she had more.

Santana had to practically drag her wife out of the club tonight when she was ready to go." Ok enough dancing for you." Santana firmly said as she pulled the blonde to the limo waiting for them outside." But I am not done." Brittany whined." Yes you are. We need to get you home we have a very important appointment tomorrow." Santana announced." But my feet don't want to stop." Santana laughed how drunk the blonde was." You're going to have a big headache in the morning my angel." Brittany started to fall asleep once they were in the limo.

"Sweetheart time to get up" Santana whispered not wanting to hurt the blonde's head anymore that it's going to be when she opens her eyes but they had to get up and start getting ready if they were going to make it.

Brittany sat up too fast and found herself fallen back on the bed with her hands over her eyes growling." I am never drinking again." Brittany cried." A lie we all tell ourselves." Santana announced as she sat down on the edge of the bed with a bottle of water and two aspirins." Here take these." Brittany removed her hands to look and see what Santana had. Seeing the medication she felt a little better. Taken the little white pills and the bottle of water that Santana had already taken the cap off for her, she swallowed the pills fast and sat back thankful for a good wife." Thank you so much." Santana smiled." Anytime baby but let's get you a shower so we can make this appointment." Brittany's eyes widened realizing what today was.

"Do you understand what I am saying?" the doctor asked the blonde who looked deep in thought. Brittany who didn't know what to say nodded." So Santana could not carry our babies." Brittany said out loud even though it sounded so foreign to her." That is correct her condition makes it nearly impossible for her to carry a full term baby without risks to both her and the baby." Brittany tried to process that. Santana knew this was a possibility but didn't want to discourage her wife so had not mentioned it before." I will carry our babies." Brittany declared firmly. Looking over at Santana" If that is what you want?" Santana shook her head a little." Of course Britt" Santana answered without any doubts." Then can I use her eggs?" Santana's eyes widened." Britt my eggs are probably not the best." Santana admitted quietly.

"Santana that might actually work" The doctor said ready to help these women no matter how." If not we can always just use the anonymous sperm donor if that doesn't take next time." Brittany pleaded with her eyes." I really want to have your babies." Brittany stressed." Let's just try." Santana looked away for a moment nervous about this whole process now for the first time since they walked into this fertile clinic. She really wanted a baby with her wife and it would be nice to have one that looked like her or Brittany but she was scared of disappointing her wife." Baby, were in this together." Brittany reminded her on the other side of her not caring that the doctor was in the room." This will work I have a good feeling." Brittany continued placing her hand on the Latina's shoulder." Let's try that is all we can do." Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and let it out before turning back to the doctor and nodded." Let's try."

Brittany had to start taken hormone shots and getting ready for her upcoming cycle for them to insert both Santana's egg and the sperm in her uterus to start to make a tiny human. Santana didn't talk much about the process or what kind of journey they were about to take even though Brittany really wanted to talk to her wife about it, it was killing her not to be able to talk to Santana about what was going on with her. Santana had to do many interviews and would be flying to LA soon to do a few more which Brittany wouldn't be able to go with because of her work and it was really killing her inside the thought she wouldn't have Santana with her for a few days. They had tried this before and it didn't work for them which brought of the question why were they trying it again? Brittany tried to put on a brave face and be the supporting wife Santana deserved but the hormone shots were really starting to affect her. She found herself crying over the weirdest stuff.

"Britt it's just for two days." Rachel said trying to make her best friend feel better." I know but I won't be able to cuddle with her at night or kiss her for two days." Rachel could feel the waterworks coming and started fanning the blonde with both of her hands." Calm down Britt." Rachel cooed." Your class is coming in." Brittany turned to see her students start to pile in the dance room.

"Hey Mrs. Lopez saw you and your wifey on TV both looked hot." Carissa one of her best dancers announced as she walked into the dance studio." Thank you." Brittany blushed trying to collect herself still." Are you going to be alright?" Rachel asked concerned. Brittany nodded." Let's get into dance mode." Brittany declared.

Rachel kept an eye out for the blonde all evening but Brittany was really good at hiding her feelings and was able to get through the class just fine. Carissa stayed to help put the mats away." I can't believe I know someone that knows Santana Lopez its crazy." Brittany kept smiling at the woman." How did you two meet?" Brittany didn't want to get into the whole story with the woman." Fate I guess." Rachel liked that answer and shared a knowing smile with the blonde telling her she approved with the answer." Whatever it was it is amazing you're my dance teacher." Brittany giggled." I am beyond stoked you believe that." Brittany held her hand on her chest." I will see you tomorrow." Carissa bounced out of the studio leaving Rachel and Brittany alone." I will never get use to that." Rachel admitted." Me either." Brittany agreed.

Home that night evening was very quiet for the two Lopez's. Brittany worked on her dance routine in the living room while Santana sat at the kitchen table on the phone going over arrangements for her upcoming trip. Brittany felt herself getting overwhelmed and had to step out of the house a couple of times to get some fresh air.

"Brittany, Are you out here?" Santana asked as she stepped out on the porch." Yes, sorry just needed some air." Santana tilted her head." What's wrong?" Brittany shook her head ready to shake it off." No, tell me." Santana pleaded with her eyes as she sat down beside her wife on the stairs." Ok, I am just feeling a little anxious and it might be the extra dose of hormones I am injecting into my body but it seems like a lot is happening way too fast at once. your trip that Santana I am so happy you are going on because your happy but I am scared at the same time and then you not talking about the baby process and I don't know if were still on the same page with everything." Brittany informed in one breathe.

"Calm down baby you're going to have a stroke one thing at a time." Santana rubbed the blonde's back." We are on the same page with the baby Britt, I just didn't know if you wanted to talk about it because you hadn't I was just waiting for you to start the conversation on that one. Sorry that I made you feel like we weren't on the same page with everything. Baby this trip is hard for me too, remember when I left you last time alone." Brittany nodded." That is why I asked Rachel to stay here with you while Quinn and I are gone." Brittany looked down embarrassed." Honey, there is no worries he is gone babe and can't hurt you." Santana exclaimed hoping the blonde felt safe here." That isn't why I am worried San, I don't like knowing I won't have you for two days with me." Brittany confessed sadly." Honey don't think of it like that, think of it as a break away from your crazy wife." Santana tried to make the blonde laugh but Brittany started to burst into tears freaking Santana out." Oh my god Britt I am sorry." Santana apologized not knowing what was going on." Sorry, I am not crying because of that joke San." Brittany tried to explain but Santana was already pulling her into her arms." I don't want you to go." Brittany admitted knowing she was sounded needing." Baby I won't then." Santana firmly said not liking how sad her wife was at the moment. Brittany pulled away." You have to go this is your career San and I have to get over this fear of you leaving me." Santana shook her head." No, you come first I told you that." Santana reminded the blonde." I know but you have to go." Brittany declared in her do not argue voice.

At the end Brittany felt better they had this conversation and that Santana held her all through the night that night kissing her every now and then not wanting the blonde to start crying again like she had earlier. Brittany tried to reassure her that she wasn't going to but Santana wasn't confident.

Trip day

"Santana I want another fifty kisses before you leave me." Brittany said from the couch in the living room cuddled up to a sleeping Rachel who had come over this morning at three so Brittany wouldn't be alone after Santana left." I am coming queen." Santana yelled back making sure she had all of her bags as the driver came to the door ready to take them to the car. Brittany heard the driver and her frown deepening knowing her wife was really about to leave.

"Baby it's going to go so fast you won't know I am gone." Santana whispered to the blonde who had rushed to the Latina as soon as she seen her step into the living room." I know you keep saying that please remember me." Brittany joked making Santana laugh." Like I can forget you" Santana started kissing Brittany over and over on her neck and then all over her face before landing on the pouting blonde's lips." I love you with all my boobs." Santana said as Brittany squeezed her tightly." I love you with all my boobs too." Brittany said back before pulling away." Be safe Santana." Santana nodded." You two have a good little break." Brittany rolled her eyes." Call me once you get there." Santana agreed then left the blonde watching her walk down the driveway.

"This sucks." Brittany complained once she was in the house again sitting down beside her sleeping friend. "No it doesn't, I get you too myself." Rachel sleepy said putting her legs on the blonde's lap." That's true." Brittany laid back on the couch." Can we have ice-cream for breakfast?" Brittany asked out of nowhere." Brittany we are grown adults so yes we can have whatever." Rachel answered. "Good because we are having ice cream." Brittany declared before closing her eyes thinking of a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream that she would be having once they were ready to move.


	41. Chapter 41

**Yay no more prop 8 or DOMA:-)**

"Wake up!" Rachel shook Brittany's shoulder trying to wake herself up as well." Leave me alone." Brittany grumpily mumbled under her breath." Come on we have to clean up Santana and Quinn come home today." Brittany's eyes shot open remembering that today was the day she got her wife back. Rachel fell over as the blonde moved in a rush now that she was wide awake." I'll just lay here." Rachel suggested with a finger straight in the air.  
"Get up Rachel, our girls are coming home." Brittany practically yelled the last end." What the hell did we drink last night?" Rachel growled. Brittany looked at the empty bottles Lying on the floor by the bed." I guess vodka." Brittany bent over and grabbed the empty bottles holding them up for her friend to see." Oh I remember now some what."

The house took both women some time to clean since both were still recovering from their crazy night, the blonde couldn't recall anything from. Rachel could remember a little but just about them drinking nothing after that, but by the look at the house they had ate everything they could get a hold of." We are pigs when we drink." Rachel exclaimed working on the dinning room." Yes we are." Brittany agreed frowning." We should go grocery shopping." Rachel shook her head." Call the maid it is her job." Brittany narrowed her eyebrows at brunette." We are the pigs." Rachel shrugged." We'll pay her a good tip." Brittany thought about how she felt and then agreed and volunteered to call the maid herself." Good girl." Rachel smiled glad Brittany gave in that easy.

"She is going, I believe she was calling us slobs and other not so nice names in Spanish." Brittany announced still confused what the woman had actually said on the phone." She had stopped by this morning before we were awake and decided to come back later to clean, but I let her know we had the house if she did the food shopping." Rachel sat down on the couch patting for the blonde to sit down next to her.

"I'm hungry." Brittany admitted breaking the silence." Me too." Both stared at the other for a moment before they both cracked up." We are pigs." Brittany snorted making Rachel laugh harder." I wonder if anyone else is this bad?" Brittany thought out loud." We can google it?" Rachel suggested pulling out her phone." Don't, we'll just live in our blissfulness ignorance." Brittany laid her head on Rachel's shoulder." Sounds good to me."

A McDonald's run later they were home again dancing to music in their pajamas they had put back on." This is how yesterday night started." Rachel recalled." I don't remember." Brittany danced passed her to the wine cabinet." I love that my wife has a whole stuck of this good stuff." Rachel rolled her eyes." You're such a dork now." Brittany stuck her tongue out at her best friend as she poured two glasses of whatever she grabbed." Here you go my dear friend." Brittany handed Rachel a cup." That looks expensive Britt." Rachel hesitated." I believe it will be alight." Brittany winked." Are you supposed to be drinking?" Brittany shook her head." No I guess not." Rachel's eyes widened." What?" Brittany started to laugh." I am kidding I can't drink after I get pregnant but right now I am fine too." Rachel relaxed more knowing Santana wasn't going to kill her for letting the blonde drink.

"I can't believe they weren't here to pick us up themselves." Santana complained not expecting the driver to be waiting on them in the airport and not her wife and friend." Probably had something to do." Quinn shrugged." More important then picking us up? Pssh Quinn." Santana huffed hoping everything was alright at home. The driver had informed them the blonde had called him and asked him to pick them up earlier saying they had something come up." I can't wait to see Britt." Santana smiled thinking of her wife." We will here very soon." Quinn texted Rachel letting her know they were on her way.

**R- we have a problem :/**  
**Q- what?  
R- we were drinking and locked ourselves in Santana's hall closet and Brittany won't stop crying. Help!**

Quinn wanted to laugh out loud but then she would have to explain to Santana what was going on back at her house and she didn't want to embarrass either woman at the moment.

**Q- Tell Brittany to calm down, were almost there. I will help you all and Santana won't know.**

Santana had been watching the blonde type on her phone biting her lip in thought. "Something wrong?" Quinn looked up from her phone." Nope everything is A ok." Santana was suspicious but didn't push Quinn any more.

As soon as they arrived at Santana's house Quinn took off rather fast and made her way upstairs before Santana got out of the car." Rachel, Brittany?" Quinn called out as soon as she was by the closet.

" Oh my god Quinn please get us out." Rachel cried." Please." Brittany echoed desperately." It's dark in here and smells old." Brittany continued." Old? Brittany it smells like laundry." Rachel argued." Ok you two I will try to find the key." Turning Quinn ran to Santana's room looking around she grabbed every key she found and ran back." One of these hopefully will fit." Quinn announced hoping one did." So can you tell me how you two ended up in a closet and not a room?" Quinn asked curiously trying not to laugh.  
" Brittany's fault." Rachel yelled out." No it wasn't your the one that said it rolled in here." Brittany argued back." No I said it might have and you're the one that shut the door." Brittany gasps." I did not ,it shut its self." Quinn shook her head as she tried the last two keys before declaring she didn't have the  
Right keys." We're going to be  
Stuck in her forever." Brittany cried." Oh no don't cry again." Rachel pleaded.  
"Well I can't find the key so I am going to have to tell Santana." Quinn announced.

"Tell Santana what?" Santana asked walking up behind the blonde who turned with a hand full of keys." What are you doing?" Quinn pointed to the closet door." Two crazy drunks locked them selves in your closet." Santana's eye brow shot up as she rushed to the door and tried to turn the Knob." Brittany you in there?" Santana demanded." Hi san." Brittany greeted from the other side of the door." How are you two in that small closet?" Santana asked not seeing how this was possible." Very closely squished together." Rachel answered." Oxygen is sparse at the moment." Rachel added." Ok don't move I will go get the keys." Santana ran to her room. " move that is funny honey." Brittany sarcastically exclaimed." Shut up." Rachel demanded irritated." Both of you cool off we'll get you out." Quinn intervened not wanting them to start arguing with one another.

" I believe these are the keys." Santana happily announced as she skipped up to the door. Putting the key in the hole it turned and the door popped open." There you go." Brittany fell out of the closet onto the floor taken in fresh oxygen her body desperately needed." We're alive." She dramatically cried." Yes you two are." Santana laughed looking down at her wife. Rachel ran to her girlfriend." I missed you." Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist." I missed you too sweetie." Quinn kissed the brunette on the lips before hugging her back." Let's go." Rachel turned and looked down at the blonde who was still lying on the floor." You ok?" Brittany nodded." Yes but never going in a closet with you again." Brittany firmly declared never wanting to relive that experience again.  
" Did you find what you were looking for?" Quinn asked wanting to know. Rachel shook her head." What was it?" Brittany's cheeks turned bright red." A M&M." Rachel glared at the blonde. Quinn and Santana stared at the two dumbfounded. " All that trouble for a M&M?" Santana couldn't believe it." Yes all that trouble because your  
Wife is a pig." Rachel put a hand on her hip. Brittany shrugged." I really wanted it." Brittany explained not looking at any of the three women around her.

A month later

"Brittany everything looks good and from everything I have gathered today and your last appointment we will be ready to start the baby making process." Brittany turned to her wife." Baby?" Brittany wanted feedback from her." You know I am ready." Santana winked.  
"I guess lets go ahead and do it." Brittany announced cheerfully." Ok I will set the date and we will go from there you two." Walking out of the clinic Santana leaned over and gave Brittany a kiss on her cheek." I can't wait to see our baby Brittany." Brittany's heart soar at that thought." Me either baby."


	42. Chapter 42

Brittany breathed calmly as the doctor explained the procedure that was about to take place." Take my hand baby." Santana offered feeling just as nervous as her wife. Santana also had to do a routine of shots herself and since both were on the same period schedule it worked out easier for everyone in this process. Brittany had held Santana's hand through the whole process of removing the eggs from Santana. Today was Brittany's turn but she was not giving anything.

Brittany squeezed down as the doctor touched her thigh, his hand on her thigh felt foreign and wrong." Sorry Brittany I just need you to scoot down." Brittany was quick to do what the doctor wanted her do so this went quickly. Closing her eyes she counted to ten as she pictured a baby that looked like Santana staring back up at her and just focusing on that and having Santana's hand in hers it made this manageable.

Santana was holding a dinner at their house that night for some close friends of hers and she had wanted to reschedule it because of this procedure but her wife had begged her not to. Brittany explained after a nap she should be fine to come join the meal.

"Santana this is absolutely gorgeous." Vicky a friend from college complimented as she looked up a mural she had hanging in the dinning room." Thank you Vicky." Santana didn't even know where that mural was from since the last time she had this place decorated was when Kurt wanted something to do since he was having Blaine problems.

" So how is that beautiful wife of yours?" Vicky continued." Very good thank you, she will be joining us soon." Santana informed." I heard about the attack, that poor thing." megan another friend spoke up as she placed her hand on her chest." Is she ok?" Santana nodded frowning at the memory of that day." Yes her and her friend were in an incident but they're both alright thank you." Santana didn't want to talk more about it incase Brittany did come down.

"Where is she from again?" Vicky asked but before Santana could answer another friend Sammy answered." Utah, Westfield." Santana was surprised her friend knew the exact city." I read it in a magazine awhile back." Santana noted that information before asking about Vicky's kids trying to change the subject.

Brittany was in pain, no more like death pain and she knew this was going to happen, she had been prepared for it but it still sucked. Her nap was alright until she woke up hearing people coming to pile into her house and she knew it was time to go meet her wife's friends she hadn't had a chance to meet but then again she might just stay in bed and wait next time. But before she could place her pillow back over her head someone opened her bedroom door. The woman was no one Brittany knew and she was clearly shocked someone was in the room." Hello." The woman greeted trying to collect herself." Um can I help you?" Brittany asked. The woman shook her head." Sorry wrong room." Brittany titled her head." What are you looking for?" The woman had been caught but instead of giving up the woman smiled." Bathroom?" Brittany pointed down." On first floor." The woman nodded." Thanks." Then left without another word. Brittany wasn't sure what she should do so she text Santana.

"What's wrong?" Santana demanded rushing into their bedroom." You in more pain?" She was very concerned with the '911' text she received from the blonde." San, calm down. Yes I am still in pain but that's not what the emergency is." Santana searched the blondes face for some sign what this was about but she couldn't read the blonde." One of your friends came up here in our room and I think she was snooping." Santana was disturbed with that news." Who?" Brittany arched an eyebrow until Santana realized Brittany didn't know anyone down there yet." Tell me who she is when we get down there." Brittany nodded." Help me honey please." Brittany turned for her wife to button her top." She didn't see anything?" Santana asked seeing Brittany not fully dress." No San." Santana relaxed." Good, would have had to kill someone." Brittany snickered.

"Your gorgeous my love." Santana whispered to her wife before letting the blonde walk into the dinning room in front of her. The women's attentions quickly went to the blonde that Was in the room now." Hello Brittany." Vicky greeted excited to meet the blonde." Hi everyone." Brittany shyly greeted wishing she wasn't the center of their attention at the moment.

" Come sit down beside me, I swear I don't bite." Brittany looked over to her wife who tilted her head slightly smiling. Brittany turned and walked to the empty place set beside the woman and next to her wife as well." So Brittany how are you feeling?" Sammy quickly asked. Brittany looked up from her plate." Good thank you." Brittany warmly replied." Honey I will get your food." Santana volunteered seeing Brittany struggle to stand back up." Thank you." Brittany whispered. Brittany felt uncomfortable as the five women watched Santana place food on her plate.

" This roast is delicious Brittany." Vicky informed leaning over into her." I bet Santana's chef Marcella is amazing." Vicky was confused." You mean your chef." She corrected the blonde who was the one confused now." You said Santana's chef." Brittany was embarrassed now." I really just consider a friend." Brittany stiffened hoping she wasn't ruining this meeting." It's ok to have a chef and maid Brittany I bet back home you had a couple growing up." Brittany didn't know how to reply she wouldn't call anyone that was over at her house a maid or chef. Looking over at her wife for help but Santana was talking to someone at the end of the table now still holding her plate in both her hands." No, I didn't have any extra people in my home growing up." The woman was curious now and brittany could tell.

During the dinner everyone took turns asking each other questions but the questions always came back to Brittany and they weren't always the easiest to answer but thank god for Santana stepping in when her wife looked to uncomfortable. Brittany wouldn't say these were the nicest women as they loved to gossip about everyone and their fashion and Santana seemed to be another person around this crowd then she was with Quinn, Kurt. And their other friends. Santana held her hand as the group relocated to the living room and included her in every discussion but Brittany still felt like she was an outsider with this group. Vicky was too energetic and loved to boost about her money and privileges. Sammy was quiet but she was cruelest when it came to judging people. Erica and Tony seemed pretty nice but they hadn't actually looked in Brittany's direction since she walked in earlier then there was Megan who wouldn't shut up about some pop star Brittany didn't know.

"Which one?" Santana whispered in her ear making her shake the many thoughts out of her head." Erica." Brittany was pretty sure that was the girls name." You sure?" Santana asked causing the blonde to almost choke on her ice." Yes." Brittany answered a little above a whisper irritated." Ok, sorry Britt." Santana apologized before squeezing Brittany's thigh before rising from the couch and walking over to the woman. Brittany watched as Santana pulled Erica to the side to talk to her, to her surprise Tony walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hi Brittany."  
Brittany smiled at the woman who was all of suddenly speaking to her." What's it like to be rich now?" Brittany could see how fake this woman was it was practically written on her forehead." It feels good to be working hard and earning money you should try." Before the woman said anything else Brittany stood and went over to the wine cabinet and grabbed another water but really wanting to grab a wine bottle but knew if she were pregnant It could be dangerous.

"Baby you ok?" Santana asked placing her hands on the blondes shoulders and started to massage the blondes shoulders." Yeah just hurting. I don't think I fit in with this crowd." Brittany whispered. Santana saw the discomfort in her wife's eyes." Oh honey yes you do. They love you." Brittany wanted to argue but decided not to." I am just tired, did you find out what snoopy was up to?" Santana rolled her eyes." She says she forgot where the bathroom was." Brittany could tell Santana didn't believe that story either." So mama B feel anything?" Brittany closed her eyes and shake her head." San it just happened today we won't know for at least a couple of weeks." Santana pouted." Too long." Brittany hummed agreeing.

"Santana lets make this into a movie night." Vicky announced very loudly. Sammy groaned." I have to get up early so count me out." Erica had choose to stay as well as Megan and Vicky but tony left not even making up an excuse why it was she couldn't stay, Brittany felt it was her fault but didn't admit that to her wife.

Three weeks later

"Baby it's defiantly time we go buy a test." Santana whispered to her wife who had her head down over the porcelain bowl in their bathroom throwing up everything in her stomach. Brittany hadn't wanted to take a test until she felt pregnant though Santana told her she should anyways. This week had been a hard one for Brittany as soon as morning sickness started and in Brittany's case night sickness as well which gave both women their answer. Brittany was pregnant." We know I am." Brittany sat up hoping she was done getting sick." I am so sorry baby." Santana took the cold rag she had in her hand and ran it across the blondes forehead and down her face." This sucks." Santana shot her an sympathetic smile wishing she could do more for her wife then hold her hair back and hold a rag.

" It's not your fault and this is a good sign San, were going to be mamas." Brittany smiled at the thought of that. Santana placed her forehead on her wife's just relaxing." I know baby." Santana lovingly said." Now brush your teeth so I can kiss you." Brittany covered her mouth with her hand and laughed.


	43. Chapter 43

"Nice seeing you Santana Lopez after talking to you on the phone I made sure we got the best doctor available for you and your wife today."

Santana smiled at the receptionist." Thank you." Looking over to the pale blonde that sat in a chair trying to keep down her breakfast as much as she could she pouted sympathetic at her wife who hadn't been able to eat anything it seemed like for these last four weeks. Santana had made a big tiff to get her wife into this OBGYN hearing references from her close friends." Is she ok enough to fill out these forms?" Santana shook her head." I'll do the paperwork." Santana taken the clip board walked over to her wife who looked over at her with sad eyes." I am sorry Santana I am getting sick so much." Santana frowned." Don't ever apologize Britt, remember this is a good sign." Brittany's frown flipped a little remembering her own words." What's that?" Brittany asked looking over at the clipboard. "Mainly insurance information I might need you to answer a few questions though babe." Brittany nodded then started to take slow breaths again.

"Brittany Lopez?"

Both Santana and Brittany walked up to the nurse who smiled friendly as she motioned for them both to step in the back of the building with her." First we are going to check your weight, height and get your vital signs then I am going to ask you to pee in a cup for me." The nurse explained right away." Sounds good." Brittany said making sure the nurse knew she understood.

Santana watched the nurse closely and noted how gentle the nurse was and polite with her wife when Brittany didn't understand a question or didn't have a date and Santana knew they had come to the right place for care." Baby you can go wait in the room while I pee." Brittany suggested but Santana took her hand." I will go with you." The nurse smiled seeing how cute the couple was as they walked to the bathroom she directed them to." Is that?" the nurse nodded her head a few times." Santana and her wife." Her coworker and friend smiled widely." I love seeing celebrities in here." The girl whispered." Me too." She agreed before walking away to go wait on the couple.

After a hour of going over paper work and the doctor checking Brittany and concluded she was healthy the nurse came in and handed the doctor a piece of paper." You are indeed pregnant Brittany looks to be almost eleven weeks now." Brittany already knew she was but hearing it from a doctor it made it real somehow." Congrats you two." The doctor said adding Santana." Thank you Doctor Alan." Santana cried happy tears as she rubbed her wife's arm with her finger." I am so excited." Brittany happily exclaimed as tears flew from her eyes." Well I will schedule for an ultrasound and get you some nauseous medication knowing how hard it's already been for you." Brittany thanked the doctor as did Santana she hated seeing her wife like this.

"I can't wait for our ultrasound baby." Brittany said sitting in between her wife's legs as they looked out over the beach where their friends played Frisbee. They had a cookout that evening to tell their friends and Santana's family that they were expecting. The whole crowd especially Santana's parents were thrilled and all started talking about a nursery right away." Me either baby, I can't also wait until we find out what we are having." Santana ran her fingers through her wife's hair making the blonde let her head fall backwards loving the feeling of her wife's fingers." You like that?" Santana already knew the answer." I love everything your fingers do." Santana gulped some air." Ha- ha I heard that." Santana scrunched up her nose looking down playfully at her wife then she thought of something." Was your pregnancy with your daughter like this?" Brittany thought back to that time" No I wasn't sick at all with her." Brittany admitted." Must be having a boy then." Brittany joked." Maybe would love to have a son with you or a daughter." Santana said seriously not caring as long as the baby was healthy and happy." Me too San and even though I am sick most the time this is the most wonderful experience in the world because it is with you." Santana's heart melted." Dork but true." Brittany stuck her tongue out." Come on preggers let's play." Puck yelled. Brittany looked over to Santana." Be careful." Brittany shook her head." Yes mother." Santana kicked Brittany in the butt slightly." Abuse." Brittany teased." Yeah if you think that is bad just wait until I get you home." Brittany couldn't breathe for a second, hearing that come from her wife's mouth. Brittany didn't want to go play Frisbee anymore but she walked over to her friends.

"Today was amazing baby." Brittany exclaimed as she walked into their bedroom wearing her hello kitty pajamas that made Santana laugh seeing her in the first time she walked into their room with them on and her fuzzy pink slippers. Now she didn't even bat an eye when the blonde came in wearing the outfit. Brittany stopped looking over at the laid out Latina wearing a black corset hooked unto black panties. The corset had little blue flowers across its top and coming down. Brittany's cheeks were bright red as she started walking backwards back to the door hoping Santana didn't turn but before she reached the door Santana started talking." What is going on there B?" Brittany narrowed her eyes at her wife's backside." I just need to go do something." Brittany said telling half the truth." Yeah take off hello kitty." Brittany knew Santana knew she had these on so there was no point in lying anymore." Yes." Turning she walked out of the bedroom quickly as she could.

Coming back in Brittany was naked because she had nothing in the bathroom she could put on but a towel. Santana licked her lips seeing the blonde in her birthday suit." Mami likes." Santana commented as her eyes racked over her gorgeous wife. Brittany's smile widened." Well I see something I like as well." Brittany climbed across the bed having her eyes on the Latina's chest." You do?" Brittany winked as she bit down on the corset's top." I like this." Santana arched her eyebrow high "You do?" Brittany nodded." I do."

"Hold me please." Santana snuggled closer to her wife who without any words moved around letting Santana lay on her arm as she cuddled her." I love having you in my arms." Brittany whispered as she kissed the top of Santana's head." I love being in your arms." Santana whispered back to her before closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her.

"Santana perfect just the person I want to see." Sam happily exclaimed. Santana was frightened how excited Sam was for it being eight o'clock in the morning and on a Monday." Are you ok?" Santana touched the man's forehead checking for fever." Yes I am, it's a beautiful day." Santana glared at the man for a moment before she sat down at the desk." Let's get this started so I can get back to my pregnant wife." Sam's eyes widened." She's pregnant, you're pregnant?" Santana nodded." We are." Sam processed the information for a moment." Congrats San" Sam genuinely said happy for the couple." So what is this special news?" Santana asked curious." Well we have good news. We are going to start your Europe tour in a month." Santana's mouth dropped open not expecting any of that of the sort" This year?" Santana asked still trying to process the news." Yes in a month Santana. We have to get you a dancing group set up and going." Sam informed ready to get this tour started." Let me tell Brittany and we will talk about it." Sam was taken back." It's happening." Santana waved her hand at Sam as she gathered her stuff and walked out of the office.

Brittany was in a pile of pictures when Santana came in the house on the living room floor." Hey babe, what are you doing?" Santana looked down and instantly smiled." Awe did you have these printed out?" Brittany looked up guilty" Yep." Brittany handed the red scrap book up to her wife." What is this?" Santana took the book and started to look down at it." Awe is this for us?" Brittany nodded." I thought we should have somewhere to keep our memories." Santana sat down beside her wife on the floor placing her bags and purse down on the floor to look through the pictures." This is a very neat idea Baby." Santana looked through the pictures remembering each and everyone but a few." Where is this from babe?" Santana asked pointing at a picture of the two of them sitting on a bench Brittany wearing her dance clothes looking at Santana. Santana could see the love pouring off of both of them for each other. Santana was smiling but looking down at her hands in the picture." I love this picture. Rachel took it of us." Santana smiled at the picture." it is a good picture." Brittany looked through the pile for a moment.

"Aha" Brittany smiled widely as she held up the picture for Santana to see." Oh my god that picture." Santana held her hand to her chest. Brittany looked at the picture again smiling at Santana standing by a horse." First picture I commented on that I actually liked." Santana arched an eyebrow." You didn't like my other pictures?" she asked shocked." Well of course I liked you in any picture it was just this picture hit home I guess and I saw you more like me and not the super-hot super star that you are." Brittany shrugged looking over at her wife to see her reaction." Awe I didn't know that Britt, thanks for telling me." Santana looked through the pile and got excited seeing the first picture Brittany had sent her." Britt I absolutely love this picture." Santana squealed holding it up for the blonde to see. Brittany blushed seeing the picture." I got some from the last day of tour; I can't believe it went so fast. I am glad we are on to the next stage of our life before jumping back on the tour train. Maybe I can dance in your next tour." Brittany smiled thinking of the time they had. Santana knew she had to tell her wife about the Europe tour now while they were on the subject but it was harder now than it had been when she first walked in.

"Brittany, our meeting today was actually about my next tour." Brittany stopped looking down at pictures and looked up at her wife waiting for the Latina to continue." Sam gave me the date tonight when the tour will be." Brittany narrowed her eyes." And?" she urged her to just get with the date already." Next month." Brittany felt her stomach flip." Next month?" Santana cringed seeing her wife's facial expression at the moment" Wow that is really soon." Santana nodded agreeing." I told Sam I will talk to you but it looks like I have to go." Brittany looked away not even wanting to think about being away from her wife" How long?" Santana didn't want to answer but knew she had to." Six months this time." Brittany could feel the sting in her chest." Baby talk to me?" Brittany shook her head as the tears started coming up." Brittany, please?" Santana pleaded." I don't want to talk about it because I can't dance in your tour so I can't go." Brittany cried." Oh baby no." Santana said not wanting Brittany to be sad." You are coming with me." Santana firmly said but Brittany shook her head." How am I? Santana we are pregnant." Santana nodded." We will get you the best care while we are on the road I will even hire a doctor to come along if you ask me to. Brittany I can't be away from you this long." Brittany knew she couldn't be away that long from her wife either." Ok I will go with you." Santana wrapped her arms around her wife." I love you." Brittany kissed Santana's head." I love you too."

Ultrasound day

"I can't wait to see our little shrimp." Brittany frowned." Don't call our baby a fish San." Santana laughed." It's what my Mami called me until I stopped looking so fish like and more baby." Brittany laughed." Let's go see our baby." Santana kissed Brittany's cheek." Let's do this."

The doctor was happy to hear that the nausea medication worked fine and that Brittany could finally eat food again. At almost three and a half months Brittany was starting to form a little bump that Santana couldn't stop touching and kissing." Ladies let's see this baby." Doctor Alan smiled seeing how excited the two women were." Can we see the sex today?" Doctor Alan kept working on the ultrasound machine as he explained it was still too early to tell but that would come quick enough." Here is your baby." Both Brittany and Santana squinted to look at the machine. Brittany had seen many ultrasounds before. She hadn't looked at her daughter's ultrasound pictures at first still getting flashbacks from the rape. A tear escaped as she took in the picture on the machine. That was her and Santana's baby on that screen." He or she would be perfect she had no doubt whatsoever about that. Doctor Alan placed a Doppler on Brittany's stomach and the baby's heartbeat filled the room." Wow" Santana was astonished as she listened to the baby's heartbeat and her wife's." Perfect." Doctor Alan reassured the both of them." Brittany, keep taken your prenatal vitamin as well as your medicine and if you need anything for depression you just let me know." Brittany nodded quietly hoping that would never come up but he did have her medical records." Ok then ladies you are done here I will go get you those pictures I promised you." Brittany smiled as Santana asked to talk to the doctor alone." Sure let's go step outside for a moment." Brittany watched the two leave then she hopped off the bed and walked across the room to get her clothes on.

By the time Santana came back in she had the pictures in her hand." I made him give me twenty copies because we have lots of family and friends that are going to demand one." Santana announced.

Two days later

"Baby you ready to go?" Brittany came out of the house holding her pillow, a couple stuff animals and a chocolate candy bar that was hanging from her mouth. Santana laughed taken in the sight of her wife." Ok then." She thought out loud. Brittany just walked to the car and waited for Santana to open the door for her. She had become accustomed to her wife holding doors open for her and opening the car door and shutting it for her. It was the little things Brittany loved about her wife.

Santana climbed into the car and looked over at the blonde who was finishing her candy bar." Do we need to get some more of those before we get on the road?" Brittany's eyebrows shot up as she nodded firm." Ok then." Santana shook her head." Let's do this baby."


	44. Chapter 44

"Where's Brittany?" Rachel asked Santana as soon as she noticed her best friend wasn't with the starlet." She fell back asleep the plane ride last night really kicked her butt. I decided to just come out and see what you guys were having for lunch?" Santana crossed her arms across her chest as she asked." We were thinking that little café place across the street." Quinn answered still looking down at her phone." Sounds good I will pick B something up as well."

After Santana, Quinn and Rachel ate their lunch and just sat down in the café to talk and relax a little they headed back to their hotel with Brittany's food." Santana Lopez?" A girl exclaimed in front of them pointing a finger at the star. Santana waved but as many other people started to gather she knew they were not getting away from this place anytime soon. "We love you here in Germany." The girl yelled out excited." I love you too." Santana said just as excited." Where is your wife?" another girl asked." She is here." Santana smiled." Are you pregnant?" someone else asked but Santana just smiled not yet out that her and Brittany were expecting to the world yet." Santana sign this please." Santana nodded as she took the pen from the man and signed a picture of herself." Ok that's enough we have to go." Quinn yelled out seeing how overwhelmed Santana was." Sorry" Santana apologized as she walked by her fans.

"Baby you awake?" Santana asked as she walked into the hotel room." Hey where did you disappear to?" Brittany asked from the bed. She was laying on her side with her head leaning on her hand as she looked over at her wife." Here I got you some food." Brittany smiled." Thank you I am hungry." Brittany confessed licking her lips as she looked down in the bag to see what her wife had bought her. "Yummy" Brittany took out the BLT and fries." I knew you would approve." Santana said sitting down on the edge of the bed." What movie do you want to watch tonight?" Brittany sat up straight starting to chew down on her food. With a mouth full of food she shrugged." What is that?" Santana asked seeing the blonde not able to answer." I guess it is a marathon of Glee." Brittany smiled." I love that the blonde and brunette look like us but they can't kiss or snuggle like we do." Brittany replied after she swallowed the food in her mouth." They're also not as hot as we either."

'She can see through me unlike anyone else. I know I could never hide these feelings if I had tried, because baby it was destiny.

We just met but we both knew this was greater than us. Baby you have always been the one I was supposed to be with.'

Brittany was speechless as she tears quietly ran down her face watching her wife on stage sitting on a tall bar stool. The stage was dark but a light that shined down on Santana. She wore a normal black t-shirt and pair of jeans but Brittany couldn't think of a more beautiful set for this song.

By the end of the song Brittany had to move out of her chair because she was too hot. This tour was very different although she had Santana, Quinn, Kurt and Rachel with her. The dancers were all different and Puck wasn't on this tour. Brittany felt lonely although there were people all around her that would be willing to do whatever she asked them to do. Candy wasn't coming on this tour but another assistant named Trudy she had not met yet." Brittany where are you going?" Rachel asked rushing to catch up with the blonde." I need to get some air." Rachel saw the mascara streaks cascading down the blonde's face." Awe that song made you cry." Rachel awed." Yes that song just hits me. God, these hormones are killing me." Brittany wiped her eyes off with her hand." Let's just go back here and meet Santana." Rachel nodded taken Brittany's hand in hers and both made their way through the auditorium to the back of the stage.

Santana spotted Rachel and Brittany before they had and walked behind the blonde covering her wife's eyes with her hands." Guess who?" Santana laughed." A very hot Latina." Brittany answered laughing as well." Correct." Santana pulled her hands away and watched as Brittany turned around. Before Santana could say anything Brittany threw her arms around her wife's waist giving her a big hug as she spin the Latina around a couple times." Thank you San." Brittany said as she put her wife back down on the floor" For what?" Santana asked fixing her hair that was going everywhere at the moment.

"The song San" Santana blushed slightly expecting to hear something about the song she had wrote for the blonde." I meant every word Babe." Santana softly said." I love you." Brittany whispered taken her wife's hand she placed it on her stomach, Santana's favorite place on her at the moment. Santana lovingly looked down at her hand on the little bump." There is my Hija or Chico" Santana proudly said. "Santana we need you down there for autographs and photo taken." A man with headphones on announced pointing behind him. Santana looked up at her wife." Go baby, be with your fans." Santana leaned down and kissed the bump before kissing Brittany on the lips.

"I want Chinese." Brittany whined as she fell backwards on the hotel room's bed annoyed she didn't find a Chinese restaurant in this area anywhere she was really craving crab lagoon and rice. Santana had a interview so she defiantly couldn't help her at the moment. Hearing her phone beep she grabbed it off of the bed beside her and looked at the text from her wife.

**S-I misses you two! **

Brittany couldn't help but feel the butterflies fly around in her stomach seeing the adorable texts Santana sent her all the time.

**B- We miss you 2, about to get lunch=) **

**S- The driver is downstairs, take Trudy with you or Rachel.**

**S- scratch Rachel just Trudy **

Brittany shook her head at her wife's protectiveness. Rachel and she seem to always get lost together but those times always turned out to be fun ones.

Finding Trudy wasn't a problem as she was standing outside her hotel room when she came out to go find her. She knew this was the work of Santana as soon as she spotted the woman" Hi Brittany, ready to go to lunch?" Trudy greeted excitedly. Defiantly her wife she thought as she nodded and asked if she knew any Chinese places in this area.

"So how has your stay been over here Santana?" the interviewer asked holding the microphone out so the star could answer into it." Amazing, I love the scenery and getting to meet my fans over here. Germany has been very welcoming." Santana answered genuinely." My wife really has fallen in love with the fashion over here, everywhere we go she finds something she wants." Santana informed." We do have the best fashion here. Are you going to visit Paris on this trip?" Santana nodded." I am secretly afraid she is going to want to stay there." Santana whispered laughing a little." Many do." The man agreed." Well thank you for being on the show this morning and we can't wait to see you tonight in concert, Santana Lopez everyone." Santana thanked the man and few other people in the studio before walking off the stage to go get her stuff in her dressing room. "It's Trudy." Quinn announced handing her phone to Santana." Hello Trudy what is going on?" Santana asked hoping nothing horrible has happened "She what?" Quinn cringed hearing the Latina scream and a few people walking by stopped and stared at the Latina." We will be there." Getting off the phone Quinn grabbed it before Santana could throw it or damage it in anyway." What's going on?" Quinn asked when Santana didn't explain the call right away." The driver got into a wreck. Everybody is ok but the person was about to bolt I guess and Brittany jumped onto the other persons car before they could get away." Quinn's eyes widened." Wow, holy smokes." Santana looked pissed now." Let's go make sure my wife is alright." Quinn could see the blonde was about to get an ear full and she couldn't wait to see how Brittany reacts to this kind of Santana because Brittany was usually allowed to do what she wants." Ok boss."

Kurt couldn't contain his excitement being back to the hotel from the interview he was all about skyping his boyfriend Blaine until he heard what Brittany had done and now he was trying to keep up with his two best friends as they walked with the security team and managers across the street to the crash site." Wow that doesn't look good." Quinn commented making Santana shoot her a glare." What? Just telling the truth." Quinn yelped with both hands up in the air.

Brittany was still sitting on the other cars roof as they approached. Santana stood in front of the car with both hands on her hips." What are you doing?" Santana demanded. Brittany smiled." Keeping this loser from driving away." Santana didn't see why Brittany was smiling." Brittany you could have been hurt or killed." Santana yelled." I wasn't though San, this guy hit Travis and was going to take off I had to do something. Trudy stood out of the car." I tried to stop her but boy does she have a punch." Santana's eyes widened." You hit Trudy? "Brittany recoiled." I didn't mean too." She really felt about the woman's face she had connected with, with her hand as she rushed out of the car." The police are here and the guy is getting dealt with so let's get off the car roof superwoman." Santana leaned over the car and took her wife's hands in hers helping her climb down safely." I am fine San, really." She reassured her wife who still wore the same expression she had on since she approached the car only Quinn and Kurt knew what that look meant and pretty soon Brittany would know too." Let's get out of here." Santana took her wife's hand firmly in hers and walked back across the street with her friends. Cameras were snapping left and right and Brittany held her stomach something that didn't go unnoticed by Santana who also placed her free hand on the blonde's stomach.

Once back at the hotel Kurt excused his self not wanting to see angry Santana but Quinn followed the two in their room and sat down on their couch and got cozy she had a front row seat to the chaos that was about to take place.

Brittany sat down on the bed throwing a pillow on her stomach watching the Latina pace the floor in front of her. She knew she was in for a lecture she could feel it but now she was double nervous seeing how quiet Santana was being and it took her to the hotel on their last tour when she had danced with Ashley on the stage. "Santana please say something?" Santana threw up a finger motioning that she wasn't ready just yet to talk." I already apologized." Brittany threw that out there in case that would help in some way." This isn't about apologizing Brittany." Santana finally spoke." What were you thinking? You're pregnant Brittany you have to think about our baby in there as well not just about yourself." Brittany winced at that because she wasn't just thinking about herself she had been thinking about Travis and the car and how this accident could have been worse but Santana did not see that." I just can't believe you would jump on a car that some pyscho could have took off and thrown you off of. Do you realize how dangerous that is?" Brittany nodded because she did know just how dangerous that had been." I know San; I just didn't want him to get away. He had hit us." Santana shook her head." There is other ways Brittany, Travis could have done something god Trudy but you out of the three of you putting your life in harm's way is unacceptable." Santana yelled. The first time Brittany had seen this side of the Latina and it was defiantly into a pretty sight. It reminded her how Richie use to yell at her back in the day and that made her curl up in herself not wanting to hear anymore." Brittany I am sorry, you just have to think. I hate to say this but maybe you should have stayed with my parents." Brittany closed her eyes picturing home in the basement where she had her dance studio she was dancing and there was nothing going through her head but the lyrics." Brittany, talk to me?" Santana was now calmed down and feeling guilty for getting so angry at her wife. She went to touch the blonde's arm but Brittany flinched away which instantly hurt Santana." I am sorry for yelling like that Brittany." Santana whispered. Brittany still was quiet.

Quinn felt bad she had stayed in the room at first it seemed like she wanted to hear all this but now she just felt like she was invading on their privacy. Standing up she quietly let herself out of the room without a word.

" I can't believe you would say that Santana." Brittany wiped her eyes off as the tears came down her cheeks." Baby I didn't mean anything about it I was just so frightened when I heard what you did. Brittany you know if something happened to either of you I couldn't survive." Brittany nodded." Me either but I would never say I would want you to stay gone." Brittany recalled. Santana winced hearing those words and how bad she would feel if Brittany would have said anything of the sort like that to her." I am sorry those words were uncalled for." Brittany just sat crying softly." What can I do to make it up to you?" Santana asked. Brittany shook her head." I should be asking you that." She said knowing she had been in the wrong." Let's just say we both were wrong." Brittany laid her head down in her wife's lap." I am so sorry." She cried holding her stomach finally letting it all out." Me too baby." Santana leaned over her wife and kissed the blonde's head over and over.

"where are you going?" Quinn asked shocked to see the blonde without a body guard or Trudy." I am going for a walk and if you are looking for my buddy it is Rachel and I am waiting on her to get her coffee." Quinn nodded." Very good, have fun." She laughed a little as she walked passed. Brittany waited impatiently for her friend and narrowed her eyes seeing the woman with two cups of coffee." I said I didn't need any." Rachel shook her head." This is for Kurt." Brittany arched an eyebrow." Santana wanted another person with us." Rachel shrugged not caring if the man joins." This just sucks." Rachel bumped the blonde's arm." not too much longer, until you are off probation it's been three days." Brittany frowned." She said for the rest of the tour." Rachel gasps." It just begun." Brittany nodded." I know."


	45. Chapter 45

"Quinn I need suggestions?" Santana pleaded with her best friend that was holding the starlets hand as they walked around the building Santana had an interview in this morning at seven. There was a traffic jam and their driver was late, he had called about ten minutes to say he would be here in twenty." You're the one that pissed off a crazy pregnant woman." Quinn reminded Santana not knowing how she could possibly help in this situation.

"I know, this is a big mess and she won't even let me cuddle with her now." Santana frowned at the thought of the blonde flinching away from her touches and kisses." Dear you have to talk to her and more importantly get her talking to you. Take her out for a weekend just the two of you." Santana perked up." You think Tim would allow me?" Quinn nodded." We haven't had anytime off since we started this tour. It's been three months straight work we all need some time."

"Baby I am back." Santana announced as she walked into their hotel room. She instantly smiled seeing her wife spread out on the bed asleep naked but a sheet covering her lower regions. Brittany at six months pregnant was just gorgeous. Her stomach was freaking adorable and her breasts where humongous and turned the Latina on just by staring at them. That's all she had been able to do lately since she had gotten Brittany pissed at her.

She had freaked out when Brittany disappeared and no one had seen her for awhile she called security, emergency to look for the blonde. It took them two hours to find the blonde who was downstairs in the pool area laying down after a swim. She had accidentally fell asleep and was startled when a man tapped her knee and informed her that there was a search party looking for her. Exhausted and kind of dehydrated she asked the man to escort her up to her room. Arriving she found Santana pacing back and forth with a phone in her hand obviously concerned. Brittany walked in with the man behind her. Santana looked up seeing her wife in nothing but a Bikini barely covering anything and a man in nothing but swim shorts frightened and stressed Santana went off in Spanish.  
Thinking about her reaction now she would do anything she could to take it back.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Santana just watched her wife sleep peacefully. Scooting over Santana placed the gift she had bought her wife down on the night table as she laid on her side to stare at her baby growing in her wife's bump. They go in a day to find out what baby is and Santana couldn't wait. Keeping it under wraps Brittany was pregnant was hard but the blonde had totally been making it easier lately by staying inside the hotel room and napping something that really concerned Santana because she had no clue why her wife was isolating herself." Chip, I love you." Santana whispered to the baby. She had started calling it chip because Brittany and her where in the middle of beauty and the beast when the baby first kicked. Brittany loves the little tea cup and always smiles when she hears her wife say the little nickname to her stomach.

"we love you too." A sleepy blonde whispered back. Santana's head snapped up instantly hearing the blondes voice." Baby?" Brittany turned over to face her wife as Santana beamed that Brittany was actually looking directly at her and didn't have the 'I want to kill you' look the blonde was a expert at these days." I don't want to be mad at you anymore." Brittany declared looking directly into those brown eyes she lived for." I don't you mad at me anymore either, trust me baby this has been nothing but hell for me." Santana admitted relieved they were finally talking something out." You can't go off on me Santana like that ever again, I love you and am married to you I would never cheat or flirt with anyone else. That man found me and told me about the search team you have went and called. I felt bad and asked him to escort me nothing else." Brittany firmly explained.

"I know Britt, I shouldn't have ever assumed that. I was so worried when no one seen or heard from you but you're right I was being ridiculous and have been since the whole car incident. I am so sorry Brittany you never deserve that treatment or accused of anything of that sort." Brittany nodded." Hold my hand." Brittany asked holding her hand out for her wife to take. Santana didn't have to be told twice." Thank you Brittany." Santana whispered lovingly looking onto her wife now excited they were in a better place now." Tomorrow we find out what little chip is." Brittany announced out loud excited." Can't wait babe." Santana winked at her wife." So all forgiving?" Santana asked needing to know." Yes you're forgiving but are on probation." Santana stuck her tongue out as Brittany snickered.

"Come here." Santana leaned over capturing her wife's juicy lips. She craved Brittany and have been for weeks Brittany knew this as she started rubbing her wife's sides with her hands knowing that was going to drive San crazy if she wasn't already worked up which Brittany could tell she was.

"This weekend you, me on a plane to Florida." Santana announced walking out of the bathroom freshly showered. After their reconnection both took a shower but Brittany had gotten a call so she ended hers earlier than Santana who enjoyed the nice hot water hitting down on her back. Brittany arched an eyebrow at her wife."I don't understand, what now?" Brittany asked confused." We have the weekend off so after my show Friday night you and I are gone." Brittany smiled big now loving the sound of that.

"No phones, emails or anything baby just The two of us. Swimming, shopping and boating all weekend." Brittany was speechless it was the perfect getaway." Say something Britt?" Santana pleaded wanting to hear the blondes idea on this." Baby that sounds amazing." Brittany exclaimed before she motioned for her wife to sit down between her legs. Santana sat down laying backwards carefully not wanting to hurt the baby. It was starting to get hard to do this but she knew her wife loved sitting like this." Baby sandwich." Brittany laughed as she started playing with Santana's hair." Mmm" Santana hummed loving the feeling of her wife's fingers running through her hair." What do you want for dinner Britt? A bunch of us is going downtown if you want to join them?" Brittany cringed knowing Santana couldn't see her facial expression.

"Room service is good." Brittany nonchalantly said looking down at her hands as she stopped playing with her wife's dark locks." Baby what is going on? You haven't gone out with Rachel, Kurt or anyone lately. What is it?" Turning around Santana placed both her hands on each side of their baby bump." I've just not wanted to get you that mad at me again. I hate yelling San and you scared me." Brittany uneasily confessed. Santana felt ashamed as she looked down at the bump then back up at her wife's misty blue eyes." For that I am awfully sorry. I promise you I will never go off on you or yell like that ever again it was stupid of me to do something like that. I need to make this up to you Britt." Brittany nodded seeing how important it was for her wife to do so.

"The Lopez's welcome, welcome." The tall scrawny doctor with puffy gray hair reminded Brittany of a evil character out of a cartoon. Both women greeted the man back and was very pleased when he took them back to his office." Undress from waist down please." He instructed before leaving to give then some privacy to do so. When he walked back in Brittany was on the exam table covered as Santana stood by Brittany's side.

"Lay back on pillow dear." The doctor turned his machine on and punched some buttons before taken the warm gel and squeezing it on the end of the scanning machine. Brittany watched as the doctor lifted her shirt to uncover her stomach he smiled widely seeing the size of the bump." Nice." He commented as he placed the scanner on her stomach and started searching instantly for the baby." Aha there you are." He exclaimed when he found what he was looking for." You two want to know sex of baby?" Both Brittany and Santana nodded eager to know. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand as the doctor searched the baby's lower regions." Girl." The man announced. Both women started to cry." A daughter." Brittany covered her mouth." Congrats." Santana leaned over and kissed the blonde on the forehead then cheek." Thank you baby." Santana whispered against her wife's lips. Brittany pulled back." For what?" Santana shook her head." For everything. Our lives, the baby." Brittany's heart melted." I didn't do any of that alone." Santana nodded." Let's go tell everyone baby."

After finishing up at the doctors and receiving ten pictures Brittany couldn't stop staring at them, they went back to the hotel room and sent out a massive text to their friends that they didn't want to go out that evening with the group, the two just wanted to have a peaceful evening with each other.

Taken a bath together Santana held Brittany in her arms as the blonde played with her wedding ring absentmindedly something they both do when holding the others hand." So come up with any names yet?" Brittany asked curious." A few but we have to come up with one together dear." Santana reminded the blonde. Brittany desperately wanted her wife to name the baby but Santana wanted the name to be a joint decision." I like the name Alana we can call her Lani." Santana admitted. Brittany played with the name for a few moments and yelped when something crossed her mind." What is it?" Santana asked.

" Alana Marilee Lopez" Santana was confused by the middle name and the blonde could see this. Mari for Maria and lee is my mothers middle name." Santana absolutely loved the name she couldn't think of a better one if she tried. Leaning over she kissed Brittany hard.


	46. Chapter 46

**Sorry about the formatting, as I have said not a professional at this, I don't know how to get a beta sooo I am trying my best until the end... **

Since Santana and Brittany found out about the sex of the baby they has been going crazy buying everything and having it sent to Santana's mothers house.

"She is going to kill us when we get back." Brittany laughed as she held her stomach with both hands looking over her wife's shoulder as Santana typed in the payment Information for the crib and matching changer and dresser." Awe Mami loves that she can be helpful." Santana shrugged." Yeah until we take up all her space in her garage." Brittany spat back rolling her eyes.

Tonight was the last performance until they get on a plane to Florida to fly to Miami for some sun and fun." I can't wait to be back in the states." Brittany announced feeling homesick." I know Britt, three more months then we will be home." Brittany arched an eyebrow." With a baby. San I want to have our baby at home not in some foreign land." Brittany declared firmly." That is the plan baby, don't worry." Brittany couldn't stop worrying the further they got from their country it scared her because her birth plan already was being sacrificed by seeing all these foreign doctors she didn't know." You are my number one priority Britt, you and the baby." Santana reassured her wife with a kiss on the lips before going to the bathroom to start getting ready for tonight.

"Hey Quinn can you help me with something?" Brittany asked excited about her plan." Sure Britt, what is up?" Brittany explained what she needed and although this was last minute Quinn called Rachel and Kurt to help out.

Santana started her last song of the night she was about to start dancing with her dancers when the crowd started going crazy standing and clapping making the Latina confused for a second until she turned and saw what was on the big screen. In pink it said:

'Yes we are pregnant'

Santana's eyes widened before something caught her eye and she looked over to see her wife in a beautiful green strapless dress with a microphone in hand. Santana had already stopped singing at this point as she walked to meet her wife half way.

"Hey gorgeous." Santana said into her mic." Hey love." Brittany greeted Santana with a kiss on the cheek." I think it's time baby." Santana looked at Brittany for a moment before it hit her." Now?" Brittany nodded excited as she too her wife's free hand. Turning to the audience that was still going crazy." Well I guess you all are expecting a baby in three months." Santana exclaimed happily. Brittany proudly pointed down at her stomach as her wife talked.

"I have another surprise for you Santana." Brittany announced nervously tying not to think of the huge crowd in front of her." What is it?" Santana asked but not into the mic.

"Just watch." Brittany turned waving someone or some people onto the stage Santana watched amused." This is for my beautiful wife." Brittany spoke into the microphone." She gave her wife a special smile just meant for her earning her the same smile before turning around to Kurt, Quinn and Rachel. All four had put this together in no time and Santana covered her mouth awed as Brittany started to dance. she could watch Brittany forever do what she was born to do. Santana instantly felt teardrops as Quinn started to sing as she walked up to the sobbing Latina.

"For you, there'll be no more crying,

For you, the sun will be shining,

And I feel that when I'm with you,

It's alright, I know it's right."

Kurt took Quinn's place as he grabbed his friends hand as he sung to her.

"To you, I'll give the world

To you, I'll never be cold

'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,

It's alright, I know it's right."

As Brittany twirled around Rachel stayed by her side but was the next to sing to the Latina.

"And the songbirds are singing,

Like they know the score,

And I love you, I love you, I love you,

Like never before."

To Santana's surprise Brittany stopped dancing in front of her and started singing the last two verses.

"And I wish you all the love in the world,

But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing,

Like they know the score,

And I love you, I love you, I love you,

Like never before, like never before."

Brittany wrapped her arm around her wife's neck and Santana immediately hugged her back. The crowd awed and clapped seeing how adorable the couple was.

"Honey did you pack my iPad?" Santana asked." No, no phones are email remember?" Santana mentally cursed herself for saying that of course they needed something to connect to people in case of an emergency." Stop over thinking we have Toni he is coming in case something happens." Brittany yelled back knowing this was going to be hard for her wife who was obsessed with technology." Ok honey in that case We are packed." Santana informed walking back to the patio where the blonde sat looking out at the stars and moon.

" Beautiful." Brittany complimented looking out at the sky." She sure is." Santana said not paying attention to anything but her glowing wife. Brittany turned and saw Santana's leering look." Dork."

Brittany shook her head." I love you." Santana whispered pulling a strand of her wife's blonde hair back behind her ear." I love you too."

Getting ready to go out the door Brittany heard her cell start to ring. Answering it without looking her heart started to skip beats hearing who was on the other end. " Hello?"


	47. Chapter 47

"Hello."  
Brittany's heart skipped haven't heard that voice in months.  
"Hello." Brittany forced herself to say knowing she had already been quiet for too long. She tried to calm herself down knowing it was going to be a little difficult not knowing what the little girl wanted.

"Brittany, is it ok that I called you?" The little girl asked hesitantly now she had gotten the number out of her mothers telephone numbers in her contact book when she had come across it the other day.

"Do your parents know you are talking to me?" Brittany asked not wanting to get the little girl into trouble by talking to her or get yelled at because she was speaking to the little girl." They always tell me whenever I want to talk to you or see you I can." Brittany still was uneasy about talking to the little girl without taking to her mother or father first but she couldn't say she was unhappy that the girl decided to call her herself.

"How are you?" Brittany asked continuing the conversation although she knew she had a plane to catch."Good, I am nine now." Brittany knew this information she could never forget that day. This year she spent it alone because Santana had some publicity stuff to do that day and everyone else was busy as well and she didn't want I bother them so she walked around the pond down at the park for a little before going to the gym to try to get her mind off what happened nine years ago. She had wanted to call so bad but she didn't want to intrude in anything her family could have been doing that day to celebrate Mackenzie's special day.

"I could never forget Mackenzie. I have something for you." Brittany admitted thinking about the closet of things she had of things she had bought for the girl over the years. No one not even Santana knew she had this secret stash of stuff back in the guest bedroom she use to have it in her closet back at her apartment.

"You do?" The little girl asked thrilled." Yes I do." Brittany answered honestly never thinking she didn't know what to say he had no one around but her overly excited wife who wasn't in the same room to get any input at the moment from." I would really like to see you Mackenzie again." Brittany answered honestly. It would be nice to talk to her daughter in a more happier occasion." I will go ask my mom." The little girl got off the phone before Brittany could protest. Not even a minute later the woman she hasn't heard from since a week after they got Mackenzie back from Richie.

"Hello Brittany, I am taken it Mackenzie called you." Brittany was relieved the woman didn't sound mad at all." Yes she just called me actually, I am sorry I didn't know if I should talk to her or not." Brittany apologized." Of course she can talk to you. We've never kept her adoption a secret from her Brittany." Brittany smiled to herself how good things turned out for her daughter, her parents were amazing people." Thank you." Brittany said feeling like she had a lot to thank the woman for.

"Mackenzie says she wants you to visit is that possible? This weekend we are actually free." The woman explained on the other line as Brittany listened. Brittany bit her bottom lip hard knowing Santana wanted to go to Florida." You know what Let me move a few things around and make this happen. I will call you in a little bit." Getting off the phone Brittany now needed to find her wife and discuss things with her.

Santana was sitting in her car playing on her phone when Brittany found her. It didn't surprise the blonde one bit she was probably updating all her social outlets and texting everyone she could before their 'no technology' trip.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked worried as she saw her wife's bad habit of biting her bottom lip when she was nervous about something as soon as she climbed in the passengers seat. Brittany took a moment to gather herself before speaking.

" Mackenzie called me just now." Santana's eyes widened when she recalled who Mackenzie was.  
"Is she alright?"

Brittany nodded." She wants us to come visit this weekend with her." Brittany started to bite her lower lip waiting for Santana to say something." Tomorrow and Sunday?" Santana wanted to be on the same page as her wife." Brittany nodded again biting down harder.

"Stop your bleeding." Santana placed her finger tip on her wife's lower lip gently rubbing it side to side." Let's go to Cali then." Santana agreed seeing how important this was for her wife." Really?" Brittany asked surprised Santana wasn't being difficult about this.

"She is your daughter and she wants to see you babe." Brittany's heart melted and she was sure she just fell more in love with her wife if that were possible.

It took a quick phone call and some switching to get the women and Toni situated. He was just happy to finally figure out where they were heading back to the states. Brittany and Toni talked about how homesick they were on the way through the airport while  
Santana was thankful Brittany had allowed her to bring her cell phone with them.

"I'm hungry baby." Brittany complained holding her stomach." Let's go see if we can find something in the gift shop for ya and the baby." Santana took her wife's hand before telling Toni they were on there way in the gift shop.

In the gift shop people instantly recognized Santana and started taken pictures. Santana paid no mind to anyone in the store as she scanned the shelves for something the blonde could eat." Baby they have gold fish." Santana suggested glancing up at her wife ho nodded. Santana grabbed a box then continued looking for something else.  
"Can you please back up." Brittany gasped feeling claustrophobic at the moment as the crowd grew catching both her wife's and Toni's attention." Sorry we just want a picture and autograph a happy woman explained. Santana gave in and hurried and took a picture with her fans and signed whatever they wanted before walking back to her wife's side.

"You ok?" Santana rubbed the blondes back a few times seeing how worked up the blonde was." Sorry, I just felt like I couldn't breathe." Santana shook her head." They shouldn't have been that close." Santana announced loud enough for Toni to hear who sighed." Won't happen again let's go."

The airplane ride was long and exhausted especially to Brittany who couldn't get comfortable no matter what position she was in. The baby wouldn't get out of her ribs which caused her to cry in pain for a little bit until the baby moved down. Santana hated seeing how uncomfortable her wife was." I feel bad." Santana frowned really wanting to do something." It's not your fault." Brittany reassured the Latina." Hija be good for your mommy." Santana whispered to the blondes stomach. Brittany smiled forgetting about the pain and tiredness for the moment as she looked lovingly at her adorable wife.

"California here we are!" Brittany announced stretching it felt nice to be off that stuffy plane and on solid ground again." I need to pee." Brittany bluntly announced not caring who was around listening."ok then, lets go." Santana looked around and when she spotted the nearest restroom escorted her wife." What is the first thing we are doing here?" Santana wanted to know." Other then food that is." She added knowing she was starving.

"I guess going to the hotel then the Coopers." Brittany suggested not really having a plan. She was feeling nervous now and her wife could tell that." Hey Britt, this trip is going to be a good trip I am happy we are seeing her again and plus you can tell her our good news." Santana proudly said looking down at her wife's stomach.

"I don't think she is going to be as happy for us as you think she is." Santana didn't get what the blonde meant by that." Come again?" Brittany looked down at her hands before looking back up at the Latina." I gave her up." Brittany felt bad saying that out loud." Yes you did, but that Is because of other reasons." Santana stressed." Not any she knows San." Brittany continued." She might be mad that I am keeping this one and I didn't keep her." Santana hadn't thought about that.

"Whichever way babe, i am here." Santana kissed her wife on the forehead before the lips." She is going to be happy." Santana smiled trying to comfort her wife." I hope so." Brittany whispered as she walked to the nearest stall.

The two story brick house on Moreland drive is where her daughter was raised. There was outdoor toys and bikes everywhere around the yard in back, a big pool and a swing set that made Brittany smile. She knew she made the right choice she couldn't provide any of this for the little girl. Santana grabbed her wife's hand.

"Let's do this." Santana smiled as they walked up the driveway together.


	48. Chapter 48

"Are you going to give this baby up like you did me?"

And like that I was pulled out of my happy little conversation we were having about school and favorite colors and stuff animals. Santana tensed beside me as I could see Mackenzie's parents cringe at the sudden tension in the room. She was intently looking at me waiting for an answer. I wanted to run that was my first instinct but I knew I had to stick around and answer her. She was just a child; she didn't know what had happened.

"No, this child is Santana and mine." I answered trying to hide the nervousness in my voice. Santana relaxed her shoulders I could see out of the corner of my eye as did the Coopers.

"Will it be my brother or sister?" more questions just great I thought as I smiled a little to show her she wasn't in trouble for asking these difficult questions." In away." I answered not wanting to disrespect anyone." You already have a big brother." I threw that out there hoping she would start talking about him.

"Yes and he is the greatest but I have always wanted to be a big sister." Mackenzie informed shooting her parents a smile before turning back to Santana." Would that be ok if your baby is my little brother or sister?" she was now asking Santana who I knew was just as nervous about the young girl's questions.

"Sweetie, wont we discuss where you want to go for lunch?" Mrs. Cooper interrupted trying to help the women out. The little girl shook her head." I want to know Mama."

The thing is I warned Santana she probably wouldn't be the happiest about this surprise and I knew my wife didn't understand how could she? But this was just going downhill and fast. I knew I needed to help my wife out here but I had a hard time making myself try to grab her hand to reassure her let alone say anything at the moment.

"Honey, your mother is right. Let's discuss lunch. I am starving now." I forced myself to say thinking of my rumbling stomach. Mackenzie took all of us by surprise as she folded her arms and narrowed her eyes as she gave Santana a pointed look. Santana turned to look at me for a second not knowing what to do before she glanced over at the little girl again.

"Are you ok Mackenzie?" I dared to ask. Her head turned violently in my direction giving me the same creepy look she was giving Santana. "Is she the reason you gave me up?" Mackenzie demanded.

"Mackenzie!" Both her parents shrieked in unison. I held my hand up as I scooted to the edge of the couch to be closer to Mackenzie.

"Honey, no. Santana is not the reason. Look at me please." I hoped this went the way I hoped it did but I had already thought this whole meeting was going to go the way I had planned it in my head and nothing had panned out right.

"I was real young when I had you Mackenzie. I had nothing to my name. nothing I could offer you and I found your amazing parents who wanted so much to have a beautiful little baby girl and I couldn't say no." I explained as tears started to fall from my face.

"Know I loved you so much, it was the hardest decision for me but the best in my situation." I glanced over to the Coopers who both were giving me grateful expressions giving me courage to go on." Yes Mackenzie this baby is your baby sister. You can love her and if your parents will allow have play dates and such." I saw the expressions on her face start to change and I could breathe again knowing I was getting somewhere with this girl.

"Santana has never and would never think of you any less than a daughter." I felt Santana's hand on my thigh something I needed. "Don't be mad at her or blame her for anything. You can be mad at me but I hope that one day you will see all you have in your life because of your parents."

I was grateful when the conversation took a turn for the better and Mackenzie agreed it was time to go get food.

"Brittany, let me in." Santana's voice came through from the other side of the downstairs bathroom door. Without any thought I unlocked the door and let her in before locking it back just in case.

"How are you feeling baby?" Santana questioned concerned. Brittany wrapped her arms around her wife's neck wanting to be close to her." This is too hard." Brittany mumbled under her breath but her wife had heard her." You can do it baby." Santana reassured the blonde as she hugged her wife tighter.

"You can do this Britt." Santana firmly said once again as she pulled away from the blonde's grasp to look at the blonde in the face." Look at me."

Brittany looked over at her wife smiling now." Baby is hungry." Brittany announced." What about my baby?" Santana asked confusing her wife until she gave Brittany a known look." Oh, yeah I am pretty hungry too."

By the time it was time to leave to go home Mackenzie and Santana were best of friends and the Coopers had promised Brittany she could keep the girl once a month and they would put that in writing for the women per Santana's request.

"I am going to miss you two." Mackenzie said sadly." Hey kiddo we will be back to get you in a couple of weeks so you can come out to our house to stay." That was all it took for the girl to jump up and down excitedly.

Santana had a great weekend overall although there were bits of it she would've like to put aside because how emotional it had gotten these few days. Brittany had be right about how unexcited Mackenzie was about the new addition until they explained to her in words they knew she would be able to understand that she wasn't being replaced in any way. The little girl had asked Santana to be her friend? That melted the Latina's heart in so many ways she had also asked Brittany if she could tell her about her grandparents which Santana knew was a hard subject for her wife. Santana monitor the conversations after the first big one when they first got their not wanting Brittany to overdo it with the past because of the affects it could have on her wife and the baby.

"I don't want you to go." Brittany whined knowing it was time to let her wife go even though she didn't want her to." Baby I will see you for lunch." Santana reminded the blonde." I know but I want you to cuddle some more and so does the baby." Santana scrunched her nose" You know I can't resist when you use the baby." Santana shook her head." I know." Brittany said proudly as Santana began to climb into the bed again.

"I always get my way." Brittany threw out there knowing it was the truth."Yeah, yeah." Santana chuckled kissing her wife on the cheek as she cuddled close to her knowing Sam and Tim were going to have a cow when she finally did get to the office but that was alright she would just remind them who was the one with the talent and come up with a very good excuse that neither could argue with.


End file.
